Um Amor Tão Próximo
by BeatrizRosa
Summary: Elizabeth e Peter sempre foram muito ligados e bons amigos, porém com o passar do tempo perceberam que aos poucos foram se afastando. Como o destino sempre prega peças, Nikki , uma amiga do casal, resolver dar um jeitinho. FIC LIZTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Versão Peter.**

Depois de um tempo juntos sei que vou sentir muita saudade dos amigos que fiz contracenando nos filmes da saga crepúsculo quando a saga chegar ao fim. Durante esse tempo passamos muito tempo juntos, criamos muitos vínculos e acabamos nos aproximando muito.

Depois de me separar da Jennie estive mais próximo deles, mas uma delas se destacou mais. Elizabeth Reaser!

Sempre companheira, me ajudava em tudo que eu precisava. Mas tudo ficou um pouco embaraçoso depois da entrevista em que eu a chamei de mamãe quente e ela se referiu a mim como delicioso. Agora estamos meio sem jeito pra conversar, mesmo tendo se passado um bom tempo nós não se falávamos muito, tudo mudou.

Eu e a Liz estávamos no camarim se arrumando para ir embora depois de gravar uma cena. Eu já estava devidamente arrumado e a Liz estava penteando os cabelos. Eu estava querendo tomar coragem e ir falar com ela, mas simplesmente não sabia o que falar. Depois de um longo silencio ela se levantou para ir embora.

-Tchau Peter. –Ela falou saindo.

-Liz...espera. –Eu segurei sua mão.

-Sim?-Ela se virou para me olhar.

-Podemos conversar? –Perguntei receioso.

-Claro, Peter. –Ela falou e fechou a porta.

Ela voltou, fechou a porta e se sentou no sofá. Me sentei ao seu lado e comecei a falar.

-Bom...depois daquela entrevista percebi que viemos nos afastando...você deve estar chateada comigo pelo que falei...Me desculpe, eu não queria te chatear –Ela me interrompeu.

-Peter não estou chateada com você, eu apenas...eu apenas não sabia como falar com você depois do que eu disse... –Ela disse envergonhada.

-Você, você estava com vergonha de mim?-Perguntei um tanto surpreso.

-Sim Peter, eu fiquei sem jeito de falar com você depois do que eu disse.

-Liz não precisa ficar envergonhada, eu estava achando que você estava chateada pelo que eu falei. –Falei um pouco sem jeito.

-Confesso que fiquei envergonhada, não envergonhada pelo que falou e mais pelo que eu acabei falando, mas não fiquei chateada. Apenas não sabia como conversar com você depois daquilo.

-Eu senti que estávamos nos distanciando depois do ocorrido, não quero perder sua amizade por algo tão bobo que acabou nos distanciando um pouco. –Eu falei e ela sorriu um pouco.

- Fica tranquilo que não vai perder minha amizade - ela sorriu novamente - Mas sério Peter, o que quis dizer com mamãe quente?

-Bom...é... –Oque eu falo?Oque eu falo?Como vou falar isso pra ela...como vou explicar.

-É? –Ela incentivou.

-A Liz eu não sei...não sei oque te dizer, eu falei isso porque...porque...-Estava buscando palavras, mas para o meu desespero nenhuma vinha, nenhuma era adequada.

-Peter pode falar... –Ela me assegurou.

-Liz eu não sei oque falar, me desculpe. –Eu falei nervoso e me levantei.

-Calma Peter, pode me falar isso quando se senti na hora de falar...não precisa se não quiser. –Ela falou me puxando para sentar ao lado dela. Eu queria falar, mas não sabia oque eu quis dizer com aquilo, não podia negar que a achava bonita e talvez esse seja o motivo pelo qual a chamei de "hot mommo" ,mas não sabia como dizer a ela.

-É porque eu realmente não sei oque falar Liz, eu lhe digo quando consegui decifrar minhas palavras. –Eu falei um pouco envergonhado e ela riu.

-Relax querido. –Ela falou sorrido e se levantou.- Peter querido,realmente tenho que deve estar me esperando lá fora.

-Oh sim,tambem já estou de saída. –Eu me levantei e abri a porta pra ela. –Vamos?

-Vamos.-Ela pegou a bolsa e saímos.

Do lado de fora do set,Nikki a esperava do lado de fora do seu carro conversando com o resto do pessoal.

-Demorou,hein Liz!-Nikki falou assim que nos viu.

-Desculpe querida,estava me arrumando e depois conversei com o Peter,e acabei me distraindo com a hora. –Ela explicou.

-O assunto deveria ser bom,pela demora.-Ela falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e eu vi a Liz corar.

-Não era nada de mais,apenas falando sobre o roteiro.-Eu inventei e a Liz me olhou e sorriu.

-Seii. –Ela falou duvidosa.

-Nós vamos comer uma pizza,alguém quer ir? –Robert perguntou.

-Eu vou. –Taylor falou sorrindo.

-Hey,nós tambem.-Kellan falou com Jackson e Ashley.

-Vamos Liz?-Nikki perguntou.

-Obrigada pelo convite queridos,mas eu não vou aceitar dessa vez...vou pra casa,estou ir Nikki,não se preocupe.

-Como você vai pra casa então?Você está sem carro,se quiser antes de ir para pizzaria com eles te levo em casa.

-Não precisa querida,eu pego um tá . –Liz disse sorrindo. –Divirtam-se,boa noite.

-E você Peter,vai conosco? –Jackson perguntou.

-Não meninos,obrigado pelo pra casa,estou cansado e tambem vou ver as meninas amanhã cedo.

-Ah,já que você não vai...você poderia deixar a Liz em casa?-Nikki perguntou sorrindo e os meninos sorriram.

-Nikki.-Liz a repreendeu.

-Claro que sim. –Eu falei.

-Não Peter,não precisa se incomodar,eu pego um táxi.

-Não será incomodo algum Liz.

-Não,realmente não pegarei um táxi. –Ela relutou.

-Liz,posso de deixar em casa,não vai ser nenhum incomodo. –Eu insisti.

-Não precisa, pegar um taxi.

-Liz eu vou me sentir incomodado se você não me deixar te levar em casa. –Eu falei chateado.

-Liz,vai com o Peter é melhor. –Ash falou e piscou para Nikki.

-Aiii...ta bom,eu vou...mais saiba que é só dessa vez. –Ela falou e eu sorri.

-Deixa de ser boba Liz,não a problema algum eu te deixar em casa,e tambem é caminho. –Eu falei e passei meu braço pelos seus ombros.

-Então,já que esta resolvido podemos ir.-Taylor falou sorrindo.-Estou com uma mega fome.-Ele falou nos fazendo rir.

-Tchau Liz,Tchau Peter.-Nikki falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Tchau querida.-Liz falou e abraçou Nikki e depois sussurrou algo no seu ouvido que a fez rir.

-Tchau mamãezinha,Tchau papaizinho. –.Kellan falou sorrindo.

-Tchau,boa noite. –Falamos e depois eles seguiram para seus respectivos carros e se foram.

-Então Peter...eu já vou. –Ela falou e saiu andando para pegar um táxi.

-Liz eu vou te lavar em casa,eu to falando sério. –Eu a puxei pela cintura e fomos pro meu carro.

-Peter,obrigada. –Eu sorri.

-Não tem oque agradecer. –Eu falei sorrindo e o silencio se instalou ali.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Com muita relutância e insistência,Peter estava me levando em ças a sempre!

Ele estava olhando pra estrada,totalmente distraído e o silencio estava se tornando desconfortá olhando pra janela ate que me distrai totalmente com a rua.

-Liz?Liz?Elizabeth Reaser. –Ele chamou me trazendo a realidade.

-Sim Peter. –Eu falei e ele me olhou sorrindo.

-Estava tão distraída,que achei que estava sonhando acordada. –Ele falou me fazendo sorrir.

-Ah,nada...apenas me distrai com a rua. –Eu expliquei.

-Bom..acho que chegamos. –Ele parou o carro.

-Eh,chegamos...Obrigada por me trazer em casa Peter.

-Foi um prazer Liz. –Ele falou sorrindo.

O Peter é tão...Fofo...e...Gentil! Elizabeth ele é seu amigo,esta apenas sendo educado com você,e você pensando besteiras..! Ele é apenas seu amigo.

-Mais uma vez,obrigada. –Eu falei abrindo a porta,mas ele logo se apressou e abriu pra mim.

-Esta entregue Srta Reaser. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu o acompanhei.

-Obrigado Fach.-Ele sorriu mais. –Oque foi? –Perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Você faz um biquinho fofo falando Fach. -Ele falou sorrindo.

-Ah Peter. –Eu falei sem jeito.

-Ah Lizzy. –Ele beijou minha bochecha. –Boa noite. –Ele falou no meu ouvido me abraçando deixando-me arrepiada.

-Boa noite Delicious. –Eu falei sem pensar,e depois que vi oque tinha falado minhas bochecha começaram a queimar e posso dizer que estaria corada. – Ehr..Boa noite Peter.-Tentei em soltar de seus braços mais foi em vão.

-Não precisa fugir de mim Liz,não precisa se envergonhar. –Ele falou abraçado a mim.

-Aiih Peter,me desculpe... –Aonde eu estava com a cabeça de falar aquilo pra ele?

Estando com ele eu me sinto diferente,me sinto mais leve e...mais feliz,mas mesmo assim não podia ficar falando essas coisas pra ele iria pensar de mim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Versão Peter.**

Ela me chamou de delicious de que fiquei feliz por isso,muito feliz...E quando ela me chama de Fach faz um biquinho tão fofo.

-Não precisa se desculpar,não tem problema algum. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Ignore alguma de minhas palavras. –Ela falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Pra que ignorar se eu gostei. –Eu falei onde saiu isso?Peter cadê sua vergonha na cara?

-Bobo. –Ela falou com um sorriso lindo no rosto.-Boa noite querido,é melhor eu entrar. –Ela falou e me deus um beijo no rosto.

-Boa noite Hot mommo. –Eu falei e beijei seu rosto.

-Tchau. –Ela falou sorrindo e entrou em seu prédio.

Fiquei olhando ate ela desaparecer adentro do seu prédio,depois entrei no carro e fui pra ,ascendi as luzes e fui tomar um banho.

Fiquei pensando na Liz e no lindo sorriso que ela sinto tão feliz ao lado dela,sinto que ela me faz bem.

Terminei meu banho e fui me deitar,teria que acordar cedo para ir pegar as meninas pra dar uma volta antes de tranquilamente quando sinto delicadas mãos acariciando meu os olhos e sorri instantaneamente.

-Liz. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Desculpa te acordar amor,dorme mais. –Ela falou e beijou meu ?Como assim dorme?Olhei envolta e percebi que ela estava de camisola deitada ao meu lado.

-Meu amor não esta na hora de ir ainda, dorme mais baby. –Ela falou sorrindo e beijou minha bochecha.

-Liz?Oque..Oque...? –Eu não tinha palavras.

-Peter,não queria te acordar baby desculpe,dorme. –Ela falou e se inclinou para me beijar.

De repente um barulho irritante começou,e foi aumentando ate que eu resolvi ver oque era e abri os meus olhos,era o maldito na melhor parte do sonho.

Sonho?Sonho! Eu sonhei com a Liz...e...e ela estava dormindo comigo e ia me beijar!Porque eu sonhei com ela?Porque eu sonhei essas coisas com ela? Ela é apenas minha amiga..não deveria sonhar isso com ela.

Peter Facinelli controle seus desejos...Pera,desejo! Nãoooo,a Liz é minha amiga e não devo pensar nela assim,ate porque ela só em vê como amigo e não ia querer nada comigo. Eu preciso tirar isso da minha cabeça,preciso esquecer esse sonho e fingir que não aconteceu!

Olhei a hora e vi que já era levantei correndo e fui tomar um pegar as meninas cedo para aproveitar mais tempo com elas e não precisar ver a cara da Jennie depois mais pelo visto esse sonho tomou uma boa parte da minha manhã.

Terminei meu banho,me vesti,tomei um café muito rápido e o carro e fui direto pra casa da Jennie,torcendo para que ela não esteja.Rápidamente cheguei e logo s meninas estavam na do carro e ela vieram ate mim.

-Papai. –Lola e Fiona vieram correndo e me abraçaram.

-Oi meus amores. –Eu em abaixei ao tamanho delas. –Tudo bem?

-Sim papai.

-Onde esta sua irmã?-Perguntei.

-Ela saiu. –Elas falaram sorrindo.-Foi ao Shopping .-Lola concluiu.

-Oi Peter.-Uma voz do qual eu tanto conhecia e que preferia que não estivesse ali.

-Oi Jennie.-Eu falei me levantando com as meninas no colo.

-Como esta?

-Bem,obrigado e você?-perguntei por educação,porque minha vontade era nem dar "oi".

-Bem,obrigada.-Ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

-Papai nos vamos passear aonde?-Fiona perguntou sorrindo.

-Aonde você quiserem meu amor.-Eu beijei a testa das duas.-Mas antes temos que falar com a sua irmã.Jennie onde esta Luca?

-Ela foi no shopping. –Ela falou naturalmente.

-Sozinha? –Perguntei incré ela deixa minha filha assim?Sei que ela não era mais criança,mas mesmo assim,poderia ter me perguntado.

-Ela disse que ia com uns que ela tinha que te avisado.-Ela falou sorrindo.

-É,mas não avisou...quem deveria fazer isso é você,por ser mãe dela e responsável por ela e pelas meninas. –Eu falei e ela me olhou com raiva.

-Falou o pai exemplar. –Ela falou sarcástica.

-Posso não ser,mas faço o máximo pra esta presente na vida das minhas filhas e saber tudo sobre elas.

-Ah Peter,presente?Você vem aqui uma vez o outra e se diz presente?Me faça mil favor!-Ela falou jogando as mãos pro ar,me deixando super irritado.

-Não vou perder o meu tempo discutindo com você,já perdi muito tempo da minha vida assim e não vou desperdiçar o tempo que posso evitar isso. –Eu falei.-Vou levar as meninas e falar com Luca,mas tarde as trago de volta.

-Mais tarde que horas?-Ela perguntou.

-Antes das 3,tenho que gravar hoje.

-Antes que horas?

-Não sei Jennie,porque? –Perguntei.

-Porque tenho compromisso as 3.

-Okay,trago elas ás tres e meia. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Você não ouviu,tenho compromisso as 3.

-Já ouvi e entendi,por isso venho as tres e meia...para não olhar pra você. –Eu falei sorrindo.-E tenho certeza que vai ter algum dos empregados em casa e que você não deve demorar.

-Peter você é tão ridículo. –Ela falou e eu sorri.

-Vindo de você vou levar como um elogio. –Eu falei sorrindo da cara dela.-Vamos meu amor...vamos dar uma volta por ai. –Eu falei com as meninas que sorriram.

-Tchau Jennie. –Eu falei rispidamente e fui indo pro carro com as meninas.

-Tchau mamãe. –Elas falaram pelos meus ombro e deram tchau pra mãe.

-Tchau babys.

As botei no carro e liguei para duas vezes e nada,então resolvi ir pro shopping e ligar quando tivesse lá para ver se ela ainda cheguei no shopping e parei no estacionamento,aproveitei e liguei pra Luca.

-Oi pai,tudo bem?

-Sim meu amor,onde você esta? –Perguntei.

-Estou no Shopping,estava indo pra casa agora,minhas amigas já foram embora.

-Estou com suas irmãs no shopping,vamos nos encontrar e depois fazer algo juntos ate eu ter que ir gravar?

-Claro que sim pai. –Eu sorri.

-Estou no estacionamento,já estou entrando no shopping.

-Estou numa loja de frente para porta principal,quando você entrar eu vou te ver.

-Okay filha,já estou indo. –Falei e desligamos.

Tirei Lola e Fiona do carro e entramos no encontrei Luca,e fomos para tomar um sorvete.

-Então pai...como anda o filme? –Luca perguntou e comeu um pouco do seu sorvete de morango.

-Bem filha. –Eu falei sorrindo. –Inclusive tenho que gravar hoje ainda. –Ela sorriu.

-E a Liz? –Ela perguntou sorrindo.

Minhas filhas adoravam a Liz,principalmente a Luca...que sempre ligava e perguntava por ela,e sempre gostou das meninas,inclusive uma vez a encontrei num restaurante e as meninas fizeram questão dela sentar-se com a gente.

-A Liz?Ah...ela tá bem... –Eu falei e ela riu.

-Pai..tenho que te falar uma coisa. –Ela falou e eu me ajeitei na cadeira.

-Eu vi uma entrevista sua com a Liz.

-Ahh...que susto,eu achei que fosse falar que estava namorando ou algo assim... –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Não pai,para de ser bobo...é serio.-Ela falou e eu parei de rir.

-Prossiga. –Coloquei uma colherada de sorvete na boca.

-Eu vi quando ela te chamava de Delicious e você chamou ela de Hot mommo.-Ela falou sorrindo e eu engasguei.

-Humm,é... –Eu desengasguei e tentei explicar.

-E posso lhe dizer que a frase que você falou no final tambem foi linda! –Ela falou sorrindo. –Realmente foi fofo você falando aqui pra ela...foi lindo!

-Ah..obrigado!

-Pai,você gosta da Liz? –Ela perguntou e eu fiquei confuso.

-Gosto sim querida,gosto muito dela. –Eu falei um pouco confuso.

-Bom saber isso. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Pai você vai namorar a Liz?Ela é tão legal.-Lola falou sorrindo.

-Não meu amor,a Liz é só minha amiga. –Expliquei e elas sorriram. –Então..vamos mudar de assunto...é...oque vocês querem fazer?

-Vamos dar uma volta por ai pai. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Boa ideia Lucca.-Lola falou sorrindo e Luca beijo a bochecha dela.

-Fiona,você se sujou toda.-Luca falou e Fiona deu um sorriso lindo.

-O sorvete me sujou Lu...-Ela falou e nos rimos.

-Temos que limpar você e comprar uma blusa nova. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Querida seu pai não sabe comprar roupas femininas. –Elas gargalharam gostosamente.

-Nós escolhemos e você paga. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Claro!

Terminamos nosso sorvete e fomos dar uma volta no Fiona e depois fomos comprar uma roupa nova para ela trocar pela que numa loja e enquanto Luca e Lola escolheram uma roupa para Fiona,eu me sentei no banco com ela e ficamos lá esperando elas.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Depois que o Peter me deixou em casa eu cai na cama com um sono pesado e acordei com o meu celular tocando.

-Alô. –Falei sonolenta.

-Bom dia amor.

-Bom dia querido. –Eu falei me virando.

-Tudo bem?- Gavin Wiesen,meu namorado falou gentilmente.

-Sim amor e você? –Perguntei.

-Bem...É...Meu anjo,você vai gravar hoje?

-Sim querido,só mais tarde. –Eu me levantei.

-Quer almoçar comigo hoje e depois dar uma volta?

-Claro querido,so tenho que estar no set ás quatro horas.

-Então,passo pra te pegar meio dia. –Eu sorri.

-Okay amor.

-Beijos meu anjo,ate depois.

-Beijos amor. –Falei e desligamos.

Me levantei,tomei um banho e depois me café e fui ver meus algumas propagandas,algumas coisas que Nikki me mandava e tambem algumas besteira que Kellan me mandava.

-Só eles mesmo. –Eu falei pra mim mesma sorrindo.

Depois de ver meus e-mails fui me trocar para encontrar com o atual namorado.

Estava me vestindo quando a Campainha atender.

-Oi Liz. –Ele falou e me beijou.

-Oi amor,entra. –Dei espaço para ele entrar.

-Então amor,esta pronta?

-Quase baby,já estou terminando. –Eu falei e voltei pro quarto.

-Okay,espero você aqui. –Ele falou e se sentou no sofá.Terminei de me arrumar e voltei pra estava mexendo no celular.

-Vamos amor? – Perguntei.

-Claro minha linda. –Ele se levantou e me abraçou. –Esta linda minha Liz.

-Obrigada meu amor. –Ele me deu um selinho.

-Vamos amor. –Ele passou seus braços pelos meus ombros e saímos.

Fomos pro shopping,andamos por lá um pouco e depois fomos almoçar.

-Liz,eu fiquei sabendo de umas coisas que eu não gostei nada,nada. –Ele falou serio.

-Oque Gavin? –Perguntei confusa.

- Fiquei sabendo de rumores de que você e esse tal Peter estão juntos - Ele falou e o olhei incrédula.

- O que? Quem te disse isso? - Perguntei um pouco desconfortável.

- Não trabalho com nomes. Só quero saber se é verdade - Ele gritou

- Não gosto que gritem comigo,e se eu estou namorando com você não ficaria com o Peter,cumpro meus compromisso ainda mais esse. –Eu falei baixo. –Se você quer conversar comigo me ligue depois,porque se você for começar a gritar aqui pode esquecer. –Me levantei e sai andando o deixando na mesa sozinho.

Como ele pode duvidar de mim...Não me envolveria com o Peter,ele é meu amigo,e tambem estou namorando com o Gavin,como ele pode achar que eu me envolveria com o Peter namorando com ele.

Sai andando do restaurante morrendo de raiva e acabei esbarrando numa menininha a fazendo cair no chão.

-Desculpa querida,eu não te vi...me desculpe. –Eu falei ajudando ela a levantar.

-Liz! –Ela gritou e me abraçou.

-Fiona! –Eu retribui o abraço. –Desculpe querida,te machuquei?

-Não Liz,não machucou não. –Ela falou sorrindo e se levantou.

-Você esta com quem? –Perguntei.

-Com o papai,a Lola e a Luca. –Ela falou sorrindo e correu para dentro de uma loja.

Meu celular tocou,olhei e vi que era o Gavin e não sentei num banco próximo ao restaurante e fiquei pensando,ate que uma voz me chamou.

-Liz? –Olhei e era o Gavin.

-Se você for gritar comigo e brigar por uma coisa que eu não fiz e não faria você pode ir embora,se você não confia em mim o suficiente para acreditar no que eu falo e acreditar em fofocas é melhor acabar tudo aqui. –Eu falei triste.

-Liz me desculpe. –Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

-Liz! – Lola veio correndo e me abraçou.

-Oi Lola,tudo bem? –Perguntei.

-Sim,Liz. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Onde esta suas irmãs? –Perguntei.

-Estão com o papai comprando uma roupa nova para Fiona,já que ela sujou a dela. –Ela explicou. –Quem é ele? –ela perguntou apontando pro Gavin.

-Ele é meu namorado querida,o nome dele é Gavin. –Eu falei e a coloquei sentada no meu colo.

-Oi Gavin. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Oi. –Gavin deu um sorriso um pouco falso,pela minha percepção.

Vi o Peter sair da loja com uma feição um pouco preocupada e olhando pros lados

-Eu acho que seu pai esta de procurando Lola.-Ela sorriu e desceu do meu colo.

-Vem Liz,vamos lá falar com o papai. –Ela falou me puxando pela mão me levantando.

-Vai lá querida...eu já vou.

-Ta bom. –Ela falou e se foi.

-Ela é filha do Peter? –Gavin perguntou.

-Sim,ele ainda tem a Luca e a Fiona.

-Ela gosta mesmo de você. –Ele falou e me olhou.

-As vi poucas vezes,mas sempre me dei muito bem com elas. –Expliquei.

-E com o pai delas tambem? –Ele perguntou com um leve tom maldoso.

-Sim,me dou muito bem com o Peter,ele é o meu par romântico no filme então tenho que me dar bem com é um grande amigo e vejo que muitas pessoas vê maldade nisso.

-Algumas amizades pode realmente virar algo mais. –Ele falou e eu fiquei séria.

-Não será o meu caso,tenho namorado e se caso viesse a acontecer você seria o primeiro a saber,se é isso que quer saber. –Eu falei e me levantei. –Vou falar com as meninas.

-Meu amor,espera. –Ele segurou a minha mão. –Eu tenho medo de te perder,por isso fiquei tão nervoso e vamos se dizer assim "curioso" sobre esse tal Peter.

-Gavin não lhe dou motivo nenhum para duvidar de mim,nunca dei. –Eu falei chateada.

-Eu sei,me desculpe. –Ele falou e me abraçou.

-Okay querido. –Ele beijou minha bochecha.

-Você não vai falar com as meninas. –Ele me lembrou.

-Vou sim,vamos amor. –Eu falei e fomos andando ate a loja.

-Liz. –Fiona falou sorrindo. –Papai,a Liz...eu falei que tinha visto ela. –Ela falou mexendo na perna do Peter

-Fiona a Liz não ta aqui amor,depois você fala com ela. –Peter falou de costas.

-Oi. –Eu falei atrás dele o fazendo virar.

-Paii eu falei,a gente falou que ela tava aqui. –Lola falou sorrindo.

-Oi Liz,tudo bem? –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Oi Peter.-O comprimentei.

-Oi Elizabeth Reaser. –Lucca falou sorrindo.

-Oi Luca Bella. –Eu brinquei tambem e abracei ela.

-Liz quem é ele? –Fiona perguntou e eu sorri.

-Ele é o Gavin,meu namorado. –Eu falei e o Gavin sorriu.

-Papai. –Ela reclamou nos deixando confusos.

-Fiona. –Peter a repreendeu.

-Prazer Gavin,Lucca. –Lucca falou quebrando o clima estranho.

-Oi Luca. –Gavin a cumprimentou.

-Meu nome é Lola e o dela é Fiona. –Lola falou para o Gavin,que sorriu.

-Papai eu quero ir no cinema.- disse Fiona pulando em Peter. – Porfavorzinho papai ? – Ela tentou fazer uma imitação do gatinho do sherek.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, meninas vamos ao cinema. – Ele sorriu para elas, era fofo vê-lo com suas filhas, ele é um excelente pai, se tivesse um filho algum dia com certeza gostaria que tivesse um pai assim. – Que filme vocês gostariam de ver ? – Ele perguntou e senti as mãos de Gavin em minhas costas.

-É melhor irmos Liz – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu balancei a cabeça concordando.

-É... pessoal, estamos indo, foi bom ver vocês meninas.-Eu sorri e fui abraça-las, mas quando abraçei Lola ela não me soltou mais.

-Liz, por favor venha ao cinema com a gente, fazia tanto tempo que eu não te via, estou com saudades, diz que sim, por favor? – Lola pediu e eu olhei pra a cara de Peter, ele apenas nos olhava sorrindo, olhei para as meninas fazendo que sim com a cabeça e expressões de "concorda vai".

-Não quero atrapalhar o passei com o pai de vocês. – Eu sorri, na verdade bem que gostaria de ficar ali, esfriar a cabeça e me livrar um pouco de Gavin.

-Liz, eu estou pedindo... – Lola pegou meu rosto em suas pequenas mãos olhando dentro dos meus olhos com aquela carinha fofa, não teria como negar isso á elas.

-Tudo bem eu fico- Sorri e todas elas vibraram.

-Isso vai ser divertido- Peter se manifestou pela primeira vez. Gavin o olhou intrigado e disse:

-Bom se não se importam, eu vou ficar também. – Na verdade eu me importava mas não poderia dizer aquilo para ele, principalmente na frente dos outros, olhei para Peter que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

Queria ficar um pouco sozinha sem o Gavin,depois da raiva que ele me fez mais que ele tenha me pedido desculpas e eu tenha aceitado,eu não achou mesmo que eu ia me envolver com o Peter namorando com ele?Se ele acha que eu sou qualquer uma ele está muito enganado.

-Que filme você querem ver?-Luca perguntou para Fiona e Lola.

-Madagascar. –Elas falaram sorrindo.

-Meus amores temos que ver o horário, porque tenho que levar vocês em casa e depois ir gravar.

-Ta bom. –Elas falaram um pouco triste.

-Mas acho que vai dar sim,queridas. –Eu falei e elas sorriram.

-Vamos então. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Vamos. –Falamos todos juntos.

Gavin me abraçou e o Peter deu a mão pras pro que chegamos Peter foi comprar os ingressos com Gavin e eu fiquei com as meninas sentada no banco.

-Liz você gosta do meu pai?-Lola perguntou sorrindo.

-Gosto sim querida,seu pai é um grande amigo. –Elas sorriram.

-Bom saber. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Pronto queridas,comprei. –Peter voltou com os ingressos.

-Amor você quer alguma coisa?-Gavin perguntou mexendo no meu cabelo.

-Não,obrigada querido. –Eu sorri.

-Estamos de vela. –Luca brincou e eu ri.

-Não estão não. –Ela riu.

**Versão Peter.**

Eu estava feliz de ir no cinema com a Liz e as meninas,estava com um grande sorriso no rosto...Como eu disse estava...ate aquele metido do Gavin se oferecer pra ir.Não tem nada de mais ele ir,ate porque ele é namorado dela,uma coisa que eu não sabia,mas eu não gostei dele.

Quando ele se ofereceu percebi que a Liz não gostou muito mais não falou vou ter que aguentar esse metido pra lá e pra cá grudado nela,nem falar com ela direito eu pude com aquele cão de guarda grudado.

Não gostei dele com a Liz não,ela é minha...Minha,minha! E aquele metido não ia roubar ela de mim,não ia mesmo...Ela era minha...claro,minha amiga!

Ele tá todo meloso com ela,eu vou matar ele...Tudo bem que eu não posso agir assim, porquê não tenho nada com ela e quem realmente é namorado dela, é ele...então só me restava assistir aquela cena horrorosa e ficar quieto...mas espero que ele faça ela feliz,porque ela realmente alguém que a faça feliz!

-Amor você quer alguma coisa? –Eu morri de raiva quando ele falou isso,eu poderia matar ele.

-Não,obrigada querido. –Ela respondeu sorrindo,e confesso que fiquei chateado.

-Estamos de vela. –Lucca falou interrompendo os pombinhos fazendo a Liz sorrir.

-Não estão não. –Ela falou sorrindo que me deixou com cara de bobo diante do seu sorriso.

-Papai vamos...acho que ta na hora. –Lola me chamou e eu a olhei.

-Vamos sim querida. –Respondi.

Liz levantou junto com Luca e o Gavin logo tratou de abraça-lá e ficou rindo da minha cara. Eu vou matar esse cara...Fingi que não vi e fui andando com as meninas e entramos no cinema.

Luca sentou na ponta,logo depois Lola,Fiona,eu,a Liz e o Gavin e ficamos assistindo o filme.

-Se não quisesse não precisava vim,mas obrigado por vir. –Eu sussurrei e ela me olhou sorrindo.

-Não tem oque agradecer Peter,eu adoro as meninas e adorei vir com vocês. –Ela sorriu e eu sorri de orelha a orelha.

-Obrigado por vir Liz. –Eu beijei a bochecha dela.

Ela sorriu e voltou a ver o filme como eu. Depois de um tempo vendo o filme,olhei pro lado da Liz e vi que ela e o Gavin estavam quase se beijando e ele repousava uma de suas mãos na perna dela.

Aquilo me deixou chateado,mais do que eu já estava.Não podia fazer nada,eu era apenas o amigo e colega de cena,isso não desrespeitava a era namorado dela e eu coisa que simplesmente não iria mudar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Versão Peter**

Logo depois que um longo tempo torturante ficando de vela e tendo que aguentar aquela melação o filme acabou e saímos da sala.

-Papai,Papai..queremos ver de novo. –Lola e Fiona falaram sorrindo.

-Minhas anjinhas,depois a gente vê de novo...hoje não dá. –Eu falei e elas fizeram bico.

-Que biquinho fofo. –Liz falou sorrindo e beijou a bochecha das duas,que sorriram.

-Papai eu estou com fome. –Lola falou e nós sorrimos.

-Eu também. –Luca e Fiona falaram juntas.

-Vamos lanchar entã ês vão com a gente? –Perguntei diretamente para Liz.

-Eu vou você pode?-Ela perguntou e o Gavin logo sorriu.

-Claro minha linda. –Ele aceitou para a minha cara chato,não vai embora nunca!

-Vamos então... –Eu falei com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Fomos pra praça de alimentação e sentamos numa foi com Liz e as meninas comprarem o lanche delas me deixando sozinho com aquele ficou olhando pra minha cara e eu fiz pouco caso da companhia dele e comecei a jogar no celular para passar o um pouco e elas voltaram cada uma com seu lanche.

-Papai olha o que eu ganhei. –Lola me mostrou seu bonequinho que ganho na surpresa do lanche.

-Liz você vai gravar hoje também? –Luca perguntou.

-Também? –Gavin perguntou com uma ponta de raiva.

-Sim, o meu pai também vai. –Luca falou sorrindo e eu sorri triunfante o deixando com mais raiva ainda.

-Vou sim querida, vou ser Esme Cullen por alguns momentos. –Liz falou sorrindo.

-Mama Cullen. –Luca brincou nos fazendo rir.

-Luca Bella se sairia uma ótima vampira. –Liz falou sorrindo e Luca sorriu, Lola e Fiona ficaram emburradas me fazendo rir mais.

-Oque foi Peter? –Liz perguntou.

-Essas vampirinhas ficaram com ciúmes. –Eu falei e abracei Lola e Fiona.

-Seriam lindas vampirinhas também...seriam lindas Cullens . –Liz falou sorrindo.

-Palavras da Hot momma. –Eu ri do comentário da Luca.

-Você viu?-Liz perguntou um pouco envergonhada.

-Claro que sim, vejo todas as entrevistas em que vocês estão juntos.

-Só o seu pai pra falar isso mesmo. –Liz falou sorrindo e eu Sorri mais.

Olhei pra cara do Gavin que estava com uma cara feia, acho que se ele pudesse me matar agora, me mataria.

-Claro... a culpa é minha, você falou primeiro Elizabeth Reaser. –Eu falei sorrindo e ela riu lindamente.

-Peter Facinelli a culpa é sua. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Minha nada, foi você que me chamou de Delicious. –Gavin me mandou um olhar fulminante.

-Eu falei do meu marido, Carlisle Cullen e não você seu convencido. –Ela falou sorrindo me fazendo rir.

-Ele falou para você me descrever, não foi dessa vez que você nos enganou Elizabeth Reaser. –Eu falei a fazendo gargalhar.

-Pensei no Carlisle na hora que respondi, por isso falei Delicious. –Ela brincou.

-Pensei na Esme quando falei Hot mommo, pensei na minha esposa. –Eu falei sorrindo e juro que vi o Gavin ficar vermelho de raiva.

-A Esme sofre muito com o Carlisle? Porque acho que o Carlisle deve sofrer muito com a Esme, que deve atrair muitos olhares masculinos. –Luca perguntou sorrindo pra Liz.

Ela estava fazendo aquilo de proposito, só pode...ela tanto quando eu queria que o namorado da Liz fosse embora.

-A Esme não sofre muito com Carlisle não, porque se ele sair da linha ela bate nele. –Liz falou sorrindo e Luca gargalhou. –E também o Carlisle tem muito amor pela Esme, não larga dela. –Eu sorri.

-Verdade, ele fica o dia inteiro agarrado a mulher dele e não deixa nenhum homem olhar. –Eu provoquei e vi o Gavin ferver em raiva.

-Faz ele muito bem, já que a Esme é tão linda. –Gavin se manifestou depois de ficar vermelho de raiva. –A Liz se encaixou perfeitamente no papel de Esme Cullen.

-Concordo com você Gavin. –Pela primeira vez na vida ele falou algo que preste. A Liz se encaixou perfeitamente no papel de Esme Cullen,que para minha alegria eu fui Carlisle Cullen,o marido dela.

-Nem imagino por que. –Ele falou irritado me fazendo rir.

-Exatamente por isso. –Ele arregalou os olhos e eu ri mais.

-Para de ser bobo Peter. –Liz falou e eu sorri.

-Ta bom, parei.

O Givin sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido da Liz e vi o sorriso sumir do seu rosto e logo ficar um pouco tensa.

-Queridas eu tenho que ir, ainda vou passar em casa antes de ir pro set. Obrigada pelo cinema e pelo lanche amores. –Liz falou sorrindo. Ela vai embora? Aposto que foi aquele ridículo que falou para eles irem embora.

-Fica mais Liz.-As meninas pediram.

-Desculpe queridas, mas tenho que ir mesmo...Peça para o pai de vocês leva-las na minha casa, vou adorar a visita de vocês, ja falei pra ele levar vocês lá, mas ele vai e nunca leva. –Ela falou e as meninas me olharam.

-Peter Facinelli, ela te fala pra gente ir lá e você não dá o recado. –Luca brigou comigo.

-Papai que coisa feia, não da o recado. –Lola brigou.

-Papai eu quero ir na casa da Liz, leva a gente. Ela que falou pra você levar. –Fiona falou.

-Liz assim você me compromete.

-Bem feito, eu falei para você levar elas quando for lá em casa. –Eu sorri.

-Da próxima eu levo.

-Vamos cobrar pai.- Luca falou sorrindo com as meninas.

-Okay, queridas vão sim... vou espera, agora tenho que ir baby's. Ate mais. –Ela se levantou.

-Tchau Liz. –As meninas falaram e deram um beijo no rosto dela.

-Tchau, bonequinhas. –Liz se despediu delas e foi se despedir de mim.

-Tchau Peter . –Ela deu um beijo no meu rosto.

-Tchau Liz. –A puxei para os meus braços abraçando – a e beijando seu rosto e vi as meninas sorrindo. –Ate mais. –Sussurrei no seu ouvido e percebi ela se arrepiar. Nos separamos e ela me olhou sorrindo, sorri em resposta e depois olhei para cara do Gavin, que estava a aponto de morrer.

Ele logo abraçou ela pela cintura e se foram. Um tempinho depois eu e as meninas também fomos embora. Assim que chegamos no carro Luca logo falou:

-Pai oque foi aquilo?!OMG! Você deixou o namorado da Liz fervendo em raiva.-Eu ri do seu pequeno surto.

-Euu? Eu não fiz nada. –Eu falei sínico.

-Pai você cantou fortemente a Liz. O Gavin ficou mais revoltado ainda quando você falou que ficava agarrando ela...Você é muito cara de pau. –Ela falou rindo.

-Eu não sou cara de pau, sou sincero. –Ela gargalhou.

-O papai fica tirando uma casquinha da Liz. –Lola falou rindo.

-Não fico não...ela é apenas minha amiga e temos uma relação muito boa.

-Relação? Quee bonitinho! –Luca começou a surtar.

-Não é isso não, é uma relação muito boa entre amigos. –Eu expliquei e elas continuaram me olhando com aquela cada de "me engana que eu gosto"

-Papai você tem que conquistar a Liz logo, se não esse Gavin vai ficar com ela só pra ele. –Fiona falou.

-Pai,vai me dizer que não sente nada por ela? Que não se sente atraído por ela. –Luca me pressionou.

-Ahh Luca. –Eu liguei o carro e fui leva-las em casa.

O caminho todo foi elas falando da Liz e oque eu deveria fazer. É difícil entender que eu sou apenas amigo dela? Eu gosto da Liz, gosto muito, mas não vejo ela dessa forma...vejo ela como amiga, mas também não posso negar que nunca me senti atraído por ela. A Liz é uma mulher linda, não é muita novidade algum homem ser atraído por ela, e já me senti atraído por ela, muitas vezes...mais acho que não deve ser nada mais que isso. Uma atração!

-Pronto, chegamos!-Parei o carro.

-Tchau papai. –Lola e Fiona me deram um beijo e desceram do carro.

-Tchau amores. –Beijei a testa de cada uma e elas entraram.

-Pai eu só saio desse caro quando você responder a minha pergunta. Você sente ou já sentiu algo pela Liz, mesmo que seja atração?

-Luca, vai tá na minha hora. –Mudei de assunto.

-Ta bom, eu vou. –Ela se deu por vencida muito fácil. –Mas quem cala consente!-Ela falou com um sorriso no rosto e entrou.

-Ahh garota. –Ela riu.

-Tchau pai.

-Tchau filha. –Entrei no carro e vi a hora. Não ia dar tempo deu ir em casa, antes de ir pro Set. Fui direto pro set.

-Oi .-O pessoal falo assim que cheguei.

-Oi. –Eu falei indo pro camarim. me sentei no Sofá e fiquei lendo o Script.

-Oi Peter. –Liz entrou no camarim e botou sua bolsa numa das cadeiras.

-Oi Liz. –Falei e a olhei. Ela parecia estar tensa, com um misto de chateação e tensão.

Percebi que ela não estava muito legal e resolvi perguntar.

-Liz você tá chateada? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não Peter, não é nada. –Ela se virou e começou a pentear os cabelos.

-Liz, posso não te conhecer a muito tempo, mas te conheço tempo suficiente para saber que você esta mentindo.

-Está tão na cara assim. –Ela se virou chateada.

-Não, mas sei que você não esta bem...

-Não é nada de mais, uma besteira. –Ela se fez de forte.

-Liz, você confia em mim?

-Claro que sim Peter.

-Vem cá. –Chamei-a e ela se sentou ao meu lado. –Se você confia em mim, porque não me diz oque esta acontecendo? Foi alguma coisa que eu falei hoje que te deixou assim?

-Não Peter, claro que não...Não tem nada haver com você.

-Então me conta oque foi. –Passei meus braços em volta dela. –Não adianta negar nem mentir, eu sou persistente. –Ela sorriu um pouco.

-Okay, eu falo. –Eu assenti para que ela continuasse. – Bom, o Gavin viu os rumores que rolava falando que nós tínhamos alguma coisa, e de certo modo ele acreditou. Antes deu encontrar com vocês, nós tínhamos tido uma pequena briga, ele chegou ate gritar comigo mas depois nos acertamos. Quando fomos embora tivemos um desentendimento e ele começou novamente a duvidar e gritar comigo novamente achando que eu tinha alguma coisa com você e que estava traído ele e não deu muito certo, porque brigamos novamente e demos um tempo. –Ela falou chateada.

Eu quero matar esse cara! Okay, foi por rumores assim e também por causa do nosso casamento que não estava indo bem que me separei da Jennie. Mas agora, aquele ridículo gritar com a Liz é demais!Ele deve tá perdendo a noção do perigo, só pode!

Eu estava a ponto de matar alguém. Alguem que se chama Gavin. Que babaca,se ele acha realmente que se a Liz tivesse algo comigo estaria com ele? Puff...Claro que não! Ele é um babaca. Quero mata-lo agora!

Estou morrendo de raiva, mas também estou feliz. Ela finalmente vai se separar daquele babaca.

-Okay, de certo modo a culpa é minha. –Falei me controlando.

-A culpa não é sua, a ultima pessoa que tem culpa nisso tudo é você...Se ele não acredita em mim e não confia é melhor darmos um tempo mesmo. –Ela falou ainda chateada e eu só faltei pular de felicidade.

– E ele é um idiota por ter gritado e brigado com você, mal sabe ele a mulher que esta perdendo. –Eu acariciei seu rosto e ela sorriu um pouco.

De certo modo estava chateado por ser motivo da briga deles e por vê-la chateada, mas estava soltando fogos de artifícios por ver aquele ridículo longe dela.

-Obrigada Peter. –Ela me abraçou. –Obrigada por me fazer tão bem. –Meu sorriso foi de orelha a orelha depois disso.

-Quem tem que agradecer sou eu por ter uma amiga tão linda e maravilhosa como você Liz, uma amiga que me ajudou tanto quando precisei e que hoje eu estou retribuindo esse favor. –Beijei sua bochecha.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Depois que sai do shopping, Gavin foi um grosso comigo e começou a gritar falando que não queria me ver com o Peter, porque ele sá dava em cima de mim e blá blá blá ...Emfim, acabou que nos desentendemos novamente e preferi dar um tempo, ele só me pressionava, só cobrava e vinha com suas desconfianças ridículas pra cima de mim...eu definitivamente não aguento isso, o deixei lá e vim para o set de táxi. Assim que cheguei o Peter foi um super amigo comigo e percebeu que eu estava chateada e de um certo modo me "consolou" ... Ele realmente é o meu melhor amigo!

-Liz querida...já esta pronta? –Nikki entrou no camarim e nos olhou sorrindo. –Pelo visto não, vejo que teve coisas mais importantes para fazer nesse meio tempo que chegou. –Ela falou maliciosa.

-Nikki você é muito maldosa.

-Bota maldosa nisso. –Peter disse e Nikki sorriu.

-Estou indo me arrumar, já vou. –Falei.

Se passou um bom tempo e eu e o Peter já estávamos devidamente caracterizados para irmos gravar.

_**Um bom tempo depois...**_

Terminamos de gravar as cenas e fomos para o camarim. Me troquei e me sentei no sofá fazendo celular apitou e eu vi que era uma mensagem da Nikki.

**[De: Nikki Reed]**

**[Para: Liz Reaser]**

"_Gatissima me espera no seu camarim porque tenho um convite a fazer. Não deixa o Peter ir embora também._

_Bjss, Amor da sua vida"_

A Nikki é doida, tomara que o convite dela seja uma coisa boa. Preciso em distrair e hoje estou topando tudo. Ri do meu pensamento.

-Vai dormir aqui? Quer ir embora não? –Peter falou me fazendo acordar de meus pensamentos.

-Bobo. –ele sorriu. –Nikki pediu para esperarmos, porque ela tem um convite a fazer. –Avisei.

-Ela adiantou alguma coisa?

-Não, oque me deixa curiosa. –Eu falei e ele riu.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e um silencio se instalou ali. As vezes nós olhávamos mais nada passava do silencio. O silencio estava me incomodando, estava se tornando uma coisa incomoda me deixando inquieta.

-Então... –Eu puxei assunto. –Quando vai levar as meninas lá em casa?

-Não sei Liz. –Ele sorriu.

-Como não sabe? Vai nos enganar a gente mesmo?!-Ele gargalhou.

-Prometo que as levo na sua casa qualquer dia desses. –Eu sorri.

-Vai levar quando?-Perguntei.

-Ahh, isso eu não sei. –Fiz cara de brava.

-Peter você nunca sabe de nada, saiba que eu não mordo e não precisa ter medo de mim. –Ele fez uma carinha triste.

-Poxa Liz, eu só não queria te atrapalhar. –Ele explicou.

-Oh querido, eu estou brincando. –Eu o abracei e ele sorriu. –Vocês nunca atrapalham, vou adorar a visita de vocês brevemente na minha casa.

-Que dia você pode? –Ele perguntou e eu sorri.

-Qualquer dia.

-E qual dia você gostaria que eu as levasse na sua casa?

-Poderia ser amanhã ou depois de amanhã. –Ele concordou em leva-las na minha casa no dia seguinte, pois não iriamos gravar.

Depois os assuntos foram surgindo e ficamos conversando sobre muitas coisas, ate que Nikki adentrou no camarim.

-Desculpe atrapalhar o casalzinho. –Nikki falou sorrindo e eu a fulminei com os olhos.

-Oque trás sua presença ilustre aqui Nikki, quer dizer, porque pediu para esperarmos você? –Peter perguntou e ela se sentou entre nós.

-É que tipo como hoje eu fiquei sozinha e levei um bolo da Sra Reaser, eu combinei de sair com o pessoal hoje a noite e queria saber se vocês gostariam de ir. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Bolo? –Eu fiquei pensativa. –Nikki amor, me desculpa eu esqueci. –Eu tinha esquecido que ia com a Nikki fazer compras depois do almoço com o Gavin, só que encontrei com o Peter e bem...esqueci da Nikki.

-Eu sei que você esqueceu e isso foi traumatizante. –Ela fez drama. –Por isso quero que vá comigo hoje para compensar ter me esquecido hoje e também quero uma boa explicação pela Sra. ter esquecido de mim.

-Nikki, me desculpa..foi que eu fui almoçar com o Gavin e depois encontrei com o Peter e as filhas dele, então acabou que passei minha tarde com eles. –Ela me olhou incrédula.

-Você me trocou pelo Peter. Elizabeth Reaser isso é injusto. deu um tapa no braço do Peter. –Você roubou a minha amiga, por sua causa ela me deu um bolo. –Eu comecei a rir.

-Oh Nikki, você passa todos os dias com a Liz e quando encontro ela no shopping, eu não, as meninas, nem podemos ir ao cinema. -Peter falou sorrindo.

-Poxa Liz... –Ela fez drama.

-Bom, vamos fazer assim... vou com você agora para me desculpar pelo bolo que te dei. –Ela sorriu.

-Ebaaa! Então vamos. –Ela falou sorrindo. –Peter você quer ir também?

-Não sei. –Ele falou incerto.

-Ah vamos Peter, todo mundo vai... –Nikki insistiu.

-Tá bom, eu vou. –Ele aceitou.

-Quanto tempo eu tenho para em arrumar?-Perguntei.

-1 hora, no máximo.

-Nikki é muito pouco tempo.

-Isso é muito tempo, vocês leva mais que isso pra se arrumar? –Peter perguntou.

-Sim. –Eles riram.

-Vai ter que ser rápida dessa vez. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Nikki vamos lá pra casa, que ai nos arrumamos e vamos de lá e na volta você dorme lá. –Ela sorriu.

-Okay, vamos então. –Ela se levantou.

-Vamos. –Me levantei. –Tchau Peter.

-Tchau meninas. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Tchau papai, ate mais tarde. –Nikki brincou.

-Tchau filhinha, cuide bem da sua mãe. –Nós rimos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Versão Elizabeth**

Saímos do set e fomos pra minha casa. Entramos em casa e fomos nos arrumar. Botei um vestido preto simples e curto, um sapato azul, meus brincos e peguei minha bolsa preta.

-Liz esse vestido esta bom?-Nikki perguntou do quarto.

-Sim, meu anjo. Esta ótimo. –Sai do banheiro.

-Liz você esta MEGA linda! –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Obrigada querida!

-Isso tudo é pra alguém? –Ela perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

-Não Nikki, não. Isso é apenas porque vamos sair. –Ela riu.

-Liz a gente sabe que você e o Peter se gostam. –Ela afirmou.

-Nikki não viaja. –Coloquei meu brinco.

-Ah Liz, é verdade...Não sei da sua parte, mais o Peter gosta de você. –Ela se sentou na cama.

-Porque acha isso?

-Porque parece... seilá. Ele fica muito junto de você sempre, quando gravamos, ele não desgruda de você e também por que... ele te olha diferente, os olhos dele brilham quando te veem. –Eu quase chorei de emoção pelas palavras bonitas que a Nikki disse.

-Nikki eu vou chorar, suas palavras foram tocantes. –Ela jogou uma almofada em mim.

-Para de ser boba Liz, isso é sério!-Ela brigou.

-Ah Nikki, isso não é serio. Eu gosto do Peter... –Ela me interrompeu.

-Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! -Ela começou a surtar.

-Eu gosto do Peter como amigo sua doida. Um grande amigo.

-Um amigo pode ser tornar futuro namorado, peguete, rolo, namorido... e tudo mais Liz. –Ela argumentou.

-Não... acho que não rolaria nada entre eu e o Peter somos apenas amigos, e também mesmo se eu sentisse algo por ele não rolaria nada, ele só me vê como amiga. –Ela gargalhou.

-Nem você tem certeza se rolaria anda ou não. Eu acho que rolaria sim porque nossa, se ele não te olha ele faz o que? Te come com os olhos né! –Eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes e possivelmente eu estava corada.

-Nikki, não é assim. –Eu falei envergonhada.

-Liz desculpa te deixar envergonhada mais ele olha muito pra você... Claro que rolaria alguma coisa, vocês são muito fofos juntos. Parece um casal mesmo não estando juntos... AINDA! –Eu ri.

-Só você Nikki. –Ela sorriu.

-Vamos logo que o seu amado te espera. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Nikki para!

-Ta bom, parei! –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Pra onde vamos? Você não falou.

-É mesmo, não falei. Tenho que ligar pro Peter... Se arruma que quando voltar e pra te buscar pra gente ir. –Ela saiu do quarto.

-Nikki. –Chamei.

-Se arruma. –Ela praticamente ordenou.

Terminei de me arrumar e fui pra sala. Nikki ainda estava no telefone com o Peter.

-Peter você encontra a gente lá. –Ela me olhou.

-Nossa, Liz você está uma gata. Homens piram na Reaser. –Eu gargalhei.

-Obrigada amiga.

-Papai você se cuida! Mamãe tá muito gata, aposto que hoje ela arranja um. –Ela falou para o Peter.

-Nikki eu vou te matar. –Ela gargalhou.

-Tchau Peter, ate daqui a pouco. Já estamos indo. Beijos dos amores da sua vida. –Eu ri.

-Nikki você não existe. –Ela sorriu.

-Eu sou única, exclusiva, maravilhosa e eu sei que você me ama. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Convencida.

-Sou mesmo. –Ela fez uma carinha fofa { u.u } .

-Então meu amor, vamos?

-Vamos. –Pegamos nossa bolsa e saímos. Fomos pro carro e quando entrei perguntei.

-Aonde vamos?

-Boate nova amor. –Ela falou sorrindo e colocou no GPS o nome da boate.

-Okay. –Fui dirigindo ate a boate, perdida totalmente nos meus pensamentos.

Eu iria me divertir hoje, sem nenhum pretexto, preocupação ou ate mesmo alguém reclamando na minha cabeça depois. Queria apenas me divertir com meus amigos e nada mais!

Não tenho nenhum interesse em ninguém e nenhuma intensão, hoje eu iria aproveitar a a minha noite sozinha e esfriar a cabeça! Precisava de um tempo pra mim mesma. Um tempo com meus amigos. Um tempo sem compromisso.

Logo chegamos na boate. Descemos do carro e eu entreguei a chave ao manobrista. Olhei e vi todos na porta nos esperando, mas faltava alguém...faltava alguém, eu tinha certeza disso. Reparei melhor e vi que faltava o Peter.

-Vamos Liz. –Nikki me puxou pela mão ate o pessoal.

-Oi gente. –Os cumprimentei.

-Oi Liz. –Todos responderam.

-Hey gente, animados para noite ?-Nikki perguntou empolgada e todos riram.

-Claro Nikki. –Eles falaram sorrindo.

-Esta muito bonita Liz. –Robert me elogiou.

-Muito obrigada querido.

-Então... vamos entrar?-Kellan perguntou empolgado.

-Espera, falta o Peter. –Nikki lembrou.

-Ele vem?- Kristen perguntou.

-Falei com ele no telefone antes de vim e ele falou que vinha, já deve estar chegando. –Assim que Nikki falou o Peter logo apareceu.

**Versão Peter.**

Estava quase pronto quando Nikki me ligou falando que íamos numa Boate, e pelo que ela falou a Liz estava bonita e ainda mandou eu em cuidar porque ela iria arranjar um hoje. Porque ela falou isso? Não tenho nada com a Liz. Mais vindo da mente da Nikki, tudo é possível.

Terminei de me arrumar, peguei as chaves e sai. Fui para a boate que a Nikki falou e assim que cheguei todos já estava na porta esperando. Desci do carro, entreguei a chave ao manobrista e fui ate eles.

-Oi .-Eles me olharam.

-Oi Peter. –Nikki me abraçou.

-Achamos que você não vinha. –Jackson falou.

-Desculpe a demora.

-Chegamos agora tambem. –Liz falou e eu olhei pra ela. Eu quase morri. Que vestido é esse meu Deus?!Que Mulher é essa!

Ela esta linda. Esta com um vestido preto super curto um pouco transparente na parte do colo e com os cabelos soltos. Ela realmente estava linda!

-Os homens Piram. –Nikki falou sorrindo e olhou pra mim e depois pra Liz.

-Nikki, para. –Liz pediu envergonhada. –Vamos entrar logo.

-Vamos. –Todos concordaram e entramos.

Entramos e sentamos numa mesa. Logo todos já estavam bebendo e dançando.

Nikki estava dançando com Ashley e Kristen, eu estava sentando com o Kellan ao meu lado e na minha frente estava Liz, Jackson e Robert.

-A Sra. não vai dançar?-Robert perguntou e a Liz sorriu.

-Não em chama de Sra que eu me sinto mais velha do que já sou. –Ele riu.

-Desculpe, vou corrigir a minha frase " A senhorita não vai dançar?" –Ele perguntou.

-Vou sim querido, não agora. –Ela falou e mostrou seu copo de vodca.

-Vai ficar bêbada Liz. –Falei e ela sorriu.

-Nem vou. –Ela virou o copo de uma vez só e logo pediu outro.

-Liz vem dançar. –Nikki falou chegando na mesa. –Vem logo que eu quero ver todos esses homens babando por você agora.

-Exagerada. –Liz rolou os olhos e foi com Nikki pro meio da pista.

Começou a tocar uma música que parecia se chamar "Sex On The Beach" . Liz começou a dançar sensualmente rebolando ate o chão.

Eu já estava a ponto de morrer com tanta tentação. Ela dançando ali, quase na minha frente. Dançando sensualmente, indo ate o chão! É muita tortura. Estava me segurando ao máximo para não ir lá e agarra-la.

-Vocês estão vendo oque eu estou vendo? –Robert perguntou bobo.

-Eu acho que sim. –Eu respondi olhando para elas dançando.

-Meu Deus oque é isso! Essas mulheres são uns furacões. –Kellan falou abobado.

Elas estavam dançando sensualmente ate que a Liz parou e falou alguma coisa no ouvido da Nikki, e logo em seguida sumiu na multidão.

Onde será que essa mulher foi meu Deus? Ela estava bêbada. Homens praticamente a agarrando...isso é demais pra mim!

Ali eu pelo menos podia vê-la e interferir caso alguém chegasse perto da Liz ou tentasse agarra-la, mas ela sumiu.

Peter você não é o dono dela, não pode ficar atrás dela assim? Você é apenas um amigo! Não é nem namorado dela... Não posso em sentir no direito de impedi-la de fazer alguma coisa, por mais que eu não goste.

Olhei pras meninas novamente e vi que a Liz já tinha voltado e estava com um copo de bebida na mão que logo compartilhou com as meninas, o copo logo esvaziou e dessa vez Kristen foi pegar mais.

Elas continuaram dançando. A música num ritmo eletrizante, o corpo dela em sincronia com a musica, seu rosto perfeito pouco iluminado pelas luzes mostrava pouco oque eu já conhecia de muito tempo.

Depois que a musica acabou, elas voltaram pra mesa e se sentaram novamente com a gente. Nikki se sentou ao meu lado com a Liz e Kristen se sentou com Ash ao lado de Rob e Jackson. Elas pegaram nossas bebidas e começaram a beber. A Liz pegou o meu copo e começou a virar.

-Liz, nã , você já esta bêbada. –Tirei o copo da mão dela, que reclamou.

-Não Peter, estou com cede e ainda não estou bêbada. –Ela tentou pegar o copo da minha mão e eu acabei tomando tudo.

-Liz acabou. –Coloquei o copo na mesa.

-Peter você é muito chato. –Ela reclamou e se levantou.

-Aonde você vai Liz? Você esta bêbada.

-Eu não estou bêbada. –Ela falou sorrindo e foi andando ate o bar.

Me levantei e fui atrás dela, mas ela andava rápido e aprofundava cada vez mais na multidão ate que a perdi de vista. Quando finalmente a vi, ela estava com um cara muito próximo dela, ele a puxou pela cintura e ela sorriu. Eu não iria deixar ele fazer nada com ela, ele não ia beijar a minha Liz! Não ia mesmo.

Andei mais rápido e assim que cheguei perto dela eu logo a afastei do cara, que possivelmente estava bêbado, mais não tão bêbado como ela.

-Qual é cara? Ta maluco. –Ele veio tirar satisfações assim que a puxei de seus braços. Ele logo a puxou pelo braço novamente com mais brutalidade e ela reclamou.

-Me solta.

-Gata você tava na minha ate esse ai aparecer. –Ele falou se aproximando dela.

-Sai de perto dela, você não ouviu? ! –Eu falei furioso e o cara se distrai com uma outra mulher e logo se afastou.

-Liz você esta bem?

-Sim. –Ela falou sorrindo. –Obrigada meu amor. – Eu sorri.

Ela estava bêbada, mas...Ela tinha me chamado de amor. Ela nunca me chamou assim, deve ser o efeito da bebida... sei lá.

-Vamos voltar pra mesa Liz. -Ela me segurou.

-Pra que a pressa amor... podemos dançar um pouco. –Ela sorriu maliciosa.

Essa não era a Liz que eu conhecia? Era outra Liz. Uma Liz solta, totalmente sedutora e sexy.

Ela estava totalmente sexy, ali praticamente pra mim...eu não podia, não podia! Ela estava bêbada e não iria me aproveitar de um momento dela, eu era amigo dela e deveria ajuda-la e não me aproveitar, por mais que eu quisesse agarra-la e beija-la nesse momento.

-Não Liz, vamos pra mesa. –Eu tentei convence-la.

-Fach dança comigo.-Ela falou no meu ouvido me fazendo ficar arrepiado.

-Liz depois...vem comigo. –Eu a abracei pela cintura e voltamos pra mesa.

Eu me sentei e ela se sentou ao meu lado colocando as pernas em cima da minha.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Jack perguntou.

-Não, querido... só o Peter que não quis dançar comigo. –Ela reclamou.

-Poxa Peter, uma mulher tão linda querendo dançar com você, e você nega! –Kellan falou e a Liz ficou rindo.

-Ele não em quer...Não quer dançar comigo. –Ela falou rindo. Se ela soubesse o quanto eu a quero...

-Liz não é isso...depois a gente dança.

-Eu ate chamei-o de amor e ele não quis. –Ela falou rindo.

-Amor? Pow Peter, acho que você trocou de lado!-Kellan implicou.

-Vocês adoram me perturbar. –Eles riram.

-Eu já volto. –Nikki se levantou.

-Vai aonde? –Liz perguntou sorrindo.

-Adivinha. –Nikki falou com um sorriso travesso e a Liz sorriu.

-Trás pra mim Nikki. –Kristen e Ash pediram.

-Eu também quero. –Liz falou sorrindo.

-Gente eu só tenho duas mãos, não dá.

-Eu vou com você querida! –Liz falou se levantando.

-Não vai não. –A puxei pela cintura.

-Peter me larga. –Ela tentou se soltar mais eu a segurava firme.

-Fica aqui Liz, eu pego pra você... Oque você quer? –Perguntei e ela sorriu e se sentou.

-Quero vodca, por favor. –Ela pediu sorrindo.

-Okay, eu pego. –Me levantei e fui com Nikki pegar a bebida dela.

Mais é claro que eu não riria levar vodca né! Deixar ela mais bêbada do que esta seria um perigo. Como ela pediu vodca seria mais fácil eu trazer agua e ela não perceber oque era.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Eu estava mais alegrinha já. Já tinha te falado de mais, porque né..! Vamos combinar que chamar o Peter de amor foi super constrangedor, mas nem liguei.

Chamei ele pra dançar comigo depois dele ter me afastado do cara, mais ele não aceitou e ainda fica falando que eu estou bêbada.

Eu não estou bêbada! Só estou alegrinha... mais nada!

Ri do meu pensamento, e não consegui mais parar. Nikki foi pegar mais bebida para nós e o Peter se ofereceu para pegar pra mim, o que me deixou completamente feliz porque ele não queria deixar eu beber mais.

-Liz, nós vamos embora. –Rob falou abraçado a Kristen.

-Porque queridos? Está tão legal.

-Nós temos que gravar amanhã, a mamãe e o papai não. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu ri.

-A tá queridos, boa noite. –Eles sorriram e se foram.

Eles saíram e eu fiquei Conversando com Ash, Jackson e Kellan sobre coisas bobas. Eu já estava me sentindo tonta, acho que exagerei, mas enfim... uma mais, uma amenos não vai fazer diferença. Ri dos meus pensamentos.

Peter estava vindo pra mesa com a minha bebida e pude reparar na sua camisa, que estava um pouco aberta. Ele estava definitivamente um gato!

Elizabeth Reaser para de pensar essas coisas. Peter é seu amigo...Deixa de ser tarada e ficar tendo pensamentos errados com ele.

-Pronto Liz, sua bebida. –Ele colocou em cima da mesa.

-Muito obrigada querido. –Eu falei sorrindo e peguei meu copo e bebi.

O que? O que é isso que eu estou bebendo? Isso é água. Ele esta querendo em enganar, ele deve estar achando que eu estou bêbada o suficiente para não diferenciar água de vodca.

-Peter você ta maluco? Você trocou o nome de vodca pelo de água? Eu não quero isso. –Coloquei o copo na mesa.

-Onde esta o Rob e a Kris? Eu peguei pra ela. –Nikki falou.

-Eles foram embora, mas pode me dar o da Kris já que o Peter não me trouxe oque eu queria. –Eu falei inconformada e peguei o copo que seria da Kristen.

-Elizabeth Reaser, chega. –Ele brigou e pegou o copo da minha mão.

-Não, me da isso aqui! Você acha que eu estou bêbada o suficiente para não saber oque é agua? Acho que você se enganou porque eu sei o que é agua. –Eu falei irritada.

-Liz por favor, eu estou te pedindo, para...você já bebeu de mais. –Ele pediu.

-Peter eu quero e vou beber! Agora me da o copo. –Pedi.

-Ta bom. –Ele bebeu tudo de uma vez só e me deu o copo. –Ai esta o copo.

-Seu ridículo! –Falei e olhei pro outro lado.

-Liz, olha pra mim vai...me desculpa, eu só não quero que você beba mais e que faça alguma coisa que possa se arrepender depois. –Eu continuei em silencio e olhando pro outro lado.

Ele não é o meu dono, não pode mandar em mim e me impedir de fazer algo que eu queira. Sou maior de idade, vacinada e se responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

**Versão Peter.**

A Liz ficou irritada e chateada comigo, mas eu não podia deixar ela continuar bebendo assim...sei que ela vai se arrepende depois, então não quero que ela beba mais.

-Liz, olha pra mim vai...me desculpa, eu só não quero que você beba mais e que faça alguma coisa que possa se arrepender depois. –Ela continuou em silencio sem me olhar.

-Ehr... Liz, você quer dançar comigo? –Jackson perguntou e pude vê –lá sorrir.

-Claro que sim querido.

-Então vamos. –Ele falou e piscou pra mim. –Deixa ela se acalmar e depois conversa com ela. –Ele sussurrou e eu assenti. Eles foram dançar e eu fiquei ali na mesa com o resto dos meninos bebendo.

-Peter porque não assume logo que gosta dela e acaba logo com isso. –Nikki falou.

-Mais ela sabe que eu gosto dela Nikki.

-Não é nesse sentido que eu estou falando Peter, você não vê que ela também te ama. –A Liz me ama? Isso deve ser coisa da cabeça da Nikki ou a bebida só pode.

-Nikki não começa.

-Ah Peter, depois que você perder vai perceber quanto tempo teve e simplesmente desperdiçou achando que isso tudo é brincadeira minha, mais não é! Isso é a realidade, vocês se gostão e sabemos disso, só basta um dos dois admitirem isso. –Ela falou seria. Eu não falei nada, fiquei fintando a mesa e pensando nas palavras dela.

Eu amo a Liz, amo ela da mesma forma que ela me ama...Amo ela como melhor amiga, amo ela como minha grande amiga que sempre esta do meu lado quando eu preciso. Mas não nego que me sinto atraído por ela, me sinto bem com ela mais não sei se isso é amor, não sei se é amor de homem e mulher.

-Coisa muito boa como resposta Peter. –Ela se levantou e foi pro meio da pista com Kellan e Ash. Fiquei só eu e meu copo de wisk na mesa.

-Peter.

-Sim?

-Vai la falar com ela cara, ela não está tão chateada com você...apenas acha que você a controla de mais. –Jackson falou e eu sorri um pouco.

-Não quero deixa-la fazer alguma coisa que vá se arrepender depois.

-Sei que quer apenas protege-la e que você gosta dela. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Porque todo mundo fala isso?!Esta tão na cara assim? Só eu não vi ainda! –ele gargalhou.

-Peter, isso é obvio pra todos.- Ele falou sorrindo.

-Menos pra mim. –Falei triste.

-Peter vai lá, dança com ela e se divirta, viemos aqui para nos divertir e não para um anoite terminar assim com duas pessoas chateadas. –Ele falou.

-Será que devo?

-"Será" não, tenho certeza que você deve ir. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Obrigado Jack.

-Bom...a noite tá boa, mas eu vou pra casa. –Ele se levantou. -Divirta-se e cuide delas. –Ele sorriu e se foi.

Olhei pra Liz, que parecia tão feliz dançando e se divertindo. Não queria brigar com ela, muito menos deixa-la chateada.

Terminei meu wisk e me levantei para ir ate ela. Estava me preparando psicologicamente para controlar meu desejo e minha vontade e não agarra-la. Eu acho que não vou aguentar... com ela assim! Rebolando muito, dançando sensualmente não dá.

Respirei fundo e fui ate ela. Abracei-a por trás e beijei sua bochecha a fazendo parar.

-Aceito seu convite agora moça. –Falei no seu ouvido e ela se virou sorrindo.

-Porque demorou tanto Peter. –Eu sorri.

-Estava querendo fazer surpresa. –Ela sorriu e continuou a dançar.

Ela rebolava e dançava comigo. Nossos corpos em sincronia com a musica, cada vez mais próximo e torturante pra mim. Aquilo estava muito difícil de aguentar. Ela se virou ficando de costas pra mim dançando ficando um pouco mais afastada. Rapidamente minhas mãos voaram ate sua cintura a puxando novamente pra mim e colando nossos corpos novamente.

-Peter. –Ela se virou.

-Liz, me desculpa se te chatiei, apenas não queria deixar você fazer alguma coisa que fosse se arrepender depois. –Ela me olhou e sorriu.

-Posso me arrepender de muitas coisas que fiz hoje e uma delas foi ser grossa com você, mais tem uma coisa que vai salvar a minha noite...Você! –Ela falou e me beijou.

Seus lábios macios se chocaram com os meus com desejo e delicadeza, suas mãos foram para minha nuca se entrelaçando em meus cabelo e as minhas rapidamente foram pra sua cintura a puxando pra mais perto, como se fosse possível. Não tive tempo para pensar, sua boca na minha me trouxe uma sensação boa. Ela me beijou e eu simplesmente não resisti. Talvez ela esquecesse oque fez no dia seguinte ou ate mesmo iria se arrepender, mais eu nunca iria me arrepender e nem esquecer de ter beijado ela. Era um beijo especial, o melhor beijo que pude ter com alguém. Meu beijo com a Elizabeth era especial, era simplesmente importante pra mim!


	5. Chapter 5

**Versão Peter.**

Paramos de nos beijar por falta de ar e ela voltou pra mesa. Fui atrás dela e me sentei do seu lado.

-Peter eu gosto muito de você e... Esse beijo foi maravilhoso. -Ela falou sorrindo e ofegante.

Eu estou sonhando? Alguém me belisca! Ela falou que o beijo foi maravilhoso! Eu tô sonhando, só pode.

-Eu amo você Liz e...eu amo o seu beijo. –Coloquei minha mão na sua nuca e a beijei.

Ela não se afastou, pelo contrario chegou mais perto sentando no meu colo. Nossas bocas tinham um encaixe perfeito, nossas línguas dançavam num frenesi desfrutando de cada momento do beijo.

-Liz vamos embora o Peter... sumiu!–Ela terminou num fio de voz.

Nós nos separamos por falta de ar depois de um beijo avassalador e vimos Nikki de boca aberta.

-Eu sabia... –Ela falou num fio de voz. –Eu sabia! Eu sabia que vocês iam ficar! –Ela começou a gritar.

-Nikki não grita. –Eu pedi.

-Você em enganou direitinho, ficou ai fazendo charme e só foi eu me distrair que você foi atrás dela né! –Ela falou rindo e eu ri.

-Nikki você é maluca. –Ela gargalhou.

-E você é tarado. –Ela falou sorrindo maliciosamente e olhou pra minha mão.

-Eu? Claro que não... –Olhei para direção que ela estava olhando e vi que minha mão estava um pouco debaixo do vestido da Liz. –Nãooo, eu não sou tarado. –Eu tirei minha mão rapidamente de lá e ela gargalhou.

-Estou vendo! –Ela falou e puxou a Liz do meu colo. –Vamos dançar um pouco depois de tanto se beijarem você precisa de ar. –Eu ri.

Ela foram dançar e eu fiquei na mesa com cara de bobo pensando no mega beijo que tinha rolado entre eu e a Liz...e bota MEGA nisso! Que beijo! Meu deus!

Elas ficaram dançando ate que eu resolvi leva-las pra casa porque elas já estavam totalmente bêbadas, acho que não sabiam nem aonde moravam.

-Amores da minha vida, vamos pra casa. –Passei meus braços pelo ombro das duas e voltei com elas pra mesa.

-Nikki você vai pra onde? –Perguntei.

-Eu não sei, vou para o bar mais próximo com a Liz.-Ela respondeu e começo a gargalhar com a Liz.

-Vocês vão pra casa, isso sim. –Peguei a bolsa das duas e vi o Kellan indo embora com a Ashley.

-Peter quer ajuda? –eles perguntaram.

-Adoraria. –Eles riram. –Vocês vieram de carro?

-A Ash veio comigo.

-Ash você pode em fazer um favor? –Perguntei.

-Claro Peter.

-Você pode levar meu carro ate a casa da Liz? Ou você ou o Kellan, porque eu preciso deixar essas duas em casa e depois ir pra casa.

-Okay. –Ela falou e eu lhe entreguei a chave do meu carro.

-Obrigada. –Me despedi deles e fui pro carro da Liz.

-Liz onde esta a chave?

-Não sei. –Ela falou rindo junto com a Nikki.

-Deve estar na bolsa. –Nikki falou rindo.

Olhei a bolsa das duas e finalmente achei a chave na bolsa da Liz. As botei dentro do carro e entrei. A Nikki apagou no banco de trás e vi que a Liz ainda estava acordada mais olhando pra rua.

-Fach...

-Oi Liz.

-Dorme comigo hoje? –Ela perguntou sorrindo.

Eu ouvi direito? Ela pediu para eu dormir com ela? Eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo. Eu quero, mas sei que não devo...Ela esta bêbada e eu não iria dormir com ela sabendo que quando isso aconteceu ela estava bêbada.

-Liz eu não posso, tenho que ir pra casa. –Relutei contar o meu desejo.

-Fach, por favor. –Ela pediu.

-Liz... Não, melhor não.

Ficamos em silencio ate que chegamos na casa dela. Logo vi Ashley e Kellan encostado no meu carro. Desci do carro e fui falar com eles.

-Obrigado.

-Não precisa agradecer Peter... Então, nós já vamos. Boa noite.

-Boa noite. –Eles foram embora e eu voltei para o carro.

Acordei a Nikki que dormiu no caminho e depois abri a porta pra Liz. As ajudei a sair do carro e subimos para o apartamento da Liz. Abri a porta com um pouco de dificuldade e depois as levei pro quarto. Deixei a Liz na sala e fui colocar a Nikki no quarto de hospedes. Depois voltei para a sala, peguei a Liz e a levei pro quarto.

-Peter fica comigo. –Ela pediu e me abraçou.

-Liz é melhor não...

-Por favor, Fach. –Ela pediu com biquinho.

-Liz é melhor eu ir, amanhã eu ligo pra você e passo aqui pra te ver.

-Peter eu quero que você durma aqui, quero que você durma comigo. –Ela falou e me deu um beijo demorado e delicado.

Eu queria ficar com ela, mas não sabia se realmente era oque ela queria ou se realmente era oque eu queria. Eu estava confuso sobre tudo...sobre o beijo, meus sentimentos por ela? Sobre o que eu queria...Tudo!

-Liz é melhor eu ir, ate amanhã.

-Peter porque vai me deixar, eu quero ficar com você. Não vou fazer nada com você apenas quero que você fique comigo. –Ela falou com lagrimas nos olhos. Meu Deus ela vai chorar... Eu não sei oque eu faço.

-Liz não chora, eu fico com você. –Ela sorriu um pouco. Eu não ia aguentar ver ela chorar então aceitei...

-Obrigada. –Ela falou sorrindo. –Vou me trocar já volto. –Ela foi pro closet e fechou a porta. Me sentei na cama dela e fiquei esperando ela voltar. Depois de um tempinho ela voltou com uma blusa largar e grande e um short. Ela se deitou e me chamou para deitar ao lado dela.

-Vem Fach. –Eu realmente amo quando ela me chama de Fach. Tirei meus sapatos e me recostei nos travesseiros ao seu lado. Ela chegou mais perto e se deitou no meu peito. Passei meus braços em volta dela e puxei o cobertor para nos cobrir. Acabei adormecendo com o calor do seu corpo sobre o meu, seu cheiro que me inebriava e me deixava todo próximo a mim, seu corpo quente envolvido por meus braços...Eu dormi ao lado dela.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto, provavelmente esqueci de fechar a cortina .Me mexi um pouco me aconchegando mais onde eu estava, me abracei mais a aquele corpo e senti um cheiro maravilhosos, um cheiro familiar, um cheiro que eu já conhecia e que me fazia me sentir leve e feliz.

Pera aiii?! Corpo?Cheiro familiar?

Abri meus olhos rapidamente e me sentei rápido na cama. Eu estava com uma enorme dor de cabeça, tudo girando...mais a visão daquele homem na minha cama estava nítido no meu campo de visão. Eu...Eu...Eu...dormi com o Peter? Não é possível... como isso foi acontecer. Eu não em lembro de quase nada, só de alguns flashs. Me lembro de ir para uma boate com a Nikki e com o pessoal, depois beber e dançar muito, um homem tentar me agarrar, eu chamar o Peter de amor, dançar com o Jack e depois...Puff as coisas ficam embaçadas e borradas... continuei ali sentada olhando pro Peter dormindo na minha cama. Ele era fofo dormindo...era lindo, definitivamente lindo!

Ouvi passos vindo em direção ao meu quarto e fiquei parada sentada do lado do Peter para ver quem estava na minha casa.

-Liz você tem...MEU DEUSS OQUE É ISOO?!VOCÊ DORMIU COM O PETER! –Nikki começou a gritar.

-Shiiiiiiiiiiuu. Vai acordar ele. –Me levantei rapidamente da cama e tampei a boca dela. –Você se lembra como viemos parara em casa e oque aconteceu? –Perguntei.

-Mais ou menos. –Ela sussurrou.- Me lembro de ver você... –Ela ficou de boca aberta e depois ficou rindo.

-Oque você lembra... fala Nikki! –Eu falei aflita.

-Eu preciso de um remédio, preciso de um remédio para dor de cabeça e depois que ela passar eu te contou tudo que eu lembro. –Ela falou rindo.

-Okay. –Fui no banheiro e peguei um analgésico pra ela e pra mim. Fomos na cozinha, peguei um copo d'água e tomei o remido, Nikki fez o mesmo e foi voltando pro quarto.

-Aonde pensa que vai? Pode me contando tudo. –Eu falei e ela me olhou sorrindo.

-Ah Liz, deixa eu dormi mais um pouco e eu te conto, eu acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo, ir dormir. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Nikki eu não vou dormir com ele lá. –Ela gargalhou.

-Você já dormiu amor, é melhor você voltar e ficar lá com ele do que ele acordar sozinho e não saber nem como olhar pra você.

-Eu é que não sei como olhar pra ele. –Eu falei envergonhada.

-Liz você esta vestida, ele também...não tem nada de diferente no quarto, ele ainda esta com a roupa que foi na boate, então...não rolou nada relaxa. –Como relaxar eu dormi com o meu melhor amigo... eu dormi com o Peter!

-Eu não sei...

-Liz volta pra lá... e depois a gente vê oque deu! –Ela falou sorrindo.

Fiz café e peguei duas xicaras e fui pro quarto. Me sentei na cama ao lado dele e fiquei olhando ele dormir. Ele estava com uma expressão cansada e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

Eu estava torcendo para que eu não tenha feito nada ou falado na ade errado pra ele, me lembro de ter chamado ele de amor e de ter brigado com ele. Como ele veio parar na minha cama? O que ele pensaria de mim quando acordasse? Oque eu falaria?

Eu não sabia oque pensar ou como agir ,estava totalmente confusa sobre os meus sentimentos por ele, estava confusa sobre oque faria daqui pra frente...oque eu faria depois que ele acordasse e visse que estava na minha cama? Não sei se estou pronta para me magoar novamente... não sei se ele vai brigar comigo e simplesmente ir embora e depois nunca mais olhar na minha cara. Não queria perde-lo por uma burrada que eu podia ter feito.

Uma lágrima desceu pelo meu rosto e uma mão acariciou meu rosto a secando. Abri os meus olhos e vi o Peter olhando pra mim. Eu o encarei por um tempo mais logo desviei o olhar, ele se sentou ficando de frente pra mim, olhando nos meus olhos.

-Porque esta chorando Liz?-Ele perguntou e se sentou.

-Peter...oque eu fiz? Como você veio parar aqui? Eu de magoei de algum modo ou falei alguma coisa errada pra você? –Perguntei e as lagrimas desceram mais pelo meu rosto. –Me desculpe.

-Liz, você não fez nada de errado...Você não me magoou. –Ele levantou o meu rosto e limpou as minhas lagrimas.

-Então como você veio parar aqui na minha cama? Porque eu me lembro de ter te chamado de ridículo? Como você explica isso...

-Liz eu vim parar na sua cama porque vim te trazer em casa e você pediu para que eu dormisse com você, você me chamou de ridículo por uma coisa que eu fiz... Eu estava tentando te controlar, por mais que eu não quisesse que você bebesse mais eu não podia te impedir, você é dona da sua vida, mas mesmo assim eu fiz...tentei te enganar para que não fizesse nada que fosse se arrepender depois e por isso você me chamou de ridículo e brigou comigo. –Ele explicou e eu morri de vergonha.

-E eu fiz algo que eu deva me arrepender?

-Não. - Ele sorriu. –Se acalma, que não fizemos nada de errado, okay? –Ele falou calmo.

-Eu...eu estou morrendo de vergonha, me desculpa. –Ele me chamou pra mais perto.

-Não tem oque se desculpa, você não fez nada de mais e somos adultos o suficiente para entender oque aconteceu ontem.

-Oque aconteceu ontem? –Perguntei deitando minha cabeça no seu ombro.

-Vejo que você acordou ele e não dormiu mais. –Nikki falou da porta sorrindo.

-Bom dia Nikki. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia homem gato que dormiu com a Liz. –Eu fiquei extremamente envergonhada.

-Saiba que dormi e dormi muito bem. -Ele falou sorrindo.

-Você se aproveitou mais da minha amiga? –Ele sorriu.

-Claro que não, e também nunca me aproveitei dela. –Nikki se sentou na cama junto com a gente.

-Então...O que aconteceu ontem? –Eles se olharam por um momento e o Peter olhou pra baixo envergonhado.

-A gente saiu, se divertiu e muitas outras coisas... –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Quero detalhes Nikki, detalhes! –Eu falei aflita. O que eu fiz de errado para eles me enrolarem tanto?

-Deixa que eu falo Nikki. –Peter tomou a palavra e suspirou.

-Pode falar Peter. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Bom, Liz é que...depois que brigamos, você foi dançar com o Jack e depois ficou dançando com a Ash porque ele foi embora, ai um pouco antes você tinha me pedido pra dançar com você e eu não tinha aceitado então no momento que você estava dançando sozinha eu resolvi ir dançar com você e pedir desculpas por tentar de controlar e coisa e tal...Me desculpa, você estava bêbada e eu não deveria ter...ai Liz eu não sei como falar. –Ele parou e suspirou.

-Peter fala, não tem nada de mais... –Nikki falou. –Peter aconteceu, é isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde...

-Nikki não é assim. –Ele falou sério.

-Claro que é...Eu vi eu presenciei essa cena, eu vi o quanto foi lindo. –Ela falou sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando.

-Gente oque aconteceu?-Perguntei aflita.

-Liz a gente...a gente se beijou. –Ele falou e eu não tinha palavras pra demostrar oque eu estava sentindo. Era um misto de confusão e felicidade, não sabia oque falar...Não sabia como reagir.

-Como? Co-como a gente se beijou?-Perguntei perplexa.

-Eu estava dançando com você e lhe pedi desculpas pelo que tinha feito, então você se virou pra mim e disse que poderia se arrepender de muitas coisas que tinha feito principalmente ser grossa comigo mas uma coisa que nunca iria se arrepender e que iria salvar a sua noite seria eu, e então você me beijou, quer dizer nos beijamos. –Ele falou explicou e abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

-Bom... eu vou sair e deixar vocês conversarem. –Nikki falou e saiu.

-Liz me desculpa, sei que não deveria ter feito isso, que você estava bêbada e que de alguma forma iria se arrepender depois e nem mesmo se lembrar, mas eu precisava falar isso pra você... Eu não devia ter te beijado, sei que agora não será a mesma coisa entre nós... –Ele falou se levantando. –Eu vou embora.

-Peter não... espera! Não vai! –Eu o segurei impedindo-o de ir embora. –Eu te beijei, desculpa se não lembrei, infelizmente eu estava bêbada o suficiente para não me lembrar disso e a ultima coisa que poderia acontecer era eu me arrepender de ter te beijado. Não vai embora, por favor...vamos conversar. –Eu falei e lagrimas desceram pelo meu rosto. –Sei que pode mudar alguma coisa na nossa amizade e que não vai ser a mesma coisa, mas não quero te perder... você é muito importante na minha vida. Eu sinto algo muito forte por você, que passa de amizade e que talvez você não sinta o mesmo por mim. Eu sinto uma forte atração por você, sei que pode ser só da minha parte mais eu não quero que você se afaste de mim. –Eu falei tudo de uma vez. –Vamos deixar as coisas fluírem normalmente.

-Liz eu agi errado, sabia que você estava bêbada e mesmo assim me rendi a minha atração. –Ele falou atração? Ele também se sente atraído por mim? –Eu sinto uma forte atração por você, sinto algo além de amizade por você e esse beijou foi especial pra mim, pude ver que não era apenas uma atração comum e sim algo mais ê é muito especial pra mim Liz e não quero me afastar de você. –Ele falou e eu sorri.

-Então vamos deixar as coisas rolarem naturalmente. –Eu pedi e ele sorriu.

-Vamos. –Ele falou sorrindo e colocou os sapatos.

Mais ele tem filhas, será que elas vão gostar de mim caso venha rolar alguma coisas entre eu e o Peter...tudo vai mudar nas nossa vidas, ainda mais na dele... será que ele esta disposto a isso?

-Peter é... –Eu não sabia como falar isso pra ele. –Casso venha acontecer alguma coisa... e caso venha rolar alguma coisa como...é...como você vai... –Eu não consigo falar.

-Liz primeiro se acalma, se você esta querendo saber se caso viermos ficar juntos como eu vou falar pras meninas? Eu vou falar normalmente. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Peter eu sei... mais elas podem não gostar e ... –Ele me interrompeu.

-Liz se acalma. –Ele me abraçou. –Tudo que elas mais querem é isso. Tudo que elas mais querem e me ver namorando com você. –Ele falou calmo.

-Peter isso... isso é sério? –Ele sorriu.

-É claro que sim, elas queriam que eu te conquistasse e ainda me colocaram contra parede. –Ele falou rindo.

-Meu deus. –Eu escondi minha cabeça em seu peito.

-O coisas lindas do meu s2 , futuro casal lindo, eu estou com fome. –Nikki falou da porta. –E quero saber quem vai me dar comida. –A gente riu.

-Nikki você é tão...

-Cara de pau. –Peter concluiu.

-Eu sou sincera. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Vamos tomar café então. –Falei e beijei a bochecha do Peter. –Vamos deixar acontecer.

-Vamos. –Ele falou sorrindo e beijou minha testa.

-Que coisa linda! Que casal lindo. –Nikki falou pulando.

-Não há casal, apenas amigos okay. –Ela parou de sorrir.

-Como assim? A cara um dia você ainda vão ficar juntos e agradecer a minha pessoa. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Okay Nikki, agora para com as suas viagens e vamos comer. - Saímos do quarto e fomos tomar café.

-Então... conversaram?-Nikki perguntou sorrindo.

-Sim. –Respondemos.

-E o que deu? –ela comeu um pedaço da sua torrada.

-Deu o que tinha que dar né! –Eu olhei sorrindo pro Peter que sorriu.

-Elizabeth Ann Reaser eu quero detalhes antes que eu comece a surtar. –Eu e o Peter rimos.

-Você vai querer saber dos detalhes sórdidos?-Peter perguntou rindo e deixando a Nikki mais curiosa.

-Que detalhes sórdidos? Eu quero saber de tudo... Me fala. –Ela começou a surtar.

-Liz a gente conta os detalhes sórdidos…?

-Ela não merece saber. –Eu falei com cara de má.

-Eu mereço...eu mereço, me fala logoooooo!

-Vamos contar então. –Eu falei e ela sorriu.

-Conta! Conta!

-Eu e a Liz ... –Ele fez suspense.

-Resolvemos deixar tudo acontecer naturalmente. –Eu falei sorrindo com o Peter.

-Vocês são malucos! Quase me mataram do coração!

-Claro porque você pensou logo a coisa mais maldosa do mundo. -Eu falei sorrindo.

-Isso é maldade! –Ela falou e nos sorrimos e tomamos o nosso café da manhã conversando alegremente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Versão Elizabeth.**

-Meninas o assunto esta ótimo mas eu tenho que ir. –Peter falou e olhou no relógio.

-Está cedo Peter, fica. –Nikki pediu.

-Almoça com a gente. –Eu pedi.

-Não basta eu dormir e tomar café eu vou almoçar também ,estou ficando mal acostumado. –Ele brincou.

-Seu bobo. –Ele sorriu. –É serio, almoça com a gente. –Pedi.

-Não dá, adoraria aceitar o convite de vocês mais Jennie vai deixar as meninas lá em casa para passar o final de semana comigo. –Ele explicou.

-Olha que pai exemplar. –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Então você vai em casa, pega elas e volta. –Eu falei e Nikki sorriu.

-Perfect Liz. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Não, claro que não...Só dar mais trabalho pra você, de jeito nenhum. –Ele falou e Nikki fez cara feia.

-Liz eu posso bater nele?

-Pode. –Ela riu e batei no braço dele.

-Se a gente tá convidando e porque não vai dar trabalho né! Peter ás vezes você é tão bobinho. –Eu gargalhei.

-Olha você me agride e fala que eu sou bobo, isso é sacanagem!-Ele falou rindo.

-Coitadinho, doeu bebe?-Perguntei.

-Doeu mama Cullen. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-A Mama é minha, pra você é "minha esposinha gostosa e linda" – Nikki falou e o Peter gargalhou.

-Nikki você poderia guardar esse comentários pra você. –Eu falei envergonhada.

-O Peter não liga, ele já é de casa. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Okay, vou corrigir a minha frase. –Peter falou sorrindo e a Nikki riu.

-Não Peter, por favor...isso é constrangedor demais. –Eles riram.

-Corrija sua frase Papa Cullen. –Nikki atiçou.

-Doeu minha esposinha gostosa e linda. –Ele falou com uma cara sapeca e eu corei fortemente.

-Mudando de assunto... –Eu falei me tirando do foco da conversa. –Você vai em casa,pega as meninas com a Jennie e volta para almoçar com a gente e passar o dia aqui com as meninas. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-E com sua outra filha. –Nikki falou sorrindo. –E não se esqueça da sua esposinha gostosa e linda.

-Okay, não vou me esquecer dela. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu corei. –Então eu já vou... –Ele se levantou.

-E vai voltar, se não voltar vamos na sua casa te buscar. –Nikki falou sorrindo e se levantou também.

-Exatamente, somos perseguidoras. –Eu me levantei e ele riu.

-Tchau, ate mais. –Nikki abraçou ele.

-Tchau coisa chata. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Eu também te amo Peter. –Ela falou com uma cara engraçada.

-Tchau Liz. –Ele me abraçou e beijou a minha bochecha.

-Tchau, ate mais. –Beijei a bochecha dele.

-Isso poderia ter sido um beijo de cinema. –A fuzilei com os olhos. –Ta bom, parei. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Tchau, ate depois. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu abri a porta pra ele.

-Tchau. –Falamos e ela saiu.

-Lizz que coisa lindaaaaa ! –Nikki falou assim que eu fechei a porta.

-O que é lindo?

-Você é o Peter sua boba. É muito lindo ver vocês assim.

-Nikki a gente já era assim como amigos.

-Mais depois do beijo ficou diferente, ficou mais fofo é você parecem estar mais soltos um com o outro.

-Eu sinto uma atração forte por ele. –Eu confessei.

-Que babado! –Ela falou de boca aberta me fazendo rir. –E ele? –Ela perguntou como se fosse a fofoca do ano.

-Ele disse que tambem sente uma atração forte por mim. –A boca da Nikki caiu.

-Mintira! Liz se isso for sacanagem sua eu vou te matar e nem o Csi vai achar seu corpo. –Ela falou e eu ri.

-Eu não estou brincando Nikki, é serio. Pelo menos foi oque ele me falou.

-Que mágico! –Ela falou com os olhos brilhando.

-Bom...vamos arrumar isso para fazer o almoço. –Eu peguei as xicaras da mesa.

-Liz você não se lembrava de ter beijado o Peter?

-Não. –Coloquei as xicaras na pia. –Queria muito poder me lembrar.

-E oque ele te falou sobre o beijo?

-Você é muito curiosa Nikki.

-Ah Liz, conta vai. –Ela falou e eu sorri.

-Ele falou que foi especial pra ele. –Ela só faltou jogar as coisas que estava na mão pro alto.

-Que fofo. –Ela falou sorrindo e guardou o suco na geladeira.

Terminamos de arrumar tudo e fomos nos arrumar. Tomei um banho demorado e peguei uma roupa simples para usar. Uma calça jeans um pouco justa e uma blusa.

Arrumei a cama e desci. Fui pra cozinha e fiquei pensando no que fazer para almoçarmos.

**Versão Peter.**

Eu estava feliz, eu estava mais que feliz. A Liz pediu para que deixássemos acontecer, se caso viesse da gente ficar junto era porque tinha que acontecer. Ela sente algo por mim, e é a mesma coisa que eu sinto por ela. Uma forte atração!

Sai da casa da Liz e fui pra casa. Cheguei rápido, tomei um banho e deitei na cama e fiquei lá por um tempo. Me levantei, depois me vesti e meu celular logo tocou. Olhei o visor e era a Jennie. Bufei e atendi.

-Oque você quer?

-Bom dia pra você também Peter. –Ela falou sínica. -Aonde você esta? Esta com alguma mulher?

-Estou em casa e se estou com alguma mulher isso não e da sua conta, mais pra matar a sua curiosidade eu vou falar. Não estou!

-Uii grosso! Era só pra saber por que estou levando as meninas pra sua casa.

-Estou esperando. –Falei e desliguei.

Aff, não tenho paciência pra Jennie não.A única coisa que me faz ter contato com ela é as meninas porque se não fosse isso, se ela tivesse na mesma calçada que eu, eu ia pro outro lado.

Liguei a tv e fiquei assistindo. Okay! Isso estava tédiante mais fazer oque? Eu estava no puro tédio e acabei dormindo. Acordei com a campainha tocando, levantei um pouco sonolento e fui atender a porta.

-Papai.. –Fiola e Lola falaram juntas e me abraçaram.

-Oi meus amores.

-Oi pai. – Luca me abraçou.

-Oi filha. –Beijei a bochecha dela.

-Oi Peter. – Jennie falou sorrindo.

-Oi. –Entramos e para a minha tristeza a Jennie entrou também né! Fazer oque!

-Papai o que vamos fazer hoje?-Lola perguntou sorrindo.

-Vamos passear. –Elas sorriram.

-Vamos aonde pai? –Luca perguntou.

-Não posso falar, quando chegar vocês vão ver. –Elas sorriram.

-A noite foi boa, Peter? Parece cansado. –Jennie falou sorrindo cinicamente.

-Boa a minha noite sempre é,mas ontem sai com o pessoal do elenco e cheguei tarde.

-Hmm interessante. E a Elizabeth Reaser foi?

-Sim, ate porque ela faz parte do Elenco, então...

-Ai mãe qual a sua implicância com a Liz? Ela é tão legal com a gente.- Jannie arregalou os olhos.

-Você anda levando minhas filhas para conhecerem suas coleguinhas Peter? -Ela perguntou.

-Primeiro as filhas também são minhas, você deve apresentar seus colegas de quarto pra elas e eu não reclamo e segundo se as suas filhas gostam da Liz eu não posso fazer nada, porque realmente ela é muito legal e gentil com as meninas, e eu acho que você já pode ir embora porque elas já estão entregues. Semana que vem eu levo elas pra escola e você pega. – Eu levantou furiosa e saiu batendo a porta.

-Ahh sua mãe me tira toda paciência que ainda me resta. –Eu falei furioso.

-Pai relaxa.- Luca falou sorrindo.

-Pai deixa ela pra lá. –Lola falou sorrindo.

-Pra onde vamos papai? Eu quero saber. –Fiona trocou de assunto e eu sorri.

-A gente vai... –Eu fiz suspense. –Na casa da Liz. – Ela sorriram.

-Ebaa. –Lola e Fiona pularam sorrindo.

-A Nikki esta na casa dela também e vamos almoçar lá. –Elas sorriram.

-Aleluia você vai levar aa gente na casa da Liz. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Vamos então... –Peguei as chaves. –Porque se demorarmos elas vem buscara a gente aqui.

-Vamos papai, vamos logo. – Lola falou ansiosa e saímos.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Eu fiquei pensando no que fazer para o almoço e não sabia oque fazer. Eu estava nervosa não sabia se elas iriam gostar do que eu iria fazer e se o Peter falou alguma coisa pra elas sobre oque aconteceu na noite passada.

-Liz já decidiu oque vai fazer?

-Não decidi ainda. –Eu falei nervosa.

-Liz, faz espaguete ao 4 queijos.

-Será que eles vão gostar?-perguntei incerta.

-Claro que vão. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Então tá. –Fui no armário, peguei o macarrão e fui fazer. Coloquei ele na água e me sentei no sofá com Nikki para esperar ele ficar pronto para poder terminar. Estávamos vendo de Good Wife quando percebi que já estava na hora de ver o macarrão, tirei do fogo e a campainha tocou.

-Nikki atende pra mim, por favor. –Pedi.

-Estou indo. –Ouvia porta ser aberta e vozes vindo da sala.

-Mamãe o...

-Não termina Nikki não termina. –Ela gargalhou.

-Liz. –As meninas vieram pra cozinha sorrindo.

-Oi queridas, tudo bem? –Coloquei o macarrão numa travessa e fui cumprimenta-las.

-O papai trouxe a gente aqui Liz. –Elas falaram sorrindo e eu me abaixe na altura delas.

-Eu pedi para que ele trouxesse vocês aqui hoje. –Eu falei sorrindo e beijei a testa de cada uma. –E estou muito feliz por ele ter trago vocês aqui hoje. –Eu falei sorrindo e olhei pro Peter sorrindo que retribuiu.

-Oi Liz. –Luca falou sorrindo e veio me abraçar.

-Oi Luca. –Me levantei e abracei ela.

-Finalmente o Papai nos trouxe a sua casa Liz.-Eu ri.

-Finalmente. –Peter olhou pra mim e deu um sorriso que me deixou boba, eu retribui o sorriso. Nikki coçou a garganta e Peter desviou o olhar.

-É... Luca você poderia nos ajudar com o almoço? –Nikki perguntou me fazendo acordar do transe.

-Claro. –Luca olhou pra mim e depois pro Peter.

-Oh Luca não precisa. –Falei e ela sorriu.

-Não Liz, eu gostaria de ajudar. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Vou deixar as mocinhas fazendo o almoço e vou olhar, porque sou a tragédia na cozinha. –Peter falou sorrindo.

-Não tem problema. –Eu sorri e me voltei para oque eu estava fazendo.

Fui fazer o molho com Luca enquanto Peter estava na sala com Lola e Fiona e Nikki foi botar a mesa.

-Como vai essa duas na cozinha?-Peter apareceu atrás de mim e da Luca passando seus braços sobre nossos ombros.

-Estamos indo bem. –Luca falou sorrindo. –Pelo menos a Liz esta.

-Bom saber que são boas na cozinha. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Senta lá... se não vai nós atrapalhar. –Eu falei e ele riu.

-Papai sua esposa estará liberada depois que terminar nosso almoço, pode voltando e deixando ela terminar.

-Nikki. –Repreendi totalmente envergonhada.

-Desculpa atrapalhar as moças. –Peter deu um beijo na bochecha da Luca e um na minha antes de ir pra sala.

-Nikki oque eu faço com você?! –Ela gargalhou.

-Diz que me ama.

-Esta bem longe deu fazer isso. –Ela riu e depois foi para sala com Peter.

-Papai? Esposa? Porque a Nikki falou isso?-Luca perguntou sorrindo e eu morri de vergonha.

-Brincadeiras internas da Nikki. –Falei envergonhada e ela sorriu.

-Mais tem alguma possibilidade de se tornar real? –Ela perguntou e eu corei fortemente.

-N-não. –Ela riu. –Nikki sempre faz essas brincadeiras, mas não passa disso. –Falei envergonhada.

-Hmm sei. –Ela sorriu com um ar malicioso.

-Ehr... eu acho que acabamos. –Eu mudei de assunto.

-Ainda precisa da minha ajuda?

-Não querida, obrigada. –Ela sorriu e foi pra sala. Coloquei o molho no macarrão e levei pra mesa.

Ai que vergonha! Tinha que ser a Nikki pra em fazer passar vergonha. Ela tinha que falar isso com as filhas do Peter aqui. Eu ainda mato a Nikki.

-Tudo pronto, já podemos comer. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Deixa eu ver?-Fiona pediu e eu a peguei no colo. –Ebaa, macarrão.

-Sim querida, macarrão. –Acariciei seus cabelos. –Nikki oque você esta cochichando ai? –Perguntei e ela arregalou os olhos.

-Nada Liz, nada...Só estou falando com a Luca sobre o filme.

-Sei. –Peter falou desconfiado.

-O que elas estão falando? –Perguntei pro Peter.

-Adivinha. –Ahh eu mato a Nikki!

-Nikki Reed venha almoçar antes que eu mate você. –Ela riu e veio pra mesa com Luca.

-Mamãe calma, estava falando com a Luca sobre o filme. –Eu a fuzilei.

-Esta com uma cara ótima Liz. –Peter falou sorrindo.

-Liz e seus dotes culinários. –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Eu precisava fazer algo para os meus convidados. –Coloquei Fiona numa cadeira e me sentei.

-Obrigada por nos convidar para vir almoçar na sua casa Liz. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Obrigada por virem.

Almoçamos alegremente, conversamos bastante, passei mais vergonha mais enfim... tudo deu certo, o almoço foi legal e muito engraçado. Depois que todos tinha acabado eu peguei os pratos e levei pra cozinha.

-Liz você quer ajuda com os pratos? –Peter perguntou vindo pra cozinha.

-Não Peter, obrigada.

-Faço questão de ajudar. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Isso mesmo Peter, ajuda. –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Eu estou tentando. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Não precisa Peter, mesmo, não precisa.

-Liz deixa eu te ajudar, eu quero. –Ele pediu.

-Ta bom. –Ele sorriu. –Eu lavo, você seca. –Começamos a lavar a louça e o Peter apenas secando.

-Obrigada por nos convidar para almoçar com você Liz.-Ele falou sorrindo.

-Não tem oque agradecer Peter. –Ele sorriu.

-Claro que tem, você é muito gentil e carinhosa com as meninas.

-Elas são uns amores Peter, são meninas encantadoras. –Ele tirou a mexa solta de cabelo do meu rosto.

-Você é uma mulher encantadora Liz. –Eu abaixei a cabeça envergonhada.

-Obrigada. –Ele levantou o meu rosto e sorriu de uma forma linda.

-Você é um homem encantador Fach. –Dei um beijo no seu olho ,sequei minhas mãos e encostei-me na pia. Ele deu um sorriso torto e se inclinou para me beijar.

-Peter, não... –Virei o meu rosto um pouco pro lado. Ele puxou delicadamente o meu rosto com as mãos e contornou meus lábios com a ponta dos dedos me fazendo olhar-te.

-Peter sim... –Ele falou e me deu um selinho. Dei um pequeno sorriso e ele me abraçou.

-Vou espera o tempo que você quiser. –Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e beijou a minha testa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH. –Nikki gritou com Luca o seu lado nos assustando. –AHHHH meu cabelo tá lindo Luca. –Ela disfarçou.

-Esta mesmo Nikki. –Luca contribuiu com a mentira.

-É Nikki ele está tão lindo. –Falei irônica e soltei o Peter, que continuou abraçado a mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha, não vou fazer nada que você não queira, eu solto quando você mandar. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu dei um tapinha no seu braço.

-Sabe que não doeu. –Ele falou sorrindo. –Porque tapa de amor não dói. –Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-AAAAAAAHHH Eu não consigo ver isso sem surtar e também não sei disfarçar, sou muito ruim em esconder coisas Peter! –Ela surtou e nos abraçou.

-Nikki não. –Ela riu.

-Saiba que por mais que você negue e tente disfarçar o seu amor pelo Peter é maior do que uma atração e quero que você seja muito feliz com ele. –Ela falou no meu ouvido.

-Cuide da minha amiga Peter, se você machucar ela, eu te machuco. –Ela falou me fazendo rir.

-Nikki a gente não vai casar não. –Eu falei e ela riu.

-Quem sabe! –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Filha não acredite em nada que a Nikki te diga, ela é maluca. –Peter falou e a Luca gargalhou.

-Isso Luca não acredite na Nikki, piadinhas internas faz parte da nossa convivência. –Eu tentei disfarçar.

-Ela não me falou, eu vi. –Ela falou sorrindo. –E fico muito feliz por isso.

-Aiiii Peter ela viu, inventa alguma coisa que eu quero ver! Sai dessa papai! –Peter apenas riu e eu corei. Ele me soltou e eu fui guardar os pratos, ainda envergonhada.

Okay que foi só um selinho mas mexeu comigo! Não me lembrava de como tinha beijado o Peter mais aquele selinho mexeu comigo e ainda ele foi super fofo comigo falando que esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso.

Terminei de guardar os pratos e fui pra sala, aonde todos estavam conversando e sorrindo. Me sentei no tapete com Lola e Fiona e fiquei brincando com elas.

-Alguém quer sorvete?-Perguntei.

-Eu quero! Eu quero... –Nikki foi a primeira a falar.

-Eu Liz, eu quero! –Lola e Fiona falaram sorrindo.

-Parece que a criança aqui é a Nikki. –Eu falei e ela fez bico.

-Só porque sou adulta não posso comer sorvete. –Ela falou emburrada.

-Claro que pode amor. –Dei um beijo no rosto dela que sorriu.

-Vocês querem?-Perguntei para o Peter e para Luca.

-Sim. –Eles falaram sorrindo.

Me levantei e fui pra cozinha pegar o sorvete.

-Vocês querem de que? Morango ou chocolate?

-Eu quero os dois. –Nikki falou sorrindo e deu um pulo para vir na cozinha.

-Eu também. –As meninas falaram sorrindo.

-Nikki as vezes eu acho que você é a criança. –Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

-Mais todos tem uma criança dentro de si, só que a minha criança é mais aflorada. –Eu gargalhei.

-Ta bom... agora me ajuda com isso. –Dei o sorvete pra ela e fui pegar os potinhos para botar o sorvete. Peguei os potinhos no armário e voltei pra sala com os potinhos e a cobertura de chocolate.

-Aqui esta o sorvete amores.

-Ebaa. –As meninas vieram correndo. –Liz bota pra mim.

-Claro amores! –Elas sorriram. As servi e dei o potinho pra elas, que se sentaram no tapete.

-Liz você não vai servir a gente? –Nikki perguntou sorrindo.

-Claro. –Coloquei pra eles e os servi.

-Obrigado. –Eles falaram sorrindo e eu me sentei ao lado deles no sofá.

-Não vai comer Liz?-Peter perguntou.

-Não. –Sorri.

-Tem certeza? –Ele perguntou e eu sorri.

-Não. –Falei sorrindo e peguei uma colherada do dele.

-Liz isso não vale. –Ele reclamou me fazendo rir.

-Oque foi?-Luca perguntou sorrindo.

-A Liz roubou meu sorvete. –Eu ri.

-Papai temos que dividir. –Fiona falou sorrindo.

-Que linda!-Beijei o rosto dela.

-Liz você quer mais? Eu te dou do meu. –Fiona perguntou toda fofa.

-Eu quero amor, eu quero. –Ela colocou uma colherada na minha boca e acabou me sujando com um pouco de calda.

-Liz tá sujinha. –Lola falou sorrindo.

-Eu tô sujinha. –Eu falei sorrindo e o Peter pegou o guardanapo e limpou

-Criança Feliz. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu dei língua como uma criança.

-Pai. –Luca chamou e quando Peter olhou ela sujou ele de sorvete. –Opa, acho que te sujei. Papi sujinho. –Ela deu um sorriso e gargalhei.

-Isso é maldade, eu ajudando uma criança e me sujam. –Ele reclamou. –Merecem ser suja também. –Ele a sujou.

-Que maldade, foi sem querer. –Ela brincou.

-Nikki seu cabelo tá lindo. –Eu falei e peguei um pouco do seu sorvete e passei no cabelo dela.

-Liz você me paga. –Ela falou e jogou uma colherada no meu rosto.

-Ahh isso não vai ficar assim Nikki Reed. –Eu tirei o sorvete do meu rosto e fingi que ia jogar nela mas passei no nariz da Fiona e da Lola.

-Lu eu estou suja. –Fiona reclamou e a Luca riu.

-Suja ela Fiona.

-Liz, vou sujar você também. –Ela falou com biquinho e me sujou.

-Que fofa. –Ela sorriu.

-Todo mundo suja a Liz. –Nikki falou e todos jogaram sorvete em mim.

-Isso é covardia, eu sou uma mulher sozinha e sem sorvete.

-Isso porque você quer. –Nikki falou com duplo sentido.

-Agora é minha vez de suja-los. –Tirei o sorvete que estava em mim e sujei eles.

-Liz esta toda melada. –Lola falou sorrindo.

-Eu vou dar um abraço nessas meninas. –Eu abracei elas.

-Todos estão sujinhos. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Todos estão melados. –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Eu acho que já que estamos melados podemos ir pra casa, vocês precisam de um banho e já abusamos muito da Liz. –Peter falou sorrindo.

-Papai vamos ficar mais um pouco. –As meninas pediram.

-Não meninas, esta na hora de irmos pra casa. –Elas fizeram biquinho.

-Tchau Liz. –Elas me abraçaram.

-Oh amores, tchau. Ate mais. –Beijei o rosto de cada uma e me levantei.

-Liz eu também já vou. –Nikki falou se levantando.

-Eu te levo em casa amiga.

-Não precisa Liz, eu pego um táxi, é rapidinho.

-Tem certeza? –Perguntei.

-Sim, tenho certeza...não precisa. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Tchau Liz, ate outro dia. –Luca me abraçou.

-Tchau querida, ate mais.

-Tchau Liz. –Peter me abraçou. –Obrigado pelo almoço e obrigado pelo dia.

-Obrigada pelo dia Peter. –Beijei seu rosto.

-Obrigado pelo beijo Liz. –Ele falou sorrindo e beijou o meu rosto. Nikki pigarreou.

-Eu vou pegar a minha bolsa e desço com vocês.

-Vou chamar o seu Táxi querida. –Me afastei do Peter e peguei o telefone para ligar pro táxi.

-Nikki eu te deixo em casa. –Peter falou e eu coloquei o telefone no lugar.

-Obrigado Peter. –Ela falou do andar de cima.

-Voltem quando quiserem. –Falei pras meninas que sorriram.

-Olha o perigo Liz. –Peter falou sorrindo.

-Elas são umas anjinhas tá. –Ele riu. –E você também Luca, quando quiser fugir do seu pai, venha pra cá.

-Vou vim pra cá sempre Liz . -Ela falou sorrindo.

-Liz não convide que ela vem mesmo. Não vai te largar mais. –Ele falou sorrindo e a Luca sorriu.

-Ela pode vir sempre que quiser.-Eu falei sorrindo.

-Então...vamos, que a Liz precisa descansar .-Ele falou sorrindo.

-Já podemos ir. –Nikki falou.

-Levo vocês ate o Elevador. –Falei.

-Claro, porque você descer assim não dá. –Nikki falou e eu ri.

Abria porta pra eles e os levei ate o elevador.

-Tchau Liz. -As meninas falaram de dentro do elevador sorrindo.

-Tchau queridas. –Dei um " tchauzinho " com a mão.

-Tchau amiga, ate mais. –Nikki me abraçou.

-Tchau querida. –Beijei o rosto dela e ela entrou no elevador com o Peter. Estava seguindo para o meu apartamento quando vi a porta do elevador se abrir novamente.

-Liz tenho uma frase para você "Decifrare me e mi consuma" – Ele falou sorrindo me deixando confusa.

-Traduz Peter. –Pedi.

- Decifrare me e mi consuma. –Ele repetiu em italiano.

-Traduza Fach. –Ele sorriu e veio ate mim. –Descubra e saberá o que vos digo. –Ele falou no meu ouvido e se foi.

Oque ele falou pra mim meu Deus? Quero saber, estou curiosa! Ele falou em italiano e não traduz, ai fica difícil!

Voltei pra casa e fui direto tomar um banho e depois iria tentar descobrir oque o Peter quis dizer com aquela frase.

**Versão Peter.**

O almoço foi ótimo, o meu dia foi definitivamente maravilhoso. Eu estou perdidamente apaixonado pela Liz e não consegui me controlar. Eu queria beija-la de verdade mais não quero apressar as coisas e pretendo esperar o tempo que for preciso.

Eu falei aquela frase pra ela e tenho certeza que a deixei curiosa. Ela vai ter que procurar para encontrar oque é e eu não vou falar. Entrei no elevador novamente e a Nikki só faltou derruba-lo.

-Peter me fala oque você disse pra ela. –Ela pediu aflita.

-Não vou falar, descubra sozinha. –Ela começou a me bater.

-Me fala Peter Facinelli, eu quero saber!

-Aii Nikki. Não vou falar. –Eu falei rindo. –Procura no Google tradutor oras.

-Peter eu vou te matar.

-Pai fala, please. –Luca pediu.

-Não falo, não falo. –Eu neguei com a cabeça. –Viu, já chegou...vamos. –Falei saindo do elevador e segurando a porta pra elas.

**Versão Luca.**

O meu dia foi tão perfeito! O papai esta namorando com a Liz... Quer dizer tendo uma amizade colorida, porque não é nada serio ainda. Por enquanto porque se depender de mim e da Nikki vai acontecer algo serio muito brevemente.

Antes da Liz servir o almoço eu vi troca de olhares muito suspeitas entre eles, mais depois que almoçamos e que o papai foi ajudar ela com a louça e eles se beijaram. Nossa eu quase babei arco íris. Foi tão bonitinho ver eles dois juntos... Okay, que eles não se beijaram mais foi um selinho. Um selinho!

Nikki estava me falando antes do almoço que eles foram numa festa e acabaram se beijando, mas os dois estavam bêbados então...Mais bem na hora a Liz interrompeu e eu não fiquei sabendo da conversa toda, mais resumindo eles se beijaram na festa, depois trocaram olhares suspeitos e por fiz deram um selinho.

O papai falou alguma coisa pra Liz agora que eu não entendi, meu italiano esta enferrujado então não consegui traduzir e mesmo assim não entendi muito bem oque ele falou. Nikki estava quase derrubando o elevador para saber e eu estava ficando com dor de cabeça de tanto queimar meus neurônios para saber oque ele falou, mas infelizmente ele se nega a dizer.

Fomos pro carro e eu não podia deixar de zoar o meu papaizinho por ter dado um selinho na Liz e deixado ela extremamente envergonhada. Entramos e ele foi levar a Nikki em casa primeiro.

-Pai porque você não pede pra namorar logo com a Liz? –Ele me fuzilou pelo espelho.

-Luca. –Ele brigou. –Não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

-Concordo com você Luca. Peter da um beijo nela logo e faz ela lembrar de todos que você já deu. –Nikki falou sorrindo e eu vi o meu pai se ajeitar no banco.

-Oque foi papai? Ficou nervoso foi?

-Nikki fica quieta e Luca para de me perturbar.

-Papai você beijou a Liz? –Lola perguntou sorrindo.

-Não. –Ele mentiu.

-Beijou sim que eu viii. –Eu e a Nikki começamos a falar que nem doidas.

-AHH o papai beijou a Liz! –Lola começou a pular no banco.

-Papai você vai casar com a Liz? – Fiona perguntou e nós rimos.

-Não amor, não vamos não.

-Mais futuramente sim. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Vocês já são casados. Não tem o que negar. –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Papai casa com a Liz. –Fiona pediu.

-Vocês podem parar. –Ele falou envergonhado.

-Papai tá apaixonado. –Eu cantarolei.

-O amor é lindo. –Nikki falou sorrindo e o papai a fuzilou.

-Nikki eu vou te jogar pela janela. –Ela riu.

-Oh Peter, custa falar para suas filhas que você esta perdidamente apaixonado pela Liz e que beijou ela. –Eu gargalhei.

-Eu mereço! –Ele falou envergonhado.

-Pai a gente para de te perturbar se você prometer uma coisa.

-Oque?

-Prometer que vai conquistar a Liz. –Ele me olhou rápido.

-Mas ele não precisa fazer isso. –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Concordo com você Nikki.

-Ele já fez isso ontem. Isso é muito mais. –Ela falou sorrindo

-Nãoo. –Meu pai quase gritou.

**Versão Peter.**

Eu estava cortando um dobrado com a Nikki e a Luca juntas. Vou jogar a Nikki pela janela, ela fica falando essas coisas pras meninas.

-Ele já fez isso ontem. Isso é muito mais. –Nikki falou sorrindo e eu quase morri

-Nãoo. –Eu quase gritei.

-Simm. –Elas falaram juntas.

-Eu vou ligar pra ela, ai vocês vão ver quem dificulta tudo. –Peguei o telefone e disquei pra Liz colocando no viva-voz.

-Oi Peter. –Eu sorri.

-Liz amor, me escuta, eu estou ligando para pedir a permissão de poder te conquistar. Eu só quero essa permissão. Eu posso te conquistar Liz? –Ela riu e a Nikki começou a chorar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Versão Peter.**

-Peter você... com quem você esta? –Ela perguntou possivelmente ouvindo os soluços de Nikki.

-Estou no carro com quatro meninas falando para eu te conquistar.

-Peter...

-Nikki não chora. –Eu parei o carro no acostamento.

-Não tem como não chorar com essa declaração de amor. –Ela falou chorando.

-Amor não chora. –Liz falou pelo telefone.

-Liz aceita o papai, ele é legal. –Lola falou sorrindo.

-Papai você promete que vai conquistar a Liz? –Fiona perguntou e eu sorri.

-Eu prometo amor, resta só ela deixar. –Ouvi a Liz rir.

-Liz você não respondeu a pergunta do meu pai, você aceita?-Luca perguntou sorrindo.

-Isso tá me parecendo pedido de casamento. –Ela falou.

-Futuramente pode haver se você aceitar. –Eu corei.

-Luca não apresse as coisas, ela vai ficar com medo de mim. –Elas riram.

-Medo de você eu já tenho, mas eu vou arriscar aceitar seu convite. –Liz falou sorrindo e eu sorri de orelha a orelha. -Eu aceito querido. Eu deixo você me conquistar.

Ela... Ela deixou eu conquista-la...por mais que isso já estivesse incluso no "vamos deixar acontecer naturalmente" eu estava imensamente feliz com isso!

-Viu ela aceita, quem dificulta isso tudo é você Peter. –Nikki brigou ainda chorando.

-Eu não dificulto nada. –Me defendi.

-Ahhh então vocês tem probleminhas e não estão juntos por bobeira,ou estão ficando na encolha e deixando a gente nesse estado. –Nikki falou e Lucca sorriu.

-Queridas não é assim,temos nossos motivos para não estarmos juntos. –Ela falou calma.

-Viu, temos nossos motivos pra isso então não nos perturbem e deixe isso seguir como está.

-Eu acho um desperdício mais enfim... -Nikki falou chorando.

-Nikki para. –Liz pediu.

-Poxa Liz. –Ela falou chorando.

-Por favor, Nikki. –Ela pediu.

-Okay, não falo mais nada na frente das meninas. –Nikki falou sorrindo um pouco e a Liz riu.

-Já é um começo. –Falei sorrindo.

-Peter eu poderia falar com você sem ser no viva-voz. –Ela pediu.

-Claro, Liz. –Tirei do viva voz. –Fale amor. –As meninas riram.

-Deixa de ser bobo Peter. –Eu ri. –Oque você tem na cabeça de me ligar assim, na frente das meninas e falar essas coisas?

-É uma coisas simples, elas estava falando que eu que estava enrolando e me fizeram prometer que eu iria te conquistar. –Falei sorrindo.

-O Peter é um homem sério Liz . -Nikki gritou.

-Eu parei o carro no acostamento pra ligar pra você e te mostrar que eu realmente quero algo sério com você e que estou disposto a te conquistar e esperar quanto tempo você quiser. –O Silencio reinou no carro.

-Quanto a pensar em querer algo sério, tenho certeza que você não iria querer algo só para alguma noite e para diversão.

-Realmente não quero nada por diversão. Posso estar te pressionando a fazer alguma coisa que você não queira e te apressando com a sua decisão, mas saiba que eu vou esperar o tempo que você quiser e deixar as coisas fluírem naturalmente. –Ela riu.

-Mudando totalmente de assunto eu decifrei sua frase e tenho uma pra você. –Eu sorri.

-Qual seria, olha que meu italiano é bom. –Ela riu.

- Si decifrare decifrato e divoro sarà il prossimo passo(Decifrei-te eu já decifrei e devorar-te será o próximo passo). –Fiquei de boca aberta quando ela falou, minha boca encontrou o chão.

-Oque foi Peter? O que foi? –Nikki perguntou desesperada.

-Acho que você entendeu. –Liz falou rindo.

-Eu vou deixar a Nikki em casa e vou voltar pra sua casa agora para você me explicar essa frase. –Ela gargalhou.

-Me deixar em casa nada, eu vou com você, bebeu!Quer me matar!-Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Não Peter, para de ser bobo...sei que você entendeu, de um modo ou de outro entendeu. –Ela falou rindo. –E não vai voltar não, vai pra casa.

-Nossa que amor com o seu marido! Tá bom, fico pela rua mesmo. –Ela gargalhou.

-Bobo. –Eu ri. -Agora tenho que desligar que a campainha esta tocando.

-Esta esperando alguém? –Perguntei curioso.

-Esta querendo saber de mais. –Ela falou sorrindo. –Beijos querido, ate mais.

-Tchau.- Desliguei.

-Peter você é muito curioso. –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Sou mesmo, vai que o metido do Gavin que esta indo na casa dela. –Ela gargalhou.

-Peter esta com ciúmes.

-Papai esta com ciúmes. –Luca cantarolou com as meninas.

-Claro que não, é só que aquele metido pode aparecer e querer estragar os meus planos.

-Bom por esse lado é verdade. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Ta vendo, estou correto em perguntar, além do mais a mãe é sua e não quero perder a minha esposa. –Brinquei com a Nikki que gargalhou.

-Eu sei que você gosta papa Cullen, agora corrija sua frase.

-Nikki não, não posso falar isso na frente delas. –Eu falei rindo.

-Papai não se deve falar coisas feias. –Fiona brigou.

-Filha não é feio, só não é apropriado. –Nikki gargalhou.

-Peter não tem nada haver,e é bonitinho você falando. –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Boba, não vou falar. -Nikki queria que eu falasse na frente das meninas "Minha esposinha gostosa e linda" e isso eu não iria falar na frente das meninas né!

-Vou contar pra mamãe.

-Ela vai me apoiar tenho certeza.

-Essas piadinhas internas de você não são muito legais quando vocês não falam pra mim.-Luca falou e nós rimos.

-Okay, paramos com piadinhas internas. –Nikki riu.-Vou te deixar em casa logo porque eu necessito de um banho. –Ela riu.

Fui deixar Nikki em casa e depois Fui pra casa.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Enquanto falava com o Peter a campainha tocou e eu fui atender. Tinha um buquê de flores na porta e um cartão. Peguei as flores e entrei, as botei na mesa e peguei o cartão pra ler.

"_Liz, me desculpe por ser grosseiro com você. Eu te amo Liz._

_Não consigo ficar longe de você e o nosso rompimento esta sendo torturante pra mim._

_Me perdoa._

_Com amor, Gavin."_

Essa é nova! Gavin mandando flores! Tava mais pra vim do Peter mais enfim...Tem que rir! Só rindo.

Joguei o cartão na mesa junto com as flores e fui na cozinha pegar o resto do sorvete para eu comer.

Se o Gavin acha que com flores e um mero cartão vai mudar toda a grosseria que ele me fez e o perdoar assim, ele está muito enganado, muito mesmo. Ele pode sentar...quer dizer deitar, pode esperar deitado. Não estou mais com paciência para aguentar besteirinhas vindo não, chega, cansei!

Esse pouco tempo que estamos separados, poucos mesmo. Foi bom para eu ver que não combino com ele, não gosto de ser controlada, não a cada minuto e segundo. O melhor é terminar com ele e acabar de vez com essa enrolação.

Fui pra sala comer o meu sorvete vendo filme. O filme era lindo, na verdade o Filme Titanic é lindo. Eu realmente amo esse filme. Depois de tanto chorar e comer sorvete eu resolvi ir dormir, estava cansada da noite passada e do maravilhoso dia que tive.

Desliguei a Tv, coloquei o pote de sorvete no lixo e a colher na pia e subia para o meu quarto e fui dormir. Assim que bati na cama dormi direto.

Ele comprou algodão doce pra nós e fomos passeando pelo parque juntos de mãos dadas. Estavamos muito felizes, tínhamos realmente assumido a todos que estávamos juntos e nada mais nos impedia de ser feliz. Paramos próximos a uma fonte e ele me segurou pela cintura e colocou uma das mãos em meu rosto.

- Só existe uma lei no amor; tornar feliz a quem se ama e essa pessoa é você Liz! Eu te amo Elizabeth Reaser. –Ele falou sorrindo e me beijou.

-Peter eu te amo, sempre te amei! –Falei com minha testa encostada na sua.

-Minha Liz.

-Meu Fach. –O beijei apaixonadamente. –Meu Fach.

-Meu Fach. –Me sentei na cama assustada. Passei a mão no celular em cima do criado mudo e peguei para ver a hora, eram 03:30 da manhã.

Era tão real, tão lindo! Ele me amava.. será que ele me ama? Será que realmente sente algo por mim?

Eu não poderia mais ter duvidas sobre isso, ele é um homem encantador, um homem maravilhoso que quer realmente quer algo sério comigo... que realmente esta disposto a me conquistar e deixou isso bem claro diante de mim e das filhas dele. Não tenho mais motivos para duvidar das intensões do Peter, não tenho mais motivos para duvidar do meu amor por ele. Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada pelo Peter e não tenho como negar! Eu o amo.

Deitei novamente e tentei dormir, mas nada me tirava o sonho da cabeça. Nada me tirava Peter Facinelli da cabeça. Ele é tão lindo, tão fofo...Meu subconsciente gritava "Peter! Peter! Peter!" .Balancei minha cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e tentar dormir novamente. Fechei os olhos e tentei dormir mais o rosto dele aparecia.

-Peter deixa eu dormir. –Falei pra mim mesma rindo.

"Como se ele realmente estivesse te impedindo de dormir Elizabeth!" pensei. Depois de muito pensar e de muito olhar pro teto eu consegui dormir.

No dia seguinte acordei era umas 11:00 da manhã, me levantei tomei um banho logo, me vesti e desci pra tomar café. Fiz um café, peguei a geleia na geladeira e as toradas no armário. Quando café ficou pronto coloquei numa caneca, peguei minhas toradas com geleia coloquei num prato e fui pra sala ver tv. Depois que comi, coloquei tudo na pia e fui ver meus e-mails. Abri meus e-mails e não tinha nada de interessante, voltei a ver tv ate que meu celular tocou.

-Alô?

-Liz.

-Oi Gavin.

-Liz você quer sair pra jantar comigo hoje para podermos conversar? –Eu mereço!

-Não Gavin, não podemos.

-Porque não Liz? Eu quero conversar sobre nós... –Ele deu uma pausa. –Você recebeu minhas flores?

-Recebi sim Gavin, e muito obrigada. –Olhei pras flores em cima da mesa.

-Liz eu quero conversar sobre o nosso relacionamento, não quero mais ficar longe de você, não consigo mais ficar longe de você.

-Gavin demos um tempo e eu estou disposta a acabar com ele de vez.

-Liz, obrigado... Não consigo mais ficar longe de você. –Ele falou feliz.

-Gavin eu acho que você entendeu errado, o que eu quis dizer é que o nosso relacionamento não dá certo e que é melhor acabarmos com ele por aqui para que não nós machucarmos mais.

-Liz, não. Me desculpa eu fui um idiota com você. Me desculpa, vamos conversar...por favor, não podemos terminar tudo assim.- Ele falou desesperado.

-Gavin é melhor assim...

-Não Liz, não é melhor assim, não vamos acabar tudo assim.

-Gavin é melhor assim, me desculpe. –Falei e desliguei.

Eu tinha que terminar com ele, não podia continuar assim. Eu amava o Peter, estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele e não iria ficar com o Gavin amando outro. Meu relacionamento com o Gavin já estava muito desgastado, cheio de brigas e discussões e eu não pretendo continuar assim.

Meu dia passou muito rápido e logo estava escurecendo. Comi uma besteirinha e subi pro meu quarto. Peguei um livro pra ler e fiquei concentrada ate que comecei a ficar com sono, meus olhos pesavam e eu no dia seguinte não poderia acordar tarde assim porque o trabalho me chama. Ri do meu pensamento, coloquei o livro no criado mudo e fui dormir.

No dia seguinte acordei na hora, levantei tropeçando nos moveis e fui pro banheiro tomar um banho. Depois sai, escovei meus dentes e fui me vestir. Escolhi uma roupa básica, escovei meu cabelo e desci. Olhei no relógio e vi que já estava em cima da hora. Demorei no banho de novo. Peguei uma maçã, minhas chaves e sai. Fui para o set e quando cheguei logo encontrei Jackson no estacionamento.

-Bom dia Gatissima! –Ele falou vindo ao meu carro.

-Bom dia Gatinho. –Desci do carro e ele sorriu.

-Vamos boneca?-Ele em deu o braço.

-Vamos querido. –Dei o braço pra ele e entramos.

Entramos e ele fui para o seu camarim e eu para o meu. Quando entrei aparentemente não tinha ninguém. Joguei minha bolsa no sofá e tirei meu casaco, peguei meu Script pra ler e me sentei no sofá. Depois de um tempo Peter entrou no camarim batendo a porta, possivelmente estressado.

-Bom Dia pra você também Peter.- Falei e ele me olhou.

-Bom dia. –Falou de mal humor.

Ihh, to vendo que o dia vai ser difícil e para o Peter parece que já começou a ser. Ele pegou seu Script e se sentou para ler com uma cara de poucos amigos. Pra mim o silencio já estava ficando desconfortável e preocupante.

Por mais que eu não tivesse nada haver com o mal humor do Peter eu não gostava de vê-lo assim, ele estava chateado com alguma coisa e eu acho que a culpa disso tudo e a Jennie!

**Versão Peter.**

Meu final de semana com as meninas foi ótimo. Hoje eu fui levar as meninas em casa para se aprontarem para irem pra escola. Assim que chegamos lá Jannie logo esperava na porta com aquele sorriso falso e acabamos brigando novamente me deixando furioso logo de manhã.

**FlashBack On.**

-Bom dia minha lindinhas. -Jennie abraçou as meninas.

-Bom dia mamãe. -Lola e Fiona falaram sorrindo.

-Bom dia mãe.- Luca falou nem um pouco entusiasmada.

-Oi Jennie.

-Bom dia Peter. –Ela deu um sorriso falso.

-Queridas, você não ia se aprontar... eu vou deixa-las na aula e depois ir gravar.

-Já vamos sim papai. –Elas falaram sorrindo.

-Amores, falem pra mamãe primeiro como foi o final de semana com o pai de vocês?

-Foi muito legal mamãe. –Lola falou sorrindo.

-É mãe foi muito legal .-Luca sorriu pra mim e eu retribui.

-Vocês foram aonde? –Antes que eu pudesse responder Fiona falou.

-Fomos na casa da Liz, mamãe. –Ela falou sorrindo e a Jennie me olhou de cara feia.

-É filha, que legal... –Ela falou me fuzilando. –Agora vai lá com a suas irmãs se arrumar pra escola.

-Bom, eu vou esperar lá no carro. –Queria evitar briga então... eu sabia aonde isso ia dar.

-Não Peter, fica. –Ela falou com um sorriso forçado. –Fica.

-É... vamos nós arrumar. –Luca falou percebendo o clima tenso e subiu com as meninas.

-Peter que palhaçada é essa? Você fica levando minhas filhas pra casa daquela vadia. –Ela falou furiosa. Como é que é?Ela falou vadia? Ela tá testando a minha paciência. Ela deve tá maluca.

-Cala sua boca! Se ela é vadia você é oque? Você não tem o direito de falar assim da Elizabeth! –Falei furioso.

-Você não é homem pra me calar! –Ela gritou e pós o dedo na minha cara.-Eu falo dela do jeito que eu quiser e do jeito que eu bem entendo. E fazer o que se ela é uma vadia mesmo! Vocês se merecem, são dois filhos da Puta! –Ela riu ironicamente

-Tira a porra do dedo da minha cara ou você vai ver se eu não sou homem pra te calar e fazer muito mais sua ridícula! –Gritei furioso perdendo totalmente a cabeça.

-Vai fazer oque Peter? Vai me bater? – Peguei ela pelo braço e a joguei no sofá.

-Bota esse seu dedo na minha cara pra você ver oque eu faço com ele!E chama a Liz de vadia de novo pra você ver se não sou homem suficiente pra te calar sua estupida. –Sai batendo a porta furioso e fui pro meu carro. Achei melhor não levar as meninas pra escola. Jannie sabe fingir melhor que eu e tenho certeza que vai leva-las com um sorriso no rosto e falar "A mamãe não fez nada, foi o papai que brigou comigo!"

**FlashBack Off.**

Quando cheguei no set fui direto pro camarim. Eu estava com muita raiva da Jennie, e tenho certeza que ninguém iria querer falar comigo vendo a minha cara de pouco amigos. Entrei ainda furioso e a Liz já estava.

-Bom dia pra você também Peter.- Ela falou sorrindo e eu a olhei.

-Bom dia. –Falei de mal humor e peguei meu Script pra ler. O silencio dominava o lugar, o único barulho era do ar-condiconado e das nossas respirações.

Logo vi que estava na hora de gravar e eu fui me vestir logo. Peguei a roupa e entrei no banheiro ainda furioso por causa da minha briga com Jennie. Nada me tirava da cabeça ela me xingando e chamando a Liz de vadia por uma coisa tão boba, apenas um almoço.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Já estava dando a hora de gravar e o Peter pegou sua roupa furioso e foi se vestir. Fiquei lendo meu Script mais não conseguia me concentrar, o Peter estava chateado e eu apenas estava tomando coragem de ir falar com ele e perguntar o porque.

Depois de um tempo ele saiu devidamente caracterizado e eu peguei minha roupa e fui me vestir. Já estava pronta para ir gravar, só faltava a maquiagem. Sai do banheiro e voltei a me sentar no sofá para dar uma ultima lida no Script e tomando coragem para perguntar para o Peter oque estava acontecendo. Quando finalmente eu ia perguntar oque tinha acontecido para ele ficar tão furioso assim bateram na porta.

-Entra. –Falei.

-Oi Liz,Oi Peter! –Nikki falou sorrindo e Peter nada respondeu. –Obrigado papai pela resposta. –Ele levantou e saiu do camarim.

-Nikki, deixa.

-Oque foi que eu fiz? –Ela perguntou chateada.

-Nada querida, você não fez nada. –Falei calma.- O que lhe trás aqui Nikki Nikki?–Ela riu.

-Flores para você amor. –Ela falou sorrindo e me entregou um buque de flores. Na verdade eu nem tinha visto isso na mão dela, estava tão distraída que não vi.

-Pra mim? –Perguntei e ela fez uma cara de obvia. –De quem?

-Ah Liz é oque eu também quero saber, mas eu não ia abrir o cartão né! –Eu ri e peguei o cartão.

"_Liz por favor, não vamos terminar assim. Eu ainda te amo e não quero te perder Liz. Vamos conversar por favor._

_Liz aceita almoçar comigo? Vamos conversar._

_Com amor, Gavin."_

Eu não acredito no que estou lendo!Ele não entendeu que não quero mais nada com ele, não entendeu que terminamos. Eu não quero mais nada com ele além de amizade, isso se ele quiser minha amizade...

-De quem é Liz? –Nikki me tirou de meus pensamentos.

-Faz um favor? Joga isso fora pra mim. –Dei as flores pra ela junto com o cartão e em levantei.

-Porque Liz? São tão lindas? De quem é?

-Veja você mesma. –Falei e ela leu o cartão.

-Não acredito!Você terminou com ele? Finalmente. Vai chover canivete hoje. –Eu ri.

-Sim, terminei mais parece que ele ainda não percebeu isso.

-Ohh! Que tenso.

-Gatissimas esta na hora amores! –Jackson apareceu na porta.

-Vamos. –Nikki deixou as flores no sofá e saímos.

[..]

Gravamos e bom... Peter ainda estava com aquela cara de poucos amigos, trocava poucas palavras, apenas o necessário. Depois de gravarmos íamos eu ia almoçar ate que Nikki em chamou para ir com ela.

-Liz, vamos almoçar? –Nikki perguntou.

-Vamos sim querida, só vou me trocar.

-Chama o emburrado do Peter pra vê se ele quer ir também?-Rimos.

-Vou chamar e te aviso. –Fui pro meu camarim e ela foi pro dela.

Entrei no camarim e o Peter estava se trocando. Ele estava sem camisa e com o seu perfeito corpo exibido para mim.

-S-se importa? –Perguntei da porta e ele se virou, exibindo seu abdômen perfeito pra mim.

-Não. –Falou colocando a camisa e eu entrei. Ele terminou de se vestir e foi sair mais eu o impedi.

-Peter. –Entrei na sua frente.

-Você poderia me dar licença. –Ele pediu.

-Não. –Encarei seus olhos verdes. –Me espera, por favor.

-Liz eu quero sair. –Ele falou frio.

-Vai lhe custar muito do seu tempo esperar 5 minutos deu me trocar e vim falar com você? Se você não quiser esperar eu falo com você vestida de Esme mesmo.- Ele não respondeu, apenas voltou e se sentou na cadeira de frente ao espelho.

Fui me trocar rapidamente e quando voltei ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar que se sentou antes deu ir me trocar.

Fui ate ele é me sentei no seu colo. Não sei da onde tirei coragem para isso mais eu fiz, me sentei no colo dele e seus olhos verdes rapidamente encontraram o meu.

-Peter, oque aconteceu? Porque está chateado? –Perguntei finalmente.

-Não é nada Liz. –Ele mentiu.

-Te conheço tempo suficiente para saber que esta mentindo. Se abre comigo Peter. –Pedi.

-Liz... não é nada de mais.

-Vamos fazer assim, eu falo oque eu acho que é o motivo e você apenas concorda ou discorda com o que eu falar. –Ele concordou com a cabeça. –Você brigou com a Jennie novamente. –Afirmei mais do que perguntei e ele desviou o olhar. –Não importa oque ela fale pra você, não importa oque ela diga, você é um ótimo pai! –Abracei ele acariciando seus cabelos.

-Liz...não foi só isso, se fosse eu nem estaria assim. –Ele falou chateado.

-Então se abre comigo Peter, se abre comigo para que eu possa entender e te apoiar no que você precisar. Não precisa esconder nada, pode falar.–Ele me abraçou.

-Eu fui levar as meninas em casa para se trocarem e poderem ir na escola. Quando chagamos ela estava lá, nós recebeu e perguntou como tinha sido o final de semana delas e aonde eu as tinha levado. Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa Fiona se adiantou e falou que tínhamos ido na sua casa, e foi ai que tudo começou. –Ele explicou e eu me senti culpada. Por mais que eu não tivesse feito nada, apenas os convidado para um almoço a culpa indiretamente ai foi minha.

-Ela não gostou e vocês brigaram. –Afirmei.

-Ah Liz, olha eu não queria te falar isso porque sabia que você ia ficar se sentindo culpada mas a culpa não foi sua...A culpa de tudo isso é dela.

-Okay Peter, mas porque ficou tão furioso assim?

-Porque ela pós o dedo na minha cara, me xingou e falou que eu levei minhas filhas para casa de uma vadia e eu fiquei com muita raiva dela por te chamar de vadia e ficar falando suas besteiras pra mim. Eu quase perdia cabeça. –Ele explicou. A Jennie ficou maluca? Agora sim eu entendi os motivos do Peter para ele ficar furioso.

-Peter você bateu nela? –Perguntei.

-Não, não bati nela. Eu não iria bater nela porque eu ainda ia correr o risco de ser preso por uma pessoa insignificante como ela. –Ele falou com raiva.

-Ainda bem... –Eu suspirei aliviada.

-Desculpa ter sido um pouco grosso com você e ainda mais com a Nikki, eu realmente não estava com cabeça pra conversar.

-Não se preocupe meu anjo, esta tudo bem. –Ele sorriu um pouco. –Agora eu tenho um convite para você se redimir comigo e com a Nikki por sua falta de palavras hoje cedo? –Falei sorrindo e ele me olhou confuso.

-Que convite seria esse?

-Você aceita almoçar com a gente? –Ele sorriu.

-Aceito. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu beijei o seu rosto.

-Obrigada.-Me levantei do seu colo e fui pegar a minha bolsa.

-De quem são essa flores?-Ele perguntou e olhei pras flores em cima do sofá.

-Minhas. –Peguei as flores e joguei no lixo. Ele ficou me olhando com uma cara de interrogação e eu peguei meu casaco pra sair quando a Nikki entrou.

-Liz você já está pronta? Estou com fome. –Eu ri. –Ah... Oi Peter. –Ela falou sem jeito.

-Oi Nikki, desculpe ser grosso com você é que meu dia não começou bom e eu estava evitando descontar minha raiva no outros. Me desculpe. –Ele se explicou.

-Okay, sem problemas. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Já estou pronta e você? –Perguntei.

-Estou tambem. –Ela falou e olhou o camarim e fixou seus olhos no lixo. –Liz porque você jogou fora?

-Porque sim, eu não quero. Falei pra você jogar, mas não jogou então eu mesma joguei.

-Estou boiando no assunto de vocês. –Nikki riu.

-É porque papai, ela acabou de sair de um relacionamento complicado e o seu ex-namorado não entendeu ainda. –Eu ri.

-O nosso nem começou e você já quer terminar Liz.-Ele brincou.

-Haha, muito engraçado você. –Falei irônica e eles riram. –Vamos logo, estou com fome.-Falei saindo.

-Liz espera. –Eles vieram logo atrás.

Saímos e fomos para o estacionamento. Eu estava indo na direção do meu carro quando tenho uma grande surpresa. Pisquei meus olhos freneticamente para ver se não estava vendo errado... E não, infelizmente eu não estava vendo errado. Era o Gavin encostado no meu carro. Rápidamente eu parei de andar e fiquei parada imóvel, ate que Nikki esbarrou em mim.

-Liz, vamos logo...você não estava com fome?

-Nikki eu estou vendo errado ou é o Gavin encostado no meu carro? –Perguntei.


	8. Chapter 8

**Versão Elizabeth.**

-Mann! E ele mesmo Liz! –Ela falou rindo.

-Para de rir, isso não tem graça. –Ela riu mais. Deixei a Nikki rindo lá e fui ate o meu carro.

-Gavin oque você esta fazendo aqui? –Ele me olhou e sorriu.

-Liz, volta comigo por favor...não vamos terminar tudo assim. Eu te amo. –Ele falou segurando a minha mão.

-Gavin você não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que você esta fazendo aqui? –Perguntei novamente.

-Você não aceita minhas ligações, não responde meu e-mails, não me liga mais, não aceita mais conversar comigo sobre nós.

-Talvez seja pra você intender que não existe mais "nós". –Puxei a minha mão e fui entrar no carro.

-Liz vamos conversar, vamos conversar sobre o nosso relacionamento. –Ele falou na frente do meu carro.

-Gavin sai da frente, eu tenho um compromisso.

-Não Liz, vamos conversar por favor...Vamos conversar sobre o nosso relacionamento, eu...eu prometo que não vou ser grosso com você e nem gritar. –Eu liguei o carro.

-Gavin sai da frente. –Eu pedi.

-Não Liz, eu não vou sair enquanto você não conversar comigo. –Ele falou parado na frente do meu carro.

-Oh merda. –Xinguei e desliguei o carro. Ele sorriu.

Ele deve estar achando que eu vou falar com ele... Puff, coitado. Já falei tudo que eu tinha pra falar, agora se e não entendeu o problema não é meu.

Sai do carro e fui andando o fazendo sorrir mais. Passei dele e fui em direção ao carro do Peter para possivelmente ir com ele almoçar já que meu carro estava impossibilitado de sair da vaga.

-Liz espera.- Ele me puxou pelo braço.

-Gavin me solta. –Ele me soltou. –Já falei pra você que acabou, acabou. Eu achei que você fosse entender e que ainda poderíamos ser amigos, mas vejo que não. Vejo que você simplesmente não entendeu que acabou.

-Não acabou. –Ele quase gritou. –Pra mim não acabou, pra mim você ainda é a minha namorada e temos que conversar sobre nosso relacionamento.

-Gavin que relacionamento? Eu não tenho mais nada com você. –Falei ficando com raiva.

-Você ainda tem um compromisso comigo, ate que os dois digam que acabou o nosso namoro ainda existe. –Eu gargalhei ironicamente.

-Isso só na sua cabeça né! Porque na minha basta um dizer que acabou, que ACABOU tudo. –Eu falei furiosa.

-Não acabou. –Ele insistiu.

-Meuu Deus, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?! –Falei comigo mesma. –Gavin eu preciso ir, eu tenho um compromisso agora.

-Por favor Liz. –Ele pediu.

-Não Gavin. Por favor entenda, isso esta sendo cada vez mais difícil, cada vez mais doloroso, vamos acabar com isso aqui...por favor! –Eu falei chateada e fui ate o carro da Nikki. Ate desisti de ir no carro do Peter.

-Nikki eu posso ir com você?-Perguntei.

-Claro Liz! Entra. –Entrei no carro e coloquei o cinto.- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Gavin insiste em falar que ainda somos namorados e que temos que conversar sobre a nossa relação. –Ela gargalhou e saímos do set.

-Eu não acredito nisso! –Ela falou ainda rindo. –O Peter precisa saber disso!

-Não Nikki, ele não precisa. –Ela riu.

-O Peter aparenta ser mais seu namorado que o Gavin, aparenta não ele consegue ser. –Eu corei. –Ele precisa saber que agora ele pode ser.

-Garota, para! –Eu belisquei o braço dela.

-Aii Liz! Doeu. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Era pra doer mesmo. –Ela riu mais. –Pra onde vamos?

-Pergunte para o Fach. Apenas estou seguindo o carro dele. –Ela falou olhando pra estrada.

Depois de um tempo em silencio e seguindo o carro do Peter, ele parou o carro em frente um restaurante e entregou as chaves para o manobrista. Nikki fez o mesmo e fomos ao encontro dele dentro do restaurante.

-Ótima escolha Peter. –Nikki falou sorrindo e se sentou.

-É mesmo, ótima escolha. –Me sentei ao lado deles.

Conversamos um pouco e logo em seguida pedimos o nosso almoço. Estávamos todos conversando e comendo. Quase não toquei na minha comida, porque nada desci.

Poxa depois de um tempo de namoro dava pra perceber que nossa relação não ia dar certo... Gavin tinha que ver que não estava certo, estávamos brigando muito, qualquer coisa era motivo de briga e isso eu não queria pra mim.

-Liz? Liz.- Peter chamou minha atenção.

-Sim?

-Não vai atender?

-Atender oque? –Perguntei.

-Seu celular. –Ele falou e eu fui perceber que meu celular estava tocando.

-Oh, sim. –Peguei o celular e olhei o visor e vi um numero desconhecido.

-Alô?

-Liz, sou eu a Luca tudo bem? –Luca? Como ela conseguiu o meu numero, e porque ela estaria me ligando..? Isso é muito estranho.

-Tudo sim querida e com você? –Perguntei.

-Mais ou menos. –Ela falou um pouco triste. –Você esta com meu pai?

-Estou sim, você... –Ela em interrompeu.

-Não Liz, não fala que sou eu. –Como assim? Estou mega confusa.

-Okay, mas porque? –Perguntei confusa.

-Porque...porque... meu pai te tratou mal hoje? Ele falou alguma coisa com você? –Ela mudou de assunto.

-Não, não tratou não e sim ele falou. –Nikki e Peter estavam me olhando com uma cara de interrogação.

-Liz eu posso ir na sua casa hoje pra gente conversar?-Oque eu respondo? A Jennie nunca ia deixa-la ir e também poderia, poderia não, teria problema pra mim e pra ela.

-Ela pode não deixar, é melhor não. –Falei apreensiva.

-Liz ela não vai saber, por favor, minha mãe não vai saber. Eu preciso falar com alguém e só você conhece a história toda e bom...quem eu posso confiar.

-Tudo bem, então você pode ir lá pra casa mais tarde que quando eu sair do set vou direto pra casa.

-Obrigado Liz, mas por favor não fala com o meu pai. –Ela pediu.

-Ta bom, não falo.

-Obrigado Liz, ate mais tarde.

-Ate mais tarde beijos.

-Beijos. –Ela falou e desligamos.

Olhei para Nikki que estava com uma cara de curiosa e provavelmente ia querer me arrancar alguma coisa, mas eu não pretendia falar e o Peter me olhava com curiosidade também e pra ele, bom... seria mais difícil mentir.

-Então... do que estávamos falando mesmo…? –Tirei o foco de mim.

-Eu nem sei, você demorou tanto ai no telefone. –Nikki falou.

-Demorou mesmo. –Peter falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Vamos mudar de assunto. –Propus.

-Okay, então fala pra gente de primeira mão que tu falou pro Gavin?

-Pow Nikki, olha o assunto que você puxa. –Ela ri.

-Diz que agora pela cara da Nikki ate eu fiquei curioso.

-Você num sabe papai, a mamãe terminou com o namoradinho dela. –Nikki implicou.

-Bota "inho" nisso, ele era chatinho, metidinho, ciumentinho. –Peter falou com uma voz engraçada e eu ri.

-Você não viu a cena, ate eu tive pena do coitado. Além dela jogar as flores dele fora ainda falou na cara dele que acabou tudo. –Peter gargalhou.

-Que felicidade.

-Claro Fach, porque ai fica livre pra você. –Ela falou me fazendo corar e o Peter abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

-Então... você vai contar ou vai deixar que eu conto? –Perguntei e ela riu.

-Vou deixar você contar que é mais legal. –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Conta que eu quero saber isso da sua boca. –Peter falou sorrindo.

Contei a eles a história inteira e o Peter só faltava morrer de tanto rir e a Nikki ouvia tudo de boca aberta e ria junto com o Peter. Quando finalmente contei oque o Gavin tinha feito da ultima vez eu quase morri de vergonha porque Peter e Nikki riam muito e tavão quase tendo um treco.

-Liz... Liz eu te amo. Como você fez isso com ele coitado. –Nikki falou rindo.

-Liz parabéns! Você realmente é uma grande mulher, finalmente terminou com aquele chato. –Peter falou sorrindo.

-Vocês poderiam para de rir, isso é chato. –Falei emburrada.

-Liz não dá.-Nikki falou rindo.

-Só de imaginar a cara do Gavin pedindo "Liz por favor, não vamos acabar assim" já me da vontade de rir. –Peter falou rindo com Nikki.

-Chatos. –Eles riram mais. –Mais tem um lado bom... Sem ele eu posso sair pra onde eu quiser, ficar com quem eu quiser e fazer o que eu quiser. –Falei pensativa.

-O que foi Elizabeth Reaser? -Peter perguntou e a Nikki gargalhou.

-Pensei alto. –Falei sorrindo.

-Oh Liz, coitado do Peter, para de ficar provocando ele, se não tá vendo que ele esta com ciúmes.

-Eu com ciúmes? Claro que não. –Ele deu de ombros e nós rimos.

-Oh amor fica não... eu sou sua um bom tempo do meu dia, menos a noite. –Eu ri e Nikki gargalhou.

-Você já pode para Liz. –Ele falou emburrado.

-Ta bom, parei. –Falei rindo.

-Obrigado. –Ele falou e nós rimos. Terminamos de almoçar e ficamos jogando conversa fora por um tempo que acabamos nos esquecendo da hora.

-Liz, mas agora falando sério. Esse seu rompimento é pra valer? –Ele perguntou e eu fiquei um pouco sem graça.

-Bom... –Comecei a explicar mais o celular da Nikki tocou.

-Alô. Sim, já estamos indo. Desculpe pelo atraso. –Ela falou e desligou.

-Então?-Peter perguntou.

-Depois você tira essa resposta dela, o trabalho nós chama queridos.-Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Terei minha resposta mais tarde.

-Huulll hoje a noite promete. –Nikki falou maliciosa.

-Vamos logo, estamos atrasados. –Falei. Pagamos a conta e saímos do restaurante.

-A senhora voltaria comigo? –Peter perguntou sorrindo.

-Nananinanão está bela mulher volta comigo. –Nikki falou sorrindo e entrando no carro.

-Ate mais. –Falei entrando no carro e o Peter bufou e foi pro seu.

Fomos direto pro set e assim que chegamos fui pro meu camarim me vestir correndo para irmos gravar. Rapidamente me vesti e quando sai do banheiro Peter já avisa chego.

-Demorou! Isso tudo era pra mim. –Ele brincou assim que sai do banheiro.

-Querido meu marido esta a minha espera, quer dizer...eu a espera dele. –Ele riu e foi se vestir. Rapidamente se vestiu e saiu do banheiro.

-Podemos ir meu amor. –Ele me deu o braço.

-Claro meu bem. –Ele riu e fomos gravar.

[...]

Depois de gravarmos eu estava exausta, a única coisa que eu queria fazer era ir pra minha casa e descançar. Eu e o Peter fomos para o nosso camarim e eu me sentei no sofá exausta assim que entrei.

-Ué? Cansou Reaser? Você não vai se arrumar não? –Ele implicou.

-Peter, me deixa em paz.- Falei e quase me deitei no sofá o fazendo rir.

-Ta mal heim!

-Querido quando a idade chega tudo dói, tudo ficamos cansados e vamos combinar que eu não sou mais uma mocinha de 25 anos que ainda tem folego pra tanta coisa. –Ele riu e se sentou do meu lado.

-Já ouvi falar que você tem, tem muito folego pra muitas coisas. –Ele falou no meu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Nossa! Me veio ate um calor agora...é bota calor nisso! Tem um vulcão entrando em erupção dentro de mim. Meu deus esse homem quer me matar!

Ele se levantou sorrindo com uma cara safada e foi se trocar me deixou ali sentindo calores. Fiquei ali tentando amenizar meu calor me abanado mais não tava dando muito certo, eu continuava sentindo um grande calor dentro de mim. Finalmente ele saiu do banheiro e eu corri lá pra dentro.

Assim que entrei joguei uma agua no rosto e tirei a roupa de Esme. Peguei a minha roupa e me visti, depois joguei uma agua no rosto novamente antes de sair para retirar mais os meus calores e enfim resolvi sair.

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta quanto estávamos no restaurante. –Ele falou assim que sai. –O seu rompimento é pra valer?

-Sim, é pra valer. –Ele sorriu.

-Confesso que não estou triste por isso, na verdade estou muito feliz. –Eu desviei o olhar e ele veio ate mim.

-Não posso dizer que estou triste porque também não estou, mas feliz...feliz também não dá...vamos de dizer que estou num meio termo.- Ele me olhou sorrindo.

-Que bom que não está triste, não gosto de te ver assim. –Ele beijou minha bochecha. –Eu gosto da Liz feliz, sorridente, de bom humor...eu gosto dela sendo feliz. –Ele falou acariciando meu rosto.

-Obrigado por me fazer tão feliz Peter.- Ele sorriu e se inclinou um pouco.

-Eu faço porque eu amo e a maior dádiva da vida e ver o sorriso de quem amamos. –Ele falou sorrindo e foi me beijar, mas eu virei um pouco e ele beijou o canto da minha boca.

-Peter eu... eu tenho que ir. –Eu falei agoniada.- Tenho um compromisso.

-Liz espera, vamos jantar juntos hoje?-Ele pediu.

-Desculpe querido mas hoje não dá, não dá mesmo. Me desculpe. –Dei um beijo um pouco demorado na sua bochecha e sai do camarim.

Eu estava pensando na Luca, não poderia deixar esperando muito tempo... já estava escurecendo e ela ainda queria conversar comigo, e para piorar tudo os pais dela não sabiam então eu não poderia deixa-la esperando.

Sai do set praticamente correndo, fui pro carro e dirigi muito rápido pra casa. Cheguei coloquei o carro na garagem e entrei no prédio. Assim que entrei vi Luca sentada numa das cadeiras da portaria.

-Oi Luca, desculpe a demora. –Abracei ela.

-Não tem oque se desculpar Liz.-Ela falou sorrindo.

-Vamos subir então. –Fomos pro elevador e subimos ate o meu apartamento.

Eu estava um tanto curiosa e um pouco preocupada com o que Luca. Queria conversar comigo.

Chegamos no meu apartamento e eu abri a porta e acendi as luzes.

-Entra. –Abri a porta e dei espaço pra ela entrar.

-Obrigada. –Ela sorriu. Entrei e fechei a porta.

-Senta Luca. –Coloquei as chaves e a bolsa em cima da mesa. –Você quer beber alguma coisa? Suco, uma agua, refrigerante?

-Não Liz, obrigada. –Ela falou gentil e eu me sentei ao lado dela.

-Oque você queria conversar comigo querida? –Perguntei.

-Liz, sei que você é o meu pai são só amigos e eu estou vindo aqui te explorar assim sem mesmo ele saber, mas é porque eu precisava conversar com alguém e você já deve saber do assunto e... –Eu interrompi.

-Luca eu e o seu pai somos amigos sim, grande amigos e você não vai estar me explorando tendo uma conversa comigo, quando você quiser conversar pode me ligar a qualquer hora que eu vou te atender e bom...aquele assunto seu pai em explicou por alto com muita insistência. –Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

-Obrigado Liz.

-De nada querida. –Eu sorri.

-Liz o meu pai te tratou mal? Não foi de proposito. –Ela começou a se desculpar pelo pai, que fofa.

-Ele não me tratou mal não Luca, ele foi o de sempre. O Peter. –Ela sorriu.

-Porque ele saiu de lá de casa furioso, e pelo que eu ouvi a briga foi feia.

-Ele chegou furioso no Set, mas depois tomando coragem perguntei oque ele tinha.- Nós rimos.

-Ele te contou o que aconteceu?

-A principio não, mais ai depois eu perguntei, insisti ate que ele falou que tinha brigado com sua mãe e ela falou coisas que ele não gostou.

-Não gostou e com razão, Liz ela te chamou de vadia e falou coisas horríveis pra ele. –Ela falou triste, me deixando morrendo de pena... coitadinha, ela é uma menina tão boa, todas são, só não sei como Jennie conseguiu ter filhas assim.

-O seu pai me falou, e eu não me importei com oque ela falou de mim... porque sei que não é verdade. Tudo que ela falou pro seu pai vocês sabem que não é verdade. Por isso acho que não tem que se importar com isso. –Eu falei calma.

-Liz você é muito calma. –Ela falou sorrindo me fazendo sorri. –Eu não consigo ficar lá e ouvir tudo que ela diz sem falar oque penso. –Eu ri.

-Você é igual ao seu pai. Esquentadinha que nem ele.- Ela sorriu.

-Mais o pior nisso tudo é que a Lola e a Fiona são menores que eu e não intende muito bem isso.

-Querida ela é sua mãe, acho que você deve falar com ela sobre o assunto e também acho que ela deveria pensar nisso, deveria pensar em vocês antes de discutir com o Peter.

-O meu pai tenta, ele tenta evitar mais ela não da trégua, ela provoca. –Ela falou triste.

-Oh querida, não fica assim... depois de um tempo isso vai mudar. –Eu abracei ela.

-Liz, porque minha mãe não pode ser que nem você? –Eu sorri. –Minha mãe podia pelo menos pensar nas minhas irmãs. –Ela falou triste.

-Querida, nós não escolhemos nossos pais. –Acariciei os cabelos dela. –Mas olha, tudo vai melhor você vai ver.

-Obrigado Liz. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-De nada querida... agora fugindo totalmente do assunto, eu estou com fome. O que você acha de pedir uma pizza? –Ela sorriu.

-Uma ótima coisa. –Ela falou sorrindo.

Me levantei e peguei o numero da pizzaria na gaveta e fui ligar. Liguei pra pizzaria e pedi uma pizza media de 4 queijos e uma media de chocolate.

-Luca não é melhor você ligar pra sua mãe e ver se você pode dormir aqui. –Propus.

-Eu não sei não, eu posso ir pra casa não tem problema. –Ela falou envergonhada.

-Então eu te levo em casa.

-Não Liz, não precisa e minha mãe vai acabar arranjando problemas pra você, não precisa.

-Luca eu te levo. –Eu insisti. –Ou dorme aqui, é melhor.

-Tem certeza que não vou incomodar?

-Claro que não querida, eu te deixo perto da sua casa quando eu for pro set amanhã.

-Tubem então, obrigado Liz. –Ela falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Não tem oque agradecer querida, vai ser muito legal. –Eu falei empolgada.

-Eu também acho. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Que horas que começa as suas aulas? –Perguntei.

-Posso entrar ate 9:30. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Okay, então eu te levo e depois vou pro set.

-Que horas que você tem que ir pro set Liz? Não quero atrapalhar seu horário.

-Meu anjo, detalhes a parte. –Ela riu.

-Okay Liz Reaser, vou ligar pra minha mãe avisando que vou dormir na casa de uma amiga.- Ela falou sorrindo.

-Okay, querida... mas vamos lá pra cima que você bota sua bolsa lá no quarto e eu te empresto uma roupa mais confortável.- Falei e subimos. Fomos pro meu quarto, eu peguei uma roupa pra Luca usar e fui tomar banho enquanto ela ligava pra mãe e se trocava.

-Fica a vontade querida, eu vou tomar um banho... aqui estão as roupas pra você, qualquer coisa se ficar grande ou pequena pode pegar uma roupa ali no closet.

-Obrigado Liz. –Ela pegou a roupa.

Fui pro banheiro, tomei um banho rápido e depois me vesti. Voltei pro quarto e Luca estava com a roupa que eu lhe dei, sentada na cama falando no telefone.

-Tá bom mãe eu falo com ele, tchau.- Ela falou e desligou.

-Então? –Perguntei secando o cabelo com a toalha.

-Ela deixo, mas falou que não quer saber do meu pai reclamando depois e que eu teria que pedir pra ele. –Eu ri.

-Liga pra ele. –Incentivei rindo.

-Ah Liz, meu pai é cheio de troço e também sabe quando estou mentindo. –Eu ri.

-Fala a mesma coisa que falou pra sua mãe.

-A minha mãe é boba, acredita em tudo. –Eu gargalhei.

-Oque você falou pra ela?

-Que eu ia dormir na casa de uma amiga e que amanhã eu iria pra escola com ela.

-Você não mentiu, só omitiu algumas partes. Omitiu que a amiga sou eu então o seu pai vai acreditar, você esta falando a verdade. –Ela sorriu.

-Vou ligar pra ele. –Ela falou e discou o numero dele. Me deitei na cama, liguei a tv e fiquei vendo ela no telefone.

-Alô, pai. –Ela me olhou sorrindo. –Eu estou ligando para avisar que vou dormir na casa de uma amiga, minha mãe já deixou e pediu pra eu te avisar. –Ela falou sorrindo. –Que amiga? Eh...o nome dela é Ann. –Eu contive a gargalhada. –Ta bom pai, ate amanhã. Beijos, também te amo. –Ela falou e desligou.

-Desculpa mais eu não pude deixar de rir. –Ela riu.

-Quando ele perguntou o nome eu gelei. –Eu ri. –Mais esse nome veio na minha cabeça e eu falei.

-Esse nome é o meu. –Ela me olhou espantada.

-Serio?

-Sim, meu nome é Elizabeth Ann Reaser. –Ela me olhou sorrindo.

-Espero que ele não suspeite de nada. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Tomara. –Nós rimos, a campainha tocou. –Nossa pizza chegou.- Ela sorriu e descemos.

Luca se sentou no sofá e eu fui atender a porta. Nossa pizza chegou. Peguei a pizza, paguei e fechei a porta.

-Eba. –Ela falou sorrindo e veio pra cozinha me ajudar.

-Quer saber? Vamos comer lá em cima no quarto. –Ela sorriu.

-Se você diz. –Ela sorriu. Botamos a pizza num prato grande dentro da bandeja junto com os talheres e subimos. Colocamos em cima da cama e descemos para pegar refrigerante.

-Pode pegar na geladeira o refrigerante que você quiser Luca, tem suco também se você preferir.

-Obrigada. –Ela sorriu e pegou uma latinha de Cola- Cola na geladeira. Peguei um copo de mate pra mim e subimos.

Comemos nossa Pizza, conversamos, ficamos vendo filme. Quando terminamos descemos com tudo e depois voltamos pro quarto e ficamos deitadas na cama vendo Tv.

Versão Peter.

Meu dia não começou bem mais logo depois melhorou, almocei com a Nikki e com a Liz e fiquei um tanto curioso com a ligação que ela recebeu hoje no almoço. Ela pareceu um pouco confusa mais ao mesmo tempo feliz.

Eu não sei oque me deu, não sei com oque eu estava na cabeça quando eu falei pra Liz que ela tinha muito folego e depois mordi a orelha dela, mas eu fiz e não me arrependo. Só não sei da onde eu tirei aquilo, e aonde foi parar minha vergonha na cara, mas eu precisava...eu precisava de pelo menos um beijo dela que na correria eu não pude dar. Mais eu queria! E não ia sossegar em quanto não desse pelo menos um selinho nela.

Eu a chamei pra jantar mais ela não quis, e falou que tinha compromisso e que não poderia jantar comigo, ela praticamente fugiu de mim...deu uma desculpa esfarrapada que não me convencei e foi embora correndo do set. Bom...eu vou na casa dela ou não vou conseguir dormir.

Eu amo a Liz, não consigo ficar longe dela...e ficar pelo menos um dia sem sentir aqueles lábios doces no meu é torturante, eu quero um beijo dela!

Me levantei da cama, porque dormir eu não estava conseguindo e troquei de roupa. peguei minhas chaves e celular e sai de casa. No caminho olhei a hora e vi que era 22:00 da noite, não estava tão tarde assim para bater na porta dela.

Fui ate o prédio dela e fiquei alguns minutos no carro pensando se realmente seria a coisa certa a se fazer, se realmente eu deveria ir ate a casa dela essa hora da noite. Mas eu queria, eu precisava pelo menos vê-la novamente, pelo menos dar um abraço. Eu queria pelo menos abraça-la, dar pelo menos um selinho. Só para sentir novamente aqueles lábios doces e macios no meu. Depois de alguns minutos pensando resolvi ir ate o apartamento dela. Sai do carro e fui, subia ate o apartamento dela e toquei a campainha. Só espero que ela... A porta se abriu e a Liz estava com um micro short preto e uma blusa branca um pouco larga, seu cabelo um preso um pouco bagunçado num rabo de cavalo. Ela estava linda, mesmo com roupa de dormir.

-Peter... –Ela falou pasma.

-Boa noite. –Falei sorrindo.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Estava vendo tv com a Luca quando a campainha tocou. Eu fiquei confusa pois não estava esperando ninguém, mas levantei para ir atender a porta.

-Liz, você esta esperando alguém? –Luca perguntou.

-Não querida, no estou esperando ninguém. –Me levantei. –Eu já volto.

-Espera eu vou com você. –Ela falou sorrindo.

Descemos as escadas e ela se sentou na cadeira me esperando enquanto eu fui abrir a porta. Quando eu abri eu só faltei enfartar...era o eu vou fazer agora meu Deus? E a Lucca?E agora?

-Peter... –Eu falei pasma.

-Boa noite.- Ele falou sorrindo.

Eu não sabia oque fazer? Oque o Peter estaria fazendo na minha porta a essa hora da noite? Oque eu faria? Peter estava na porta e Lucca sentada na minha sala,ele não sabia que ela estava ali.

-Oque? Aconteceu alguma coisa Peter?-Perguntei com a porta entre aberta.

-Sim, eu não estava conseguindo dormir. –Ele falou com um sorriso lindo. –Eu não consegui e não iria conseguir dormir se não te desse pelo menos um beijo hoje, ou pelo menos um abraço. –Eu aposto que estava com cara de boba com oque ele falou.

-Peter...eu não sei oque te dizer. –Ele sorriu.

-Aceita companhia pra noite hoje? –Ele perguntou sorrindo

-A-aceito. – Gaguejei. Eu não podia dizer não pra ele, não iria poder negar isso a ele, mas e a Luca! – Peter, só um minuto. –Coloquei a cabeça pra dentro e vi que Luca estava perto da escada rindo.

-Vui la pro quarto.- Gesticulei. –Depois eu subo com ele e fazemos uma surpresinha para o seu pai. –Ela riu e subiu.

-Okay.

Voltei minha atenção para o Peter que ainda estava do lado de fora, coitadinho.

-Oh querido, desculpe... Entra. –Abri mais a porta e dei espaço para ele entrar.

-Obrigado. –Ele me abraçou assim que entrou.

-Não precisa agradecer querido, adorei sua visita. –Ele sorriu e beijou minha bochecha.

-Você não falou que tinha compromisso e que não podia jantar comigo. –Ele questionou e eu ri.

-Eu tive compromisso, por isso não pude jantar com você mas se quiser jantar comigo agora não tem problema. –Ele sorriu.

-Não, obrigado... já jantei. Sozinho.-Eu ri e me soltei dele.

-Eu também já jantei, jantei numa companhia muito boa tá! –Ele me olhou e fez bico.

-Melhor que a minha companhia?

-Igual a sua.- Fui pra cozinha.

-Não tem igual a minha, ou é melhor ou é pior. –Eu ri e abria geladeira.

-Eu digo que é igual a sua, você quer beber alguma coisa? –Perguntei.

-Refrigerante. –Ele veio pra cozinha. Peguei um refrigerante e botei no copo pra ele e lhe entreguei.

-Aqui esta querido, seu refrigerante. –Ele sorriu e bebeu pouco, depois colocou em cima do balcão.

-Oque estava fazendo antes deu chegar? –Eu sorri.

-Estava deitada vendo tv. –Ele se aproximou e abraçou a minha cintura. –E Você?

-Estava tentando dormir, mas não conseguia. –Ele falou sorrindo. –Ai resolvi vim pedir um beijo de boa noite.

-Um beijinho. –Encostei minha cabeça no seu peito e ali depositei um beijo.

-Hot mommo oque vamos fazer?-Ele perguntou e beijou minha testa.

-Não sei Fach.-Ele sorriu. –Quer ver tv?

-Sim...mas antes o meu beijo. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Um só.- Falei e ele sorriu. Minhas mãos subiram do seu peito para sua nuca e eu fiquei na ponta do pé para beija-lo. Lhe dei um beijo um pouco demorado e depois nos separamos e ele me olhou sorrindo.

-Eu precisava disso.

-Bobo. –Ele sorriu.

-Por você gatinha. –Eu gargalhei.

-Peter. –Ele riu.

-Ta bom amor, não brinco mais. –Eu sorri.

-Termine seu refrigerante para subirmos. –Falei e fui lavar a louça que eu e Luca sujamos.

-Liz você estava com alguém?-Ele perguntou olhando para os pratos na pia.

-Ah... ehr...estava. –Ele me olhou incrédulo. Bom, eu não iria falar da Luca pra ele agora, eu queria deixar ele ver para poder ver a cara dele quando a visse.

-Estava com quem? –Eu ri da pergunta dele e voltei a lavar os pratos.

-Ah, com uma pessoa. –Ele me olhou obvio, deixei a louça pra lá e fui falar com ele.

-Elizabeth Reaser essa pessoa era homem ou mulher? –Eu ri mais.

-Pra que você quer saber?

-Pra saber se essa pessoa realmente pode estar na sua casa sozinho com você. –Ele falou enciumado.

-Se for mulher?

-Se for mulher pode. - Ele falou sorrindo e colocou o copo na pia.

-Se for homem? –Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Ai já não pode. –Eu ri.

-Porque não?

-Porque você é minha amizade colorida e não gosto de você com outros homens. –Ele falou enciumado.

-Não sabia que era ciumento Peter. –Ele sorriu.

-Só demostro para pessoas importantes. –Eu ri.

-Então tá bom, então... vai querer ver tv ou não? Porque não tem muito oque se fazer aqui.- Ele sorriu.

-Aceito seu convite. –Ele me abraçou e subimos. Quando estávamos subindo ouvi um barulho vindo da parte de cima da casa. Luca deve ter deixado alguma coisa cair.

-Liz tem alguém aqui? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Espera aqui querido. –Me soltei dele e fui subindo.

-Liz espera, eu vou com você. –Ele segurou minha mão.

-Fica aqui querido, eu já volto. –Subi as escadas e fui pro quarto.

-Luca. –Falei abrindo a porta devagar.

-Liz?

-Só eu querida, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, eu só...bem... deixei meu celular cair. –Eu ri. –Ele já foi embora?

-Não meu anjo.

-Pelo visto ele queria seu beijo de boa noite e resolveu ficar. –Ela falou maliciosa.

-Menina o que a Nikki fez com você?!-Ela riu. –Entra debaixo do cobertor que eu vou chamar ele.

-Tá. –Ela falou sorrindo. –Meu pai é ciumento tá! –Ela avisou sorrindo.

-Já descobri isso. –Ela sorriu. –Já volto meu anjo. –Sai do quarto e o Peter estava no topo da escada.

-Quem tá ai Liz?-Ele perguntou emburrado.

-Que bico é esse?-Perguntei rindo.

-Não estou com bico. –Ele falou ainda emburrado.

-Vem, vamos ver tv. –El veio ainda emburrado e eu abracei ele. –Deixa de ser bobo Peter, o que você quer que eu faça pra você tirar esse bico e sorri pra mim?

-Um beijo. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Cara de pau. –Dei um selinho nele.

-Liz quem tá ai? –Ele perguntou novamente.

-É uma pessoa.-Eu falei sorrindo.

-Olha se for homem eu vou ficar chateado com você, por você trazer um homem pra sua casa e ainda me chamar para ir ver essa cena e ainda posso pensar em bater nele por estar na sua cama. –Eu gargalhei.

- Deixa de ser bobo Peter, vem eu vou ti mostrar quem tá aqui. - Eu peguei a mão dele e o levei para o quarto. Me sentei na cama do lado da Luca me reencostando nos travesseiros e o chamei para sentar comigo.

-Vem cá Peter.-Eu chamei.

-Não. –Ele falou emburrado. –Primeiro quero saber quem esta debaixo do seu cobertor. –Luca riu.

-Vem aqui logo seu teimoso, vem ver quem tá aqui. Vem ver quem ia dormir comigo hoje. –Ele arregalou os olhos. –Se você demorar eu vou entrar aqui em baixo e só Deus sabe oque vai acontecer.

-Eu tô falando serio Liz. –Eu ri.

-Você vai ficar enrolando, vem logo. –Ele veio e se sentou na minha frente. O puxei para se encostar em mim e abracei ele. –Vamos ver se você vai gostar da pessoa, pode tirar o cobertor. –Eu falei sorrindo e coloquei minha cabeça no seu ombro. Ele foi tirando o cobertor e logo viu quem era.

-Luca! –Ele falou surpreso e eu e a Luca rimos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Versão Liz.**

-Oi papai.-Ela falou sorrindo. –Meu papai tava com ciúmes de mim? ciumento.- Ela se sentou na cama sorrindo e o Peter não fez nada.

-Coisa linda, era a Luca.- Beijei a bochecha dele e fiquei mexendo no seu cabelo.

-Oque você esta fazendo aqui? Não falou que ia dormir na casa da sua amiga? Porque não me falou Liz... –Ele falou envergonhado.

-Eu liguei pra Liz mais cedo e vim conversar com ela, ai ficou tarde e ela queria que eu dormisse aqui ou ela ia me levar em casa ai liguei pra mamãe e avisei que iria dormir na casa de uma amiga mas ela mandou eu ligar pra você é falei que ia dormir na casa da minha amiga. –Ela falou sorrindo. –E oque o senhor faz aqui a essa hora? Deveria estar em casa. –Eu ri.

-Eu...eu...não vem ao caso agora. –Ele falou envergonhado. –Porque não falou que vinha na casa da Liz?

-Ah porque...porque...não sei, eu queria falar com ela e você não ia deixar.

-Nós conversamos e não esperávamos sua visita, então quando vi você na porta quis fazer surpresa. –Eu falei sorrindo e a Luca riu.

-Pai a Liz não estava com nenhum homem não tá, o único que veio aqui foi o entregador de pizza.- Nós rimos e o Peter ficou vermelho.

-Luca para.- Ele falou envergonhado.

-Você vem á essa hora na casa da Liz, pedir um beijo de boa noite porque não estava conseguindo dormir sem e ainda pergunta se ela quer companhia para a noite. –Ela falou e gargalhou. –Isso é lindo! –Peter ficou mais vermelho.

-Que lindo, ficou envergonhado. –Eu beijei o rosto dele.

-Pai, você ficar na amizade colorida com a Liz é tão fofo. –Luca falou sorrindo. -Vim visitar ela a noite também.- Ela falou um pouco maliciosa e dessa vez quem corou fui eu.

-Você quer assistir um filme com a gente Peter?-Troquei de assunto.

-Liz tá fugindo também né! –Peter riu.

-Sim meu anjo, que filme? –Ele acariciou meus braços em torno do seu pescoço.

-Amizade colorida! –Luca vibrou.

-Luca Bella para de falar isso. –Peter brigou e ela riu.

-É o nome do filme papai, mas se serviu pra você...já não é comigo, é com a Liz. –Eu corei e o Peter também.

-Vamos ver esse filme então. –Concordei.

-Luca isso não é filme pra sua idade, vai dormir... amanhã você tem aula. –Eu ri.

-Pai, claro que é pra minha idade, eu posso ver sim... não é Liz? –Ela fez carinha de cão sem dono.

-Bom... Luca isso não cabe a mim responder, mas acho que não tem nada de mais você ver o filme.

-Pai deixa vai... a Liz deixou, ela não falou com essas palavras mais deu a entender. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Luca...

-Oh pai a gente tava aqui vendo filme ate você chegar e agora quer mandar eu ir dormir...já devo ate imaginar porque. –Ela falou a ultima parte num sussurro.

-Só deixo se você ficar calada, porque eu ouvi esse final. –Ele brigou.

-Ta bom, não falo nada. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Peter,deixa ela. –Luca sorriu.

-A Liz gosta de mim. –Ela falou e deu língua pra ele me fazendo rir.

-Coitada dela. –Ele falou rindo e eu dei um tapa no braço dele.

-Ela implica e eu apanho? Muito bonito isso. –Ele reclamou e a Luca riu.

-Para de reclamar e levanta para eu pegar o filme. –Empurrei ele mais sem sucesso. –Peter levanta.- Pedi e ele riu.

-Ah não Liz, aqui tá tão bom...não vou levantar não. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-E como vou pegar o filme?

-A Luca pega, só falar aonde esta. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Pai você é muito folgado. –Luca falou e o Peter riu.

-Querida a esposa é minha, eu posso. –Ele e Luca sorriram.

-Olha Peter, se nada der certo você pode virar comediante. –Falei sarcástica e ele riu.

-Vou pensar nessa possibilidade. –Ele falou sorrindo e beijo a minha mão.

-Aonde esta Liz? –Luca perguntou.

-Na ultima gaveta ai do seu lado. –Ela abriu e pegou o dvd.

-Aqui. –Ela me entregou.

-Peter, levanta vai!-Eu pedi e ele negou com a cabeça. –Peter eu preciso colocar o DvD e também essa posição já esta machucando. –Reclamei e ele levantou.

-Obrigada. –Levantei, coloquei o DvD

-Vem logo Liz, senta aqui...eu quero encostar. –Ele me apresou.

-Calma, estou indo. –Peguei meu celular perto da tv e voltei pra cama. Me sentei atrás dele e ele logo se enconstou.

-Coitada da Liz pai, ela esta toda espremida ai atrás de você. Você é pesado sabia?! –Luca falou e puxou ele pro lado.

-Aii eu tô bem aqui Luca, hoje você tirou o dia para perturbar a minha pessoa. –Peter falou se ajeitando novamente. –Liz estou te machucando? –Ele perguntou.

-Não Peter, não se preocupe Luca já estou acostumada com o seu pai explorando a minha pessoa. –Ela riu e o Peter também.

-Você sabe que eu te amo. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Seii. –Falei e Luca gargalhou.

-Você não acredita em mim? –Ele perguntou fazendo uma carinha triste.

-Acredito sim querido. –Ele sorriu.

O filme começou e ficamos vendo o filme. Era bem legal... gostei bastante. Eu estava fazendo carinhos no pescoço e no cabelo do Peter enquanto ele alisava minha perna. O filme foi legal e depois todos já estavam quase dormindo. Na verdade os únicos acordados era eu e o Peter, por que Luca dormiu no meio do filme e eu e o Peter já estávamos quase dormindo.

-Peter. –Mexi no seu cabelo.

-Hm?

-Estou com sono. –Comentei.

-Eu também. –Ele acariciou a minha perna.

-Quer dormir aqui? –Perguntei.

-Posso?

-Sim. –Ele sorriu e se levantou um pouco pra me olhar.

-Eu posso dormir aqui com você? –Ele perguntou com uma carinha fofa.

-Se você quiser dormir aqui no aperto em vez de ir pro quarto de hospede, pode sim. –Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho.

-Eu te amo Liz. –Ele sorriu e eu também.

-Eu te amo mais Peter. –Ele sorriu mais.

-Eu vou dormir no aperto com a minha Liz. –Ele falou sorrindo. –Vou dormir agarradinho com a gatinha Reaser. –Ele falou sorrindo e se encostou novamente.

-Seu bobo. –Ele riu. –Peter agora deixa levantar para apagar a luz e me ajeitar porque estou dolorida. –Ele sorriu e se afastou para eu levantar.

-Quer que eu apague?

-Não precisa querido, eu apago... preciso me esticar um pouco. –Ele sorriu. Levantei e meu corpo doía, estava toda, dolorida inclusive minhas pernas. Mesmo com a dor no corpo eu estava feliz, eles aqui me deixavam feliz, o Peter me deixava feliz.

-A espaçosa da Luca pegou quase a cama toda. –Ele falou empurrando ela um pouco pro lado a fazendo se mexer.

-A deixa dormir Peter, ou seja, mais delicado na hora de chegar ela pro lado. –Ele riu.

-Luca não acorda não, sempre teve um sono pesado. –Ele tirou a jaqueta, peguei e coloquei-a na poltrona e apaguei a luz.

-Ainda bem, porque com a sua delicadeza ela iria acordar na hora se fosse uma pessoa com sono leve. –Subi na cama e deitei ao lado deles.

-Chega pra cá, você está muito longe de mim... quero me esquentar. –Ele me abraçou e colocou a cabeça no meu pescoço.

-Você quer um cobertor?-Perguntei rindo.

-Não, eu quero você. –Ele falou sorriso em meu pescoço me fazendo rir. Coloquei uma das minhas mãos em seu cabelo fazendo cafuné nele, ele fechou os olhos e eu dei um beijo no olho dele.

-Boa noite. –Ele sorriu.

-Eu vou ter. –Ele falou sorrindo e começou a beijar meu pescoço. –Mais quero um beijo antes.

-E a minha vez de ganhar beijo, você já ganhou. –Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu.

-Eu posso?Eu quero muito dar um beijo em você Liz. –Ele falou todo fofo e eu sorri.

-Então pode dar, porque eu também quero um beijo. –Ele sorriu e me beijou. Ficamos nos beijando por um tempo e nos separamos por falta de ar.

-Seu beijo vicia, sua boca vicia... me faz querer mais. –Ele falou sorrindo me fazendo rir.

-Eu quero dormir de conchinha porque eu quero ficar mais quentinha. –Eu cantarolei e ele gargalhou.

- Tá bom, vem cá - ele falou e passou as pernas sobre a minha e apoiou seu rosto em meu colo. Sua respiração foi ficando calma, eu alisava sua mão, e ele dava leves beijos em meu pescoço, comecei a ficar arrepiada.

- Ficou arrepiada! - Ele falou rindo e me beijando.

- Fach! -Ele riu.

- La sua boca addictive me, il tuo tocco tremo ora so quello che non sapevo . che il mio amore per te è cresciuto. –Ele falou em italiano me deixando curiosa.

-Você é tão lindo falando em italiano. –Eu falei sorrindo feito boba e ele sorriu. –Agora traduz pra mim.

-Não, depois você descobre. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu fiz biquinho.

-Oh amor, você vai me deixar curiosa assim? Poxa Fach eu quero saber que você falou. –Eu pedi.

-Ai Liz assim você não em deixa escolha, a não ser falar. –Eu sorri.

-Então fala. –Ele colocou a boca no pé do meu ouvido e falou.

- Sua boca me vicia, seu toque me arrepia, agora sei oque eu não sabia. Que o meu amor por ti crescia. –Eu sorri.

-Peter você é tão lindo... –Eu falei sorrindo e levantei seu rosto para olhar nos seus olhos. –Você é o homem mais maravilhoso que eu já conheci. Ele sorriu. –Eu te amo. –Eu o beijei.

-Eu te amo Liz. –Ele me puxou pra cima dele. –Fica comigo meu anjo? –Ele falou olhando nos meus olhos e eu sorri.

-Eu estou com você.

-Mais eu quero que você deixe de ser minha amizade colorida e seja minha namorada. Quero poder te apresentar como minha namorada e não como minha amiga. –Eu sorri. –Então, aceita ser minha namorada? –Ele perguntou sorrindo e eu sorri mais.

-Claro que eu aceito, claro que aceito querido. –Eu falei beijando seu rosto. –Mas você não acha que é precipitado...?

-Não acho, mas se você quiser esperar mais eu vou respeitar...

-Não Peter, eu quero... eu quero agora. –Ele sorriu.

-Minha namorada.

-Meu namorado. -Ele sorriu.

-Liz, posso te perguntar uma coisa? –Ele falou sério.

-Pode.

-Você sabia que você é minha? –Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Não, eu não sabia. –Eu sorri.

-Então fique sabendo que você é minha, minha namorada! –Ele me abraçou mais.

-Bom saber! –Ele sorriu. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e fechei os olhos.

Versão Peter.

Foi uma surpresa encontrar Luca na casa da Liz, minha menina esta cada vez maior... esta ate tendo assuntos com a MINHA NAMORADA.

Agora eu posso chamar a Liz de minha namorada, ela aceito namorara comigo, me deixando muito feliz.

Eu gostava da minha "amizade colorida" mais eu queria algo mais, queria algo sério com ela, eu a amava e era isso que estava precisando, eu estava imensamente feliz com ela ter aceitado ser minha namorada.

Estávamos cansados, os dias de gravação não tem sido fáceis e depois de ver filme e ficar conversando, convesso que já estava com sono. Ela estava dormindo sobre mim, sua respiração tranquila e leve. Acariciava seu rosto e sua nuca às vezes deixando-a arrepiada.

-Boa noite amor. –Ela falou.

-Boa noite. –Beijei sua cabeça e fechei os olhos.

Dormi tranquilamente com a minha Liz. Logo de manhã acordei alguns minutos ates dela e estava olhando a minha Liz dormir, ela parecia um anjo, ela era um anjo. O meu anjo. Ela se mexeu um pouco despertando e depois abriu os olhos devagar.

- Você já acordou? - Ela disse com a voz sonolenta.

- Sim, há algum tempo, eu estava vendo você dormir. A coisa mais linda que eu já vi, depois de você acordando. - falei sorrindo.

- Peter para, eu fico horrível dormindo. –Eu sorri.

- Estou perdidamente apaixonado pela mulher mais bela que conheci. –Ela sorriu.

-Obrigada pelos elogios amor, eu também estou perdidamente apaixonada pelo homem mais lindo e mais charmoso do mundo. –Eu sorri e abracei-a.

-Minha namorada é tão linda! –Luca que estava dormindo, ou parecia estar, pulou da cama.

-Namorada? –Eu e a Liz nos assustamos.

-Sim Lucca, estamos namorando. –Eu falei devagar temendo o surto, mas não adiantou.

-Liz isso é sério? –Ela perguntou incrédula, mas sua feição mudou quando viu a Liz colocando sua cabeça em meu peito sorrindo. Luca ia explodir de felicidade. -AHHHHHHHHHH MEU DEUS! EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU VOU MORRER!TEM UMA QUEIMA DE FOGOS DENTRO DE MIM!AAAHHHHH! –Ela começou a gritar e a pular pelo quarto.

-Luca se acalma. –Eu falei rindo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH EU TO TENDO UM TRECO!VOCÊS ESTÃO NAMORANDO!QUE LINDOO! –Ela continuou surtando e pulou na cama em cima da gente. –Isso é serio mesmo? Você não está brincando comigo?

-Não Lucca, isso é sério. –Liz falou sorrindo e a Lucca praticamente me empurrou pra longe da Liz e abraçou-a.

-Liz eu te amo! Estou muito feliz por estar namorando com o meu pai, estou muito feliz mesmo. Sempre desejei isso, e agora você esta namorando com o meu pai. –Ela falou sorrindo. –Muito obrigada Liz! –Ela falou beijando o rosto da Liz a fazendo sorrir.

-Luca você vai matar a Liz, solta ela. –A Liz sorriu.

-Oh meu amor eu também estou muito feliz em estar namorando com o seu pai... –Liz a abraçou. –Estou muito feliz de estar namorando com ele e de saber que você gostou tanto da noticia. –A Luca sorriu mais.

-Eu estou tão feliz. –Luca falou sorrindo e pulou em cima de mim. –Papai eu te amo! –Ela falou sorrindo em cima de mim.

-Eu também te amo meu amor. –Ela sorriu e beijou o meu rosto.

-Pai eu te amo muito muito muito. –Eu olhei pelos seus ombros e vi a Liz sentada sorrindo.

-Filha você já esta muito grande para ficar em cima do seu pai assim... -Ela sorriu e me abraçou mais forte.

-Eu tô muito feliz pai. –Ela falou me abraçando e depois se voltou pra Liz.

-Liz eu sei que meu pai é chato assim como eu e muito ciumento, mas tem paciência com ele... ele é legal e não vai te magoar! Ele te ama... e eu tambem!Muito obrigada por esta namorando o meu pai. –Ela abraçou a Liz e ela sorriu.

-Eu estou aqui tá Luca. –Eu reclamei mais elas me ignoraram.

-Eu sei que seu pai é chato às vezes e ciumento, fico muito feliz em estar namorando com ele e agradeço por me deixar namorar o seu pai, sei que não vou me magoar e que não pretendo magoa-lo também. –Luca sorriu. –Eu amo você e amo ele também.

-Eu amo as minhas lindas. –Eu abracei as duas e elas sorriram.

-Liz eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Pode. –Liz falou um pouco duvidosa.

-Luca olha lá oque você vai perguntar a gente não tem nem 24 horas de namoro, ela pode desistir de mim por causa da sua pergunta. –Liz sorriu.

-Pai relaxa, não é nada de mais. Ela deitou na perna da Liz. –Liz você pretende se casar com o meu pai e me dá irmãos? –Ela perguntou na cara de pau e minha cara foi no chão.

-Luca isso é pergunta que se faça! Você falou que não era nada de mais. –Briguei e ela sorriu.

-Eu não perguntei nada de mais pai, só quero saber se vou ter irmãos e se vou ter uma madrasta. –Ela falou sorrindo. –E também quero saber das verdadeiras intenções dela com você, porque você é meu pai e porque eu quero me preparar para ter um irmãozinho. –Eu estava morrendo de vergonha, a Luca é impossível.

-Luca querida, eu ainda não sei te responder essa pergunta... tenho poucas horas de namoro com o seu pai e ainda não posso te responder isso. –Liz falou possivelmente envergonhada.

-Mais você nunca pensou em ter filhos? –Oh menina curiosa! Coitadinha da Liz.

-Não.

-Mais agora você pode ter. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Luca chega, vai se arrumar pra ir pra escola. –Ela sorriu e foi saltitando para o banheiro. -Amor, me desculpa pela Luca... ela é doidinha. –A Liz sorriu.

-Não tem problema querido.

-Vem cá minha boneca, eu ainda não ganhei um beijo desde que você acordou. –A puxei pelos braços e a beijei. Fomos interrompidos pelo celular dela.

-Pega pra mim amor. Ela pediu e eu peguei o celular em cima do criado mudo e dei pra ela.

-Alô?Sim meu amor... bom dia pra você também. –Ela falou sorrindo e deitei na cama puxando-a comigo.

-Quem é amor? –Perguntei.

-Nikki querido. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Diz pra ela que ela nos interrompeu. –Ela sorriu e eu beijei seu pescoço.

-Para amor. –Ela falou sorrindo. –Sim Nikki, devo sair de casa daqui à uma hora... não sei. –Voltei a beijar seu pescoço a fazendo rir.

-Minha namorada. –Falei beijando seu pescoço.

-Amor assim eu não consigo pensar. –Eu ri.

-Desliga logo. –Ela riu.

-Tem sim. Quem? O Peter. –Ela se voltou para o telefone. –Tá sim, ele dormiu aqui. –Eu ouvi a Nikki gritar e imediatamente a Liz afastou o celular do ouvido.

-Ela vai te deixar surda. –Falei e ela riu.

-Nikki para de gritar e me escuta. –Liz falou me fazendo rir.

-Bota no viva voz minha linda. –Pedi.

-Okay. –Ela colocou no viva voz.

-Liz quando você vai realmente ficar com o Peter!Pow Liz ele é lindo e você é mó gata!Eu acho um desperdício você ficar só na amizade colorida.

-Obrigada pelo elogio Nikki. -Falei sorrindo. –E concordo a Liz é mó gata e ficar só na amizade colorida não dá! –Liz me deu um selinho.

-Então Peter! Toma providencia querido! Pede ela logo em namoro. –Eu e a Liz sorrimos.

-Já pedi.

-Sério? Ela aceitou?Liz você aceitou?Quando foi isso?Porque não me contaram antes? –Ela começou a nos encher de perguntas.

-Querida eu aceitei sim, ele me pediu ontem de madrugada e não ia te ligar a essa hora só pra falar isso, ate porque eu não estava nem conseguindo pensar. -Liz explicou.

-AHH QUE LINDO!Vocês estão namorando! Que fofo! –Ela falou sorrindo. –O dona Elizabeth a senhora tinha que ter me ligado. Oque a senhora estava fazendo com o bonitão que não pode me ligar? –Nikki perguntou maliciosa.

-Eu estava vendo filme com ele, na verdade estávamos quase dormindo. –Liz explicou e eu ri.

-E oque isso tem haver?

-Tem haver que estávamos muito cansados e com sono, e não conseguíamos nem pensar direito. –Expliquei.

-Safadinhos!Deve ter se pegado por isso não me ligaram! –Nikki falo maliciosa.

-A Luca estava aqui, não ia dar. –Falei e ganhei um belo tapa no braço.

-Peter! –Liz brigou.

-Bom... mais ainda existe o quarto de hospede e o resto da casa!-Nikki falou e eu ri.

-Nikki para de falar essas besteiras, não fizemos nada... –Liz falou envergonhada.

-Diga isso por você, porque o Peter bem que queria!Safadinho! –Nikki continuou.

-Nikki você é tão boba!-Liz falou rindo.

-Vocês já contaram pra Luca? –Ela perguntou.

-Íamos contar, mas ela ouviu. –Liz falou sorrindo.

-E como ela reagiu?

-Bem... ela quase matou a Liz. –A Liz riu.

-Claro que não Peter, ela só ficou feliz e me fez algumas perguntas... não tem nada de mais nisso!-Liz defendeu.

-Ela perguntou se a Liz ia se casar comigo e dar irmãos pra ela, isso não é nada de mais! –Falei e Nikki gargalhou.

-Agora eu pergunto. Peter quando você vai se casar com a Liz e me dar afilhados? Porque eu quero ser madrinha. –A Liz riu e eu não sabia oque falar.

-Nikki a gente não tem nem um dia de namoro e você já esta pensando em afilhados, espera minha filha. -Liz falou sorrindo.

-Nikki primeiro você nos dá afilhados pra depois você pensar em ter. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Ai vocês são muito sem graça!-Ela reclamou e nos rimos.

-Somos justos. –Eu e a Liz falamos juntas.

-Onde esta Luca?

-Esta se arrumando para ir pra escola, e por sinal se não for rápido vamos nós atrasar se não for logo. –Falei.

-A menina entrou lá agora e ele já esta reclamando. –Liz falou sorrindo.

-Imagine quando você for se arrumar... ele vai morrer.-Nikki falou rindo.

-Coitado. –Minha Liz falou sorrindo e eu subi em cima dela e a beijei, esquecendo totalmente da Nikki no telefone.

-Eiii, oque vocês estão fazendo?Parem de safadezas alii! –Nikki gritou no telefone.

-Amor a Nikki. –Liz falou entre meus lábios. –E a Luca esta ali no banheiro.

-Me da mais um beijo que eu deixo. –Ela sorriu.

-Só mais um? –Ela chegou mais perto.

-Só mais um. –Sorri.

-Só mais um. –Ela sorriu e me beijou.

-Que merda mano! Vocês me deixando no vácuo pra se pegarem aii!Ta bom então safadinhos, eu dou privacidade pra vocês! –Ela ia desligar.

-Amor não desliga! –Liz falou sorrindo e pegando o telefone de novo.

-Oh Liz, eu posso falar para todos que vocês estão namorando? Por favor, porfavorzinho mamãe, me deixa conta, deixa, deixa! –Ela falou feito criança e a Liz me olhou.

-Faz oque você quiser meu anjo. –Falei.

-Por enquanto não, deixa o Peter falar com as filhas dele primeiro ai depois eu deixo.

-Ta bom, eu aguardo! –Nikki falou e depois resmungo.

-Amor, depois eu te ligo... tenho que me arrumar. Vou gravar daqui a pouco e ainda tenho que deixar Luca no colégio. –Liz falou e a Nikki riu.

-Se socializando com a enteada, Liz? –Nikki perguntou rindo.

-Chata! –Liz falou e Nikki sorriu.

-Ate mais Liz, Tchau Peter.

-Tchau. –Falamos juntos e desligamos. Levantamos-nos, arrumamos a cama e ficamos esperando a Luca sair do banheiro. Ela logo saiu toda arrumada.

-Esta bonita. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Obrigado papai. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Esta bonita mesmo Luca. –Ela sorriu com o elogio da Liz.

-Obrigado Liz.

-Vamos descer para tomarmos café e depois eu me arrumar e te levar na escola. –Liz falou sorrindo.

-Liz não precisa, eu levo ela na escola. –Liz me ignorou.

-Então Lucca, eu te levo. –Luca riu.

-Okay Liz. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Já vi que vou me dar muito mal com essas duas juntas. –Elas sorriram.

-Oque vão quer comer? –Liz perguntou sorrindo.

-Eu não sei. –Eu e Luca falamos juntos a fazendo sorrir.

-Vamos descer para eu fazer... algo comestível pra vocês. –Ela falou e nós rimos. Descemos e a Liz foi pra cozinha.

-Assim vocês não me ajudam... –Sorrimos.

-Liz eu não como quase nada para ir pra escola. –Luca falou.

-E comigo não precisa se preocupar. –Falei e ela sorriu.

-Claro que não, sentem ai... que eu vou fazer um... –Ela ficou pensativa. –Já sei. –Ela deu um pulinho.

-Oque vai fazer amor? –Perguntei.

-Surpresa. –Ela falou sorrindo. –Que horas são, por favor? –Ela perguntou.

-8 horas. –Falei.

-Vou fazer. –Ela falou sorrindo e sumiu na cozinha.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Eu estava imensamente feliz, estava namorando com o Peter, a Luca aceitou super bem,a Nikki doida como ela é achou ótimo e agora só faltava saber das outras filhas do Peter e enfim poderíamos falar para todos que estávamos namorando, foi oque eu achei melhor fazer.

Iriamos tomar café da manhã, e eu estávamos sem ideia nenhuma sobre oque fazer para eles comerem. Luca já estava pronto e o Peter. bem ele tambem,porque dormiu com a roupa que veio aqui. Tive a brilhante ideia de fazer um bolo de laranja com cobertura de açúcar e suco de laranja. Peguei tudo para fazer o bolo e comecei a fazer. Depois do bolo devidamente batido, o coloquei na forma e depois no forno. Fui à geladeira, peguei mais laranjas para fazer o suco.

Estava espremendo a terceira laranja para o suco quando mãos fortes abraçaram minha cintura me fazendo sorrir. Seu rosto foi apoiado no meu ombro me fazendo sentir seu hálito gelado no meu pescoço.

-Amor não precisava.

-Precisava sim, eu quero fazer algo para vocês tomarem café da manhã comigo. –Ele sorriu.

-Só estamos te dando trabalho. –Terminei de espremer as laranjas, lavei minhas mãos e me virei para olha-lo.

-Não estão. –Falei sorrindo e ele sorriu.

-Oque mais falta?

-O bolo ficar pronto. –Ele me olhou surpreso.

-A senhorita fez um bolo?

-Sim, e espero que gostem. –Ele sorriu. –Agora, eu vou me arrumar enquanto o bolo fica pronto. –Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

-Eu tenho que passar em casa para me trocar.

-Eu sei disso.

-E vou levar Luca na escola, porque não quero dar mais trabalho pra você.

-Não vai não, eu falei que ia leva-la na escola. Não se preocupe com isso, eu vou e depois vou pro set.

-Liz... –Ele ia argumentar.

-Peter eu quero. –Eu conclui e ele desistiu de argumentar.

-Okay, só dessa vez. –Eu sorri.

-Obrigado amor. –Dei um selinho nele.- Vou me arrumar, já volto. Qualquer coisa me chame.

-Tá. –Ele beijou a minha bochecha e eu me soltei dele.

-Fiquem a vontade, eu já volto. –Subi entrei no quarto e fechei a porta. Fui tomar um banho rápido, depois sai do chuveiro e fui me vestir. No closet e eu peguei uma roupa básica, uma blusa azul e uma calça jens, me vesti e depois escolhi uma bolsa e um sapato. Rapidamente sequei meu cabelo e o prendi num rabo de cavalo com uns fios soltos. Fiz um make básico e desci com o sapato e a bolsa na mão.

-Já? –Peter falou surpreso assim que cheguei na sala. Ele estava vendo tv com Luca.

-Bolo esta no forno, não podia demorar. –Ele sorriu. Coloquei a bolsa no sofá e o sapato ao lado e fui pra cozinha.

-Esta muito bonita com essa roupa Liz. –Peter falou sorrindo.

-Obrigada Peter. –Tirei o bolo do forno e coloquei sobre a pia.

-Que cheiro bom, parece bolo de laranja. –Luca falou sorrindo vindo pra cozinha.

-Gosta meu bem? –Perguntei.

-Muito Liz. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Que bom. –Falei sorrindo. –Ainda falta uma coisa. A calda de açúcar. –Ela sorriu.

-Liz você já fez o bolo e o suco, não precisa. –Luca falou e eu sorri.

-Precisa sim, por que se não meu bolo não tem graça.- Ela sorriu e eu fui fazer a calda. Rapidamente fiz a calda, desenformei o bolo e coloquei a calda em cima.

-Pronto amores, o bolo já está pronto, agora já podem tomar café. –Falei sorrindo e coloquei o bolo na mesa. Peguei o suco e o resto das coisa e coloquei na mesa tambem.

-Obrigada pelo bolo Liz.-Luca falou sorrindo.

-Obrigada pelo café da manhã meu amor. –Peter falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Não tem oque agradecer amor... –Falei sorrindo e cortei o bolo. –Sirvam-se.

-Liz você pode colocar pra mim... eu sou ...hum..é desastre com bolos. –Peter falou e a Luca riu.

-Isso é verdade. –Ela falou sorrindo. Cortei o bolo e coloquei um pedaço pra cada um. Nos servimos de suco e tomamos nosso café da manhã alegremente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Tomamos nosso café e depois subimos para escovar os dentes e pegar oque faltava para irmos. Fui no banheiro, escovei meus dentes e dei uma ultima olhada no espelho.

-Esta linda meu amor. –Peter falou e me beijou.

-Você também esta meu bem. –Ele sorriu.

-Pai se toda vez que a Liz for fazer alguma coisa você for atrás dela, não sairemos daqui hoje. –Luca falou e eu sorri.

-Isso é verdade. –Falei e ele fez biquinho.

-A Luca é tão chata. –Ele reclamou e eu ri.

-Ela apenas não quer se atrasar. –Eu sorri.

-Ta bom. –Ele falou duvidoso.

-Vamos amor. –Peguei meu celular e descemos.

-Já estou devidamente pronta e esperando só pombinhos para irmos para escola. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Vamos querida. –Coloquei meus sapatos e peguei a minha bolsa. Abri a porta e dei passagem para eles saírem. Tranquei a porta e fomos para o elevador.

-Pai eu posso falar pras meninas que você esta namorando com a Liz? –Luca perguntou.

-Pode. –Ele confirmou e ela sorriu.

-Mais e se elas falarem pra minha mãe?

-Não tem problema nenhum, sua mãe e eu somos separadas e ela só pode falar alguma coisa se for referente a vocês. –Peter falou e me abraçou.- Ela não tem nada haver com o meu namoro com a Liz, assim como não tenho nada haver com quem ela se relaciona, mas eu vou falar com suas irmãs depois querida... não se preocupe.

-Chegamos. –Eu abri a porta do elevador. Fomos para o estacionamento. Destranquei o carro.

-Tchau pai. –Luca abraçou o pai.

-Tchau querida. –Ele falou sorrindo e ela entrou no meu carro.

-Tchau amor.

-Tchau minha namorada. –Ele me puxou e me beijou.

-Ate depois amor. –Entrei no carro.

-Ate minha linda. –Ele me deu um selinho e foi para o seu carro.

Fui deixar Luca na escola. O caminho fomos em silencio, pois eu não tinha assunto e acho que ela também não...ou ate agora.

-Liz?

-Sim querida.

-Liz... é...com quantos anos você começou a namorar? –Ela perguntou.

-Bom... eu acho que eu tinha uns 14...15 anos...porque? –Perguntei curiosa.

-Porque...porque... –E logo me veio na cabeça que ela poderia estar namorando.

-Luca você esta namorando? –Perguntei e olhei pra ela.

-Bom...bom...é...bem...ai Liz...eu...eu estou.- Ela falou e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada me fazendo rir.

-Que bonitinho Lucca, não tem nada de mais...não precisa se envergonhar. –Falei olhando para estrada.

-Ai Liz, não conta pra ninguém, por favor...é que eu precisava falar isso pra alguém... e esse foi um dos motivos par eu ir na sua casa ontem, mas o meu pai apareceu e ai...bom, eu não sei... –Ela explicou.

-O que foi meu bem?

-É que eu não sei como contar pra minha mãe...e bem, pro meu pai. –Bom com a Jennie acho que ela não teria problemas, agora com o Peter a conversa era outra.

-Oh querida, não se preocupe... eles vão entender. –Ela sorriu um pouco. –Qual é o nome do seu namorado?

-Richard.- Ela falou sorrindo.

-Você gosta dele meu anjo?

-Sim Liz, gosto muito dele. Ele é gentil, fofo, carinhoso, bonito, legal. –Ela falou com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Que legal querida... fico feliz que você esteja namorando. –Ela sorriu.

-Liz eu quero a sua ajuda... eu quero falar pro meu pai mais não sei como...ele pode não gostar. –Eu ri.

-Eu posso falar com o seu pai... e depois você conversa melhor com ele. –Eu propus .-Ele vai gostar, tenho certeza. Ele é seu pai... –Ela sorriu.

-Obrigado Liz. –Ela falou sorrindo e eu parei o carro na frente da sua escola.

-De nada meu anjo, boa aula pra você.- Ela sorriu e pegou sua mochila.

-Obrigado mesmo Liz. –Ela me abraçou e abriu a porta.

-Boa aula querida, ate mais...eu vou falar com o seu pai e depois eu te aviso como foi. –Ela riu um pouco.

-Okay Liz, obrigada. –Ela desceu do carro e entrou na escola. Fiquei olhando e vi que ela foi ao encontro de um menino, que a abraçou e beijou seu rosto. Que linda, ela esta namorando... Que fofo!

Liguei o carro e fui pro set, como falei com Luca eu iria falar com o Peter e depois eles conversavam melhor... Coitada da Luca, o Peter é ciumento e acho que ele vai enlouquecer quando eu falar isso com ele. Ele tinha que saber... ele era o pai dela e acho que ele vai entender. Eu vou esperar a gente terminar de gravar e eu falo com ele.

Fui pro set e assim que entrei Nikki pulou em mim me abraçando. Eu quase cai...mas me apoiei na parede e retribui o abraço.

-Bom dia Nikki. –Ela sorriu.

-Bom dia Liz, bom dia mamãe. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia gente. –Falei com todos.

-Bom dia Liz. –Eles responderam.

-Papai já chegou á tempos, esta lá no camarim. –Ela avisou no meu ouvido.

-Obrigada por avisar amor, vou ver o meu lindo. –Fui indo pro camarim. Quando entrei o Peter estava lendo seu script.

-Oi amor. –Coloquei minha bolsa na cadeira.

-Oi minha linda. –Ele falou sorrindo e bateu em sua perna para eu sentar.

-Já chegou a muito tempo amor? –Me sentei no seu colo.

-A um tempinho.- Ele segurou minha cintura. –Porque você demorou?

-Ah eu conversei com a Luca sobre umas coisas no caminho e acabei me distraindo. –Falei por alto e ele me olhou serio.

-Ela te fez perguntas absurdas? Não responda essas perguntas absurdas da Luca por favor. –Ele falou e eu ri.

-Amor ela não perguntou nada, foi a minha vez de perguntar...quem perguntou fui eu...E ela só em fez uma pergunta, que não foi nada de mais. –Ele me olhou curioso.

-Que pergunta foi essa?

-Com quantos eu comecei a namorar? –Ele me olhou surpreso.

-Você respondeu?

-Sim.-Eu ri.

-Com quantos anos? –Eu ri mais da sua pergunta.

-Acho que foi com uns 14... 15 anos.

-Quem foi o seu primeiro namorado?

-Ah isso eu não lembro. –Ele riu.

-Já me namorou tanto assim senhorita Reaser?

-Um pouquinho. –Falei sorrindo.

-Hm. -Eu ri. –Porque esse interesse dela nisso?

-Ah...Sei lá.–Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. –Vai que... vai que ela esta gostando de algum menino. –Falei um pouco receiosa e ele arregalou os olhos.

-Não, ela não estaria gostando de nenhum garoto. Ela é nova e eu não deixo. –Ele falou nervoso.

-Peter ela é adolescente, ela pode se apaixonar por alguém... ela não é mais criança. –Falei segurando a sua mão e ela me olhou incrédulo.

-Liz ela ainda é uma criança, ela não tem idade pra isso e não vai fazer isso nem tão cedo.

-Hello,querido! Ela é uma adolescente, adolescentes namoram e se apaixonam como nós. –Ele fez bico.

-Liz ela nem deve saber nem oque é isso. Ela é muito nova pra namorar e mesmo que queira não vai poder, porque eu não vou deixar. –Ele falou sério.

-Que bobeira Peter! Qual é o problema da menina namorar? Ela já tem idade e maturidade pra isso.

-Amor ela pode ter tudo, pode ter ate a benção do papa mais eu não deixo e nem pretendo. –Ele continuou irredutível. Oh, homem teimoso!

Se ele já esta assim só deu supor, imagine quando ele souber. Eu acho que a terra cai. O mundo para porque, vamos combinar que o Peter é super ciumento com as meninas...

-Peter e se ela já estiver e você não souber?

-Liz porque você esta me perguntando isso?

-Só...só pra saber. –Falei fingindo desinteresse.

-Se ela tiver. –Ele acariciou minha perna. –Se tiver... eu vou ter uma conversinha muito séria com ela. –Ele me puxou pra mais perto.

-Coitada da menina. –Ele riu. –Vai virar freira.

-Não exagera amor, só não vai namorar com essas idade mais quando tiver uns 20...25 eu deixo. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Com essa idade ela já tá ate casando! –Falei rindo. –Com essa idade você já pode ser avó!

-Liz, claro que não! Avô... nem pensar. –Eu gargalhei.

-Imagina! Um menino loirinho de olhos verdes, parecido com a Luca e você atrás. –Eu falei sorrindo e ele fez careta.

-Liz, neto não... neto nem tão cedo. –Eu gargalhei.

-Ah Peter ia ser bonitinho! Você de cabelo branco, correndo atrás de um filhinho da Luca. -Imaginei a cena e gargalhei.

-Neto não... mas filho eu penso. –Ele falou beijando meu pescoço e eu olhei surpresa.

-Filho? –Perguntei surpresa.

-É... filho. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Filho? Peter você já tem 3 meninas, pra que mais um? E com quem?

-Liz! Com quem Liz? Com quem eu ia querer ter um filho? Obvio que é com você! –Ele falou e eu ri.

-Comigo? Peter, eu já estou velha pra ter filhos.

-Não esta não... e eu pensei e quero ter filhos com você. –Eu ri. –Vai me dizer que você não pensou em ter? Vai me dizer que não pensou em ser mãe?

-Pensar eu já pensei, mas nunca tive "oportunidade" e uma relação certa pra isso. –Ele sorriu.

-Agora você tem. –Ele falou sorrindo. –E assim que você quiser a gente tem um. –Eu gargalhei.

-Como se fosse fácil assim. -Eu falei sorrindo.

-Mais é. –Ele falou sorrindo. –Relação certa você já tem, fazer você já sabe, e eu também... mesmo que você não tenha tido um ainda. –Ele falou com uma cara safada. –Agora é só você querer. –Eu gargalhei.

-Sua explicação foi rápida e direta. –Ele riu.

-E se você quiser a gente pode começar agora. –Ele falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Peter, o que você tem? Esta matando cachorro a grito. –Ele gargalhou.

-Não estou matando cachorro a grito, eu só que fiquei muito tempo sem beijar você e agora estou assim. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Então se controla amor, porque aqui não da.- Ele riu.

-Por que? Na sua casa daria?

-Quem sabe. –Ele sorriu. –Mais esta muito cedo para pensar nessas coisas.

-Então já que não posso pensar nessas coisas, me da um beijo pra ver se melhora. –Eu ri.

-Vamos abaixar esse seu fogo. –Falei sorrindo e o beijei. Nossas bocas formavam um encaixe perfeito, nossas línguas dançavam em sincronia e nossos corpos queriam mais proximidade um do outro. Nos separamos por falta te ar e encostamos uma testa na outra.

-Amor ,temos eu gravar. –falei.

-É... eu sei. –Ele falou sorrindo. –Poderia ter uma cena de beijo né! Porque ai fazíamos duas coisa de uma vez só... Trabalhávamos e nós beijávamos. –Eu ri.

-Você e suas explicações. –Eu falei sorrindo. –Vou me vestir. –Me levantei, peguei minha roupa e fui me trocar.

Eu quero ver como vou falar com o Peter sobre o namoro da Luca, vou ligar pra ela depois e falar sobre essa prevê conversa que tive com ele... e ver oque fazer, mas acho que o melhor e falar logo de uma vez antes que passe mais tempo e ele seja o ultimo a saber ou saiba por alguém.

Peter é impossível! Ter filhos... Eu já estou velha pra ter filhos. Eu ate poderia querer, sempre quis ser mãe, mas nunca pude ter devido aos meus relacionamentos nada sérios. Agora...o Peter falar que quer ter filhos foi demais! Não pelo fato dele querer ter, mas pelo fato de querer ter comigo. Só ele pra em fazer rir assim...ele fala numa naturalidade como se fosse fácil assim ter filhos, como se filhos nascessem assim de uma hora pra outra e como se fosse fácil de fazer e de ter. Fazer ate era fácil mesmo mais ter...Responsabilidades, responsabilidades, família...ate porque ele ainda tem 3 filhas e não sei como elas iriam aceitar isso e muitas outras coisas mais. Bom...eu não poderia deixar de pensar nisso, ate porque eu queria ter um filho, sempre quis ter...e agora com o Peter...Ai seria tão Lindo!

Elizabeth Reaser, para de sonhar um pouco e volta para realidade, esta muito cedo para você ter filhos e ao mesmo tempo tarde...Tarde em relação a minha idade e cedo em relação ao nosso relacionamento. Bom... eu pensaria no assunto e quem sabe eu não teria filhos, porém oque vem ao caso agora não é se eu vou ter filhos ou não...oque vem ao caso e como eu ajudaria a Luca a falar para o Peter que ela estava namorando.

Terminei de me arrumar e sai do banheiro. Peter entrou logo em seguida e eu aproveitei para mandar mensagem pra Luca.

**[De:Elizabeth Reaser]**

**[Para:Luca Bella Facinelli]**

"_Luca você esta em aula? Assim que você puder me liga urgente. Preciso te falar sobre um aquele assunto."_

Mandei a mensagem e logo em seguida o celular apitou, olhei o visor e vi que era a Luca.

**[De:Luca]**

**[Para:Liz Reaser]**

"_Não estou em aula, se quiser me ligar agora tudo bem."_

Li a mensagem e disquei o numero dela. Demorou um pouco e ela atendeu.

-Oi Liz.

-Oi querida.

-Como foi? Falou com ele? O que ele falou?

-Bom...eu não falei com ele, mas perguntei se tinha algum problema você namorar e se ele deixaria...

-E então?

-Lu ele falou que nem com a benção do papa você namorava com essa idade. –Eu falei triste.

-Eu sabia, sabia que ele não iria deixar, não sei nem pra que eu te pedi isso...você apenas perdeu o seu tempo. –Ela falou triste.

-Lu não fica assim, eu vou falar com ele...é melhor falar logo que ainda esta recente do que demorar mais e ele saber por terceiros.

-Liz ele não vai deixar, não adianta.

-Lu vamos fazer assim... fala com a sua mãe primeiro e depois você fala com o seu pai. Resolve com a sua mãe isso e depois você conversa com ele...ate lá eu tento fazer ele mudar de ideia.

-Eu vou falar com a minha mãe hoje. –Ela falou triste. –Muito obrigada Liz, obrigada pela ajuda que você esta me dando. –Eu sorri.

-Faço questão de ajudar querida, não se preocupe. –A porta do banheiro se abriu. –Ehr, tenho que desligar agora... depois nos falamos.

-Ele tá ai? –Ela perguntou.

-Sim.- Falei nervosa e a ouvir rir.

-Okay Liz, obrigada... beijos. Ate mais.

-Ate mais, beijos. –Desligamos.

-Já podemos ir? –Ele perguntou.

-Sim amor, vamos.- Me levantei e botei o celular na bolsa.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Liz? Você esta nervosa. –Perguntou e percebi que estava esfregando freneticamente uma mão na outra.

-Não querido. - Menti. –Não aconteceu anda não.

-Hm.- Ele falou duvidoso. –Vamos então.

-Vamos. –Ele me deu um beijo calmo e saímos do camarim para irmos gravar.

[...]

Gravamos e vamos se dizer que eu fui muito mal, errei várias falas, várias vezes...parecia que eu nunca tinha visto o meu script. Eu estava nervosa, queria poder ajudar a Luca...ela é uma ótima menina, super responsável super centrada e não faria nada de errado, mas tava difícil...totalmente difícil...Peter era teimoso e irredutível.

Assim que entrei no camarim fui direto para o banheiro me trocar e tirar a maquiagem. Tirei a maquiagem tentando me acalmar e ficar menos nervosa do que eu já estava, troquei de roupa e depois sai. Sei que não tinha muito motivo para eu estar assim, até porque Luca era apenas filha do meu namorado e isso não tinha nada haver comigo, mas eu me sentia impotente.

-Liz, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você esta estranha... - Ele perguntou.

-Não é nada, apenas estou nervosa por ter errado tantas falas. -Por um lado isso era verdade mas oque estava me deixando mais nervosa não era isso.

-Querida, não se preocupa com isso, você foi bem. –Ele me abraçou. –Relaxa amor, você esta muito tensa. –Ele me deu um beijo no pescoço.

-Eu sei... mas eu tenho que te falar uma coisa pra você. -Ele me olhou preocupado.

-Liz eu fiz alguma coisa que você não gostou? Me desculpa.

-Querido não é nada disso... Eu que tenho que te falar uma coisa. –Falei nervosa.

-Pode falar.

-Senta. –Eu pedi.

-Liz eu estou ficando preocupado, fala logo. –Ele falou aflito.

-Peter, senta... por favor, oque eu tenho pra falar é importante. –Ele se sentou preocupado.

-Peter é que... É que a Luca está namorando. –Falei tudo de uma vez só. Não estava mais aguentando esconder isso dele, eu precisava falar... e sei que ele vai surtar.

-OQUEEE?COMO ?A LUCCA ESTA NAMORANDO!ELA NÃO ME PEDIU PERMISÃO PRA ISSO!É MESMO SE PEDISSE EU NUNCA IRRIA DEIXAR! –Ele começou a gritar furioso, meu deus o mundo vai cair, daqui a pouco vem alguém aqui ver oque esta acontecendo. - EUUU MATOO O NAMORADO DELA!EU VOU ACABAR COM ISSO RÁPIDINHO!EU NÃO PERMITO ISSO. - Ele continuo gritando. Eu o Empurrei no sofá e o calei com um beijo. Ele relutou mais eu o prendi minhas pernas na sua cintura e continuei a beija-lo. Me separei dele quando o ar me faltou.

-Peter se acalma, por favor. –Eu pedi ainda sem folego. –Não grita, vamos conversar civilizadamente, sem gritos. –Eu pedi e ele ainda me olhava furioso.

-Liz, a Luca esta namorando! –Ele continuou a gritar. –EU NÃO ACEITO ISSO!

-Peter se acalma, isso não é a pior coisa do mundo. –Falei tentando acalma-lo.

-Claro que é! Como você me pede calma! Calma é a ultima coisa que eu tenho agora. –Ele gritou furioso.

-Você vai continuar gritando?!Então grita sozinho, porque eu vou embora. –Me levantei e peguei minha bolsa.

-Liz, espera... Fica comigo. –Ele falou mais calmo e segurou a minha mão. –Liz, é a minha Lu, eu não concordo com isso, é a minha filha. Eu vou me controlar, não vou mais gritar, fica. Tento não gritar mais.

-Peter, que ela é nova que e sua filha nós sabemos mais ela já é uma moça, já tem maturidade e responsabilidade pra isso.

-Não tem não, ela ainda é uma criança. Se ela esta namorando isso vai acabar hoje. –Ai meu Deus! Oque eu faço agora... coitada da Luca.

-Não Peter, deixa a menina ser feliz.

-Ela não pediu a minha permissão pra isso, não me falou nada, nem se quer tocou nesse assunto comigo.

-Ela estava com medo de falar com você, ela sabia que você ia ficar gritando que nem um maluco e que ia proibir. –Expliquei.

-Se ela sabia disso porque continuou? Ela sabia muito bem que eu não concordo e que não aceitaria.

-Porque ela gosta do menino! A gente não escolhe a hora para gostar e desgostar de alguém. Peter, entenda isso...ela gosta dele!

-Não entendo e nem pretendo. –Ele pegou o celular do bolso.

-Oque vai fazer?-Perguntei aflita.

-Vou ligar pra Luca e tirar isso a limpo, ela tinha que ter me falado, mesmo sabendo que eu não ia deixar. –Eu peguei o celular da mão dele.

-Não liga. Ela me falou, se ela quisesse podia continuar escondendo de vocês, mas invés disso ela pediu para que eu falasse com você e depois vocês conversariam sobre o assunto. É tão difícil entender que ela esta apaixonada por alguém e que uma hora ou outra isso iria acontecer?! –Ele ainda em olhava com cara de poucos amigos. Guardei o celular dele no bolso de trás da minha calça. –Ela é sua filha, sua menininha e vai continuar sendo, mas ela precisa crescer... você não vai poder protege-la a vida toda.

-Eu sei que não, mas nesse momento ela não vai namorara, quem sabe daqui a alguns anos. –Ele falou e foi pegar o celular do bolso da minha calça.

-Peter não. –Ele continuou.

-Liz, me dá... não vai adiantar. –Ele falou e pegou o celular e ligou pra Luca.

O que eu faço? Ele vai querer que ela acabe o namoro...ela gosta desse menino, tenho certeza mais o Peter é cabeça dura de mais para entender isso! Deixa a menina ser feliz... O que eu faço? O que eu faço...!

-Luca Bella!Oque você pensa que esta fazendo! –Ele gritou. -Eu não deixo, não deixo... você pode acabar com isso agora! –Não! Ele não podia fazer isso! –Você devia ter me falado, devia ter me pedido... mesmo sabendo que eu não iria deixar!

-Peter não faz isso! –Eu pedi e ele me ignorou. –Peter – Eu gritei e ele me olhou. -Se você continuar com isso e pretender levar isso a sério, você pode me esquecer, eu vou embora agora e você não precisa nunca mais falar comigo e tudo que começamos a pouco tempo termina aqui e agora! –Ele me olhou atônito.

-Liz o que...? –Ele perguntou atônito.

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Leva isso a serio e termina com o nosso namoro e com o da Luca ou mantem os dois! –Eu falei firme.- A Escolha é sua!


	11. Chapter 11

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Eu não queria fazer isso, não queria acabar tudo... Nem começamos a nos relacionar direito, mesmo tem alguns anos de amizade, nosso relacionamento mesmo começou agora e eu não queria acabar com ele...mas eu falei sem pensar e não quero que ele acabe com tudo!

-Liz oque você oque você tá falando? A gente mal começou a namorar, e mesmo assim não posso mais ficar longe de você... –Me sentei no sofá.

-A escolha é sua. –Eu falei tentando parecer firme mais eu estava com medo... estava com medo dele simplesmente desistir de tudo. Eu amo o Peter, sempre amei e não queria que terminasse agora que esta dando tudo certo.

-Liz... –Apontei pro telefone. –Ah... Luca depois eu te ligo, depois eu falo com você. –Ele desligou. –Liz, vamos conversar... eu não quero ficar longe de você, eu te amo. –Ele se sentou do meu lado.

-Eu também te amo Peter, mas oque você esta fazendo é...não é da minha conta, mas Peter, repense...converse com a Luca, sei que você esta furioso por ela estar namorando e por não saber disso antes, mas a gente não escolhe quando quer se apaixonar, por quem quer se apaixonar e a hora que queremos isso. Se coloque no lugar deles Peter, você já foi adolescente um dia! –Eu falei triste.

-Liz veja pelo meu lado, eu também estou chateado... mais não concordo...mesmo assim.

-Peter, a escolha é feita por você. Você vai acabar com o namoro de dois adolescentes que estão começando um relacionamento agora. Eles se gostam e vão estar separadas por uma coisa que não tem cabimento, e detalhe, pensa no nosso namoro também, ele mal começou e já vai acabar. –Eu estava triste, mas ele precisava entender que assim como nós vamos sofrer com a separação eles também vão, mesmo sendo apenas adolescentes com uma vida inteira pela frente.

-Amor eu não quero terminar o nosso namoro. –Ele falou triste. –Eu amo você. –Ele acariciou o meu rosto.

-Você já imaginou o quanto a Luca vai ficar triste sabendo que o pai dela não a apoiou. Você quer isso pra ela... quer faze-la sofrer?

-Poxa Liz, eu não concordo com isso. –Ele falou emburrado.

-Não concorda porque isso é ciúmes de pai, porque você morre de ciúmes da sua Lu. –Ele riu.

-Não é não. –Ele fez bico.

-Olha... converse com ela, repense... –Eu pedi.

-Ta bom, você me convenceu. Vou dar uma chance a eles. –Eu sorri e pulei no colo dele.

-Obrigado amor. –Beijei seu rosto o fazendo sorrir.

-Mais se fizeram algo que eu não goste eu vou acabar com o namoro e não vai valer me chantagear.

-Ai amor, não vai ter nada de errado, você vai ver. –Falei sorrindo.

-Eu espero... eu espero. –Ele falou me fazendo rir.

-Porque não conversa com os dois juntos... vai ser melhor. –Falei.

-Boa ideia. –Ele pegou o celular novamente.

-Amor... vou pra casa. –Avisei.

**Versão Peter.**

Quando a Liz falou que a Luca estava namorando eu quase enfartei. Como assim a minha Luca estava namorando? Ela é muito nova pra isso e também não quero um garoto cheio de testosterona a flor da pele se agarrando com a minha filha. Eu queria poder proibi-la de namorara, pelo menos ate aos 25 ,mais infelizmente isso não foi possível com a Liz me chantageando e eu não estava disposto a arriscar tudo.

Não queria terminar nosso namoro e também não queria deixar minha filha triste. Por mais que eu queira, mesmo que eu terminasse com o namoro da Luca nada seria a mesma coisa porque eu estaria terminando com o meu também. Entre terminar dois e manter dois, eu prefiro manter os dois e ver aonde isso vai dar.

-Amor... vou pra casa. –Ela avisou e eu a segurei pela cintura.

-Me espera baby, tenho uma coisa pra falar. –Ela sorriu. O telefone da Luca chamou e no terceiro toque ela atendeu.

-Fala. -Ela falou e pude perceber que estava chorando.

-Você esta chorando meu anjo?-Perguntei.

-Não. –Ela mentiu.

-Não mente pra mim Luca. -Falei.

-Tô sim, estou sim... por que eu achei que você fosse entender em vez de brigar comigo, eu ainda tinha esperanças que você poderia deixar eu namorar com o Richard mais não...você simplesmente não deixa, faz oque você quiser...eu não me importo. -Ela falou chorando.

-Meu anjo não chora.

-Foi pra isso que você me ligo? Pra falar pra eu não chorar? Não adianta mais...eu já chorei. –Ela falou grosseiramente.

-Lu não fica assim, eu quero te falar uma coisa.

-Eu estou ocupada, pode ligar depois. –Ela falou chateada.

-Meu amor me desculpa ter brigado com você, eu conversei com a Liz e... –Ela me interrompeu.

-Tchau pai, Tchau. –Ela ia desligar na minha cara.

-Luca não desliga. –Eu pedi e ela me ignorou.

-Tchau. –Ela desligou na minha cara. –Liz ela desligou na minha cara. –A Liz estava rindo.

-Amor, calma...Ela apenas esta chateada.

-Mais eu nem falei nada. –Ela riu.

-Pelo que você falou antes ela deve ter achado que você não ia deixar.

-Eu sei, mas ela precisava desligar na minha cara. –Ela gargalhou.

-Liga de novo.

-Ela não vai me atender...

-Oh! Homem complicado és tu. –Ela falou de uma forma engraçada e eu ri.

-Não sou.

-Eu vou ligar e você vai falar... e peça desculpas a ela. –Ela praticamente mandou.

-Claro minha mandona linda. -Eu a beijei e ela sorriu entre meus lábios. Ela pegou o seu celular e ligou.

-Luca. Não fica chateada meu anjo,o seu pai quer falar uma coisa importante pra você e acho que vai gostar. –Eu sorri. –Por favor querida, ele não vai mais brigar com você...Okay, fala com ele. –Ela me passou o telefone.

-O que foi?O que você quer falar comigo?-Ela perguntou chorando.

-Luca, meu amor me desculpe...eu deixo...eu deixo você namorar. –Eu falei contrariado e a Liz me olhou sorrindo.

-Serio pai? –Ela falou surpresa.

-Sim, eu deixo.

-Paii eu te amooo! Obrigada, Obrigada, Obrigada. -Ela falou eufórica.

-Eu quero conhecer o seu namorado brevemente, quer dizer bem rápido.

-Tá pai. Quando?

-Ainda esse mês.

-Okay. Que dia?

-O mais rápido possível, pode ser ate amanhã.

-Que afobação Peter. –Liz falou sorrindo.

-Pai pra que a pressa.

-Porque eu quero conhecer quem é o garoto que esta namorando coma minha filha e apresentar minha namorada para suas irmãs.

-Ta bom pai... vou falar com o Richard e depois de falo.

-Hm... já falou com a sua mãe?

-Sim.

-O que ela fez?

-Nada. -Ela falou sorrindo.

-Ta bom... então...me liga mais tarde ou amanhã, beijos.

-Beijos pai, te amo. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Beijos meu anjo, eu também te amo.

-Tchau. –Falamos e desligamos.

-Então... já resolveu?

-Mais ou menos, ela vai falar com o Richard e depois me liga. –Eu falei revirando os olhos a fazendo rir.

-Peter você é muito ciumento. -Ela falou sorrindo.

-Sou mesmo. –Ela riu.

-Vamos embora... já esta mais do que na hora. –Eu sorri.

-Vamos. -Abri a porta pra ela.

-Obrigada. –Ela saiu e eu fui atrás. Fomos para o estacionamento e haviam poucos carros, ninguém conhecido.

-Tchau Fach, ate amanhã. –Ela foi para o seu carro.

-Não vai me dar nem um beijinho. –Eu a puxei a trazendo para os meus braços.

-Peter aqui não, alguém pode ver...

-Ninguém vai ver. -Falei sorrindo.

-Não... seu teimoso, ate amanhã. -Ela falou sorrindo.

-Ai Liz... que maldade. –Ela sorriu e beijou a minha bochecha.

-Boa noite querido. –Ela me abraçou.

-Boa noite. –Eu lhe roubei um beijo e fui pro meu carro. Ela deu partida e parou o carro na saída do estacionamento, eu estranhei e fui com o meu ate o carro dela. Ela abaixou o vidro e me olhou sorrindo.

-Hey amor, corrida ate em casa?

-Não Elizabeth, me recuso a correr com você. –Ela gargalhou.

-Coitado... Sabe que vai perder. –Ela acelerou e subiu o vidro.

Essa mulher é louca! Elizabeth adora fazer isso, adora me provocar e geralmente consegue, mas não vou... Ela adora correr, adora um "perigo".

Ela pisou mais no acelerador e arrancou com o carro. Fui atrás dela, mas ela corria muito, ia muito rápido passando por dentro do fluxo de carros. Logo o sinal fechou a fazendo parar e eu parei do lado do carro dela e pedi para que ela abaixasse o vidro.

-Oque foi amor, resolveu correr também?-Ela provocou.

-Liz, você tá correndo muito. –Ela riu.

-Você não viu nada amor. –O sinal abriu e ela arrancou com o carro sumindo no fluxo de carros.

Estava indo pra casa quando passei pelo shopping e tive uma ideia um pouco, vamos se dizer assim "tarada", porque era isso eu a Liz pensaria. Resolvi passar no shopping e ir comprara oque eu queria pra dar pra Liz.

Entrei no shopping e me dirigia a loja. Foi um pouco diferente mais eu fui, era um pouco estranho porque nunca tinha feito isso, nunca mesmo. Entrei na loja e olhei algumas, mas teve uma que mais me chamou atenção e que eu realmente fiquei doido só de imaginar. Enfim... comprei e voltei pro meu carro. Como eu iria dar isso pra ela? Oque ela acharia de mim... Ri do meu pensamento. Ela iria me achar um tarado por dar isso pra ela mais, eu gostei e adoraria ver ela assim.

Liz, Liz...Só você pra me deixar assim! Só ela pra me fazer isso... e me deixar maluco. Eu nunca a desejei como desejei uma mulher na minha vida, ela era única. A Mulher que eu desejava e que queria pra mim sempre, a mulher que eu amava.

Botei o pacote no banco do carona e fui pra casa. Subi com o presente e coloquei em cima da cama, foi tomar um banho. Tomei um banho demorado e não conseguia tirar a Liz da minha cabeça. Sai do banho com uma ideia martelando na minha cabeça. Eu queria poder ir ate a sua casa e lhe entregar o que eu havia comprado.

A duvida estava me consumindo, eu precisava ir... eu queria ir...mas será que devia? Ah claro que sim Peter, ela não se incomodaria de te receber ás 11 horas da noite e lhe dar um presente. Coitada da minha Liz. Sempre vou ate a sua humilde residência a esta hora da noite, E estava decidido a ir.

Me vesti, peguei minhas chaves e o presente e fui pra casa dela. No caminho pensei se realmente era a coisa certa, e vi que era! Eu precisava pelo menos vê-la... não conseguia mais ficar um minuto sem toca-la, sem beija-la, sem senti-la...Eu a queria mais que tudo...eu precisava dela.

Sai do carro e fui ate o seu prédio, subi e quando chegue na porta do seu apartamento eu toquei a campainha. Demorou um pouco e logo a porta se abriu. Quando a porta se abriu a minha boca encontrou o meu pé, devo ter ficado com acara de idiota olhando pra ela. Ela estava linda, vestida com um lingerie azul marinha um micro short branco com um hobby na mesma cor. Se toda vez que eu viesse na casa dela e ela abrisse a porta assim, eu ia acampar aqui. Eu estava babando.

-Boa noite. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-B-Boa noite.-Eu gaguejei e ela riu.

-Entra. -Ela abriu caminho para eu entrar. Entrei e ela fechou a porta atrás de si. –O que lhe trás a minha humilde residência? –Ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Eu queria ver você e lhe dar uma coisa. –Falei sorrindo e ela sorriu.

-Você adora fazer visitas no meio da noite.-Eu sorri.

-Estava dormindo? –Perguntei.

-Não, estava lendo. -Ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Eu pensei muito antes de vir aqui. –Eu falei rindo. Como eu vou dar isso pra ela? É muito... hum... é...constrangedor! Será que eu devo? Ahh... quer saber...eu vou dar! O Máximo que pode acontecer e ela me mandar embora e me chamar de tarado! Bom... eu acho!

-Porque pensou? Poderia ter vindo a hora que quisesse... pode vir quando quiser meu bem. –Ela me abraçou.

-Não vou incomodar?-Perguntei sorrindo.

-Nunca. -Ela me beijou.

-Eu precisava disso. –A abracei e beijei seu pescoço.

-Oque é isso amor? –Ela perguntou olhando para o pacote na minha mão.

-Isso... Isso é... -Agora é que não ia dar para escapar mesmo, ou eu dava pra ela ou eu dava pra ela. –Isso é um presente pra você. –Eu falei rindo só de imaginar a cara que ela faria vendo oque eu comprei.

-Pra mim?-Ela perguntou sorrindo e eu ri mais.

-Sim, pra você.

-Oque é?-Ela perguntou curiosa.

-Olhe. -Eu lhe entreguei sorrindo descaradamente e me sentei no sofá.

Ela abriu o embrulho rapidamente e eu analisava suas feições. Ela olhou,olhou,olhou e por fim pegou e viu oque era. Ela sorriu e ao mesmo tempo fez uma careta me fazendo rir. O que será que ela estaria pensando?

-Peter... é... –Ela estava sem palavras e eu gargalhei.

-Gostou?

-Ehr... sim, mas...é... –Eu ri mais, ela respirou fundo. Peter, o que você queria me passar me dando isso? –Ela levantou a lingerie com a ponta dos dedos.

-Entenda como quiser. –Eu falei rindo descaradamente e ela jogou uma almofada em mim.

-Oque você acha que eu vou entender com alguém me dando uma roupa assim! -Ela falou chegando mais perto.

-Ôh amor, eu gostei tanto... por isso comprei. -Ela ficou irritada.

-Peter você é um safado! -Eu ri mais.

-Veste para eu ver como ficou amor... quero ver se ficou como eu imagino!

-Puta merda Peter! Oque você anda bebendo. -Eu gargalhei com oque ela falou.

-Nada amor... só quero ver se ficou bom em você momo eu imagina.-Eu olhei mais ela.

-Seu safado!Se você acha que sou qualquer uma e que vai me levar pra cama me dando isso você está muito enganado. -Ela falou me batendo. A segurei pela cintura e a sentei no meu colo.

-Estou brincando amor... eu comprei isso pra você porque quero que você use quando tiver certeza de que quer ter mais que um namoro comigo,quando quiser ter um filho comigo...querida quero que use quando tiver certa que quer me dar um filho seu. -Eu falei sorrindo.

-Peter é muito cedo pra isso... eu te amo, mas não estou preparada para ter um filho agora. E também é muito precipitado. -Eu sorri e beijei seu pescoço.

-Eu entendo amor, e não vou te apressar... E vou esperar o tempo que você quiser amor!

-Você é lindo sabia?!-Ela falou e me beijou.

-Eu sou?-Ela sorriu.

-É... -Ela me deu um selinho. -Vai que você desiste de ficar comigo... não vou poder usa-lo

-Desistir de você... nunca. Falei sorrindo e a beijei. Ela passou suas mãos pelo meu pescoço intensificando o beijo, minhas mãos foram pras suas costas acariciando-as sobre o tecido fino do seu hobby. Nossas bocas se mexiam numa única sincronia, nossas línguas explorando cada vez mais a boca do outro e nossos corpos querendo mais proximidade. Separamos-nos por falta de ar.

-Você já se conformou com o namoro da Luca?-Ela perguntou um pouco ofegante. Ahh pra que lembrar disso!

-Claro que não!-Falei e ela riu. –Mais não quero falar disso agora, eu quero falar de nós, falar não... melhor..-Beijei seu pescoço.

-Oque você quer fazer então amor?

-Tudo que eu puder estar com você, beijar você, tocar você... Amar você. –Ela sorriu e me olhou.

-Que romântico. –Ela me deu um selinho.

-Eu posso ser mais que romântico. –Eu a beijei. Ela se virou prendendo suas pernas na minha cintura e segurando forte a minha nuca. Coloquei minhas mãos por dentro do seu hobby acariciando suas costas. Ela mordiscou o meu lábio inferior descendo pelo meu pescoço me deixando mais louco por ela do que eu já estava. Eu a queria,eu queria poder ama-la agora

Passei minhas mãos pela sua cintura e depois apertei suas coxas arrancando pequenos gemidos e suspiros. Suas mãos já estavam perto de tirar minha blusa assim como eu já estava prestes a tirar oque ainda lhe cobria quando ela parou.

-Peter... –Falou entre meus lábios. –Amor esta muito cedo... acho que esta muito cedo para fazermos isso. –Ela explicou.

-Eu duvido que você e o Gavin já... –Ela me interrompeu.

-É diferente Peter, você é especial pra mim... e eu quero que isso seja especial. –Eu sorri.

-Ai... Minha linda virou santinha. –Ela me olhou com uma careta.

-Peter deixa de ser chato.

-Você quer ser santo amor? Daqui a pouco você vai me dizer que só quer depois do casamento. Olha... teremos que ir a Vegas essa semana ainda. Ela me interrompeu.

-Isso não vem ao caso agora seu safado, o que importa é que eu acho muito cedo e pronto, não me contrarie. Ela falou. –Peter você é especial, não quero apressar as coisas... quero tudo no seu tempo.-Eu sorri.

-Ta bom... não vou te apressar. –Ela sorriu. Agora fala pra mim... você e o Gavin já dormiram juntos?

-Peter que pergunta é essa!

-Tô curioso pra saber. –Eu falei rindo.

-Ah, Peter!

-Vai dizer que não?-Falei rindo.

-Sei lá. –Eu ri mais.

-Pow Liz, o Gavin... Tá mal hein! –Eu zoei. –Não acredito!

-Peter para!-Eu ri mais.

-Como foi essa experiência? –Eu gargalhei.

-Para de bobeira Peter. –Eu ri mais.

-Ele é melhor que eu?

-Num sei! Não experimentei. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Mais quando experimentar não vai querer outro. –Eu falei convencido.

-Convencido você. –Eu ri.

-Responde a minha pergunta? Você dormiu com ele?Eu podia jurar que ele era viado. –Ela riu e ficou pensativa.

-Viado, viado eu tenho certeza que não era não. –Ela falou rindo maliciosa.

-Ouu!Vai ficar falando isso na minha frente mesmo. –Ela riu.

-Você que perguntou. –Ela falou rindo.

-Sou melhor que ele, pode ter certeza. –Ela riu.

-Você se garante muito. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Me garanto porque eu posso. –Ela riu.

-Ui!Como pode. –Ela falou sorrindo e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

-Eu posso. –Falei sem palavras.

-Gostoso. –Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido. –Lindo. Meu amor. Meu fach. Melhor de todos. Meu Peter mega seduzente. Meu gostosão.-Eu sorri e ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.-Amo-te,eu te amo.

-Eu te amo te amo muito minha linda. –Encostei minha cabeça no seu pescoço.

-Já que você veio fazer uma visita na minha humilde residência que tal fazer uma no meu quarto e na minha cama também?-Eu gargalhei.

-Convite tentador Srta. Reaser. –Falei sorrindo.

-Aceita amor?-Ela perguntou acariciando meus cabelos.

-Já dormi aqui muitas vezes essa semana, é melhor eu ir pra casa.

-Não amor, fica... –Ela pediu. Já esta muito tarde para você ir pra casa.

-Eu realmente queria muito ficar, daqui a pouco eu passo uma semana aqui sem ir em casa. -Ela riu.

-Sabe que você pode ficar não me importo de ficar uma semana com você aqui. –Ela falou sorrindo. –Se fosse mais cedo eu ate pensaria em deixar você ir, mas esta muito tarde.

-Liz eu sei me cuidar. Ela fez bico.

-Mais eu quero cuidar de você. –Ela falou com uma carinha fofa.

-Nos vemos amanhã amor. -Acariciei o seu rosto.

-Eu gosto tanto que você venha aqui, que você durma aqui. –Ela falou e eu sorri.

-Liz...

-Dorme vai... Prometo não te assediar ou fazer outra coisa pervertida com você durante a noite. –Eu gargalhei.

-Não pensei nada disso. -Eu ri.-Pensei ao contrario.

-Não vou... -Ela falou sorrindo. –Eu me sinto tão sozinha, dorme aqui. –Ela fez biquinho e eu não resisti.

-Não resisto a você sabia!-Ela sorriu.

-Sabia. Ela sorriu lindamente.

-Esta com sono?-Perguntei.

-Não muito, mas vamos subir. –Ela falou sorrindo e se levantou.

-Vamos. –Subimos e fomos para o seu quarto. Sua roupa que havia usado mais cedo estava em cima da poltrona junto com a bolsa e logo embaixo os sapatos.

-Ta uma bagunça, eu sei. –Ela falou me fazendo rir.

-Não tá... está mais arrumado que o meu. –Ela riu.

-Amanhã arrumo isso. –Ela tirou o hobby e colocou em cima da poltrona e eu fiquei babando. –Quer que eu bote uma blusa pra você não babar?-Ela perguntou sorrindo e eu olhei para o seu rosto e para o seu corpo novamente. -Não me olha assim Peter. Ela falou sorrindo.

-Esta bom... parei de babar. –Falei sorrindo. Agora vou ver de boca fechada. -Ela riu.

-Bobo. –Ela se deitou. -Vem meu amorzinho vem.-Ela esticou os braços me chamando e eu ri.

-Estou indo amor, se acalma... Eu sei que eu sou bonito e gostoso e sei que você,me olha e me quer. –Eu cantei e ela gargalhou. Tirei os meus sapatos e fui de joelhos ate ela.

-Lucky I'm in love with my best friend / Lucky to have been where I have been / Lucky to be coming home again / Lucky we're in love in every way / Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed / Lucky to be coming home someday.-Ela cantou e eu sorri.

-Linda. –Dei um selinho nela e me deitei ao seu lado.

-Peter você é tão forte. –Ela apertou os meus braços. –Gosto de homens fortes.

- Só por isso você gosta de mim. - Falei me fazendo de magoado.

-É um dos motivos, mas o mais forte desses é que eu te amo. –Ela me abraçou e eu passei meus braços a sua volta.

- Também te amo. Sabe disso, não sabe? - Falei

- Sei. Que tal me provar? - Ela riu

- Tudo bem. Quer que eu faça o que? Abra a janela e grite para o mundo: Eu te amo Elizabeth Reaser? O que quer? - Falei sorrindo

-Duvido. –Eu ri.

-Esta bom. –Me levantei e olhei pra ela, que sorriu. Fui pra janela e olhei pra ele.

-Você não tem coragem. –Eu ri.

-Ta bom. Eu amo a Elizabeth R... –Gritei mais ela me puxou pra dentro.

-Eu tenho vizinho seu maluco. –Eu ri.

-Eu sei. –Falei sorrindo. –E pra deixar bem claro que eu te amo. –Ela sorriu.

-Eu te amo... Te amo muito, agora venha dormir meu gatinho. –Eu sorri.

-Minha princesa eu vou. –Ela sorriu e abracei-a.

-Amor, porque você não tira camisa? –Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

-Pra que? –Ela riu.

-Pra você me aquecer mais. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Você acha que eu vou te mostrar meu corpitchu assim tão fácil. –Ela gargalhou. –Quero algo em troca.

-Oque você quer? –Ela perguntou e eu sorri.


	12. Chapter 12

**Versão Peter**

-Quero um Stripp. –Ela me olhou incrédula.

-Peter... eu to quase sem roupa e você quer um Stripp. –Eu ri.

-Se veste e faz um. –Eu falei rindo.

-Se eu fizer você vai ter que tirar mais que a blusa porque um Stripp meu não é pouca coisa e nem pra qualquer um. –Eu ri.

-Primeiro não sou qualquer um... segundo Stripp seu não é pouca coisa não porque você me deixa louco sem fazer um...e terceiro eu tiro tudo se você quiser. –Ela sorriu.

-Tudo mesmo?-Ela perguntou maliciosa e mordeu o lábio.

-Liz... tudo na medida do possível né. –Ela riu.

-Não... isso é injusto. –Ela falou com biquinho.

-Liz do jeito que você é eu vou ter que tirar tudo mesmo. –Ela riu. –E eu não pretendo dormir pelado com você.

-Não falei nada. –Ela riu maliciosa.

-Nem precisa eu te conheço. –Ela riu mais.

-Ta bom... mais você tira? Tira Fach. –ela pediu com biquinho.

-Aiii! Eu tiro. –Ela sorriu. Você vai me esquentar caso eu sinta frio. –Ela riu.

-Não vou deixar você sentir. –Ela falou com duplo sentindo.

-Oh God!-Ela riu. Tirei a camisa a fazendo sorrir e nós deitamos.

-Boa noite meu lindo. –Ela falou sorrindo. –Que me esquenta sempre.

-Boa noite meu amor. –Falei sorrindo. –Que me chantageia sempre. –Ela riu.

-Poxa amor, oque custa fazer uma vontade minha. –Eu ri.

-Desde que eu ganhe algo com isso. –Ela riu. –Mesmo que seja um beijinho.

-Um beijinho... um beijinho pode. -Ela sorriu e me deu um selinho.

-Eu te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. –Beijei seu rosto a fazendo rir.

-Eu te amo, muito, muito, muito. –Ela me deu vários selinhos e no ultimo deles eu intensifiquei o tornando um beijo desejoso. Ela se separou de mim sorrindo e fechou os olhos.

-Durma bem meu anjo. –Beijei sua testa.

-Eu vou. –Ela me abraçou mais. –Obrigada por ficar comigo.

-Obrigado por me amar. –Falei e ela sorriu.

-Não é por acaso, meu amor esteve sempre tão próximo. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Minha melhor amiga se tornou minha namorada. –Falei sorrindo e lhe dei um beijo. -Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo. –Ela fechou os olhos e se aconchegou mais em meus braços. Fiquei acariciando seus cabelos ate que ela dormiu e logo em seguida eu também dormi.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Dormi tranquilamente com o Peter ao meu lado, com o meu amor ao meu lado. Acordei com um barulho irritante. Passei a mão pelo criado mudo e peguei meu celular. Olhei o visor e vi que era minha irmã, Emily.

-Alô. –Falei com a voz um pouco rouca.

-Liz... estava dormindo?

-Não... tava não...só estava treinando pra morrer. –Falei irônica e me soltei dos braços do Peter para não acorda-lo e sai do quarto.

-Aii amo te acordar no meio da noite. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Também te amo. –Me joguei no sofá com sono.

-Liz... me ajuda, estou com uma grande duvida. –Eu bufei.

-Tem que ser grande mesmo pra você me ligar essa hora da noite. –Reclamei.

-Poxa Liz, achei que fosse ajudar a sua irmã. –Ela fez drama.

-Eu vou... conte-me tudo.

-Eu acho que o Adam esta me traindo! –Ela falou de uma vezes.

-COMO?-Perguntei incrédula. –Como assim?!

-Ah Liz, sei lá...eu acho...ele anda estranho.

-Ele não faria isso.

-Ou faria. –Ela falou.

-Ele te ama Emy... Ele não iria te trair... vocês tem uma vida juntos, uma família juntos e ele não iria fazer isso. –Falei.

-Liz eu não sei...estou na duvida.

-Minha linda, amor da minha vida... não é nada de mais, pergunte pra ele o que se passa. –Falei.

-Ele não quer falar.

-Insista. De repente é algo no trabalho e ele não quer te preocupar...apenas isso. –Falei.

-Aii Liz, você sabe que eu te amo?! Te amo muito maninha...vou falar com ele sim. –Ela falou sorrindo. –E como você esta?

-Bem.

-E o namorado?

-Que namorado?

-O Gavin.

-Ah... não, não estou namorando mais com ele...

-Você não me conta nada né! Isso mesmo exclui sua irmã da sua vida.

-Não amor... é que foi tudo muito recente e... –Eu tenho que falar pra ela... mesmo sabendo que ela vai surtar. Minha família sempre gostou muito do Peter, principalmente minha irmã.

-Falaaaa! Estou curiosa.

-Eu terminei com o Gavin porque...porque brigávamos muito e porque estou namorando com o Peter.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Eu sabia! Você ama o Peter, sempre amou...eu via isso nos seus olhos.

-É...eu amo ele...e estamos namorando durante, uns 2 dias. –Ela riu.

-E como vocês estão? Estão se dando bem? E as filhas dele? E a loira ridícula da mulher dele. –Ela começou a me encher de perguntas.

-Estamos bem...pelo que eu sei as filhas deles sempre queriam isso desde que ele se separou mais ainda não falamos pra todas, só a Lucca sabe. E a EX-mulher dele tem que aceitar querendo ou não, ele é meu agora. –Falei.

-Hmmmmm sei né! Safadinha! –Ela falou rindo e eu ri junto. –Já dormiu com ele? Porque vocês dois juntos é um caso serio.

-Você acha que eu ia dormir com ele assim de cara?

-Acho!

-Emy. –A repreendi e ela riu.

-Confesso que fiquei surpresa em saber isso, porque eu achava que vocês iam dormir assim de cara. –Ela falou rindo e eu a acompanhei.

-Não, ainda não aconteceu nada, apesar do Peter deixar bem claro que quer isso. –Ri me lembrando do presente que ele havia me dado.

-Serio?!-Ela falou espantada. –Ele quer e você nega fogo! Não pensava isso de você. Negando fogo. –Ela falou rindo.

-Não nego que também quero isso, quero muito...mas ele não é como os outros. Peter é especial, não quero nada muito rápido...quero tudo ao seu tempo. –Falei sincera.

-Onw! Que linda minha irmãzinha, ela esta apaixonada. –Eu ri.

-Eu estou mesmo. –Falei sorrindo. –Estou pelo homem mais lindo do mundo. –Falei sorrindo e ela riu.

-Mamãe já sabe?-Perguntou.

-Não, ainda não falei.

-Posso adiantar?-Eu ri.

-Pode, sei que ia fazer isso mesmo que eu falasse não. –Ela riu. –Fala pra ela também que eu ligo depois e explico tudo.

-Ta bom. –Ela falou e eu ouvi uma voz de criança do outro lado da linha.

-Mamãe que horas são? Com quem você esta falando no telefone?-Era o Felipe, meu sobrinho afilhado que perguntava.

-Filho esta tarde, vai dormir...amanhã você tem aula meu amor. –Emily falou.

-Não consigo mamãe. –Ele falou com uma voz de sono.- Quem é no telefone?

-Eu quero falar com o meu pequeno Emy. –Ela riu.

-Esta tarde Liz, ele tem aula amanhã.

-Mãe é a tia Liz? Eu quero falar com a minha titia. –Ele pediu.

-Deixa Emy, estou com saudades do meu afilhado.

-Tá, fala com ele. –Eu sorri.

-Oi tia Liz. Estou com muitas saudades suas. –Onw! Eu amo o Felipe, ele era como meu filho, ele era quase um filho pra mim... Eu era tia madrinha, e amava o meu lindo, meu único sobrinho.

-Amor também estou com muitas saudades suas meu lindo. –Falei.

-Quando você vai vir me ver tia Liz?

-Eu não seu meu lindo. Assim que der eu vou te ver e trazer pra ficar comigo um pouco.

-Ebaaa! Amo ficar com minha titia.-Eu sorri. –Mais não demora não tia.

-Não vou demorar. –Falei sorrindo.

-Filho, sua tia esta com um namorado novo. –Ouvi Emily falar baixinho pro Lipe.

-Que é o seu namorado tia? Não gostei disso não. –Ele falou ciumento. –Qual o nome dele? Ele é legal? Eu quero saber quem é porque se não for legal eu não quero você namorando com ele não. –Emily gargalhou.

-Porque sua mãe falou isso pra você heim?!Emily eu sei que você esta escutando...Você é ridícula e bocuda. –Ela riu mais. –Meu príncipe, meu neném, a tia esta namorando com um homem muito legal, o nome dele é Peter. –Falei. –Você já deve ter visto ele em algumas fotos comigo ou na tv..

-Mamãe o namorado da tia é aquele da foto que você estava vendo com o papai no computador?-Ele perguntou pra Emy.

-Sim Lipe, é ele sim baby.

-A tá. Ele parece ser legal, mais ainda quero conhece-lo tia Liz. –Ele falou e eu ri.

-Ele é muito legal... Quando sua mãe te trazer aqui eu te apresento ele, agora vai dormir que amanhã você tem aula.

-Tá tia Liz,boa noite...Eu te amo. –Onntw! Meu Bebe!

-Eu também te amo meu lindo, amo muito! Boa noite baby, boa aula.

-Ahh tia Liz, posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Pode meu amor, pode pedir o que você quiser que eu faço. –Falei sorrindo.

-Eu posso passar o meu fim de semana com você? Posso ir pra sua casa na sexta?

-Claro meu amor, claro que pode.

-Ebaa!-Ele comemorou. –Vou dormir feliz. –Ele falou e entregou o telefone pra Emy.

-Liz...olha não precisa, se tiver algum compromisso não precisa ficar esse fim de semana com ele, marcamos outro dia.

-Eu vou ficar sim, quero ficar um pouco com o Lipe... –Falei sorrindo.

-Mais você não tem compromisso? Você não vai sair não?

-Se eu tiver compromisso eu desmarco, não tem problema...quero ficar com o meu pequeno. –Ela riu.

-Liz...

-Eu quero! –Interrompi.

-Ta bom... vou aproveitar e conversar com Adam sobre aquele assunto.

-Seii a sua conversa! Safadinha... –Brinquei.

-Liz!Sua safada Mester!-Eu ri.

-Eu sou!-Me gabei.

-Liz?-Ouvi a voz Peter me chamar.

-Amor? –Perguntei... Porque sei lá...podia ser da minha cabeça.

-Liz... aconteceu alguma coisa?-Ele perguntou vindo pra sala.- Porque você esta acordada a essa hora? Porque esta aqui, e não lá no quarto? –Liguei a luminária, deixando a sala um pouco iluminada.

-Meu telefone tocou, era importante e eu não queria te acordar por isso vim pra sala, sorry baby. –Ele se deitou na minha perna.

-Senti a sua falta. –Ele beijou minha coxa.

-Desculpe te acordar amor...Volta pra cama, eu já vou. –falei acariciando seus cabelos.

-Que lindooo!- Emy falou no telefone me fazendo rir.

-Meu Lindo. –Peter me olhou serio.

-Liz... -Ele começou.

-Ele esta com ciúmes, culpa sua. -Falei sorrindo e ela riu.

-Quem é no telefone Liz?-Ele perguntou.

-Minha irmã amor. –Falei e ele relaxou.

-Minha cunhada. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu ri.

-Avisa pra ele que vai um pestinha fazer um interrogatório sobre as intenções dele com você. –Eu ri do que ela falou.

-Aviso sim, agora tchau, estou com sono e o meu amor também. –Falei sorrindo e o Peter me olhou sorrindo.

-Aii ta bom. Levo o Lipe ai na sexta então. –Ela falou.

-Traz a minha coisa linda pra mim, vou dormir com meu pequeno todos os dias. –Falei sorrindo e ela riu.

-Eu te ligo e combinamos melhor.

-Ta. Beijos. –Falei.

-Boa noite. –Ela falou e desligamos.

-Vamos dormir amor... –Falei e beijei sua testa.

-Que é "pegueno'?e que historia é essa de dormir com ele todos os dias. –Ele falou enciumado e eu ri.

-Nunca comentei com você do Lipe?

-Não. –Ele falou emburrado.

-É o meu amor, o meu pequeno...Meu sobrinho afilhado. –Falei sorrindo. –Ele quer vir pra cá na sexta e como tem muito tempo que não vejo meu neném a Emily vai trazê-lo pra mim.

-A tá. –Ele falou convencido com a minha resposta.

-Enciumado. –Eu falei sorrindo e beijei o olho dele, que sorriu.

-Tenho ciúmes mesmo. –Eu ri. –Quantos anos ele tem?

-6. –Falei.

-Que legal. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Ele é ciumento, fez um monte de perguntas. -Falei rindo e ele riu.

-Muito ciumento?

-Um pouquinho, mas parece que gostou de você. -Ele sorriu.

-Que bom, eu já o conheço?-Perguntou.

-Não mais... Emily é a Emily...ela tem fotos nossas e de repente comentou algo na frente do Lipe. -Ele riu. -Ela mandou avisar que ele vai querer saber todas as suas intenções comigo.

-Todas, todas? Vou ter que falar tudo?

-Sem os detalhes sórdidos, ele tem apenas 6 anos.

-Claro que eu não ia falar todas essas coisas pra ele, mas se eu disser que pretendo dar um primo pra ele. -Ele falou sorrindo.

-Ele vai falar com a Emy e ela vai ficar no meu ouvindo falando que o Lipe quer um primo e ela um sobrinho. -Ele sorriu

-Melhor pra mim. -Ele falou rindo.

-Vamos dormir, você deve estar cansado e eu também estou. -Falei trocando de assunto e ele sorriu.

-Vamos voltar a dormir...

-O que te fez acordar amor?-Perguntei me levantando com ele.

-A falta de você ao meu lado. -Ele falou e me abraçou. -Você não estava do meu lado e eu achei que tivesse acontecido algo que a fez levantar.

-Hm... agora, espero não ter que levantar novamente.- Falei abraçando ele e relaxando meu peso em seu corpo.

-Vamos dormir e não vou mais deixa-la levantar. -Ele falou sorrindo e me pegou no colo.

-Obrigada amor. -Deitei minha cabeça em seu peitoral e subimos. Chegamos ao meu quarto, ele me colocou na cama e se deitou do meu lado me abraçando.

-Boa noite. -Ele beijou minha testa.

-Boa noite amor.- Beijei o seu rosto e adormeci.

Na manha seguinte acordei, passei a mão do meu lado e Peter não estava lá.Me virei e abri os olhos lentamente em meio ao sono. Observei em volta e vi que sua roupa ainda estavam ali e que vinha um barulho do banheiro. Ele deveria estar no banho. Fechei os olhos novamente e virei para o outro lado para dormir mais um pouco. Não consegui dormir então simplesmente continuei com meus olhos fechados. Ouvi o chuveiro desligar e percebi a porta do banheiro se abrir. Continuei deitada ate sentir beijos pelas minhas costas me fazendo virar e ver Peter com a toalha enrolada em sua cintura.

-Bom dia. -Ele falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia. -Falei sonolenta e afundei meu rosto no travesseiro.

-Acorda preguiçosa, esta na hora de levantar. -Ele foi descendo seus beijos pelas minhas costas e quando chegou na minha cintura ele mordeu.

-Amor... -Reclamei.

-Acorda minha linda. -Ele subiu seus beijos e mordeu ao chegar no meu pescoço.

-Eu ainda estou com sono... -Falei. -E você esta molhado. -Ele riu.

-Eu sei, sei que você esta com sono... mas temos que gravar...

-Mas... mais, só um pouquinho. -Fechei os olhos.

-Não não. -Ele me sentou. -Vai tomar banho minha preguiçosa linda.

-Eu tô com sono...não quero. -Falei como uma criança.

-Ahh, vem cá. -Ele me pegou no colo.

-Você tá molhado amor, não... deixa eu dormir. -Reclamei me mexendo.

-Sossega... minha toalha vai cair e a culpa vai ser sua, saiba que não estou com nada por baixo. -Ele falou rindo.

-Ahh Peter, me põem no chão, quer dizer... de volta na cama...

-Você quer que eu te de banho? Eu dou... vou adorar fazer isso. -Ele falou entrando no banheiro.

-Não... ta bom, ta bom...já acordei, vou tomar banho e depois iremos gravar. -Falei me rendendo, ele riu e me colocou no chão.

-Isso mesmo, assim não preciso te dar banho... o que é um desperdício. -Ele falou rindo.

-Palhaço. -Bati no seu braço o fazendo rir.-Sai para eu tomar banho.

- Não vou sair -Ele sorriu maldoso -O que vai fazer aqui que eu não possa ver? -Perguntou.

- Nem te conto -Falei e sorri.- Agora tchau -Disse o empurrando

- Ah não -Ele me agarrou e eu me segurei em sua toalha sem querer a fazendo cair. Rapidamente cobri os olhos o fazendo gargalhar.

-Peter se cubra por favor. -Falei agoniada.

-Não a nada que você não tenha visto ou ira ver depois. -Ele falou rindo.

-Peter se cubra... -Falei mega sem jeito... O que eu faço...Ele esta pelado.

-Liz... -Ele não aguentava nem falar de tanto rir. -Você esta mais vermelha que pimentão...Pode...pode...descobrir os olhos. -Ele falou gargalhando.

-Você esta pelado?

-Sim e não. -Ele falou rindo.

-Como assim?

-Veja você mesmo. -Ele tirou minhas mãos dos meus olhos e vi que ele estava de cueca.

-Peter... -Falei ficando mais vermelha ainda.

-Não estou pelado Liz, calma amor. -Ele falou rindo e me abraçou. -Não estou vestido, mais também não estou pelado.

-Eu realmente achei que você estivesse pelado, poxa... você vai ficar rindo da minha cara agora... -Eu falei. -Ridículo, você me assustou.

-Estava com medo de ver né! Mais eu sei que quando ver não vai querer outro. -Ele falou rindo me deixando mais vermelha.

-Para Peter... -Falei envergonhada e ele só ria.

-Tá bom, não vou rir mais... vou me vestir e você...tome banho e não fica mais de moleza para acordar, vai que na próxima eu estou realmente sem nada. -Ele falou rindo e saiu do banheiro.

-Para... -Ele riu mais e saiu do banheiro. Fechei a porta e fui tomar um banho. Tomei um banho, me enrolei e sai. Ele estava sentando na cama e quando me viu começou a rir.

-Peter para... poxa... -Ele riu e me abraçou. -Estou molhada, você vai ficar todo molhado.

-Amor... desculpa mais foi engraçado te ver envergonhada e tapando os olhos.- Ele beijou minha bochecha.

-Eu sei...eu realmente achei que você estivesse pelado. -Ele riu.

-Não estava... eu coloquei a cueca depois do banho e me enrolei na toalha para não ficar de cueca na sua frente...mas como você gosta de me ver de cueca e tirou minha toalha eu não pude impedir. -Ele falou rindo.

-Para... deixa eu me vestir, que ao contrario de você eu estou pelada... -Ele riu maliciosamente.

-Eu tenho uma tara por mulheres de toalha, você não prefere tirar... -Ele falou safado.

-Ainda não... quem sabe outro dia. -Me soltei dele e fui rebolando para o closet.

-Liz...isso é maldade. -Ele reclamou.

-Quem mandou ser safado. -Falei rindo e fechei a porta do closet. Coloquei uma roupa básica e sai do closet.

-Já estou quase pronta amor. -Ele se virou para me olhar e arregalou os olhos.

-Você vai assim?...Com esse pequeno pedaço de pano tapando o que deveria ter bastante pano... -Ele falou incrédulo.

-Eu vou...porque? Tô feia? -Perguntei rindo.

-Não... mas isso tá micro do micro do micro em você...

-Não esta... Eu adoro esse short. -Falei sorrindo e fui pro banheiro pentear meu cabelo.

-Liz, você não vai sair assim .-Ele falou e veio atrás de mim.

-Eu vou... ou isso ou pelada... Oque você escolhe?-Falei secando meu cabelo.

-Nenhum dos dois... Quero você de roupa. -Ele falou enciumado.

-Não vou me trocar... eu vou assim,e ponto. -Falei decidida.

-Por favor Liz... -Ele pediu com cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Não amor... me desculpe mais não vou trocar. -Penteei meu cabelo e os deixei solto.

-Tá,te espero lá em baixo... -Ele falou emburrado e saiu.

-Aii Peter.. -Falei. Terminei de me arrumar, peguei minha bolsa e desci.

Peter estava emburrado sentando no sofá olhando pro nada.

-Peter... amor...não fica emburrado. -Falei e ele não me olhou. -Peter, eu estou falando com você. -Me sentei no seu colo e segurei seu rosto o virando fazendo-o olha para mim.

-Eu estou ouvindo. -Ele falou ainda emburrado.

-Não fica emburrado amor, eu estou namorando você... eu amo você... e não vai ser pela roupa que eu visto que tem que você tem que ficar assim...

-Eu também amo você... mais ficam te olhando e isso me incomoda profundamente.

-O que adianta eles olharem se o único que tem é você. -O beijei carinhosamente. -Eu amo você, amo muito você.

-Eu também te amo Liz. -Ele deu um sorriso.

-Vamos tomar café? Quero um sorriso lindo e um beijo gostoso antes. -Falei sorrindo e ele sorriu e depois ele me beijou. -Agora sim... vou fazer um café pra nós. -Me levantei do seu colo e fui pra cozinha. Fiz café e peguei toradas e geleia para nós.

-Quer?-Ofereci torada e geleia pra ele.

-Quero. -Ele abriu a boca e eu botei na boca dele.

-Quer comer outra coisa?-Bebi um pouco do meu café.

-Não obrigado, quero mais geleia e torada. -Ele abriu a boca e dessa vez fingi colocar e botei na minha.

-Essa é minha, quer? Pegue. -Ele riu.

-Malvada. -Eu ri. Continuei a comer minha torada e quando fui botar a próxima na boca ele foi mais rápido e comeu.

-Eiiii! Isso me pertence!-Reclamei e ele riu.

-Isso não te pertence mais. -Ele falou rindo. Comemos e eu coloquei as coisas na cozinha e peguei as chaves pra sair.

-Lê lê lê lê lê lê lê Liz se eu te pegar você vai ver...Lê lê lê lê lê lê...Você jamais vai me esquecer. -Ele cantou me abraçando por traz me fazendo rir.

-Só você Peter... -Falei rindo e ele riu.-Vamos...temos que ir gravar...-Falei e peguei as chaves do carro.

-Deixa o carro ai, eu te levo. -Ele falou e tirou as chaves da minha mão. -Vamos. -Ele falou andando comigo ate a porta.

-Tá vai... -Abri a porta e saimos. Fomos para o carro dele, entrei e ele fez o mesmo.

-Podemos?-Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Sim. -Falei sorrindo. Ele deu partida no carro e colocou a mão na minha perna. Ele dirigiu ate o set sem tirara a mão dela e eu apenas fiquei olhando.

-Chegamos. -Ele falou sorrindo. -E pra minha sorte um pouco cedo. -Ele se aproximou.

-Não não...temos que ir. -Ele me puxou para o seu colo.

-Vou ficar sem beijar você por um longo tempo então acho que mereço beijos agora. -Ele falou sorrindo.

-É mesmo... -Falei sorrindo e ele me beijou. Ficamos um tempo nos beijando dentro do carro e depois saímos para ir gravar...

-Esta bela... -Ele falou me olhando. -E tenho que admitir que esse Short ficou muito bem em você..

-Então porque aquele show todo?-Ele riu e me abraçou.

-Porque ficou muito bem para eu olhar, não para os outros.-Eu ri. Entramos e todos já estavam.

-Bom dia. -Falamos.

-Bom dia. -Eles responderam juntos.

-Liz... Você ai cheia de curvas e eu aqui sem freio. - Kellan brincou me fazendo rir.

-Verdade. -Jackson falou. -Esse Short ficou bem em você.

-Que pernas. -Rob falou e Kris bateu no seu braço.

-Vocês poderiam parar de olhar? Não é pra vocês... -Peter falou me fazendo rir.

-É pra quem então?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Versão Elizabeth.**

-Pra mim oras. -Ele falou sorrindo e me olhou.

-Aiiii... -Nikki falou sorrindo. -Vão assumir isso logo.

-É...não é Liz?-Peter perguntou.

-Claro amor. -Falei sorrindo e eles me olharam espantados.

-Amor?-Perguntaram juntos e nós rimos.

-Tirem o olho, isso me pertence. -Peter falou me abraçando mais e eu ri.- Essa mulher é minha. -Peter falou sorrindo. -Somente minha.

-Expliquem -se. -Eles falaram juntos e a Nikki já tava pulando na cadeia querendo falar.

-Nikki se acalma. -Falei e ela sorriu pulando.

-Falem logo, estou querendo gritar isso. -Eu e o Peter rimos.

-A Nikki já sabe? Pow Nikki, tem que dividir a informação. -Jack falou rindo.

-Bom... eu estou namorando com a Liz a...3 dias. -Peter falou sorrindo.

-Agora eu posso né! -Nikki se levantou. -Peter e a Liz estão namorando. -Ela cantarolou quer dizer... gritou.

-Isso já era de se esperar... Um dia isso ia acontecer. -Ashley falou sorrido.

-Bom... e não falamos antes porque íamos falar com nossos pais primeiro e blá blá blá... -Falei e eles riram.

-Três dias são... vocês se pegaram na boate! Peter... se aproveitou de uma mulher bêbada... -Kellan brincou.

-Me aproveitei não... ela se aproveitou de mim.-Ele falou rindo.

-Liz... Coisa feia. -Kris brincou.

-Eles se aproveitaram. Pronto, falei. -Nikki falou rindo e todos olharam pra ela.

-A bicha sabe da fofoca toda e não conta. -Ashley falou e Nikki riu.

-Sei mesmo, eu estava presente no resinto.-Ela falou rindo.

-Bom... ela estava mesmo... -Confirmei.

-Foi tão lindo... -Ela falou e suspirou.

-Ela gritou tanto. -Peter falou do mesmo jeito me fazendo rir.

-Que lindo. -As meninas falaram juntas.

-Enfim... estamos namorando, essa mulher me pertence, e não fiquem olhando pra ela que eu não gosto. -Peter falou me fazendo rir.

-Ciumento. -Falei e ele beijou a minha bochecha.

-Eu sou. -Ele falou sorrindo.

-Liz você tem belas pernas. -Kellan falou sorrindo.

-E belas coxas. -Jackson completou me fazendo rir.

-Obrigada meninos. -falei rindo.

-Vocês querem morrer? Perderam a noção do perigo? Liz eu falei...falei pra você não vir com esse micro short. -Peter falou enciumado.

-Mais você falou que gostou.

-Claro que ele gostou, assim como nós gostamos de ver suas pernas. -Jackson falou rindo.

-Nem comento. -Rob falou rindo.

-Eu vou matar vocês... -Peter falou e eu ri.

-Amor eles estão só brincando. -Me sentei ao lado do Jackson e o Peter se sentou ao meu outro lado.

-Liz eu posso apertar? Só pra fazer um teste. -Jackson perguntou rindo.

-Se eu disser que sim, você morre e o Peter morre... se eu disser que não...não ocorre nada aqui...então... -Eu falei rindo.

-Que pena... Deve ser muito boa. -Kellan falou rindo.

-O Peter tá ficando vermelho. -Nikki falou rindo.

-Okay... Paramos de mexer com a mulher dele. -Jackson falou rindo.

-Melhor assim. -Peter respirou fundo nos fazendo rir.

-Então... porque ainda não estamos gravando? -Perguntei.

-Sabe que eu não sei. -Robert falou rindo.

-Putz... -Falamos todos juntos. Ficamos ali esperando... ate que e celular tocou. Olhei o visor e vi que era Emily.

-Aleluia não me ligou novamente no meio da noite. -Falei assim que atendi e todos olharam pra mim.

-Bom dia pra você também minha queridíssima irmã. -Eu ri.

-Então... o que lhe faz ligar-me a essa hora da manhã?

-Só pra confirmar... na sexta você ira sair?

-Já falei que não, que pode levar ele pra minha casa...de preferência depois da escola, não não...melhor... deixa que eu pego ele na escola. Se eu sair cedo na sexta...

-Sexta ele tem futebol, só sai as 18:00.

-A tá...então nesse horário já esta melhor. Não se preocupe...não vou matar o seu filho. -Ela riu.

-Sei que não vai...

-Então... relax, esta combinado.

-Okay... não faça todas as vontades dele...-Eu ri.

-Pode deixar... vou fazer..

-Liz...

-Ta bom, vou pensar no seu caso... -Ela riu.

-Bjss... tenho que desligar.

-Bjss.

-Tchau. -Falamos juntas e desligamos.

-Bom... eu ia chamar todos mais como a Liz tem compromisso vou chamar todos menos ela. -Nikki falou e eu ri.

-Alguém quer ir lá pra casa na sexta... tipo, bebidas, conversas, jogos, besteiras... -Eles riram.

-Tô dentro. -Jackson falou sorrindo.

-Também.-Kellan falou.

-Estamos. -Kris e Rob falaram.

-Aii tô só eu sobrando aqui...Vou também. -Rimos da Ash.

-Vou também. -Taylor falou sorrindo.

-E você Peter? Não quer ir?-Nikki perguntou e ele me olhou.

-Vai. -Falei sorrindo.

-Não sei, te falo depois. -Peter falou e a Nikki riu.

-Vai pedir permissão pra namorada Peter... Que isso. -Os meninos zoaram.

-E que sem a Liz eu não tenho companhia para conversas mais adultas. -Ele falou rindo.

-Vocês são tão bobos. -Falei rindo. -Eu ate iria, mas meu lindo vai lá pra casa e vai ficar o final de semana comigo.

-Ih Peter, perdeu a mulher... -Kellan falou rindo.

-Claro que não, posso ir pra casa dela a noite...fazer uma visita na sua humilde residência anoite. -Ele falou rindo.

-Como sempre né! -Falei rindo.

-Já estão assim... com visitinhas intimas a noite. -Jackson falou rindo.

-Claro... Todo dia. -Falei irônica e eles riram. -Pra falar a verdade ele acabou de vim de lá.

-Isso tem cara de verdade. -Robert falou rindo.

-A ultima parte é. -Peter confirmou e eles riram.

-Rapidinho vocês, heim! -Nikki falou maldosamente rindo.

-Maldosa. -Falei e ela riu.

-Vocês tem a mente muito poluída. -Peter falou.

-Vamos gravar... já deve estar na hora. -Falei me levantando.

-Verdade, já estamos aqui a um bom tempo...é melhor irmos. -Kristen falou e se levantou junto com todos.

-Ate daqui a apouco. -Falei indo pro camarim com o Peter.

-Ate. -Eles falaram e cada um foi pro seu.

Entramos no nosso e eu fui logo me vestir. Peguei minha roupa, fui para o banheiro e me troquei. Quando sair Peter estava lendo seu Script sentando no sofá.

-Senhora Cullen, esta muito bonita. -Ele falou sorrindo.

-Obrigada, Peter Facinelli. -Ele riu.

-E o seu marido onde esta?

-Ele ainda não apareceu por aqui, já estou com saudades. -Ele riu e em deu um beijo.

-Ele já vai aparecer.

-Eu espero que não demore muito. -Ele riu.

-A senhora Cullen futuramente será . -Eu sorri.

-Um dia. -falei sorrindo.- Vai se trocar logo. -Ele riu e foi se trocar.

Sentei no sofá e fiquei lendo meu Script atentamente ate que o celular do Peter começou a tocar.

-Liz, atende pra mim por favor e fala que eu ligo depois. -Ele pediu.

-Será que devo?-Perguntei receiosa. vai que é a Jennie no telefone...nunca se sabe!

-Claro que sim Liz, atende logo. -Ele falou.

-Tá. -Atendi.-Alô.

-Alô? Jennie?- Putzz...Me confundiram com a Jennie, que mal!

-Não, aqui é a Elizabeth Reaser, amiga do Peter. -Poderia ter falado namorada, mais preferi falar amiga...porque...sei lá... agora já falei.

-Oi Elizabeth, eu sou a mãe dele, Bruna Facinelli. O Peter pode atender o telefone? -Peter já tinha comentado sobre sua mãe, mais era a primeira vez que eu falava com ela.

-Só um minuto. -Coloquei o celular sobre a mesa e fui falar com Peter. -Querido é a sua mãe. -Ele abriu a porta sorrindo.

-Já falou com a sogra. -Ele falou rindo.

-Sim, falei...agora ela quer falar com você. -Falei sorrindo e ele riu.

-Viu? Não era problema algum você atender. -Ele falou rindo.

-Se fosse a Jennie, ia ser um grande problema. -Ele riu.

-Verdade. -Ele pegou o telefone e eu me sentei novamente para ler meu Script.-Oi mãe. Sim e com a senhora? Já falou com a minha namorada? Não...ela não é minha amiga, na verdade é sim...mais ela agora é minha namorada. -Peter falou sorrindo e se sentou do meu lado.

-Porque falou que era minha amiga?-Ele me perguntou.

-Ah... não sei...vai que ela não gosta de mim. -Falei sem jeito.

-Ela vai gostar de você...-Ele me puxou pra mais perto. -Ela já gosta de você.

-Eu também gostei dela, só espero poder conhece-la pessoalmente. -Ele riu.

-Você vai. -Ele falou sorrindo. -Mãe ela é linda. Gostam muito dela, a Luca já sabe mais Fiona e Lola não. Ela sabe porque foi pra casa da Liz escondida e ia dormir lá...mais eu apareci e pedia Liz em namoro. -Ele riu. -Oh mãe, foi só uma vez...Ela deixa. Só fui uma, quer dizer duas, não três. -Ele falou rindo. -Ela esta surtando por eu dormir na sua casa, ela falou que me conhece muito bem. -Ele falou comigo e eu ri.

-Fala pra ela que não teve nada de mais, além de uma conversa.- Falei e ele riu.

-Mãe não teve nada além de uma conversa. Teve isso sim. Oh mãe eu não me controlo. -Ele falou de uma forma engraçada m fazendo rir.

**Versão Peter.**

Minha mãe me ligou e falou com a Liz um pouco, mas agora ela esta surtando porque eu falei que dormi na casa da Liz. Qual é o problema? Ela já é minha mesmo. Ela deixa eu dormir lá. Mas minha mãe não entende isso.

[..]

-Fala pra ela que não teve nada de mais, nada além de uma conversa. -Liz falou e eu ri.

-Mãe não teve nada além de uma conversa.

-Vai me dizer que não tentou beijar ela? -Ela perguntou.

-A mãe...isso teve sim. teve isso sim.

-Eu falei. Peter deixa a menina em paz, coitada...eu te conheço e sei que você vai ficar mexendo com ela e que não deixou ela dormir.

-Oh mãe eu não me controlo. -A Liz riu. -Ela é linda e não consigo ficar longe dela e do beijo dela.

-Oh meu lindo! Ele esta apaixonado, o bebê da mamãe esta apaixonado. -Ela falou rindo.

-Mãe, bebê não, por favor. -Ela riu mais. -Estou apaixonado sim, estou apaixonado pela mulher mais linda e mais maravilhosa do mundo. -Ela riu.

-Peter, para. -Liz falou envergonhada.

-Mãe...se acalme ai, só um instante. -Ela riu. -Olha isso é verdade...a mulher mais linda e mais maravilhosa que eu amo muito.-Eu a beijei.

-Eu amo muito você, muito. -Ela falou acariciando meus cabelos.

-Eu amo mais. -Eu a beijei de novo, a fazendo rir entre meus lábios.

-Sua mãe amor... -Ela lembrou.

-Ah...oi mãe. -Falei rindo.

-Me esqueceu né! O que estava fazendo para demorara tanto? -Eu ri.

-Nem te conto mãe, a Liz me deixa louco.

-Peter. -Ela bateu no meu braço. -Para. -Ela estava vermelha.

-Mãe a Liz fica vermelhinha quando esta com vergonha, do jeito que ela esta agora. -Eu falei sorrindo.

-Fala pra ela que não precisa ter vergonha de mim...eu conheço muito bem o filho que tenho.-Eu ri. -Aliás quero conhece-la...Quero conhecer a mulher que ocupou o lugar no coração do meu filho. -Eu sorri.

-Você vai...Você quer almoçar com a gente amanhã? Ai você conhece ela.

-Amanhã?!Peter esta muito em cima. -Liz falou.

-Não esta não...-Falei.

-Peter, ela pode? -Minha mãe perguntou.

-Você pode?-Perguntei pra Liz.

-P-posso. -Ela gaguejou um pouco.

-Então...ela pode. -Falei.

-Tá bom meu filho, amanhã irei conhecer minha nora. -Eu sorri.

-Verdade...Éhr...mãe eu tenho que desligar, tenho que ler o Script para poder gravar. Beijos. Te amo.

-Te amo meu filho, ate amanhã.

-Ate, beijos. -Desligamos e eu olhei pra Liz...que estava pensativa. -O que foi amor?-Perguntei e beijei seu rosto.

-Nada...

-O que você esta pensando...?Fala pra mim o que aconteceu.

-Ah Peter, eu estou com medo da sua mãe não gostar de mim...-Ela falou e abaixou a cabeça.

-Meu anjo ela vai gostar de você. Olha pra mim. -Eu levantei seu rosto. -Ela vai gostar de você sim, ela já gostou de você...Ela quer te conhecer amor, se você não quiser ir amanhã eu desmarco e marcamos outro dia.

-Não amor...eu quero ir, quero conhece-la ...mais estou com medo.

-Ela vai gostar de você...eu sei que vai. -Ela sorriu um pouco. -Agora...vamos gravar, esta na hora...

-Vamos. -Ela se levantou.

-Um beijo antes. -Ela sorriu e me beijou. -Agora sim. -Sorri.

Saímos e fomos gravar.

[...]

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Depois de gravarmos umas cenas mais tranquilas do filme todos estavam dispensados e cada um foi pro seu camarim. Fui direto para o banheiro me trocar mais quando fui tirar o vestido o feche havia enterrado dificultando eu tirar o vestido.

-Oh Shit! -Xinguei. -Peter?-Chamei.

-Fala Liz... -Ele falou e eu abri a porta do banheiro.

-Faz um favor?

-Sim. -Ele se levantou e veio ate mim.

-Abre isso, mas com cuidado. -Ele riu.

-Não ta conseguindo tirar a roupa e precisa da minha ajuda? Isso não é hora Liz, controle-se e fazemos isso mais tarde. -Ele falou rindo.

-Palhaço. -Ele riu mais. -O feche enterrou e eu não consigo abrir.

-Sei...Isso tudo é pra me tentar a fazer o que eu quero mais não posso. -Ele falou sorrindo.

-Para de bobeira e abre isso logo. -Ele riu e tentou abrir o zipper.

-Liz isso ta impossível.

-Ta nada, abre isso logo. -Falei e ele tentou, tentou ate que conseguiu abrir.

-Obrigada. -Falei ao perceber que ele conseguiu abrir e fui em direção ao banheiro. Ele me segurou.

-Deixa eu terminar de abrir isso, você pediu para eu abri que eu vou fazer, abrir. -Ele foi abrindo devagar o meu zipper e quando terminou beijou minha nuca.

-Obrigada. -Eu suspirei.

-Não tem o que agradecer. -Sorri e entrei no banheiro. Troquei de roupa, tirei a maquiagem do rosto e sai do banheiro.

-Me espere. -Ele falou e entro no banheiro, sorri e me sentei no sofá. Fiquei imaginando milhões de coisas ate que a porta do camarim se abriu.

-Hey Girl. -Nikki falou.

-Oi. -Sorri.

-Quer dar uma volta?

-Estou esperando o Peter. -Falei. Ela entrou e fechou a porta.

-A tá...Você vai ficar em casa na sexta né?! -Ela falou.

-Sim.

-E no sábado?

-Também.

-E no domingo?

-Também. -Falei rindo.

-Esta muito caseira dona Elizabeth. -Eu ri.

-Meu sobrinho vai pra minha casa, vou ficar com ele. -Falei.- Mais se quiserem aparecer por lá no sábado...

-Vou ver com os outros...Mais eu vou. -Ela falou sorrindo. -E quero sorvete de morango.

-Mais uma criança. -Ela sorriu.

-Eu sou apenas feliz, e gosto de sorvete de morango. -Eu ri mais.

-Eu também. -Ela riu.

-Você sabe se o Peter vai lá em casa na sexta?

-Ai você me pegou. Tem que perguntar pra ele.

-Sabe de tanta coisa, mas de uma coisa simples você não sabe. -Ela revirou os olhos.

-Para...-Empurrei a cabeça dela pro outro lado.-Ela riu.

-Aii sua chata. -Ela riu e me empurrou pro lado.

-Para de me empurrar. -Falei rindo e empurrei ela.

-Para você de me empurrar. -Ela me empurrou rindo.

-Hey mulheres. -Peter falou da porta do banheiro. Olhamos pra ele e começamos a rir. -Vocês devem ter problemas. -Ele falou rindo e colocou a roupa do "Carlisle" no cabide.

-Nós temos. -Eu e Nikki falamos juntas e ele riu.

-Então... -Ele se sentou entre nós e nos abraçou.

-Você vai lá pra casa na sexta?-Nikki perguntou.

-Não sei...

-Vai Fach. -Eu falei e ele riu.

-Vai papai. -Nikki pediu com cara de anjo.

-Eu vou. -Ele falou e sorrimos.

-No sábado party na casa da Liz. -Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Party? -Peter me olhou.

-Festa de criança sabe, vai ter sorvete de morango e tudo. -Ele gargalhou.

-Aparecerei por lá. –Peter falou e Nikki riu.

-Apareça...-Falei sorrindo.

-Vai ser wonderful. -Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Você fala assim como se fosse ser "A Festa". -Eu falei rindo.-Nem festa vai ser.

-Eu gosto de festas! Ainda mais na casa da Liz. -Peter falou rindo e a Nikki gargalhou.

-Anda fazendo festinhas a noite né! Entendo... -Ela falou maldosamente e nos rimos.

-Claro que não. -Rimos.

-Haverá criança na minha casa. -Falei.

-A Nikki vai estar lá, claro que vai ter criança. -Peter falou rindo e a Nikki o fuzilou.

-Não, não é a Nikki...E o Filipe. -Falei sorrindo. -Leva suas filhas no sábado Peter.

-Levarei.

-Vou ser a única intrusa lá?! Sacanagem. -Nikki falou e nós rimos.

-Você sempre é. -Peter brincou.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca. -Ela falou irônica.

-Não é nada... -Sentei no colo do Peter para ficar mais perto dela. -Você é a filha que eu não tenho. - Ela sorriu.

-Mamãe, eu te amo. -Ela falou sorrindo e me abraçou.

-Eu também te amo filhinha. -Retribui o abraço.

-Não namore com ele mãe, ele me trata mal.-Nikki falou e apontou pro Peter me fazendo rir.

-Eu? Eu trato mega bem a minha filha. -Peter falou e eu ri.

-Peça desculpas pra minha filha Peter Facinelli, agora. -Falei me fingindo de brava e a Nikki riu.

-Desculpa Nikki Reed. -Ele falou rindo e a Nikki sorriu.

-Desculpas aceitas, agora você pode mãe. -Eu ri.

-Que bom que pode. -Peter me beijou.

-Não na minha frente, mais pode. -Ela falou rindo e se levantou. -Boa noite, vou para minha casa. -Nós rimos.

-Nós também. -Falei e nos levantamos.

-Vamos todos então. -Nikki falou sorrindo e abriu a porta.

-Claro. -Peguei minha bolsa, Peter me abraçou e saímos. Fomos para o estacionamento e lá todos estavam conversando animadamente.

-Boa noite pra vocês...Vou pra casa.-Nikki falou pra todos.

-Boa noite. -Respondemos.

-Eu também já vou. -Kellan falou.

-Eu também. -Jack falou.

-Vamos meu amor?-Peter me perguntou.

-Sim querido. -Falei sorrindo.

-Nós já vamos. Boa noite. -Peter falou.

-Boa noite. -falei.

-Tchau. -Eles falaram juntos.

-Tchau. -Falamos. Peter abriu a porta do seu carro pra mim. Entre e ele fez o mesmo. O caminho fomos conversando e rindo ate que chegou perto da minha casa.

-Quer ir na minha casa?-Ele perguntou e eu sorri.

-Posso? -Ele me olhou sorrindo.

-Claro. -Eu sorri. -Quer ir?

-Sim. -Falei sorrindo.

-Okay, mais tarde eu te levo em casa se quiser. -Ele falou sorrindo e fomos pra casa dele. Chegando lá Peter me levou para conhecer sua casa. Ele me mostrou tudo e depois foi me mostrar o seu quarto.

-Agora o melhor cômodo da casa. –Ele falou sorrindo. –O meu quarto. –Eu ri.

-Bonito quarto. –Falei sorrindo e ele colocou a minha bolsa na poltrona.

-Você não quer conhecer melhor a minha cama, não? –Ele me agarrou. –E a minha parte preferida da casa. –Ele falou malicioso.

-Hmm, quero sim... –Ele sorriu e fomos andando ate a cama.

-Fico feliz que tenha aceitado. –Ele falou me beijando e me deitando na cama.

-Sua cama é realmente muito boa. –Falei entre seus lábios.

-Você ainda não viu nada. –Ele falou descendo beijos pelo meu pescoço.

-Adorei a sua cama, ela é muito confortável para dormir. –Eu falei e ele parou.

-Dormir não era oque estava na minha cabeça e oque eu estava pretendendo fazer agora, mais podemos fazer isso depois. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-O que mais poderíamos fazer aqui? Essa cama e tão macia, tão gostosa...da ate sono. –Eu falei ingênua e forcei um bocejo.

-Sério que você tá com sono?! –Ele saiu de cima de mim e eu ri. –Sono Liz? Sono?! –Eu gargalhei.

-Peter toma uma banho. Banho gelado de preferencia, para abaixar esse fogo todo.-Eu falei rindo.

-Eu vou. –Ele se levantou e foi pro banheiro. Me levantei peguei meu celular e fiquei olhando algumas fotos. Estava mexendo num aplicativo mais estava no tédio, me levantei e fiquei olhando as fotos que haviam no quarto do Peter. Havia varias fotos das meninas com ele, só delas e uma minha e dele. Senti uma mão muito fria no meu braço e lábios gelados na minha bochecha que me assustaram.

-Oque anda fazendo? –Peter falou e eu me virei para olha-ló.

-Vendo suas fotos. –Ele sorriu. –Você tomou banho ou nadou na Antártida? Como você está gelado. –Ele riu.

-Você não mandou eu tomar um banho para apagar o meu fogo, então...eu tomei. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Tava alto esse fogo heim!-Ele riu e foi se vestir.

-Você da o gostinho da coisa e depois tira, a culpa é sua. –Eu gargalhei.

-Quem mandou ser tarado demais. Isso que dá...pensa besteira e tem que tomar banho frio. -Ele riu e saiu do closet.

-E agora estou com frio. –Ele me abraçou.

-Você tá gelado Peter!-Reclamei e ele riu.

-Me deixa quente novamente Liz!-Ele falou sorrindo.

-Quem tem que ficar quente sou eu! Eu tô morrendo de frio com uma pedra de gelo abraçada em mim. –Ele riu e beijou meu pescoço me deixando arrepiada.

-Eu sei como deixar nós dois quentes basta você querer. –Eu ri.

-Eu quero. –Ele sorriu. -Se for safadeza tire seu cavalinho da chuva. –Ele riu mais.

-Não é. –Ele falou sorrindo. –Porque tudo que eu falo você pensa eu é safadeza?

-Porque safadeza é a sua cara. –Ele gargalhou.

-E tentação é a sua cara. Juntando a minha safadeza com a sua tentação me faz um homem louco. –Eu ri.

-Juntando você mais eu, dá amor. –Eu falei sorrindo e o beijei.

-Junta eu, você, cama, cobertor, presente e igual a casamento e bebe. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Elizabeth, banho e cama. –Falei e ele riu.

-Tem uma toalha no banheiro pra você.

-Obrigada. –Sorri. Dei um selinho nele e fui em direção ao banheiro. Tirei minha roupa e entrei no box. Quando liguei o chuveiro aquela água fortemente gelada desceu pelo meu corpo me congelando. Rapidamente desliguei a água, me enrolei na toalha e fui chamar o Peter.

-Peter. –Eu gritei e abri a porta.

-O que foi? –Ele perguntou me olhando de cima a baixo.

-O chuveiro. –Falei me tremendo.

-Ôh meu amor, me desculpe. –Ele falou rindo.

-Para de rir. Eu estou com frio. –Falei me tremendo. –E acho que você fez isso só pra me ver pelada e com frio.

-Claro que não meu amor. –Ele beijou minha testa. –Me desculpe. Já ajeitei o chuveiro, pode tomar banho.

-Obrigada. –Sorri, ele saiu e eu fechei a porta.

Entrei no chuveiro novamente e a água quente caiu sobre o meu corpo relaxando meus músculos tensos. Meu corpo se aqueceu novamente e eu deixei a água cair mais sobre o meu corpo.

O homem que eu sempre quis, que sempre amei agora esta comigo. Esta querendo formar uma família comigo e ser meu pra sempre. Nunca me senti tão feliz como me sinto ao lado dele, sempre me faltou algo na vida e hoje vejo que a única coisa que me faltava era o Peter. Oque faltava para minha felicidade ser completa.

Terminei o banho, me enrolei na toalha e sai do banheiro. Peter não estava no quarto, peguei minha bolsa e voltei pro banheiro. Coloquei meu short e meu sutiã e voltei pro quarto. Ele já estava e ficou olhando pra mim.

-Ahh...é...Preciso de uma camisa emprestada. –Ele sorriu.

-Se quiser ficar assim pode. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Não obrigada, estou com frio. –Ele me entregou uma camisa.

-Ficou linda com a minha camisa. Espero poder vê-la assim sempre... –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Obrigada pelo elogio Peter. –Sorri envergonhada.

-Hm...e o que você quer fazer agora?-Ele perguntou abraçando meus ombros.

-O que você quer fazer agora? –Re perguntei.

-Preguntei primeiro. –Ele retrucou.

-A casa é sua. –Retruquei e ele sorriu.

-Então vem pra cama para fazermos oque eu quero. –Ele falou sorrindo e me puxando pela cintura.

-Eu não vou fazer isso não. –Eu falei me soltando dele. –Safado, não chegue mais perto de mim...tenho medo de você. Tarado. –Fingi e ele me olhou assustado.

-Amor vem cá. –Me segurei pra não rir.

-Eu tenho medo de tarados como você. –Ele veio rápido e me abraçou.

-Me desculpe se te assustei amor, não foi minha intensão. Me desculpe. –Ele falou me abraçando.

-Desculpar oque? –Eu perguntei rindo e ele me olhou sério.

-Você me enganou. Sua enganadora de homens apaixonados. –Ele falou me fazendo rir.

-Eu? –Perguntei sorrindo.

-Agora você vai ver só. –Ele me pegou no colo e me colocou na cama.

-Olha lá oque vai fazer comigo. –Falei rindo e ele riu.

-Uma coisinha só. –Ela falou e colocou sua boca no meu pescoço e mordeu.

-Peter você vai me machucar. –Ele riu.

-Não vou. –Ele falou rindo.

-Sai de cima de mim. –Falei rindo.

-Pera, deixa só eu deixar minha marca nesse pescoçinho lindo...Que eu já mordi um dia mais não marquei. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Não...no meu pescoçinho lindo não. –Ele riu e mordeu.

-A mordida já foi, agora so falta o chupão.

-Peter... –Eu gritei tentando tira-lo de cima de mim.

-Ta só vermelhinho...quando tiver bem roxo eu paro. -Ele falou rindo.

-Roxo não!Roxo não. –Eu gritei.

-Vão achar que eu tô matando você. –Ele falou rindo.

-Se ficar eu vou deixar em você também. –Eu falei e ele riu.

-Não vai não. –Ele falou sorrindo e colocou a sua boca novamente no meu pescoço.

-Nãooo...Peter para, nãoooo eu vou encontrar com a sua mãe amanha...Ela pode ver...Peter para. –Eu esperniei.

-Ai..ta bom..só parei porque já consegui oque eu queria. –Ele falou sorrindo e beijou o meu pescoço. –Já acabei. –Ele saiu de cima de mim.

-Peter... –Eu choraminguei.

-Ficou lindo, e mostra que você tem dono. –Ele falou sorrindo. –E que te deixou marcadinha. –Ele falou malicioso.

-Que merda Peter, como eu vou aparecer assim pra gravar amanhã...como eu vou encontrar a sua mãe assim amanhã. -Me levantei e ele riu.

-Para gravar você pode falar que fui eu e pra minha mãe também...ela não vai fazer nada, a não ser brigar comigo. –Ele falou rindo.

-Tomara que isso não esteja grande é muito marcado. –Fui ate o banheiro me olhar no espelhos e vi que tinha uma grande marca roxa, muito roxa e muito grande. –Peter eu vou te matar!-Eu gritei e ele gargalhou.

-Amor não é pra tanto. –Ele falou rindo.

-Não é pra tanto! Eu vou deixar sua cara assim. –Apontei para o meu pescoço. –E você não vai dizer nada. –Ele me olhou assustado.

-Amor me desculpa, não sabia que você ia ficar assim. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Ah Peter! Como eu vou trabalhar assim?! –Eu choraminguei.

-Você passa maquiagem que some. –Ele falou como se fosse simples.

-Não é assim não ta...não faço magica. –Ele riu.

-Eu posso dar no seu pescoço inteiro, ai fica igual. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-HAHAHA Muito engraçado. –Falei irônica.- É sério Peter, e agora seu bobo? –Completei.

-Solta seus cabelos que disfarça amor. –Ele falou beijando o lugar que estava marcado.

-Só você pra fazer isso comigo.-Eu choraminguei. –Isso é maldade.

-Só eu porque eu te amo, e porque sou seu namorado. Maldade é você tentar e não dar depois. E não faz essa vozinha de neném amor, eu fico morrendo de pena. –Ele falou e eu ri.

-Poxa Peter, no meu pescoço. –Continuei.

-Ai amor... –Ele falou beijando a onde estava marcado. –Não faço mais, só faço se você quiser. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Lindo. –Falei e ele sorriu. –Ah.. sabia que você é o meu namorado que sabe mais coisa de mim? –Ele riu.

-Claro, além de seu namorado eu sou o seu melhor amigo...Sou o melhor em tudo. –Ele falou convencido.

-Verdade. –Eu sorri.

-Então...o que queres fazer agora? –Ele perguntou.

-Nada que você não me fale o que é antes. –Ele riu.

-Que tal deitarmos na cama e ficarmos namorando um pouquinho. –Ele propôs sorrindo.

-Nada disso seu Peter, porque você é muito tarado. –Eu falei e ele riu passando a mão na minha coxa.

-Eu? Magina. –Ele apertou ali.

-Oque eu falei, esta tarado. –Eu bati na sua mão.

-Amor...só estou fazendo carinho. –Eu ri. –Eu sou carinhoso. –Ele beijou meu pescoço me fazendo rir.

-Eu sei que você é carinhoso, sei de tudo isso. –Ele riu.

-Então deixa eu te fazer carinho. –Ele falou acariciando minha coxa.

-O problema é o tipo de carinho que você faz e quer fazer. –Falei e ele me deitou.

-A Liz, qual é o problema? –Ele fez cara de cachorro sem dono.

-O problema é que você vai querer fazer algo mais e instantaneamente eu também vou, e não quero nada assim... –Ele me olhou e fez a carinha do gato do Sherek.

-Não vou querer nada, só quero fazer carinho em você. -Ele falou sorrindo. –Deixa Liz. –Ele pediu.

-Eu deixo, eu deixo. –Ele sorriu.

-Chega mais pra perto de mim. –Ele me chamou pra mais perto e eu cheguei. Ele nos cobriu e acariciou o meu rosto. Ele desceu suas mãos para o meu pescoço e depois para os meus braços.

-Eu não sou tão safado como você pensa. –Eu ri.-Você pensa muito mal da minha pessoa. –Ele beijou o meu pescoço.

-Ôh amor...desculpa...E porque você mostra muito o seu lado maldoso. –Eu falei rindo.

-Mais eu não sou assim, eu sou, mas não sempre. –Ele deitou sua cabeça no meu colo e começou a acariciar minhas pernas.

-Ta bom, meu amor...não penso mas nada de errado de você. –Ele sorriu.

-Que bom. –Ele colocou suas mãos por dentro da camisa e beijou minha clavícula. Fiquei fazendo carinhos no seu cabelo enquanto ele acariciava minha barriga. Ele me olhou sorrindo e subiu beijo pelo meu pescoço chegando ate a minha boca, retribui o beijo e percebi que sua mão subia por dentro da minha blusa. Rapidamente eu segurei sua mão e me separei dele.

-Olha só, não falei. –Eu falei rindo. –Não falei que você era tarado.-Ele riu.

-Ahh Liz, você esta muito santinha esses dias. Eu quero a Liz safada de volta. –Eu gargalhei. –A Liz santinha é legal mas a safada é muuuuito melhor .-Ele me agarrou e apertou minha coxa.

-Eu estou cansada amor. –Ele ficou emburrado.

-Esta cansada de mim?! Ta bom. –Ele falou chateado e se virou para o outro lado.

-Meu amor. –Apoiei no cotovelo para olha-lo. –Não estou cansada de você, nunca vou estar cansada de você, vira pra cá vai...não fica assim. –Eu pedi e beijei sua bochecha.

-Você falou que esta cansada. –Ele se virou e falou com cara de bebê.

-Nunca pra você, posso estar cansada, mas nunca vou estar cansada de você. –Ele sorriu.

-Eu te amo, você só precisa ter paciência comigo. –Ele falou de uma forma fofa.

-E por isso que eu te amo, porque você é carinhoso,fofo,gentil,tarado,feliz,bebe,responsável,certinho,lindo... –Eu falei sorrindo e ele sorriu.

-Vem, vamos dormir. –Ele falou e me abraçou.

-Você não quer fazer outra coisa? –Perguntei.

-Não, eu só quero dormir com você. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Bom, se é isso mesmo que você quer...eu estava pensando em fazer outra coisa. –Brinquei e ele riu.

-Liz...para. –Ele falou rindo.

-Você não disse que queria a Liz safada de volta...então. –Ele gargalhou.

-Ela voltou? –Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Ainda não. –Ele riu.

-Então espera ela voltar. –Ele falou rindo.

-Eu vou. –Ele riu e beijou minha testa.

-Boa noite. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Boa noite amor. –Falei sorrindo e lhe dei um beijo.

Ficamos abraçados apenas desfrutando do momento ate que adormecemos. De madrugada estava um pouco mais frio e o Peter se levantou e pegou outro cobertor pra nó nos abraçamos novamente e nos esquentamos com o calor um do outro. Ele se deitou sobre mim e deitou sua cabeça em meu pescoço e dormiu novamente. Fiquei envolvida por seus braços fortes me aninhando mais em seu peito e dormi.

Na manha seguinte acordei sentindo falta de alguma coisa. Senti falta do seu peso sobre mim, falta do seu calor e do seu cheiro. Passei minhas mãos do lado na cama e ele não estava ali. Depois senti lábios tocando os meus e beijando meu rosto.

-Bom dia minha princesa. –Ele beijou o meu rosto e eu fui abrindo meus olhos.

-Bom dia amor. –Falei com uma voz um pouco rouca. –Estava sentindo sua falta. –O beijei.

-Foi por uma boa causa. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu me sentei na cama.

-E que causa seria essa?-Perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Trazer um café da manhã na cama para minha linda. -Ele falou sorrindo e colocou a bandeja na minha frente.

-Que lindo amor...obrigada. –Eu falei sorrido. Na bandeja tinha tudo. Suco, pão, morango, café, bolinho, geleia... Tudo. Realmente estava lindo.

-Gostou? –Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Muito querido, eu amei. Obrigada. –Lhe dei um beijo. –Eu te amo, te amo muito. –Ele sorriu.

-Não tem oque agradecer meu amor, minha princesa merece isso e muito mais. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Eu só preciso de uma coisa. Você. –Falei e ele sorriu.

-Eu te amo Liz, sempre te amei, sempre senti algo forte por você meu amor. -Ele falou sorrindo e eu coloquei minha mão em seu rosto.

-I love you so much. – Ele sorriu.

-Você podia vir morar aqui, eu ia fazer um café da manha desses pra você todos os dias. -Ele falou sorrindo.

-Eu acho que vou vir. –Ele sorriu.

-Vamos comer, estou faminto.-Eu ri.

-Eu também. –Ele riu.

Tomamos café conversando e desfrutando do momento. Depois que acabamos ele se deitou do meu lado.

-Estou com sono. –Ele falou e eu ri.

-Sono? Que preguiça é essa, Peter! –Ele riu.

-Eu não sei, só sei que estou com sono. –Eu ri.

-Vai tomar um banho que essa preguiça e esse sono some. –Eu falei e ele riu.

-Vem comigo?-Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Não não...se eu for não vamos gravar hoje. –Eu falei rindo.

-Quem disse que vamos gravar hoje. –Ele falou rindo.

-Que eu saiba nós vamos gravar. –Falei e ele riu.

-Não vamos mais. O tempo não esta favorável para cena que iriamos gravar hoje. Esta ventando muito. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Como você sabe que não vamos gravar hoje?-Perguntei.

-Nikki me ligou. –Ele falou rindo.

-Que horas?

-Á 2 horas atrás. –Ele falou rindo. –Temos o resto da manhã para ficarmos juntos. –Ele falou me puxando para deitar com ele. –E se você quiser dormir mais pode. –Eu sorri.

-Não estou com sono amor, mas se quiser fico aqui com você. –Ele sorriu.

-Fica? –Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Fico, só quero tomar um banho antes. –Ele sorriu.

-Posso ir com você?-Ele perguntou empolgado.

-Não. –Eu falei rindo e me levantei.

-Ta bom, eu espero aqui. –Ele falou com biquinho me fazendo rir.

-Quando você faz esse biquinho me dá mais vontade de beijar você. –O beijei e levantei.

-Não demora. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Não vou. -Fui pro banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido ,botei a mesma roupa que tava e voltei pro quarto. Ele haviam levado a bandeja pra cozinha e estava deitado vendo tv, quase dormindo.

-Pronto amor, voltei. –Ele me olhou sorrindo. Me sentei na cama e ele deitou na minha perna.

-Já estava com saudades. –Ele falou e eu beijei sua cabeça.

Ficamos vendo tv, enquanto eu fazia cafuné nele. Depois de um tempo eu vi que ele havia dormido o coloquei deitado direito e me deitei ao seu lado, vendo ele dormir feito um anjo. Ele me abraçou e deitou sua cabeça no meu colo, fiquei acariciando seu rosto e olhando ele dormir serenamente. Depois de mais ou menos umas três horas que ele havia dormido eu olhei no relógio e já era realmente estava com sono. Resolvia acorda-lo pois eu ainda teria que ir em casa me arrumar e não sabia que horas que ele tinha marcado com a sua mãe.

-Amor...Peter, acorda meu bem. –Eu acariciei o seu rosto.

-Hm...eu estou com sono Liz. –Ele falou dengoso e eu ri.

-Acorda amor, você já dormiu bastante. Temos que almoçar com a sua mãe e eu ainda tenho que ir em casa me arrumar. –Eu beijei seu rosto.

-Liz... –Ele me abraçou mais.- Depois vamos, esta cedo.

-Amor são 12:30...acorda vai. –Beijei seu rosto.

-Liz eu ainda estou com sono. –Ele abriu os olhos devagar.

-Eu sei, toma um banho que esse sono vai embora amor...vai, levanta e toma um banho...eu vou te esperar aqui lindo, maravilhoso e cheiroso pra mim. –Ele sorriu.

-Você me convenceu...Eu vou. –Ele se levantou ainda com sono e foi tomar banho.

_**1 hora depois.**_

-Vamos amor...eu ainda tenho que ir em casa. –Eu o apressei.

-Calma Liz, vai dar tempo. –Ele falou colocando os sapatos.

-Que horas você marcou com a sua mãe?

-14:30,vai dar tempo...calma. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Eu tô nervosa. Vai que ela não gosta de mim.-Ele riu.

-Para de pensar isso... –Ele me abraçou. –Ela vai gostar de você. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Eu espero meu amor, eu espero. –Ele sorriu.

-Vamos, já estou pronto. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Tá. –Peguei minha bolsa e saímos. Fomos para minha casa.

-Entra. -Abri a porta e dei espaço para ele entrar. –Fica a vontade, vou me arrumar e já volto.

-Tá bom. –Ele falou sorrindo. - Fechei a porta.

Subi e fui me arrumar. Peguei uma roupa no closet, coloquei em cima da cama e fui ajeitar meu cabelo e a maquiagem. Arrumei meu cabelo e deixei solto. Fiz uma maquiagem leve e me lembrei do meu pescoço.

Aii...Peter só me da trabalho!

Passei um pouco de base e um pouco de pó aonde ele havia dado o chupão, que ainda estava muito roxo...Depois de conseguir disfarçar um pouco, ainda dava pra ver muito...mais deu uma desfaçada. Joguei o cabelo em cima para não mostrar. Voltei pro quarto, me vesti e desci.

-Esta muito bonita meu amor. –Peter falou sorrindo.

-Obrigada meu anjo. –Dei um selinho nele.

-Podemos ir? –Ele perguntou e colocou a revista no sofá.

-Sim. –Eu falei um pouco insegura.

-Vamos. –Ele segurou na minha mão e saímos.

No caminho eu fiquei pensando se a mãe dele iria gostar de mim. Será que ela iria gostar de mim? Eu sou tão diferente da Jennie e talvez ela gostasse da Jennie e não iria gostar de mim. Eu realmente estava muito insegura quanto a isso...estava com medo da mãe do Peter não gostar de mim e sei lá...

-Amor, chegamos. –Ele parou na porta de um restaurante italiano.

-Okay, vamos. –Falei um pouco insegura. Ele desceu do carro e abriu a porta pra mim.

-Não se preocupe amor,ela vai gostar de você.-Ele abraço minha cintura e entramos no restaurante.

Peter logo avistou sua mãe no restaurante e fomos para mesa onde ela estava estava muito nervosa...e agora?

-Oi mãe. –Ele a abraçou.

-Oi querido. –Ela abraçou e beijou o seu rosto.

-Mãe,essa é a namorada. –Peter me apresentou pra mãe dele.

-Oi Liz. –Ela falou sorrindo e me abraçou.

-Mãe você vai assustar a Liz. –Peter falou sorrindo e eu corei. –Liz essa é minha mãe Bruna Facinelli.

-Prazer em conhece-la dona Bruna. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-O prazer é meu Elizabeth. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Não me chame de Elizabeth,só de Liz. –Eu falei sorrindo e ela sorriu.

-Tudo bem ém não precisa me chamar de "dona Bruna", me chame apenas de Bruna. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Tudo bem. – realmente esta sendo muito simpática comigo,eu estava super insegura,mas agora já estou mais relaxada.

-Sente-se aqui Liz. –Ela falou e eu me sentei ao seu lado.

-Bom...Como vão as coisas mãe?

-Bem. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-E com vocês?-Ela perguntou e o Peter me olhou sorrindo.

-Muito bem. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Bem. –Respondi.

-Finalmente você escolheu a mulher certa Peter! –Bruna falou e eu fiquei vermelha.

-Verdade. –Peter falou sorrindo. –Eu demorei pra ver que o meu amor estava muito próximo. –Eu sorri e abaixei a cabeça envergonhada.-Liz não fica envergonhada meu amor. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu levantei a cabeça. –Não precisa ficar vermelha,isso é verdade.-Ele falou sorrindo e a mãe dele riu.

-O meu amor também estava muito perto de mim. –Falei sorrindo.

-Que lindos.-A mãe do Peter falou sorrindo –Meu bebê esta apaixonado. –Eu gargalhei.

-Mãe,para... –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Pra mim você sempre será o meu bebê. –Ela falou sorrindo e eu ri.

-Não precisa falar isso na frente da Liz. –Ele reclamou.

-Não tem problema querido,estou adorando saber seus apelidos bonitinhos. –Eu falei sorrindo e Bruna sorriu.

-Você me arranjou uma nora muito bonita e encantadora vez você acertou, porque da ultima vez não foi muito certo não. –Eu sorri.

-Obrigado Bruna,adorei conhece-la.

-Meu filho você é um homem de sorte,encontrou uma mulher bonita,que te ama e que consegue te botar nos eixos.

-Verdade. –Peter falou sorrindo.

-Não deixa ela escapar Peter. –Ele sorriu. –Porque você não pede ela logo em casamento e me dá netos. –Eu arregalei os olhos e o Peter me olhou sorrindo.

-Te dar netos?Eu já tentei muitas vezes e ando tentando mais a Liz é irredutível...Ate dar presentes pra ela deixando bem claro oque eu quero eu já dei mais ela não me dá bola. –Ele falou e eu morri de vergonha,Bruna ficou rindo.

-Peter. –Eu briguei.

-Amor é a verdade. –Ele falou sorrindo. –E quanto a casar eu farei isso em breve...eu só queria fazer o meu filho antes para ela não desistir de casar comigo,mas esta difícil. –Eu ri. –Eu faço visitas pra ela a noite,mas ela sempre joga um balde de agua fria em mim. –Eu ri.

-Peter Facinelli o que eu já falei pra você...Deixa ela em paz!Quando ela quiser te dar filhos e me dar netos ela vai dar. –Bruna brigou e ele riu. –Eu só espero que não demore muito.

-Não vai mã com ela pra Vegas e ai eu quero ver ela fugir de mim. –A mãe dele gargalhou.

-Peter você poderia ser mais discreto. –Eu falei e ele riu.

-Eu dei uma camisola muito linda pra ela e falei pra ela usar quando quiser ter um filho comigo e ate agora nada,ela só me enrola falando que quer tudo na hora certa e que eu sou especial. –Ela riu.

-Mais você é especial. –Eu falei sorrindo. –E quanto ao presente...esquece. –Eu falei e eles riram.

-Como seria esse presente? –Bruna perguntou e o Peter me olhou sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Ele é bem...bonito!-Eu falei e o Peter gargalhou.

-Pela cara do Peter é um presente indecente e você esta com vergonha de falar. –Ela falou rindo.

-Não nego...ele é indecente e mostra diretamente oque eu quero com . –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Garoto,aonde você aprendeu a ser tão safado assim! –Bruna falou e ele riu.

-Mãe é só com a Liz,essa mulher me deixa louco. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Peter...por favor. –Eu falei envergonhada.

-Ah Liz...eu sou sincero. –Ele falou sorrindo e beijou minha bochecha. –E te amo.

-Eu tambem te amo. –Ele sorriu.

-Mãe a Liz dormiu lá em casa hoje. –Ele falou sorrindo e a Bruna arregalou os olhos.

-Coitada da Liz. –Ela falou balançando a cabeça. –Liz ele fez alguma coisa com você?

-Tentou,mais fazer mesmo não fez. –Eu falei e Bruna deu um tapa na perna dele.

-Peter! –Ela brigou.

-Mãe,eu e a Liz já somos adultos.E também,como a senhora pretende querer netos se eu não tentar alguma coisa ! –Ele falou rindo descaradamente.

-Eu estou com pena da Liz,coitada! –Eu ri.

-Ela me ama. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Eu to vendo,se ela não te amasse você já tinha perdido ela a muito tempo com a sua safadeza. –Eu gargalhei.

-É porque a Liz é diferente,ela é carinhosa comigo e deixa eu ser carinhoso com ela. –Ele falou sorrindo. –As vezes,tem vezes que ela não quer meu carinho. –Ele falou com cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Claro!Você quer um carinho diferente,ai eu tenho que parar você. –A mãe do Peter riu.

-Isso mesmo Liz,não deixa. –Bruna falou sorrindo.

-Mãe ajuda!Ajuda porque se não você não tem netos nem tão cedo. –Peter falou e Bruna riu.

-Vocês não estão com fome?Ficamos conversando e acabamos esquecendo de pedir alguma coisa para comermos. –Bruna falou.

-Verdade. –Peter chamou o garçon.

Ele e Bruna pediram espaguete com mussarela e camarão e eu pedi Penne com mussarela e tomate um pouco e a nossa comida chegou,ficamos conversando animadamente e comendo.

-Peter,como anda minhas netas?Você tem visto elas? –Bruna Perguntou.

-Estão bem mãe,em falar nisso...Lucca esta namorando. –Ele falou e comeu um pouco do seu espaguete.

-Que bom...!-Bruna falou sorrindo.

-Mãe isso não é nada bom. –Peter falou.

-Querido,deixa ela namorar,não tem problema algum. –Falei.

-É Peter,Lucca é uma menina responsável,merece um voto de confiança. –Bruna falou.

-Eu não concordo.

-Como você é teimoso. –Falei e comi um pouco do meu macarrão.

-Isso é coisa de pai ciumento. –Bruna falou e eu ri.

-Isso mesmo,coisa de pai a menina ser feliz.-Falei e Bruna sorriu.

-Eu só não acabei com o namoro dela porque a Liz não deixou e me chantegeou. –Ele falou emburrado e a Bruna riu.

-Ela te chantegou?Foi preciso isso Peter...coisa feia. –Bruna falou e eu ri.

-Foi preciso isso sim...Ele não queria deixar a menina namorar,se eu não falo que estaria tudo acabado entre nós se ele fizesse isso ele tinha acabado com o namoro da menina.

-Ia mesmo,e não me arrependo. –Ele falou.

-Ela vai continuar sendo sua filha Peter,não vai mudar em nada. –Bruna falou.

-Mesmo assim não concordo,e vamos mudar de assunto. –Ele falou emburrado.

-Eu quero ver quando for a vez da Lola e da Fiona.-Eu falei sorrindo.

-Verdade.E quando a Lucca for casar,vai ser tão lindo. –Bruna falou sorrindo.

-Vocês duas podem parar...não quero pensar nisso. –Peter falou emburrado.

-Meu amor estamos, brincando. –Falei sorrindo.

-Não quero pensar nisso nem tão cedo. –Ele falou.

-Ta bom...não falo mais nesse assunto. –Eu falei e ele sorriu.

-Meu filho não sabe nem brincar. –Bruna falou sorrindo. –Mais eu paro.

-Muito obrigado. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Liz quando vocês gravaram crepúsculo o Peter não parou de falar em você. –Bruna falou sorrindo e o Peter ficou envergonhado.

-Mãe...para. –Ele pediu envergonhado.

-Que lindo...Meu amor esta envergonhado.-Segurei sua mão que estava em cima da mesa.

-Quando ele foi lá pra casa depois do filme ele não parada de falar em você e de quando você era legal e bonita. –Eu sorri.

-Que lindo amor. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-É verdade,eu sempre te achei legal e bonita... –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Ele já estava apaixonado por você desdo primeiro filme da saga. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-O Peter sempre foi um amigo pra mim...na verdade mais que um amigo,sempre senti algo forte por ele mais nunca tive coragem de falar e também não podia...ele era casado. –Eu falei sincera.

-Infelizmente ele era pra ser sincera nunca gostei da Jennie,mas fazer oque?!Peter casou com ela...não podia fazer pelo menos ele me deu netas,netas lindas...Foi a única coisa boa que ele teve nesse casamento,porque ela nunca o fez feliz. –Bruna falou e o Peter apertou a minha mão.

-Eu sempre soube que você nunca gostou da Jennie. –Peter falou. –A Senhora sempre deixou isso muito ela estava gravida de mim e eu no inicio ate amava ela,mas não era aquele amor...acho que era mais amor por responsabilidade.

-Agora eu tenho uma nora e gosto muito dela. –Bruna falou e me abraçou.

-E eu finalmente tenho uma sogra. –Ela sorriu.

-Eu salvei a Liz mãe,eu roubei a Liz do ex namorado dela,o Gavin. –Peter falou sorrindo.

-Eu namoro com ele não estava indo tão bem assim...Foi melhor ter acabado. –Eu falei e os dois sorriram.

-Se não tivesse acabado eu não teria uma namorada maravilhosa como ela. –Peter me abraçou e me deu um selinho.

-E eu não teria uma nora tão bonita e gentil. –Bruna falou sorrindo.

-O Gavin era todo "inho" mã era ciumentinho,chatinho,mitidinho...tudo inho. –Peter falou me fazendo rir.

-Agora ela tem um "ão".Ciumentão,chatão,metidão. –Bruna falou me fazendo rir e o Peter fez bico.

-Não faz esse bico amor. –Ele sorriu.

-Você fica querendo me dar um beijo né!Eu sei que sou irresistível. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Bobo. –Ele sorriu. –E ciumento você é mesmo... –Bruna riu.

-É claro que sou...os homens só faltam babar quando você passa,tenho que proteger a minha ! –Ele me puxou pela cintura e beijou a minha bochecha.

-Se já ta assim antes de casar,imagine depois. –Bruna falou rindo e eu ri.

-Mais ai ela vai ser uma mulher casada e com filho...E tambem vou cobri-la da cabeça aos pés só para eu poder ver em casa,no meu quarto,na minha cama. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu morri de vergonha.

-Liz...eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro Bruna. –Ela sorriu.

-O que é isso roxo no seu pescoço? –Ela perguntou e eu não sabia aonde enfiava minha cara.O que eu ia falar pra ela? .Peter encostou sua cabeça no meu pescoço e só ria.

-O que é isso? Isso... –Eu não sabia oque falar ... na verdade eu sabia,só não sabia como.

-Dá pra perceber que você tentou esconder passando maquiagem mais não adiantou muito. –Ela falou e o Peter riu mais.O que eu faço agora?

-Bom...isso foi.. –Eu estava buscando palavras.

-Peter você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?-Bruna perguntou e o Peter me abraçou mais e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Liz me salva.

-Foi você né Peter!Fala logo...eu te conheç ê esta pedindo pra Liz te salvar...pra ela inventar alguma coisa e salvar a sua pele...mais eu te conheço.

-Ôh mãe...eu não fiz nada!

-E como esse chupão apareceu no pescoço da Liz?Peter eu te conheço...foi você! Fala logo. –Ela pressionou mais. –Liz,pode falar...não tem problema algum.

-Ai... –Eu olhei pro Peter que concordou com a cabeça. –Foi ele sim dona Bruna...

-Eu sabia!Eu sabia. –Ela beliscou o braço dele.

-Aii mãe. –Ele botou a mão no braço -Isso dói.

–Como você faz isso com ela Peter!Deixar ela marcada...Coitada. –Bruna brigou.

-É pra mostrar que ela é minha,que tem ' –Ele falou me fazendo rir. –E também ela ficou me provocando.

-Eu nada. –Me defendi. –Ele me convidou para conhecer a cama dele e se decepcionou depois. –Ela riu.

-Como você fala isso pra ela Peter?!Você anda muito tarado!Eu vou te dar uns tapas pra vê se você para de ser assim. –Bruna brigou e ele gargalhou.

-Ela me deu o doce e depois tirou de mim.E eu estava querendo ter o meu filho logo...!

-Peter para de falar essas coisas pra sua mãe. –Eu falei e ele riu.

-Eu já fiz isso antes,só não ficou eu bem que gostei de fazer de novo. –Ele falou rindo com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

-Esse menino não tem jeito! –Bruna falou balançando a cabeça.

-Mãe a Liz é muito linda e ele me seduz muito. –Peter falou rindo.

-Se o seu pai estivesse aqui ele ia te matar. –Bruna falou rindo.

-E porque ele não veio?-Peter perguntou.

-Porque ele teve uns imprevistos e não pode vir,mais isso não vem ao caso agora...oque vem ao caso agora é oque você fez com essa pobre moça coitada,tão pura,tão inocente. –Bruna falou e eu sorri.

-Mãe de inocente a Liz só tem a cara!-Peter falou rindo e eu bati na perna dele.

-Meu Deus! mio Dio! –Ele gargalhou.

-Peter para de falar assim de mim,sua mãe vai achar que eu sou o que?!

-A minha mulher linda e seduzente. –Ele falou rindo.

-Coitada da Liz,aguentar o Peter não é uma coisa fácil. –Eu ri.

Conversamos mais um pouco e depois pagamos a e Bruna tentamos pagar mais o Peter não queria deixar,e quem acabou pagando a conta toda foi levantamos e saímos do Restaurante.

-Tchau Liz,foi um prazer conhecer você...Peter tem que te levar lá em casa para a família toda te conhecer. –Eu sorri.

-Foi um prazer conhece-lá Bruna.Vá qualquer dia na minha casa,marque com o Peter é vá lá qualquer dia. –Ela sorriu.

-Tchau mãe...Eu vou legar a Liz lá em casa o mais breve possível. –Peter falou sorrindo e abraçou ela.

-Tchau querido.Não demore. –Ela abraçou ele. –Tchau Liz,adorei te conhecer. –Ela me abraçou.

-Igualmente.-Falei sorrindo.

-Juízo vocês dois!-Nós rimos.-Juízo Peter!

-Tá mãe,vou tentar ter. –Peter falou sorrindo em abraçou.

-Tchau. –Ela falou.

-Tchau. – entrou no taxi e eu o Peter entramos no carro para ir embora.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Versão Elizabeth**

-Minha casa ou a sua? –Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Eu pra minha e você pra sua. –Ele riu.

-É melhor juntarmos isso ai,eu e você pra mim. –Ele falou sorrindo e ligou o carro.

-Você é impossível Peter. –Ele sorriu.

-Todas dizem isso. –Ele falou rindo.

-Todas quem Peter? –Eu perguntei séria e ele me olhou com uma cara de quem tinha falado besteira.

-Você,a minha mãe,minha irmã... –Ele falou.

-Uhumm,espero que seja só essas mesmo. –Ele riu e me olhou.

-Esta com ciúmes de mim amor? –Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Estou. –Ele riu.

-Não fica,eu sou seu. –Ele me deu um beijo.

-Hm...Quero só ver. –ele riu.

-Quando chegar em casa eu te mostro. –Ele falou malicioso me fazendo rir.

Fomos rindo e conversando para casa dele.O almoço foi ótimo,eu realmente adorei conhecer a mãe do dias foram se passando e eu e o Peter estávamos cada vez mais apaixonados.

_**Alguns dias depois...**_

Estavamos bem...hoje já era sexta e eu ia ver meu sai cedo do set e vim pra casa para arrumar tudo e depois ir buscar ele na havia ficado no set porque ia gravar alguma cenas e depois ia pra casa da Nikki com o pessoal.

Arrumei tudo e fui tomar um banho para ir busca-lo na um banho,coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa,arrumei meu cabelo,peguei minha bolsa e sai.

Sai de casa e rapidamente cheguei na escola do Lipe,faltava poucos minutos para ele encostada no carro em frente a escola o sinal logo e varias crianças saíram da olhando pra ver se via o Lipe e que algumas crianças maiores haviam saído eu vi o Lipe e ele me viu.

-Tia Liz. –Ele falou sorrindo e me abraçou.

-Oi meu amor,estava morrendo de saudades de você meu pequeno. –Beijei o seu rosto.

-Eu tambem tia Liz,estava morrendo de saudades de você.

-Me da um beijo bem gostoso pra eu matar a saudade. –Falei sorrindo e ele me deu um beijo. –Meu lindo.-Dei vários beijos no seu rosto o fazendo rir.

-Tia Liz,para. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Vamos pra casa meu anjo. –Segurei na sua mão e fomos pro carro.O ajudei a entrar no banco de tras e entrei logo em seguida.

-Então Lipe...como vai na escola? –Perguntei.

-Bem tia Liz. –Ele falou sorrindo. –E como vai o filme?-Ele perguntou e eu ri.

-Bem amor.

-E o namorado?Eu quero conhecer ele tia Liz. –Ele falou e eu ri.

-Você vai amor,o Peter é bem legal. –Falei olhando pra estrada.

-Quando vou conhecer ele?

-Acho que amanhã meu bem. –Falei. –Ele tem 3 filhas,acho que você vai gostar delas.

-Qual o nome delas? –Ele perguntou e eu sorri.

-A mais velha é Lucca,a do meio é Lola e a mais nova é Fiona. –Falei sorrindo. –Lola e Fiona são quase da sua idade.

-Que legal. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Então...vai dormir com a tia Liz hoje?-Ele sorriu.

-Eu vou...eu vou...-Ele falou pulando no banco me fazendo rir.

-Ebaaa!-Falei sorrindo.

Fomos pra a porta e dei espaço para ele entrar.

-Já pro banho mocinho. –Ele riu.

-Porque agora tia Liz?-Ele perguntou com biquinho.

-Porque você esta sujinho e eu vou pedir pizza pra gente. –Ele sorriu.

-Eu amo pizza! –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Eu tomar seu banho que quando a pizza chegar a gente come. –Ele sorriu.

-Eu vou botar que roupa tia Liz? –Ele perguntou.

-Tem uma toalha verde linda no banheiro pra você e tem uma roupa em cima da cama. –Ele sorriu.

-Eba!Vou tomar meu banho. –Ele subiu correndo.

-Cuidado na hora do banho,eu vou pedir a Pizza e já vou ai. –Falei.

-Tá. –Ele respondeu do andar de cima.

Pedi a pizza e fui ajudar o Felipe no que ele tomou banho,decemos e ficamos esperando a Pizza chegar.A pizza chegou,coloquei nunca prato pra ele e num pra mim e fomos para sala ver desenho comendo pizza.

**Versão Peter.**

Já era sexta e eu ia pra casa da Nikki com o pessoal conversar,beber...enfim..se divertir.A Liz foi embora mais cedo porque não tinha mais cenas pra gravar hoje e porque ia arrumar as coisas para o sobrinho dela.

Eu fiquei gravando algumas cenas e depois cada um foi para o seu camarim se trocar e ir pra casa,e depois se encontrar na casa da troquei,tirei a maquiagem e fui pra casa.

Chegando lá olhei a secretaria eletrônica e vi que tinha dois fui ver de quem era.

"_Peter eu preciso que você me ligue Jennie"_

Whats?Como assim "Beijos Jennie" ? Oque será que ela queria comigo?

Peguei o celular e liguei pra casa chamou e ninguém liguei pro seu celular e nada desistindo e fui tomar um tinha que estar na casa da Nikki as 20:00,já eram 19:30.

Tomei um banho rápido,me vesti e fui pra casa da caminho liguei pra terceiro toque ela atendeu.

-Oi amor. –Eu sorri.

-Oi minha princesa,tudo bem? –Perguntei.

-Sim meu anjo. –Ela falou sorrindo. –E com você?

-Bem...o Felipe já esta ai? –Perguntei.

-Sim amor,já esta. –Ela falou rindo.

-Tia Liz vem logo,vai começar padrinhos mágicos. –Ouvi uma voz de criança me fazendo ser o Felipe.

-Já vou amor,só um minuto. –Ela falou pra ele. –Já está indo pra casa da Nikki?-Ela me perguntou.

-Sim,já estou sim...na volta se eu não vir muito tarde eu passo ai. –Ela riu.

-Tudo bem,pode vir...Não se esqueça que amanhã você ira vir pra cá com as meninas. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Não vou me esquecer querida. –Falei.

-Quem é tia Liz? –Felipe perguntou.

-É o Peter amor. –Eu sorri.

-É o seu namorado? –Ele perguntou e ela riu.

-Sim...Quer falar com ele? –Ela perguntou.

-Liz...não...-Falei.

-Quero. –Ele falou.

-Toma,fala com ele. –Ela entregou o telefone pro Lipe.

-Alô,oi Peter...meu nome é Felipe.–Ele falou.

-Oi Felipe,tudo bem? –Perguntei sorrindo.

-Tudo sim e com você? –Ele perguntou.

-Tudo sim. –Ele falou.-Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro. –Falei e ouvi a Liz rir.

-Você gosta da minha tia?Você acha ela bonita?Você vai casar com ela?Qual seria suas intensões com ela? –Ele me encheu de perguntar e eu gargalhei.

-Eu gosto muito da sua tia e acho ela muito quero muito casar com ela só resta ela aceitar. –Falei sorrindo. –E as minhas intensões com ela são as melhores possíveis.

-Tia Liz você vai casar com o Peter?Ele é legal. –Ele falou pra Liz e eu sorri.

-Não sei amor,acho que sim. –Ela falou e eu sorri.

-Peter você é muito legal. –Ele falou e eu sorri mais.

-Eu também te achei muito legal,e espero te ver amanhã. –Falei sorrindo.

-Ta bom...agora fala com a tia Liz que eu vou assistir meu desenho. –Eu ri.

-Então Peter?Gostou das perguntas?. –Ela falou rindo.

-Sim,é respondi todas elas. –Ela riu.

-Ele gosta de você. –Eu sorri.

-Eu tambem gosto dele. –Eu falei sorrindo. –Porque não fazemos o nosso pequeno logo,ai ele brinca com o Lipe.

-Vou pensar. –Ela falou sorrindo e eu sorri. –Agora deixar eu ir lá cuidar do meu neném aqui.

-Ta bom meu amor...mais tarde eu vou ai.

-Me liga quando chegar.

-Ta amo minha minha linda.

-Tchau te amo meu lindo. –Eu sorri. –Lipe você quer dar tchau pro Peter?Ele vai desligar.-Ela falou.

-Quero sim tia Liz. –Ele falou. –Tchau Peter,ate amanhã.

-Tchau Lipe,ate amanhã.-Falei.

-Tchau amor,te amo.-Liz falou.

-Tchau minha Linda,ate depois.-Falei e desligamos.

Logo cheguei na casa da Nikki e fui para o seu do corredor dava pra ouvir muitas risadas alta Liz aqui pra me salvar? . Ri do meu pensamento e toquei a campainha.

-Aleluia! –Nikki abriu a porta. –Demorou heim,Peter! Entra. –Ela deu espaço para eu entrar.

-Oi pra você tambem Nikki. –Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

-Hey Peter. –Todos falaram juntos.

-Oi. –Falei.

-Esta sentindo falta da mamãe né!Eu tambem estou! –Nikki falou rindo. –Porque demorou tanto pra vir?

-Porque eu me atrasei e vim devagar falando com a Liz no telefone. –Expliquei e ela riu.

-A tá. –Ela pegou um copo de bebida e me deu. –Sente e vamos começar nossa reuniãozinha. –Ela falou ,a Nikki já estava bêbada!

-Só eu estou normal aqui? –Eles riram.

-Ainda.-Nikki falou rindo. –Venha papai,junte-se a nós. –Me sentei com eles no sofá e ficamos conversando e bebendo.

Ficamos conversando,falando sobre o filme,falando besteira,muita besteira,bebendo...Enfim,nós celular tocou e eu vi que era a levantei e fui atender.

-Alô.

-Peter,onde você esta? –Ela ta maluca?Pra que ela quer saber?

-Pra que você quer saber? –Perguntei.

-Porque eu quero,oras. –Ela falou irritada.

-Ihh...não te devo satisfações e não estou aqui para aguentar você toda irritadinha não. –Falei.

-Aonde você estar Peter? –Ela gritou.

-Quando você me disser pra que você quer saber eu digo! –Falei calmo.

-Peter desliga logo isso,você vai ver a Liz daqui a pouco não precisa ficar pendurando com ela no telefone.-Nikki falou rindo e vindo ate mim.

-Quem derá que fosse a Liz. –Falei sorrindo.

-Seu babaca!-Jennie falou furiosa.

-Fala logo oque você quer.

-Vou deixar as meninas na sua casa hoje. –Ela falou.

-Não estou em casa,e falei que ia pegar elas amanhã.-Falei.

-Vou levar elas pra sua casa hoje.

-Jennie não sei se você não ouviu,mas eu não estou em casa.

-Então vá pra casa.

-Jennie eu estou ocupado,não posso simplesmente largar tudo aqui e ir pra casa sendo que você esta em casa e eu ia pegar as meninas amanhã.

-Você bota tudo em primeiro lugar,nas suas filhas você não pensa.

-Jen... –Eu ia falar mas ela desligou na minha cara.

Tentei retornar mais so dava caixa tem que entender que eu tambem tenho meus compromisso,tudo bem que eu poderia ir pra casa agora e ficar com as meninas,mas eu queria pegar elas hoje e ela não deixou,ai agora ela acha que pode me ligar assim e simplesmente me mandar pra casa para cuidar das meninas sendo que ela esta em casa e não deixou eu pegar elas antes.

Que mulher chata,aja paciência...Tenho pena das minhas meninas com uma mãe chata dessa,coitadinhas.

-Peter me dê o seu telefone. –Nikki mandou.

-Porque?-Perguntei e ela riu.

-Para não sermos mais incomodados. –Ela falou rindo e pegou da minha mão.

-Ihh Nikki malocou. –Kellan brincou.

-Coitado do Peter,não vai mais poder falar com a Liz.-Jackson falou rindo.

-Falo com ela mais tarde. –Eles gargalharam.

-Outra visitinha intima Peter...ta virando rotina já. –Rob falou rindo e eu ri.

-Eu posso. –Falei rindo.

-Tem que casar logo. –Ashley falou sorrindo.

-Pretendo,basta ela aceitar. –Eles riram.

-Ela não vai dispensar um bonitão como Peter Facinelli. –Nikki falou e todos riram.

-Eu sei que ela não resiste aos meus encantos. –Ele gargalharam.

-Gente...Vamos jogar alguma coisa?-Kellan perguntou.

-O que?-Ash perguntou.

-Sei lá,a gente podia refazer algumas cenas gravadas...Mais cada um pega o papel do outro e quem escolhe a cena são os outros. –Todos riram.

-Boa. –Rob falou.

-Eu vou ser a Rosalie. –Jackson falou e nos gargalhamos.

-Eu vou ser o Jasper. –Kellan falou rindo.

-Eu sou o sério e patriarca da família Cullen,Carlisle. –Robert falou e eu ri.

-Eu vou ser a Bella.-Nikki falou rindo.

-Eu vou ser a Esme. –Ashley falou sorrindo.

-Eu vou ser o Edward. –Falei e eles riram.

-Eu vou ser o Emmett. –Taylor falou rindo.

-Ninguem vai ser a Alice...trágico! –Ashley falou nos fazendo rir.

-Ela seria a Liz,mas como ela não esta...a gente revessa quando precisar dela em alguma cena. –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-O meu novo par romântico será a Nikki,não creio. –Falei e eles gargalharam.

-Eu vou ser uma ótima Bella.-Ela falou rindo.

-Vamos lá então...quem começa? –Kristen perguntou.

-Vou começar.-Rob se levantou e ficou a nossa frente.

-Qual cena?-Ele perguntou.

-Faz a cena deletada do crepúsculo. –Jackson falou e o Rob riu.

-Pow eu vou ter que beijar a Ash. –Ele falou e eu gargalhei.-Nada contra.

-Faz sem o beijo,finge que vai ser um beijo...sei lá. –Kellan falou.

-Então venha minha esposinha,vamos falar sobre o nosso bebe e nos pegar na cozinha. –Robert falou e todos se levantou e foi com ele.

-Ela trouxe a vida a ele. –Ash falou com uma voz fina e Robert abraçou ela.

-Nosso bebe já esteve sozinho por muito tempo. –Robert falou com uma voz grossa e tentou se manter serio. – Como isso pode terminar bem?-Ele falou acariciando os braços dela e todos riram.

-Alice já errou antes. –Ash falou rindo e todos riram.

-Eu sei,minha gostosa. –Robert falou e todos gargalharam.

-Carlisle,Bella é oque ele quer...-Ashley falou e empurrou o Robert na parede.

-Me joga na parede,me chama de lagartixa. –Kellan falou rindo e todos riram.

-... Vai ficar bem,de alguma forma. –Ela pressionou ele na parede.

-Você é esperançosamente louca. –Ele colocou a mão no rosto dela e beijou sua bochecha.

-Aeww! –Os meninos gritaram.-Foi bem,foi bem.

-Peter o seu beijo com a Liz foi técnico ou foi real?-Jackson perguntou.

-Pra mim foi real. –Eles riram.

-Eu queria ter feito essa cena no seu lugar. –Ele falou rindo.

-Mais respeito com a minha mulher. –Joguei uma almofada nele que ficou rindo.

-Agora quem vai? –Kellan perguntou.

-Eu vou,eu vou. –Nikki levantou. –Venha meu bonequinho brilhante. –Nikki me puxou pela mão.

-Bonequinho brilhante?! Tem que rir. –Eu falei rindo e eles gargalharam.

-Qual vamos fazer? –Perguntei.

-A cena de crepúsculo em que a Bella fala o que o Edward é. –Ela falou rindo. –Tem que ser na base do improviso.

-Tá. –Falei e ela se pôs na minha frente.

-Edward eu sei oque você é! –Ela falou com uma voz engraçada me fazendo rir.

-Diga!Diga alto e claro! –Eu falei rindo e ela riu.

-Vampiro! –Ela falou e se jogou em cima de mim.-Morda-me Edward. –Eu gargalhei junto com os outros.

-Eu não posso Bella. –Eu falei com uma voz grossa e beijei a bochecha dela.

-Mega sem noção vocês. –Robert falou e todos riram.

-Verdade. –Falei rindo.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Depois de falar com o Peter no telefone eu fiquei vendo desenhos e mais desenhos com o Lipe.

-Tia Liz eu estou com vontade de comer chocolate. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Chocolate meu pequeno?-O coloquei no meu colo.

-Sim tia Liz...-Ele falou com uma carinha sapeca.

-Ta bom...Vamos ver se eu tenho chocolate. –Me levantei e peguei ele no colo.

-Você sempre tem tia Liz,sua casa sempre tem chocolate. –Ele falou sorriu e eu sorri.

-Eu amo chocolate. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Eu tambem. –Ele falou o armário e peguei uma barra de Kit-Kat pra ele.

-Achei. –Mostrei a barra e ele me olhou sorrindo.

-Me dá,me dá!-Ele falou empolgado e eu coloquei a barra nas costas.

-Eu dou...dou se eu ganhar um beijo!-Ele sorriu e ele me deu um beijo. –Que beijo gostoso. –Falei sorrindo e acariciei os cabelos dele.

-Eu amo você tia Liz. –Ele falou sorrindo e meu sorriso foi de orelha a orelha.

-Eu te amo meu amo,Te amo. –Dei vários beijinhos no seu rosto o fazendo rir.

-Eu quero meu chocolate tia Liz. –Eu dei pra ele a barra.

-Vai dividir comigo? –Ele sorriu.

-Vou. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Ebaa! –Ele ele no chão e fui pegar alguma coisa para eu um pouco de suco pra mim.

-Tia eu tambem quero. –Ele falou com carinha de anjo.

-Qual meu bebê? –Perguntei e ele passou por debaixo das minhas pernas para ficar na frente da geladeira me fazendo rir. –Quero esse de uva. –Ele falou apontando para uma garrafa de vinho.

-Amor esse não,isso não é é vinho,você não pode. –Ele riu.

-Então eu quero esse. –Ele apontou para o refrigerante.

-Isso não é suco. –Eu falei rindo.

-Mais da pra beber. –Ele falou sorrindo. –E é mais gostoso.

-Faz mal menino. –Ele riu.

-Não faz não tia Liz,eu quero refrigerante. –Ele pediu com biquinho.

-O que eu não faço pelo meu pequeno. –Peguei uma lata de refrigerante e ele a geladeira e coloquei o refrigerante num copo pra ele. –Aqui esta,refrigerante para o meu pequeno.-Ele sorriu.

-Obrigado tia Liz. –Ele falou sorrindo e fui com o copo pra sala e eu fui atrás com o meu suco e o chocolate.

Ficamos vendo tv e comendo chocolate quando meu celular tocou,coloquei meu copo na mesa e fui o visor e vi que era Lucca.

-Oi querida,tudo bem?

-Oi Liz,desculpa eu te ligar essa hora mais meu pai esta com você?

-Não querida,ela não esta comigo...aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Bom...eu estou na porta do apartamento dele com as minhas irmãs e nada dele atender o celular e o telefone de casa.

-Lucca ele não esta em casa,ele foi na casa da porque vocês estão ai? –Perguntei preocupada.

-A minha mãe deixou a gente aqui.-Ela falou.

-Eu vou ai buscar vocês,okay?Seu pai não vai chegar cedo e também acho que vai vir pra cá.Esperem um minuto que eu já chego ai.

-Ta Liz,obrigada. –Ela falou.

-Não tem oque agradecer querida,já estou .

-Beijos. –Desligamos.

Ué,Peter tinha falado que so ia pegar as meninas no sábado...Isso é estranho,será que a Jennie levou elas pra lá e achou que o Peter estivesse em casa?De repente ela não sabia que ele tinha saído ou não conseguiu falar com ele no celular e as deixou-la achando que ele estava em assim...ela foi inresponsavel,poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa com elas.

-Meu amor vem cá. –Eu chamei o Lipe.

-Sim tia Liz. –Ele veio correndo.

-A gente vai dar uma saída rapidinho,desliga a tv pra mim que eu vou pegar o seu casaco. –Ele sorriu.

-Aonde vamos tia Liz? –Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Vamos na casa do Peter amor,na verdade vamos buscar as filhas dele lá. –Ele sorriu.

-Ebaa. –Ele comemorou e foi desligar a peguei o casaco dele e o meu e desci.

-Vamos meu anjo. –Coloquei o casaco nele.

-Tá tia Liz. –Ele me deu a mã as chaves e saí para o apartamento do Peter,quando cheguei as meninas estavam esperando na portaria.

-Desculpe a demora queridas. –falei.

-Não tem problema desculpe te tirar de casa a essa hora.-Lucca falou e me abraçou.

-Não tem problema querida eu ainda estava acordada. –Falei.

-Oi Liz. –Lola e Fiona me abraçaram.

-Oi minhas lindas,tudo bem? –Ela sorriram.

-Sim –Elas falaram sorrindo.

-É verdade que você esta namorando o papai?-Lola perguntou e eu sorri.

-É sim meu anjo,eu estou namorando o pai de vocês. –Elas me abraçaram de novo.

-Que bom Liz,eu gosto muito de você. –Elas falaram sorrindo.

-Eu tambem gosto muito de vocês. –Beijei o rosto de cada uma.

-Liz quem é ele?-Fiona perguntou.

-Esse é o meu sobrinho,o nome dele é Felipe.

-Oi. –Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Oi Felipe. –As meninas falaram sorrindo.

-Pode me chamar só de Lipe.-Ele falou sorrindo.

-Que Lindo você Felipe.-Lucca falou sorrindo e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

-Obrigado. –Ele falou envergonhado.

-O meu nome é Lucca,o delas é Lola e Fiona. –Lucca falou mostrando as irmãs.

-Oi Lola,oi Fiona. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Oi. –Elas falaram sorrindo.

-Então...vamos pra casa,quando chegarmos lá eu ligo pro pai de vocês e vejo se consigo falar com ele.-Elas sorriram.

-Tá Liz. –Fomos pro os meninas sentadas com o Lipe atrás e a Lucca veio na frente comigo.

-Então Lucca...como vai o namorado?-Perguntei e ela sorriu.

-Bem,ele esta viajando. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Quero conhece-lo. –Ela sorriu.

-Você vai ele voltar eu apresento ele a você...e pro meu pai. –Ela concluiu e eu ri.

-Verdade,tem que apresentar mesmo...o seu pai é o mais interessado. –Falei olhando pra estrada.

-Ah Liz,eu tenho medo ...sei lá... –Eu ri.

-Ele esta se acostumando com ideia,relaxa.. –Ela riu.

-Eu espero. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-O que vocês tanto cochicham ai atrás?-Perguntei e eles riram.

-Nada tia Liz. –Felipe falou com carinha de anjo.

-Nada Liz. –As meninas falaram sorrindo.

-Tão com cara de que vão aprontar. –Eu falei e eles riram.

-Eles querem dar trabalho pra você Liz. –Lucca falou sorrindo e eu a acompanhei.

-Felipe já é impossível. –Ele fez carinha de anjo.

-E as meninas também. –Lucca falou e elas riram.

-Ihh vão dar trabalho .-Eu falei e eles riram.

Fomos conversando no caminho ate a minha chegamos abri a porta e dei espaço para que elas entrassem.

-Fiquem a vontade. –Falei e ela sorriram.

-Liz aonde é o banheiro?Eu quero fazer xixi. –Fiona perguntou agoniada.

-E ali no final a direita. –Eu falei fechando a porta.

-Eu te levo no banheiro Fiona. –Lucca foi com ela ao banheiro.

-Lola você quer comer alguma coisa? –Perguntei.

-Não Liz,obrigada. –Ela se sentou no sofá.

-Tia Liz eu posso pegar meus brinquedos lá em cima para brincar com as meninas?-Lipe perguntou.

-Pode sim meu anjo. –Falei.

-Você quer ajuda Felipe?-Lola perguntou.

-Sim Lola,obrigado. –Eles subiram para pegar os brinquedos.

Peguei o meu celular e liguei pro dava vários recados na secretaria e ...eu tinha que avisar ele que as filhas dele estavam comigo porque a Jennie podia ligar e falar que deixou elas na casa dele e ele ia ficar maluco.

-Conseguiu falar com o meu pai Liz?-Lucca perguntou.

-Não querida,ainda não. –Desliguei o telefone depois de deixar o vigésimo recado. –Ehr...vocês estão com fome? –Perguntei.

-Não Liz,não estamos. –Elas falaram sorrindo.

-Tia Liz eu posso comer meu chocolate com a Lola e a Fiona agora?-Lipe perguntou.

-Pode meu amor. –Falei sorrindo e eles soriram,Lipe se levantou pegou o seu chocolate e voltou a se sentar no sofá com as meninas.

-Lucca você quer também? –Ele perguntou.

-Não Lipe,obrigada. –Lucca falou sorrindo.

-Que horas são? –Perguntei.

-São... –Luca olhou no celular. –São 11 horas,Liz.

-Você não acha que esta muito tarde para eles estarem acordados não? –Perguntei e ela me olhou sorrindo.

-Bom...eu acho que sim. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Eu também acho. –Eu falei sorrindo. –Amores quando vocês terminarem de comer isso e verem esse desenho você vão dormir,okay? –Falei com os meninos.

-Porque tia Liz,eu ainda não estou com sono. –Lipe reclamou.

-Eu também não. –As meninas falaram juntas.

-Esta tarde meus amores. –Falei. –Amanhã vocês brincam mais.

-Mais Liz,aonde vamos dormir? –Lola perguntou.

-Vão dormir aqui. –Falei e ela sorriu.

-Liz mas e o papai?Cadê ele?-Fiona Perguntou.

-Ele foi com o pessoas do elenco na casa da Nikki,mais daqui a pouco vem pra cá. –Acariciei seus cabelos. –Não se preocupe,ele vai vir. –Falei sorrindo e ela sorriu. –Terminem de comer o chocolate e de ver o desenho. –Eles sorriram.

-Liz...nós não vamos incomodar dormindo aqui?Você já esta com o Felipe e... –Lucca falou e eu interrompi.

-Não se preocupe querida,vai ser um prazer ter vocês dormindo aqui com a gente. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Obrigada Liz,obrigada mesmo. –Ela me abraçou.

-Não precisa me agradecer querida. –Eu falei sorrindo. -Além do mais eu tenho que cuidar das minhas enteadas. –Ela sorriu. –Olha...fica a vontade,não se preocupe com vou lé em cima arrumar a cama pra vocês e ligar pro seu pai e já volto.

-Liz você quer ajuda?-Ela perguntou gentil.

-Não querida,não precisa.-Peguei meu celular. –Felipe obedeça a Lucca,eu já volto.

-Okay. –Ele falou sorrindo.

Subi e fui arrumar o quarto pras deixaria elas dormindo no meu quarto e botaria o Lipe pra dormir no quarto de hospede.O Peter quando chegasse poderia dormir com as meninas ou em qualquer outro lugar que ele quisesse e eu iria ou dormir com o Lipe ou na sala.

Arrumei a cama,troquei os lenções e peguei cobertores peguei o meu celular e liguei por Peter e a arrumar o quarto e depois desci para ver as meninas na sala,quando cheguei encontrei Lucca sentada no sofá com as meninas dormindo de um lado e o Lipe do outro.

-Já?Achei que fosse demorar mais. –Falei e ela riu.

-É não dormindo. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Bom,vou colocar o Lipe no quarto e já volto pra te ajudar com as meninas. –Ela riu.

-Não precisa Liz,e só acordar elas. –Ela falou rindo.

-Eu tenho pena de acordar eles Lu. –Ela riu.

-Eu não. –Ela falou acariciando o rosto da Lola.

-Que má! –Ela riu.

-Lola acorda,vamos pro quarto. –Lola abriu os olhos devagar.

-Lu aonde eu to?Eu tô com sono. –Ela falou sonolenta.

-A gente ta na casa da Liz e vamos dormir aqui. –Ela falou. –Levanta vai,a Liz vai levar você pro quarto enquanto eu levo a Fiona no colo.

-Porque eu?Porque eu tenho que ir andando. –Ela falou manhosa e eu ri.

-Porque você é maior.-Lucca falou peguei o Lipe no colo e a Lola abraçou a minha cintura.

-Lola abre o olho,você vai cair. –Lucca falou.

-Lucca deixa ela,eu ajudo ela a subir. –Eu falei e a Lucca riu.

-Liz,você é muito legal. –Ela falou de olhos fechados e eu sorri.

Eu subi com o Lipe no colo e com a Lola abraçada a eu fui pro quarto de hospedes e botei o Lipe na cama e depois eu fui pro quarto com a Lola pro já tinha botado Fiona na cama e eu ajudei a Lola a deitar.

-Boa noite meu anjo. –Eu beijei sua testa.

-Boa noite Liz,eu te adoro. –Ela falou de olhos fechado e beijou a minha bochecha.

-Eu tambem te adoro. –Eu a cobri.

-Liz pode deixar que agora eu cuido delas,não se preocupa. –Lucca falou sorrindo.

-Fica a vontade querida,eu vou ver o Lipe e ligar pro seu pai.

-Tá,qualquer coisa chame. –Sai do quarto e foi pro quarto de o o Lipe na cam celular e liguei pro Peter denovo e nada.Já era quase meia noite e nada do de ligar pro celular dele e resolvi ligar pra casa da Nikki.

-Alô. –Nikki falou rindo.

-Nikki é a Liz. –Ela riu mais.

-Peter sua mulher esta te procurando. –Eu ouvi eles rirem.

-Deixa eu falar com o Peter meu anjo,é importante.

-Ta bom. –Ela falou. –Peter,vem falar com a Liz.

-Oi meu amor. –Ele falou e eu sorri.

-Oi querido,você já esta vindo pra cá?-Perguntei.

-Sim amor,já estou indo. –Ele falou rindo.

-Você ta bêbado Peter?-Perguntei.

-Não amor,só bebi um pouco,mais não estou bêbado. –Ele falou.

-Vem pra cá agora,por favor...é importante. –Eu falei.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Liz? –Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Não quero falar por telefone,mais não é nada sério.

-Tudo bem Liz,já estou indo...

-Ta bom...vem com cuidado amor,eu te amo.

-Eu tambem te amo. Já estou indo. – de falar com o Peter troquei de roupa e deitei com o Lipe,para esperar o Peter chegar.

-Liz?-Lucca falou da porta do quarto.

-Entra Lucca. –Ela entrou.

-Conseguiu falar com o meu pai?-Perguntou.

-Sim amor,consegui sim...ele já esta vindo. –Falei. –Agora...só me explica uma coisa para que eu possa falar com o seu a sua mãe deixou vocês lá sabendo que ele não estava em casa? –Perguntei.

-Eu não sei Liz,ela falou que havia ligado pra ele e que ia deixar a agente lá porque ia precisar sair...Ai ela levou a gente e deixou lá. –Ela a Jennie consegue ser tão inresponsavel assim! Ela deveria ter certeza se ele estava lá ou não.

-Tudo bem,ele já esta vindo e eu vou falar com ele e depois ele se entende com a sua mãe...Se você quiser pode ir dormir. –Ela sorriu.

-Obrigada Liz,obrigada por tudo mesmo...Ehr... não precisava sair da sua cama para deixar a agente dormir lá. –Eu sorri.

-Querida não tem problema,eu vou dormir aqui com o Lipe e quando seu pai chegar ele dorme com vocês lá ou eu arrumo uma cama pra ele na sala,não se preocupe com isso,não é problema algum. –Ela sorriu.

-Boa noite Liz. –Ela falou sorrindo e saiu.

Fiquei ali deitada com o Lipe e depois me levantei e fui pra salaFiquei vendo tv ate que meu celular tocou.

-Amor estou subindo. –Peter falou e eu sorri.

-To esperando amor. –Falei e desliguei.

A porta estava destrancada então ele poderia entrar,fiquei vendo tv quando via porta se abrir e o meu amor aparecer entre levantei sorrindo e fui abraça-lo.

-Meu amor.-Falei sorrindo e o beijei.

-Minha linda,tudo bem? –Ele perguntou beijando meu pescoço.

-Sim meu lindo,e como foi na casa da Nikki?-Perguntei e fechei a porta.

-Foi legal,mas sentimos a sua falta lá.-Ele falou e eu sorri.

-Da próxima vez eu vou. –Eu falei e ele sorriu.

-Eu estava sentindo tanto a sua falta,tanta falta do seu beijo,falta de você.-Ele falou me beijando.

-Peter...amor... –Falei entre seus lábios.-Amor...espera. –Eu falei o empurrado delicadamente.

-O que foi Liz?Você esta me deixando preocupado.

-E que...Bom...a Lucca me ligou e perguntou se você estava comigo,ai eu expliquei que não e que estava na casa da Nikki,então ela falou que estava na porta da sua casa com as meninas e que ligava pra você e ão eu fui busca-las lá e as trouxe pra cá...Eu tentei ligar para o seu celular e nada de você antender,então eu as deixei dormir aqui,sabendo que você vinha pra cá...-Ele me olhava incrédulo.

-As meninas estavam sozinhas na porta da minha casa?-Ele perguntou furioso.

-Sim... –Eu falei. –Mas meu amor,elas estão bem...já estão dormindo.

- A Jennie é uma irresponsável. –Ele falou furioso. –Como ela faz isso com as minhas filhas,sem ao menos me avisar...sem ao menos saber se eu estava em casa ou não!Ela é maluca!na verdade ela sabia,fez isso para me provocar...Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com as minhas filhas eu matava ela!O que ela tem na cabeça! –Ele falou furioso.

-Meu amor...se acalma,esta tudo bem. –Eu falei tentando acalma-lo.

-Não Liz,não esta nada bem!Como ela faz isso com as meninas. –Ele falou furioso.

-Amor se acalma,esta tudo bem okay?Você quer ver elas?Elas estão dormindo... –Eu falei acariciando seu rosto.

-Liz se algo acontecesse com as minhas filhas eu não sei oque eu faço...se algo acontecer com você e com as minhas filhas eu não sei oque eu faço...Vocês são muito importantes pra mim. –Ele falou triste e eu abracei ele.

-Amor elas estão bem...vamos lá ver elas...elas estão dormindo... –Eu falei e lhe dei um beijo calmo. –Não fica assim,depois você conversa com a Jennie e fala com ela...Não fica assim. –Falei e fomos ver as meninas.

Abri a porta do quarto devagar e elas estavam dormindo feito estava no meio e a Lucca e a Lola na entrou,deu um beijo em cada uma e saímos do quarto.

-Obrigado Liz,muito obrigado por cuidar delas...Você podia ter me ligado,eu viria e pegava elas. –Ele me abraçou.

-Não precisa agradecer amor,eu estava com o Lipe e quando Lucca me ligou,fomos busca-lás.Não queria atrapalhar você amor...você estava se divertindo e não queria atrapalhar.

-Eu te amo,Eu te amo muito. –Ele me beijou.

-Eu tambem te amo. –Eu falei sorrindo e ele sorriu.

-Liz aonde você vai dormir,você colocou elas na sua cama. –ele falou. –Não precisava se incomodar.

-Eu já falei que não foi incomodo algum...Se você quiser podemos dormir na sala,ou se preferir dormir com as meninas eu durmo com o Lipe no quarto de hospedes. –Falei.

-Por mim os dois são bons.-Ele beijou o meu pescoço. –Mais se eu deitar com elas,elas podem acordar e não vai dar 4 pessoas na sua cama. –Eu sorri.

-Vamos pro quarto de hospedes então. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Ai Liz...sei lá...é melhor você dormir com o Felipe e eu na sala,vai que o seu sobrinho acorda de noite de me vê dormindo com você...o que ele vai pensar. –Eu ri.

-Ele não vai pensar nada.-Eu falei rindo.

-E melhor eu dormir na sala e você dorme com ele. –Ele falou.

-Dorme com a gente lá no quarto.-Eu pedi.

-Não sei não. –Ele falou receioso.

-Sabe sim,vem. –O puxei pela mão para o quarto de hospedes.

-Liz você poderia ter botado as meninas para dormirem no quarto de hospede e o Lipe no seu quarto. –Ele falou me abraçando. –Não precisava se incomodar.

-Já falei que não foi incomodo algum,e tambem eu ia me sentir mal de botar elas no quarto de hospede.

-E você bota o seu sobrinho lá,eu que me sinto mal.

-Não sinta. –Eu falei pro quarto de hospedes e eu entre com o Peter devagar para não acordar o a luminária para eu poder ver aonde tinha deixado os cobertores e os travesseiros.

-Liz ele vai acordar. –Peter brigou comigo por eu ter ligado a luz.

-Não vai não amor...Ele não acorda assim tão fácil. –Eu falei sorrindo e peguei os travesseiros.

-Ele é tão fofo. –Peter falou sorrindo e sentou na cama ao lado do Lipe.

-Ele é meu neném... –Eu falei sorrindo e ele riu.

-Porque não damos um primo pra ele. –Peter falou sorrindo.

-Daremos um dia. –Ele sorriu. –Depois do casamento. –Eu falei rindo e ele riu e veio ate mim.

-Vamos casar amanhã então... –Ele falou sorrindo e beijou o meu pescoço.

-Bobo. –Eu falei rindo e ele riu.

-Você sabe se a marca que eu deixei em você já saiu?-Ele perguntou beijando o local.

-Não sei,acho que ainda não. –Falei e ele riu.

-Quando sair eu marco denovo. –Ele falou rindo.

-Quem vai te marcar sou eu. –Eu falei rindo e o empurrei na parede.

-Liz... –Ele falou rindo.

-Shiiu,quietinho. –Ele riu mais e eu mordi seu pescoço um pouco forte.

-Ai Liz... –Ele reclamou. –Não morde.

-Eu mordo sim. –Eu falei rindo e mordi mais forte.

-Tia Liz? –Felipe chamou. –É você que tá ai?

-Sim amor,sou eu. –Me virei e segurei a mão do Peter.

-Vem cá.-Ele falou com uma voz chorosa.

-Oque foi meu amor?-Fui ate a cama com o Peter.

-Eu tô com medo tia Liz.-Ele me abraçou forte.

-Medo de quê amor? –Perguntei. –Oque ouve?

-Eu tive um sonho ruim tia to com medo!-Ele me abraçou mais forte.

-Amor,foi só um sonho meu anjo...Deita aqui,foi só um sonho. –Acariciei seus cabelos.

-Dorme aqui comigo... –Ele pediu.

-Durmo meu amor,calma. –Me levantei. –Só vou falar com o Peter e já venho dormir com você.

-Ele tá aqui?-Ele perguntou.

-Tá meu anjo,ele já chegou. –Falei.

-Ele pode dormir aqui com a gente? –Ele perguntou e eu sorri.

-Claro que pode meu anjo,se ele quiser. –Falei e olhei pro Peter.

-Peter... –Felipe chamou.

-Oi Felipe,eu tô aqui. –Peter sentou do meu lado.

-Você quer dormir aqui comigo e com a minha tia? –Ele perguntou.-Por favor.

-Eu quero sim. –Peter falou e eu sorri.

-Então vamos dormir. –Falei e me levantei para apagar a luminária.

-Tia não apaga,eu ainda estou com medo. –Lipe falou assustado.

-Meu anjo não precisa ter medo,eu e o Peter vamos dormir aqui com você. –Falei.

**Versão Peter.**

Cheguei na casa da Liz já era me falou que as meninas estavam lá porque a Lucca ligou pra ela para avisar que não estava conseguindo falar comigo e que a Jennie tinha deixado elas la em casa...Emfim,eu fiquei muito revoltado com a Jennie pode ser tão irresponsável a esse ponto,poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa com elas...Ela sabia muito bem que eu não estava em casa,sabia que não era certo fazer isso.

O meu anjo,a minha Liz ,pegou as meninas e as trouxe pra casa dela,quando eu cheguei elas já estavam amo essa mulher,ela realmente daria uma ótima mãe,quer dizer vai dar uma ótima mãe...A Liz se dá muito bem com as meninas e cuidou delas muito realmente me deixou mais tranquilo...Quando ela falou que as meninas estavam dormindo e me levou ate o quarto dela,onde elas estavam dormindo,eu fiquei mais calmo,mas eu ainda teria uma conversa com a Jennie.

Eu e a Liz fomos para o quarto de hospede aonde estava dormindo o sobrinho dela.O menino era lindo,eu realmente adorei vê-lo,parecia um anjinho quero ter o meu filho com a Liz quero formar uma família com ela,ela realmente é amorosa com as crianças,dá atenção,carinho...Ela é uma mãe perfeita,mesmo não tendo filhos a Liz sabe ser mãe quando precisa.A minha vontade de ter um filho com ela aumenta cada vez mais,a vontade de casar com ela e ter um filho dela...Realmente eu queria a Liz como minha esposa e ter mais um filho com a mulher que eu amo.

[...]

-Tia Liz? –Felipe chamou. –É você que tá ai?

-Sim amor,sou eu. –Liz se virou e segurou a minha mão.

-Vem cá.-Ele chamou ela com uma com uma voz chorosa.

-Oque foi meu amor?-Fomos ate a cama.

-Eu tô com medo tia Liz.-Ele abraçou ela fortemente assustado.

-Medo de quê meu amor?Oque ouve?

-Eu tive um sonho ruim tia to com medo!-Ele continuou abraçado a ela.

-Amor,foi só um sonho meu anjo...Deita aqui,foi só um sonho. –Ela acariciou seus cabelos e o deitou na cama.

-Dorme aqui comigo... –Ele pediu.

-Durmo meu amor,calma. –Ela se levantou.. –Só vou falar com o Peter e já venho dormir com você.

-Ele tá aqui?-Ele perguntou.

-Tá meu anjo,ele já chegou. –Ela falou e eu sorri.

-Ele pode dormir aqui com a gente? –Ele perguntou e eu quase eram muito fofo,era um menino lindo.

-Claro que pode meu anjo,se ele quiser. –Liz falou e olhou pra mim sorrindo.

-Peter... –Felipe chamou.

-Oi Felipe,eu tô aqui. –Ele me achou e eu sentei ao lado da Liz.

-Você quer dormir aqui comigo e com a minha tia? –Ele perguntou.-Por favor.

-Eu quero sim. –Falei e a Liz sorriu.

-Então vamos dormir. –Ela se levantou e foi apagar a Luminária.

-Tia não apaga,eu ainda estou com medo. –Lipe falou assustado.

-Meu anjo não precisa ter medo,eu e o Peter vamos dormir aqui com você. –Ela falou.

-Mas eu tô com medo,deixa ligada. –Ele falou e me abraçou. –Peter você vai ficar aqui com a gente depois que eu dormir?Você vai continuar aqui? –Ele perguntou.

-Eu vou sim Lipe. –Falei emocionado.

-Que lindos! –Liz falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Tia vem logo. –Lipe falou nos fazendo rir.

-Estou indo meu pequeno. –Ela falou subiu na cama,entrou debaixo da coberta e o Lipe se deitou sobre ela.

-Vem amor.-Liz me chamou.

-Eu sou amor? –Lipe perguntou e ela riu.

-Você também é Lipe,mas agora estou chamando o Peter para deitar com a gente. –Ela falou e eu sorri.

-A tá.-Ele falou sorrindo. –Vem Peter. –Ele falou e eu me deitei com abracei a Liz,que chegou mais perto de mim.

-Boa noite amor. –Liz falou e me deu um selinho. –Boa noite meu pequeno. –Ela beijou a testa do Lipe.

-Boa noite tia Liz. –Ele beijou o rosto dela. –Boa noite Peter. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Boa noite Lipe. –Falei sorrindo. –Boa noite minha linda.-Beijei a testa dela.

-Tia Liz?

-Hm?-Liz falou de olhos fechados.

-Faz carinho em mim. –Ele pediu.

-Faço amor. –Ele começou a mexer no seu cabelo.

-Fach?

-Fala Liz.

-Eu quero carinho,amor. –Ela pediu e eu ri.

-Tia você já esta grande. –Lipe falou e eu gargalhei.

-Mais eu gosto de carinho também. –Ela falou e ele riu. –E o Peter faz carinho em mim quando eu estou com sono e vou dormir.

-A sua tia também faz carinho em mim Lipe. –Eu falei sorrindo e a Liz sorriu. –Eu posso fazer carinho nela,Lipe?

-Você pode. –Eu sorri e acariciei os cabelos da Liz.

-Ele não deixava. –Liz falou e eu fiquei confuso.

-Hm?

-Os outros namorados da minha tia nunca foram legal comigo e eu ficava no meio quando eles vinham dormir com a minha tia e eu tava. –Lipe falou sorrindo e eu ri.

-Menino esperto. –Eu falei rindo e ele sorriu. –Protegeu a sua tia pra mim. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Protegi sim. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu sorri. –Peter você vai brincar comigo? –Ele perguntou e a Liz riu.

-Vou sim Lipe. –Ele sorriu e sentou em cima da Liz.

-Os outros eram muito chatos,nunca queriam brincar comigo e ficavam agarrando a minha tia,e eu não gosto disso. –Ele falou emburrado nos fazendo rir.

-Eu também acho que eles eram muito chatos,mas a sua tia não olhava pra mim e ficava com eles. –Eu me fiz de vitima e ele riu.

-Tia Liz,porque você não olhou pro Peter antes? –Ele perguntou e eu ri mais.

-Peter para de bobeira,não era assim...você era casado. –Ela falou e eu ri.

-Liz,que história é essa deles ficarem te agarrando na frente do Lipe? –Eu falei com ciúmes.

-Amor não é assim... –Lipe a interrompeu.

-É assim sim Peter,eles ficavam agarrando a minha tia e ainda ficavam beijando ela na boca toda hora. –Felipe falou e eu olhei incrédulo pra Liz.

-Filipe! –Liz brigou.

-Liz na frente do menino! –Eu briguei.

-Ele se enfiava no meio,ele espantava todos os meus namorados. –Eu sorri e o Lipe riu.

-Claro! Eles ficavam beijando você na minha frente,e não era beijinho igual ela deu em você não,era beijo nojento. –Ele falou me fazendo rir.

-Que coisa feia Liz!Coitadinho do menino. –Eu falei rindo e o Lipe me abraçou.

-Ele é exagerado,não era assim!

-Tia Liz é feio mentir,não pode. –Eu gargalhei.

-Felipe,chega...ta na hora de criança dormir. –Ela falou puxando ele pra cama,mas ele segurou em mim.

-Não tia,eu quero ficar com o Peter...quero conversar com ele. –Ele falou segurando em mim.

-Liz deixa ele... –Falei e o Lipe me olhou sorrindo.

-Eu não gostava do Gavin nem do Justin,eles foram os mais chatos. –Lipe falou e eu sorri.

-Verdade,eles eram muitos chatos...eu nem conseguia falar com a Liz direito. –Falei.

-Quando a minha tia namorava com eles ela quase não me via,porque eles sempre roubavam ela de mim. –Ele falou. –O Gavin não gostava de mim,ele era chato.

-Eu também acho ele muito chato,eu roubei a sua tia tele. –Eu falei sorrindo e ele sorriu.

-Ele era muito chato e ainda tinha ciúmes dela...ai quando ela estava me dando atenção ele ficava agarrando ela e tirava ela de mim. –Ele falou de um jeito engraçado me fazendo rir.

-Ele tirava ela de mim também...mais depois eu tirei ela dele,e agora ela é nossa. –Eu falei sorrindo e ele sorriu.

-Vocês dois juntos são impossíveis. –Ela falou nos fazendo rir.

-O Justin era outro,outro metido.E quando ele vinha aqui e queria dormir só com ela eu falava que queria dormir com a minha titia e deitava entre eles,ai de noite eu empurrava ele pra fora da cama.-Eu gargalhei.

-Por isso que ele ia dormir na sala,né seu pestinha! –Liz falou e ele sorriu.

-Eu estava esperando o cara certo pra você tia.-Ele falou sorrindo.

-E você já achou? –Liz perguntou.

-Sim,o Peter. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Bate aqui. –Eu estendi a mão e ele bateu. –Isso ai! –Ele sorriu.

-Peter você é tão legal. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Eu sei. –Eu falei convencido o fazendo rir çei a fazer cosquinhas nele o fazendo rir.

-Peter... –Ele falava rindo.

-A garotão,eu vou fazer muita cosquinha. –Eu falei rindo e ele ria.

-Para Peter,... Peter. –Ele falava rindo.

-Chega você dois,vamos dormir. –Liz falou séria.

-Mas tia... –Lipe tentou argumentar.

-Nada de "Mas".Já esta tarde...vamos dormir. –A Liz falou botando ele do outro lado e ficando entre nós.

-Tia eu vou cair,deixa eu ficar no meio. –Ele falou.

-É Liz,deixa ele aqui. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Eu te segurou,você não vai cair não. –Ela falou abraçando ele.

-Liz deixa ele aqui no meio. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-É tia Liz,deixa eu ai. –Ele falou.

-Eu vou te colocar aqui,mas se você não sussegar e ficar de conversa com o Peter ele vai dormir lá na sala. -Ela falou séria.

-Eu? -Perguntei e o Lipe riu.

-É...você de rir,agora os dois quietinhos pra dormir.-Ela falou e colocou ele no meio e fechou os olhos.

-Sua tia esta estressada. –Eu falei no ouvido dele que riu.

-Peter! –Ela brigou.-Você vai dormir na sala!

-A gente nem casou e você já quer me botando pra dormir no sofá. –Falei rindo e o Lipe gargalhou gostosamente.

-Peter Facinelli,sussega.

-Tia Liz não pode botar ele pra dormir no sofá não...Ele não pode dormir sozinho. –Lipe falou e eu ri.

-Ahhh ele pode sim,ele pode. –Eu gargalhei e o Lipe tambem. –E para de atiçar esse menino,vai dormir. –Ela falou.

-Eu vou se você me der um beijo. –O Lipe riu.

-Não. –Ela falou.

-Vai amor...um só. –Eu pedi e o Lipe riu mais.

-Da um beijinho tia Liz,um só. –Lipe falou rindo.

-Lipe é beijo nojento,você quer ver?-Ela perguntou e eu ri.

-Beijo nojento não Peter,só beijinho. –Lipe falou me fazendo rir.

-É um beijinho amor. –Eu falei e ele riu.

-Não...eu to com sono. –Ela reclamou.

-Você que não quer me dar um beijinho. –Eu falei com uma carinha triste e o Lipe riu.

-Seu chato.-Ela me deu um selinho e deu um beijo no Lipe. –Agora vai dormir...

-Ta bom...agora eu vou. –Eu falei sorrindo e me ajeitei na cama.O Lipe deitou sua cabeça no colo dela e segurou uma das minhas mãos,eu abracei a Liz e nos cobri.

-Boa noite minha noite Lipe. –Falei.

-Boa noite Peter,boa noite Tia Liz. –Lipe falou.

-Boa noite meu lindo,boa noite amor. –Ela falou e fechou os olhos.

Depois de um tempinho logo eles dormiram e eu logo pegue no sono tambe,o dia havia sido longo...com muitos mais foi um dia ó manhã seguinte eu acordei com mãozinhas puxando o meu pé.Abri os olhos devagar e vi que era fiona.

-Papai...-Ela veio ate mim.

-Hm?...Você quer deitar aqui amor?-Olhei o relógio e vi que ainda eram 6:30 da manhã.

-Papai eu não consigo mais dormir. –Ela falou.

-Vem cá minha boneca. –Eu a peguei no colo e botei em cima de mim.-Fica aqui com o papai que você consegue...-Ela deitou sua cabeça no meu peito e botou a mãozinha no meu rosto.

-Papai...

-Hm,amor?

-Eu ainda estou com sono mas não consigo dormir. –Ela falou com biquinho.

-Ta bom...amor,o papai vai fazer carinho em você que de repente você consegue dormir mais. –Falei acariciando seus cabelos e ela ficou esfregando sua mãozinha em respiração estava tranquila mais ela ainda não estava pálpebras estavam pesadas e se fechando a qualquer momento,eu ainda estava com sono mas se fosse preciso ficar acordado com a Fiona eu ficaria,ou tentaria ficar...Meus olhos se fecharam e eu adormeci novamente.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

-Tia Liz?

-Hm...eu to com sono. –Virei pro outro lado.

-Tia Liz eu estou com fome,me dá comida. –Lipe falou sentando em cima de mim.

-Hm...-Resmunguei.

-Tia Liz eu vou morder você.Eu quero comida.-Ele falou e eu abri meus olhos devagar.

-Eu te dou comida meu amor,so mais 5 minutos. –Eu enterrei minha cara no travesseiro.

-Ta bom... –Ele falou e mordeu o meu braço.

-Aiiii. –Gritei. –Tô levantando!Não me morde! –Ele gargalhou.

-Vem tia Liz,todo mundo já acordou menos você e o Peter. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Lipe não precisava acordar a sua tia. –Lucca sussurrou.

-Não se preocupa Lucca,eu já desço.-Falei me levantando. –E você,seu pestinha...Comporte-se ate eu descer. –Ele riu e saiu do quarto.

Me levantei,olhei pra cama e o Peter ainda estava parecia cansado,também..chegou tarde e ainda ficou aprontando com o dois são impossí um beijo nele e sai do pro meu porta e estava tudo no banheiro,lavei meu rosto,escovei meus dentes e estavam sentadinhos vendo Tv.

-Bom dia!-falei sorrindo.

-Bom dia. –Eles falaram sorrindo.

-Oque vocês querem comer?-Perguntei indo pra cozinha.

-Eu não sei. –As meninas falaram.

-Eu quero chocolate. –Meu bebe falou vindo pra cozinha.

-Chocolate amor? –O coloquei sentando na bancada. –Esta muito cedo,pra comer chocolate.

-Tia chocolate não tem hora. –Ele falou sorrindo e agente riu.

-Vocês querem panquecas?-Perguntei e eles sorriram.

-Sim. –Eles falaram juntos.

-Eu vou fazer então. –Eles sorriram. –Vocês dormiram bem meninas?-Perguntei.

-Sim Liz. –Lucca falou sorrindo.

-Liz meu pai chegou muito tarde? –Lola perguntou.

-Ele chegou um pouco tarde sim. –Falei. –Mais ele foi no quarto,viu vocês e deu um beijo em cada uma antes de ir dormir. –Elas sorriram.

-Liz você sabe se ele ligo pra minha mãe?-Lola perguntou um pouco preocupada. –E se eles brigaram de novo? –Ela perguntou e eu fiquei com o meu coração minúsculo,coitadinha delas.

-Não meu anjo,ele não ligo e também eles não brigaram. –Ela sorriu um pouco. –Não se preocupe...vai ficar tudo bem,eles não vão brigar de novo. –Falei e elas sorriram.

-Você promete Liz? –Fiona perguntou,eu a peguei no colo e a botei sentada do lado do Lipe na bancada.

-Eu prometo. –Ela sorriu mais.

-Obrigado Liz. –Ela me abraçou e eu sorri.

-Não precisa agradecer minha anjinha. –Ela pro lado e vi o Lipe com um bico gigante.-Lipe que bico é esse?-Perguntei me afastando um pouco da Fiona.

-Nada. –Ele falou com o bico me fazendo rir.

-Liz ele esta com ciúmes. –Lucca sussurrou me fazendo rir mais.

-Meu lindo. –Eu beijei a bochecha dele mas ele não olhou pra mim. –Meu ciumento lindo,me dá um beijinho...você não me deu um beijo hoje. –Ele olhou pra mim emburrado e deu um beijo muito xoxu na minha bochecha.

-Pronto. –Ele falou emburrado.

-Eu quero um beijo descente. –Eu falei e dei um beijão nele. –Você é o meu neném,o meu pequeno e não precisa ter ciúmes de mim com as amo você e amo elas também... –Ele sorriu e me abraçou.

-Eu amo você tia Liz.-Eu sorri.

-Agora...vamos fazer um café da manhã bem gosto pra gente. –Falei e eles sorriram.

-Me desce tia. –Ele pediu e eu coloquei ele no chão.

-Liz o papai não vai acordar não ?-Fiona perguntei e eu a botei no chão.

-Vai minha linda,mas ele esta muito cansado...Vamos fazer assim,nós fazermos o café da manhã e quando tudo estiver pronto a gente acorda ele,okay? –Ela sorriram.

-Sim. –Elas falaram sorrindo.

-Então me ajudem a arrumar o café da manhã para podermos acordar ele. –Fomos arrumar as coisas para o café.Lipe,Fiona e Lola botaram a mesa e eu fui fazer as panquecas.

-Tia Liz esse suco pode? –Lipe me perguntou e eu olhei a garrafa.

-Claro que não menino,isso não é suco e não é pra sua idade. –Ele gargalhou e botou de volta na geladeira.

-Isso é vinho né tia?

-Sim,isso é vinho...coisas que crianças não bebem. –Eles sorriram.

-Então isso aqui criança bebe e pode. –Ele pegou refrigerante.

-Não Lipe,refrigerante não. –Ele botou de volta. –Pega suco amor. –Ele sorriu e pegou uma caixa de suco e botou na mesa.

-Liz...você quer ajuda?-Lucca perguntou.

-Não querida,já acabei. –Desliguei o fogo,coloquei a panqueca na travessa e levei pra mesa.

-Falta mais alguma coisa Liz? –Lola perguntou.

-Só falta acordar o seu pai. –Eu falei e elas sorriram.

-Vamos acordar ele. –Lucca falou sorrindo e eles subiram correndo para acordar o Peter,eu fui atrá cheguei todos estavam em cima do Peter chamando ri e me encostei na abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu.

-Bom dia pra vocês também. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia papai. –As meninas falaram juntas e sorriram.

-Bom dia Peter. –Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Papai fizemos o café da manhã pra você. –Fiona falou sorrindo e o Peter sentou.

-A tia Liz vez panquecas. –Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia Liz.-Ele falou sorrindo e piscou pra mim.

-Bom dia Fach. –Ele sorriu.

-Vamos descer eu estou com fome,vamos vamos. –Lipe falou puxando o Peter pela mão.

-Vamos papai. –As meninas puxaram ele pela mão e ele se levantou.

-Estou indo. –Ele falou sorrindo. –Eu so preciso ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto. –Os meninas sorriram.

-Tudo bem. –Eles falaram sorrindo.

-Tia Liz eu posso ir descendo e esperar você lá em baixo vendo desenho?-Lipe perguntou abraçando as minhas pernas.

-Pode sim meu pequeno,claro que pode.-Ele sorriu.

-Fiona você quer ver desenho comigo? –Ele perguntou e ela sorriu.

-Eu posso Liz?

-Claro minha anjinha. –Ela sorriu.

-Vem. –Lipe falou sorrindo e deu a mão pra ela,que segurou.

-Cuida da minha filha. –Peter falou sorrindo e eles desceram.

-Vamos descer esperar você lá em baixo papai. –Lucca e Lola falaram sorrindo e saíram,me deixando a sós com o pra ele sorriu e me virei pra sair,mas ele me abraçou.

-Aonde pensa que vai? –Ele perguntou no meu ouvido.

-Vou olhar as crianças amor.-Ele me virou.

-Sem me dar um bom dia. –Eu ri.

-Eu te dei bom dia.

-Você não veio me acordar,não me deu o bom dia que eu queria. –Ele falou.

-E eu posso te dar agora? –Perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Deve. –Ele falou sorrindo me puxando mais pela cintura e eu o beijei.

-Tia Liz...Eca! –Lipe falou e nós nos separamos. –Beijo nojento. –Ele falou virando de costas nos fazendo rir.

-Papai! –Fiona brigou.

-Peter beijo nojento não. –Peter riu.

-Foi só um Lipe.-Peter falou sorrindo.

-Ta bom. –Lipe falou ainda de costas.

-Pode virar amor...já acabou. –Eu falei e ele se virou sorrindo.

-Cheirosa. –Peter falou cheirando meu pescoço.

-Liz,desculpa interromper o clima mas...seu celular esta tocando. –Lucca falou e veio pro quarto tambem.

-Obrigada querida. –Peguei o celular e atendi. –Alô.

-Bom dia mamãe. –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia my baby. –Falei sorrindo.

-Como foi ontem?Peter chegou bem?

-Sim,chegou sim.

-Vou no banheiro. –Peter falou e beijou meu com a cabeça.

-Vamos descendo amores,esperamos o Peter lá em baixo. –Falei com as crianças e descemos.

-Eu não vou poder ir ai agora,só mais tarde. –Nikki falou.

-Agora?

-Sim,você não em chamou pra ir ai na hora do almoço.

-Que horas são Nikki? –Ela gargalhou.

-São 13:30 da tarde. –Eu fiquei espantada.

-Nossa,dormimos muito. –Falei.

-Dormiram?Sei... –Ela falou duvidosa e eu ri.

-Lipe dormiu comigo e com o Peter amor... –Ela gargalhou.

-Que bonitinho. –Eu ri. –Então...devo ir ai denoite,ou mais a tarde.

-Tudo bem..só você vem? –Perguntei.

-Sim,os outros tinham compromisso e tals.

-A tá.

-Beijos,ate mais tarde.

-Beijos,ate. –Falei e desliguei.

-Papai esta demorando. –Lola reclamou.

-Vamos comendo enquanto ele não desce,vocês deve estar com fome. –Falei.

-Sim. –Eles se sentaram na mesa e eu çamos a comer e nada do Peter descer,quando eu decidi subiu para ver o porque ele estava demorando ele apareceu.

-Papai porque demorou? –Fiona perguntou e comeu um morango.

-Nada meu anjo. –Ele forçou um sorriso e se sentou.

Tomamos café da manhã tranquilamente,depois as meninas e o Lipe foram ver Tv e eu fui arrumar a cozinha com ajuda da durante o café havia ficado muito calado e continuava me deixando um pouco preocupada,mas eu falaria com ele mais tarde pois falar agora poderia não ser uma boa de arrumar a cozinha e fomos para sala.

-Minha filha vem mais tarde nos ver!-Falei sorrindo e me sentei no sofá.

-Tia você tem filha?-Lipe perguntou sentando no meu colo.

-Tenho amor,é a Nikki. –Peter e as meninas sorriram.

-Desde quando?

-Desde que eu fui fazer o filme. –Eu falei sorrindo. –Nikki é minha filha no filme e ela me chama de mamãe.

-E me chama de papai. –Peter falou sorrindo e me abraçou.

-Ela sua filha de brincadeirinha?-Ele perguntou e eu sorri.

-Sim amor,minha filha de brincadeirinha. –Eu falei sorrindo. –Igual a você. –Eu abracei mais ele e beijei a ponta do seu nariz.

-Tia Liz você é quase a minha mãe,você é minha tia dinda. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu sorri mais.

-Eu já disse que te amo hoje?Eu disse?-Perguntei sorrindo e ele gargalhou. –Eu amo você!Eu amo!

-Eu tambem amo você tia Liz. –Lipe falou sorrindo e me deu um beijo.

-Que beijo gostoso!-Falei sorrindo. –Eu quero outros...Outros de outros amores. –Eu falei sorrindo pras meninas e para o Peter.

-Eu sou seu amor Liz? –Lola e Fiona perguntaram e eu sorri.

-Claro que ês,a Lucca,o Lipe e o Peter são meus amores. –Falei sorrindo e elas sorriram. –Agora eu quero meu beijo. –Ela sorriram e me deram um beijo.

-Sua vez papai. –Lucca falou sorrindo e o Peter sorriu.

-Fecha o olho Lipe. –Peter falou e o Lipe fez careta.

-Peter...-Ele reclamou.

-Papai não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa com a Liz,ainda mais na nossa frente. –Lola falou sorrindo e eu corei.

-Não é nada de mais,apenas um beijo. –Peter falou sorrindo.

-Tudo bem,eu fecho meus olhinhos...Mais depois vai ter que dar um beijo em mim tia Liz. –Lipe falou ciumento.

-Eu dou. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Tem alguém com ciúmes. –Lola falou sorrindo com as meninas e o Lipe deitou a cebeça no meu colo.

-Eu tenho e só deixo porque o Peter é legal. –Ele falou e eu ri.

-Você também é muito legal Lipe. –Peter falou sorrindo bagunçou o cabelo do Lipe que sorriu.

-E eu já posso ter o meu beijo do meu namorado lindo agora?-Peter sorriu.

-Meu amor... –Ele falou e colocou a mao no meu rosto. –Eu amo você. –Eu sorri.

-Eu tambem amo você. –Eu falei sorrindo e me beijou.

-Que bonitinho. –As meninas falaram sorrindo.

-Eii...Chega,eu tenho ciúmes da minha tia. –Peter gargalhou.

-Tudo bem...só dou beijinho então. –Peter me deu um selinho.

-Eiii...Estamos aqui...Chega de beijo. –Fiona falou e sentou no colo do Peter me fazendo rir.

-Então..oque querem fazer?-Perguntei.

-Eu quero o meu beijo e depois quero brincar de pique esconde. –Lipe falou sorrindo e todos riram.

-Eu vou dar uma mordida em vez de beijo. –Eu falei sorrindo e ele tentou sair do meu colo mais eu segurei.

-Não...tia Liz –Ele reclamou me fazendo rir.

-Quem me acordou me dando uma mordida hoje porque estava com fome?Quem foi?-Perguntei e as meninas riram.

-Foi o Lipe. –As meninas falaram rindo.

-E quem vai levar mordida? –Perguntei rindo.

-O Lipe. –Elas falaram rindo e o Peter riu.

-Peter me salva. –Ele pediu me fazendo rir.

-Vem cá garotão... –Ele tirou o Lipe do meu colo. –Vou te proteger.

-Peter Facinelli devolva-me o meu filho para eu dar uma mordida nele. –Eu falei me fingindo de brava e as meninas riram.

-Não Peter, não me devolve. –Lipe falou rindo e abraçou o Peter.

-Vou pegar outra pessoa então...E vai ser...hmmm.. –Falei pensativa. –A Lola. –Puxei ela que caiu sentada no meu colo e dei um beijo no rosto dela a fazendo sorrir.

-Peter...ela não em quer mais. –Lipe falou manhoso.

-Você não me quer... –Eu falei rindo e o Peter riu.

-Eu quero,mas você vai me morder... –Ele falou com biquinho.

-Se ela te morder você morde ela denovo.-Peter falou e o Lipe sorriu.

-Não da ideia Peter,esses dentinhos doem. –Eu falei e ele gargalharam.

-Deixa eu pegar uma coisa. –Lipe levantou correndo e um pouco e ele desceu comendo uma barra de chocolate.

-Aonde você achou isso Lipe? –Perguntei incrédula.

-No seu armário dentro da sua gaveta de coisas lá.Tinha pacotinhos coloridinhos e cheirosos também,eles era estranhos...mas eu não sabia oque era e não peguei. –Meu Deus! Podia abrir um buraco na minha frente para eu entrar.

-Não é pra mexer na minha gaveta Filipe,não pode. –Briguei.

-Tia eu só queria chocolate,e no armário eu não consigo pegar e como sei que você guarda chocolate lá eu peguei. –Ele falou com um sorriso travesso.

-E desde quando você sabe disso Lipe? –Perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Desde que você tenta esconder chocolate de mim. –Ele falou rindo e Peter e as meninas gargalharam.

-Você que Fiona? –Ele perguntou e ela sorriu envergonhada.

-Papai eu posso? –Ela perguntou.

-Pode meu amor.-Peter falou sorrindo e o Lipe deu um pedaço pra ela.

-Obrigada. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Vocês querem também? –Ele perguntou pra Lucca e pra fiona.

-Não Lipe,obrigada. –Elas falaram sorrindo.

-Me dá um pedaço. –Pedi.

-Não dou,é meu. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Mas você deu pra Fiona e não quer dar pra mim? –Eu fiz carinha de cachorro sem dono.

-Não dou não. –Ele falou com cara de mal.

-Tudo bem...pego uma só pra mim. –Eu falei birreta e dei língua pra pra cozinha,peguei duas barras de chocolate e voltei pra sala.

-Uma pra vocês duas. –Dei pra Lucca e Lola que sorriram. –E uma pra mim e pro Peter,você divide a sua com a Fiona.

-Tudo bem. –Ele falou sorrindo e se sentou no chã saiu do colo do Peter e se sentou ao lado dele.-Você quer mais Fiona? –Ele perguntou e ela sorriu.

-Quero. –Ela falou envergonhada e ele deu mais um pedaço pra ela.

-Que lindo meu amorzinho dividindo com a Fiona. –Eu falei sorrindo e ele dividiu.

-Almoçando chocolate,muito bonito isso. –Peter falou e eu ri.

-Come e fica quieto.-Eu coloquei um chocolate na boca dele e as meninas riram.

-O tia Liz eu quero brincar de pique esconde. –Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Eu também. –Fiona concordou e os dois sorriram.

-Então vamos brincar. –Falei sorrindo.

-Quem vai contar?-Lipe perguntou sorrindo.

-O Peter. –Eu falei sorrindo e ele riu.

-É...Papai conta,o papai conta. –As meninas falaram rindo.

-Tudo bem... –Peter falou se rendendo.-Aonde e ate quando?

-Conta ate 20 devagar e conta aqui na sala. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Você é uma gracinha. –Peter falou rindo pra mim e eu gargalhei.

-Conta meu lindo. –Eu dei um selinho nele e me levantei com as crianças.

-Ta bom... –Ele falou sorrindo. –Vou começar...1...2...3.. –Ele começou e nós fomos nos esconder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Versão Elizabeth**

Cada um foi pra um lado e eu acabei indo parar no meu em volta em busca de algum lugar para eu me no closet e olhei pras roupas penduradas,me enfiei no meio delas e me abaixei.

-Lá vou eu. –Peter falou e eu deixei uma risada escabar da minha boca,que eu logo tratei de um barulho vindo.

-HAHA Luca pode sair. –Peter falou rindo. –Você se esconde muito mal.

-Ahh não vale. –Ela reclamou rindo.

-Quem será minha próxima vitima. –Ele falou rindo maleficamente fazendo Luca gargalhar.

-Vai logo pai. –Luca falou rindo.

-Eu vou. –Ele falou e depois disso ouve silencio.

Eu já estava ficando itediada de tanto esperar,ate que ouvi a porta do quarto se abrir e eu me encolhi mais no meio das roupas.

-Minha linda,eu sei que você esta ai. –Peter falou e eu sorri. –So falta você,a fiona e o ...Lizzy eu vou te achar e quando achar você não vai fugir de mim. –Eu deixei um pequeno riso escapar dos meus lábios. –Eu sei que você esta aqui,só não sei aonde. –Vi suas pernas pelas brechas de roupas.

Um terço de minuto eu as vi sumir e sua voz vinha do sorrateiramente de tras das roupas e fui andando delicadamente para fora do quarto.

-Rá!Te achei. –Ele falou me assustando.

-AHHHHH. –Gritei e sai correndo do quarto.

-Volta aqui liz. –Ele veio correndo atrás de mim pela casa.

-AHHH. –Gritei e desci a escada correndo fazendo ele gargalhar.

-Eu falei que ia te achar. –Ele me puxou pela cintura me abraçando e beijou minha bochecha me fazendo rir.

-Demorou muito pra me achar. –Ele riu.

-Eu já tinha visto. –Ele falou sorrindo e mordeu meu pescoço. –Só queria dar uma chance pra você fugir. –Eu ri.

-Mentiroso. –Falei rindo e ele gargalhou.

-Ganhamos,eu e fiona ganhamos. –Lipe falou da sala e fomos ate eles.

-A gente ganhou papai,você não nos achou. –Fiona falou sorrindo.

-Poxa,não vale. –Peter falou com uma carinha triste.

-Perdeu!Perdeu!-Lipe falou sorrindo e o peter pegou ele no colo.

-Garoto,vou fazer muitas cosquinhas em você por isso. –Peter começou a fazer cocegas no Lipe que gargalhava.

Peter estava fazendo cócegas no Lipe que ria muito. E eu reparei o quanto o Peter estava gostando de tudo isso. De todos nós juntos aqui.

- Gente, está na hora de tomar banho, não acham? – Falei.

- Ah Liz, só mais um pouquinho. - Lola pediu.

- É tia, só mais um pouquinho. - Lipe choramingou.

-Não não...estão todos sujinhos. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Tá bom tia Liz. –Lipe falou com contra gosto.

-Quem vai primeiro. –Lipe sorriu.

-Os mais velhos primeiro. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Espertinho. –Eu falei e ele riu.

-Eu sei que sou. –Ele falou e eu ri mais.

-Mais não dessa vez...não quero tomar outro banho depois, então...você vai primeiro. –Falei e ele fez bico.

-Porque tia Liz? Porque eu?

-Porque sim meu lindo, porque sim. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-As meninas também vão Lipe. –Peter falou rindo.

-Daqui a pouco a Nikki chega e esta todos sujinhos, vamos pro banho já. –Falei sorrindo.

-Liz eu vou em casa, preciso tomar um banho. –Peter falou.

-E a gente papai?-Fiona perguntou.

-Vocês podem ficar aqui com a Liz que eu vou em casa e já volto. –Peter falou se abaixando na altura dela.

-Você quer ficar Fiona? –Perguntei.

-Eu quero sim Liz. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Então o papai vai em casa e já volta. –Peter falou e se levantou. –Obedeçam a Liz e a sua irmã. –Peter falou e elas sorriram.

-Tudo bem papai. –Elas falaram sorrindo.

-Então eu vou e já volto. –Peter falou sorrindo . –Não deixem a Liz maluca. –Ele deu um beijo em cada uma. - Tchau. –Ele me deu um selinho e deu um beijo na cabeça do Lipe.

-Tchau papai. –Ele pegou o celular e as chaves.

-Tchau amor. –Beijei o seu rosto.

-Tchau Peter. –Lipe falou. Peter foi embora e eu subi com Lipe e as meninas para o quarto. Peguei toalhas limpas para ela no closet e as roupas do Lipe.

-Tem toalhas pra vocês e se quiserem já podem ir tomar banho. –Entreguei as toalhas pra elas. –Tem esse banheiro e o do quarto de hospede, uma pode ir tomar banho em um se quiser.

-É...tudo bem. –Lola falou. –Então vou tomar banho.

-Okay, pode ir meu anjo. –Falei e ela foi pro banheiro.

-Depois eu vou. –Luca falo acariciando os cabelos de Fiona.

-Luca, se você quiser ir agora, pode ir...eu fico com eles. –Falei sorrindo.

-Quando eu for tomar banho eu dou banho na Fiona. –Ela falou e a Fiona sorriu.

-Pode ir Luca, não se preocupe...eu fico com eles. –Falei sorrindo.

-Isso Lu, vai...eu fico com a Liz. –Fiona me abraçou.

-Tudo bem... –Ela falou um pouco receiosa. –Eu já volto. –Ela falou saindo. –E se você fizer bagunça eu conto pro papai.

-Tá Lu...não vou fazer. –Fiona falou me fazendo rir e a Luca foi pro banheiro

-Oque querem fazer? –Perguntei.

-Podemos pular na sua cama tia Liz?Ate elas acabarem o banho... –Lipe perguntou sapeca.

-Hmm... –Falei pensativa. –Pode. –Eles sorriram e subiram na cama.

-Liz... a Lu vai brigar comigo e o papai também. –Fiona falou e se sentou do meu lada.

-Vai não amor...Eu deixo, pode pular se quiser. –Falei sorrindo e ela sorriu.

- Eba - Fiona disse e ficou em pé na cama.

- Só cuidado pra não se machucarem - Eu falei e Lipe olhou em minha direção - Os dois - Conclui sorrindo.

- Liz, vem brincar com a gente? - Fiona disse e eu ri

- Acho que já estou bem grandinha pra isso - Gargalhei

- Não é não tia, vem - Lipe disse e eu sorri.

- Melhor não, mais eu fico aqui com vocês, tudo bem?

- Tudo -Eles gritaram sem parar de pular. Eles ficaram pulando e depois de um tempo Lola saiu do banheiro.

-Fiona. –Ela brigou.

-Deixa ela Lola, não tem problema nenhum. –Fiona sorriu e me abraçou.

-Viu, a Liz deixou. –Fiona falou e deu língua pra irmã que fez o mesmo.

-Liz, não precisa fazer as vontades dela. –Lola falou e eu sorri.

-Magina Lola, é um prazer fazer a vontade dessa coisinha linda. –Falei e puxei Fiona pro meu colo e beijei seu rosto.

-A minha tia é super legal, ela deixa. –Lipe beijou o meu rosto.

-É...eu deixo mesmo. –Falei sorrindo. -Mas agora esta na sua vez de tomar banho.

-Ah tia Liz, deixa só mais um pouquinho. –Lipe pediu com biquinho.

-Ahh que vontade de te apertar menino. –Falei sorrindo e abracei ele forte.

-Tiaa, assim você me sufoca. –Eu gargalhei.

-Vamos pro banho já. –Falei sorrindo e me levantei.

-Vamos também Fiona, você precisa de um banho. –Lola falou e a Fiona riu.

-Me carrega nas costas Lola. –Ela pediu.

-Eu levo,sobe ai. –Lola falou e Fiona subiu nas suas costas.

-Cuidado para não se machucarem.-Falei e elas sorriram.

-Tá Liz. –Lola falou sorrindo. –Vamos para o quarto de hospedes para Lu me ajudar com você dona sujinha. –Fiona riu.

-Tem toalhas no armário do banheiro. –Falei.

-Tá. –Elas saíram do quarto.

-Vamos tomar um banho Lipe. –Falei e fui com ele pro banheiro.

-Tia eu sei tomar banho sozinho,você não precisa me ver pelado. –Ela falou me empurrando pra fora do banheiro.

-É assim agora?Daqui a pouco não vai nem querer ficar mais comigo. –Falei me fazendo de triste.

-Tia Liz,não fica gosto de ficar com você,só que não precisa me dar banho. –Ele falou me olhando.

-Mais você é meu pequeno,meu neném...Quero ajudar você.

-Tia Liz,eu já to grande...Já sei tomar banho sozinho. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Poxa! –Falei triste e sai do banheiro.

-Tia Liz,não fica triste...Eu amo você tia. –Ele veio atrás de mim.

-Você não me ama mais,não deixa eu dar banho em você. –Fiz drama e me sentei na cama.

-Eu deixo tia,não chora...eu deixo,eu deixo. –Ele falou agoniado e me abraçou. –Não chora.

-Ebaaa!-Falei sorrindo,ele sorriu e voltamos pro banheiro.

-Eu posso tomar banho de banheira?-Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Pode. –Liguei a banheira e enquanto ela enxia o ajudei a tirar a roupa. –Pronto,agora pode entrar. –Falei e ele entrou sorrindo.

-Tia Liz se você casar com o Peter você vai ser mãe da Lola,da Lucca e da Fiona?

-Não amor,elas tem a mãe vou ser madastra delas.

-Mais é madastra igual nos filmes tia?Madastra malvada? –Eu ri.

-Não meu lindo,eu vou ser uma madastra boazinha. –Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos molhados.

-Eu ainda vou poder vim na sua casa?

-Claro que vai Lipe,claro que vai. –Ele sorriu.

-E vou poder dormir com você quando eu estiver com medo?

-Sim meu amor.

-E você vai brincar e ver desenho comigo?

-Sim Lipe.

-Vai me dar atenção e beijinhos quando o Peter estiver aqui?

-Claro que vou meu amor,mas porque você esta perguntando isso?

-Porque eu não quero ficar longe de você,porque eu te amo. –Ele falou e me abraçou.

-Meu lindo você não vai ficar longe de mim,a tia te ama muito,te ama muito.

-Mais você vai casar com o Peter e esquecer de mim.

-Olha pra tia meu amor.-Ele se afastou para me olhar. –Eu não vou esquecer de você,eu amo o Peter e amo você...O Peter gosta muito de você,ele não vai me tirar de você porque eu te amo.-Eu beijei sua testa.

-Mais e se você se esquecer de mim.

-Eu não vou meu lindo,nunca vou. –Falei sorrindo.

-Promete?-Ele falou me olhando serio.

-Eu prometo.

-Você jura?

-Juro.

-Jura,juradinho?

-Juro Juradinho. –Falei rindo.

-Tudo bem. –Ele falou conformado.

-Eu te amo. –Falei dando beijinhos no seu rosto.

-Eu tambem amo você tia Liz.-Ele mexeu no meu cabelo.

-Amor você não esta com frio não?A agua já esta fria. –Falei ao perceber que ele estava tremendo um pouco.

-Não tia Liz. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Chega de banho Lipe,você já esta tremendo de frio. –Falei e peguei a sua toalha.

O tirei da banheira,ajudei a se secar e depois fomos pro ele a se vestir e depois peguei uma roupa pra mim usar depois do banho.

-Tia eu posso ver desenho aqui na sua cama?

-Pode sim meu amor,e vou tomar banho muito rápido e já volto,não faça bagunça e cuidado.

-Tudo bem. –Ele se deitou na cama e eu fui tomar um banho.

Fui pro banheiro,tomei um banho rápido,me vesti no banheiro mesmo e mais que Lucca fosse responsável eu não a deixaria sozinha com 3 crianças,ainda mais o felipe,levado que só.

Lipe ainda estava deitado na cama vendo tv quetinho.

-Amor aonde estão as meninas?

-Elas estão no outro quarto tia Liz,eu acho.-Ele falou olhando pra tv.

-Hm...você quer descer?

-Eu posso ficar aqui?

-Pode. –Falei e sai do pra sala e as meninas estavam la vendo tv.

-Desculpe a demora. –Falei.

-Não tem problema Liz.

-Vocês estão com fome?-Perguntei.

-Não. –Elas falaram juntas.

-Liz,o meu pai ligou e falou que já esta vindo. –Luca avisou.

-Tudo bem,vou ver tv com vocês então.

-Cade o Lipe,Liz?-Fiona perguntou.

-Ele esta lá em cima.

-Eu posso ir lá? –ela perguntou.

-Pode meu anjo. –Ela sorriu e subiu.

Eu,Lola e Lucca ficamos conversando e vendo tv,quando a campainha levantei pra a porta e era o minuto Fiona desceu correndo.

-Oi. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Oi. –Dei espaço para ele entrar.

-Papai. –Fiona correu e o abraçou.

-Oi minha linda. –Ele a pegou no colo.

-Você demorou,já estava com saudades. –Eu sorri.

-Você gostou de ficar com a Liz? –Ele perguntou.

-Sim papai. –Ela falou a porta e ficamos na sala.

-Eu vou contar pro papai que você fez bagunça. –Lola implicou.

-Não fiz nada. –Fiona falou com biquinho. –Papai ela tá implicando comigo.

-O que vocês fizeram enquanto eu estava fora?-Ele perguntou.

-Eu tomei banho –Luca falou.

-Eu tambem. –Lola falou sorrindo.

-Eu tambem. –Fiona falou sorrindo.

-Você ficou pulando na cama da fazendo bagunça. –Lola implicou com Fiona.

-Fiona,eu falei pra você se comportar. –Peter falou sério.

-Papai.. –Fiona choramingou. –A Liz deixou.

-Fez bagunça,fez bagunça. –Lola implicou.

-Deixa ela Lola,para.-Luca falou.

-Eu não fiz nada. –Fiona falou e abaixou a cabeça.

-Peter ela não fez nada,fui eu que deixei...O Lipe queria pular na cama e eu deixei que ela pulasse tambem. –Falei e abracei a Fiona.

-A Lola ta implicando comigo Liz,ela é boba. –Fiona falou me abraçando.

-Para de implicar com a sua irmã Lola. –Peter brigou.

-Pai,eu não fiz nada...só falei oque eu vi. –Lola se defendeu.

-Eu deixei meu anjo,você não fez nada de errado e o seu pai não pode brigar com você. –Falei acariciando seus cabelos e ela sorriu.

-Chata. –Ela falou e deu língua pra Lola.

-É você. –Lola falou e deu língua tambem.

-Boba,feia,chata. –Fiona falou.

-É você,é você. –Lola falou rindo.

-Papai olha ela. –Fiona choramingou.

-Lola Ray,para de implicar com a sua irmã. –Peter brigou.

-Ta bom,parei...não falo mais. –Lola falou sorrindo.

**Versão Peter.**

Eu estava na casa da Liz com as meninas,estávamos todos felizes e aproveitando o final de semana.A Liz é tão carinhosa com as meninas, coisa que a Jennie nunca foi, na verdade era do jeito dela, eu acho que era apenas no calor do momento e depois não as dava tanta atenção.Já a Liz é diferente, ela dividi sua atenção com todas e tem um jeito diferente, ela ... eu não sei, ela simplesmente é diferente. Ela simplesmente seria a mãe perfeita, não que ela vá substituir a Jennie, mas tenho certeza que será uma ótima madrasta.

-Liz aonde esta o Lipe?-Perguntei. Já estava sentindo falta dele, o Lipe é um menino lindo, é o modelo de filho que eu quero ter com a Liz.

-Ele esta lá em cima. –Ela falou.

-Sozinho?Porque? ...

-Ele estava vendo desenho quietinho e não quis descer,eu deixei ele lá na cama.

-Eu posso ir lá?-Perguntei.

-Você vai ligar as pilhas dele de novo?Quando você saiu ele tomou o banho e ficou quietinho. –Ela falou sorrindo e eu ri.

-Vou. –Falei gostava do Lipe,adora ficar com nunca tive filhos meninos então pra mim era uma experiência boa ficar com ele.

-Vai lá,pode ir. –Ela falou sorrindo e eu a porta do quarto devagar e ele estava deitado vendo desenho.

-Hey!-Falei e ele me olhou.

-Oi Peter. –Ele falou e eu fui ate a cama.

-Ei garotão,o que foi?-Me sentei do lado dele.

-Nada.

-O que aconteceu? Você quer falar só pra mim... não vou contar pra sua tia.-Falei e ele se sentou.

-Peter você promente que vai cuidar da minha tia?Promete que vai ficar com ela e não vai deixar ela nunca?Você promete? –Ele perguntou.

-Eu prometo Lipe,eu prometo que vou cuidar da sua tia e não vou deixar ela nunca. –Ele me abraçou.

-Agora o mais importante. –Ele falou e eu o olhei.

-Fala.

-Você promete que vai fazer ela feliz?Muito Feliz...Muitão assim?-Ele falou abrindo os braços.

-Eu prometo,vou fazer a sua tia muito feliz. –Ele me abraçou. –Mas...porque esta me perguntado isso Lipe?Eu amo a sua tia e de maneira alguma não ia faze-lá feliz.

-Porque ela ama você,os olhos dela brilham feito vagalumes quando fala de você.-Eu ri pelo termo que ele usou.

-Quando ela fala de você os olhos dela brilham também,brilham mais que vagalume.

-Verdade?-Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Verdade! –Falei sorrindo e ele sorriu mais.

-Brilha igual as estrelas?

-Brilham muito. –Ele sorriu. –Vamos fazer os olhos da sua tia brilharem.-Falei e ele sorriu.

-Vamos vamos. –Ele ficou em pé na cama a tv.

-Peter,me pega. –Ele pulou na cama e eu o peguei no ar.

-Lipe, ê pode se machucar. –Falei e ele gargalhou.

-Não me machuquei,você me pegou no ar!Foi fantástico. –Ele falou e eu gargalhei.

-Se você cai e se machuca a sua tia tem um treco. –Ele riu.

-Ela vai brigar?

-Ela vai brigar comigo porque deixei e ainda vai fazer picadinho de mim. –Eu falei e ele riu mais.

-Ela vai fazer picadinho de você Peter. –Ele falou rindo.

-Verdade,agora vamos descer...-Coloquei ele no chão e descemos.

-Demorou heim!-Liz se ajeitou no sofá.

-Estavamos tendo uma conversa de homem pra homem,né Lipe?!-Lipe sorriu.

-É tia,de homem pra homem. –A Liz gargalhou.

-Interessante,conversamos bastante também. –Ela falou sorrindo com as meninas.

-Sobre?-Me sentei e coloquei suas pernas em cima da minha.

-Muitas coisas pai. –Lola falou sorrindo.

-Alguma dessas "coisas" se diz respeito a mim?-Perguntei e elas riram.

-Não amor... –Liz falou sorrindo.

-Só uma coisa. –As meninas falaram sorrindo e a Liz olhou pra elas envergonhada.

-Que coisa é essa? –Perguntei sorrindo.

-Eu estava perguntando pra Liz quando vocês vão nos dar um irmãzinho. –Lola falou na maior naturalidade.

-Isso é coisa que se pergunte! –Falei e elas riram.

-Só queremos saber,ora. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Estou querendo isso logo. –Falei sorrindo.

-Peter. –Liz brigou.

-Tia liz você vai me dar um priminho?-Lipe perguntou sorrindo.

-Vai Lipe. –Falei sorrindo e ele se sentou em cima dela.

-Vai demorar muito tia?Diz que não!Diz que não. –Lipe falou empolgado me fazendo rir.

-Papai vocês vão dar pra gente um irmãozinho?-Fiona perguntou e veio ate mim.

-Olha...Lipe eu não sei se vai demorar meu lindo,não dá pra escolher assim. –Liz explicou pro Lipe.

-Fiona,eu não sei amor...

-A gente vai dar,mas eu não sei quando. –Liz falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Tia pode ser de presente de natal ou de dia das crianças?-Lipe perguntou e todos riram.

-Não sei querido,não sei.-Ela falou sorrindo.

-Agora vamos mudar de assunto. -Falei e eles sorriram.

-O que vamos fazer agora?-Lola perguntou.

-Podemos ver um filme,desenhar,brincar,podemos... –Liz falou pensativa. –Podemos...podemos fazer muitas coisas.

-Tia qual filme você tem?-Lipe perguntou sorrindo.

-Os seus filmes estão ali,comprei mais alguns pra você. –Ela falou e o Lipe correu para estante.

-Eba!-Ele foi escolher um filme.

-Lipe você perguntou se as meninas querem ver também,de repente elas querem fazer outra coisa. –A Liz falou.

-A gente pode ver filme papai?-Fiona perguntou.

-Pode Fiona.

-Vem escolher tambem. –Lipe chamou e as meninas foram.

-Vem cá. –Liz sussurrou sorrindo e eu sorri chegando mais perto.

-Estou adorando ficar aqui com você,sabia?Estou adorando participar mais da sua vida. –Falei sorrindo e ela colocou os braços no meu pescoço.

-Eu tambem estou adorando participar mais da sua vida,estou amando vocês aqui.-Eu sorri e a sorriu entre meus lábios e depois colocou sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço me abraçando.

-Você vai ficar aqui hoje com as meninas?Vocês vão dormir aqui hoje? –Perguntou no meu ouvido.

-Não vai te incomodar?

-De modo algum meu amor,é um prazer ter vocês aqui.

-Tudo bem...

-Já escolhemos tia.-Lipe vei correndo com um dvd na mão.

-Qual Lipe?-Ela se virou para olha-lo.

-Meu malvado favorito. –Ele falou sorrindo com a Fiona.

-E nós escolhemos Senhor dos anéis. –Lola e Luca falaram sorrindo.

-Se vocês não quiserem ver o filme deles com a gente, vocês podem ficar no computador ou ver lá no quarto o filme de vocês lá no quarto.-Liz falou.

-Obrigado Liz. –As meninas falaram sorrindo e a Liz sorriu.

-Não tem de que. –Liz falou sorrindo. –Agora me da o Dvd de vocês para eu botar.-Liz falou com o Lipe,que deu o dvd pra ela e se sentou do meu e Luca subiram e foram mexer no computador ou ver o filme delas,não fiquei na sala com a Liz,a Fiona e o colocou o Dvd e foi pra cozinha.

-Vocês querem pipoca?

-Não obrigado. –Falamos juntos.

-Vem logo Tia,vai começar. –Lipe se sentou no sofá comigo e com as crianças.

-Chega pra cá amor. –Ela me chamou e eu cheguei mais perto.

-Liz eu posso sentar no seu colo?-Fiona perguntou e a Liz sorriu lindamente.

-Minha anjinha,claro que pode. –Liz falou sorrindo e colocou Fiona no seu se mudou de lugar e sentando entre eu e a Liz,e se deitou um pouco em mim.

Eu e a Liz ficamos vendo o filme com as crianç olhavam vidrados pra tv prestando atenção em cada detalhe do filme.O Filme era bem legal e engraçado,Lipe e Fiona riam atoa vendo o se ajeitou no colo da Liz e abraçou ela,Lipe sentou no meu colo e me abraçou també estava prestando atenção no filme ,quando percebi que me .Era a Liz,com seus olhos verdes cristalinos me olhando.

-O que foi?-Perguntei sorrindo.

-Nada,gosto de olhar pra você. –Eu sorri.

-Eu muito de ficar te olhando... –Ela deu um sorriso lindo.

-Shiiiu,não pode falar. –Lipe e Fiona reclamaram nos fazendo rir.

A Campainha e Lola desceram.

-Liz você esta esperando alguém?-Luca se deitou no tapete e ficou vendo o filme com a gente.

-Não que eu saiba. –Liz se virou um pouco. –Deve ser a Nikki,você pode atender pra mim querida. –Ela pediu e Luca foi atender.

-Mãe!-Luca falou surpresa olhando pra ,e sim...a Jennifer estava ali deve ser um sonho!Tomara que seja um sonho! Um sonho não,pesadelo!

-Oi Luca. –Jennie falou e olhou para dentro do apartamento.

-Jennie. –Eu e a Liz falamos juntos um tanto surpresos.

-Oi mamãe. –Fiona olhou pra mãe e continuou vendo tv abraçada a Liz.

-Posso entrar?-Ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Pode. –Liz se levantou.

-Não. –Eu falei ao mesmo tempo que a Liz. –Oque faz aqui Jennifer?

-Fui na sua casa e você não estava,deduzi que você fosse estar aqui na casa dessa... –Ela não completou e olhou a Liz com desdém.

-Pode completar com a palavra que você quiser, sua insignificante opinião não vai mudar nada na minha vida. –Liz falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Mãe vai embora. –Luca pediu.

-Isso,Jennie vai embora. –Falei.

-Vocês vão comigo,se arrumem e vamos embora.-Ela falou pras meninas.

O que ela tinha que fazer aqui!Isso deve se só pra me irritar,ninguém merece!

Se ela acha que vai chegar aqui,estragar o dia de todo mundo,falar um monde de grosserias pra Liz e ir embora com as minhas filhas assim ela esta muito enganada.

-Elas não vão!-Falei firme.

-Claro que vão. –Ela retrucou. –São minhas filhas e vão embora comigo.

-Você fala assim como se fosse muito responsável,deixar as meninas sozinhas na porta da minha casa não é uam coisa responsável e elas vão ficar comigo ate a manhã. –Falei furioso.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

O que a Jennifer esta fazendo na minha casa?Como ela chegou aqui?

Isso não vai dar certo,não vai mesmo...Porque ela tinha que vim aqui e estragar com o dia de todos,estávamos tão bem...as meninas estavam o problema dela não é esse,o problema dela é comigo.Só pelo fato das filhas dela estarem na minha casa com o pai delas ela já que arrumar confusão.O que eu fiz pra ela,para ela me odiar tanto?

-Você fala assim como se fosse muito responsável,deixar as meninas sozinhas na porta da minha casa não é uam coisa responsável e elas vão ficar comigo ate a manhã. –Peter jogou as palavras na cara dela totalmente furioso.

-Luca,leva suas irmãs lá pra cima junto com o Lipe. –Eu pedi.

-Liz eu não posso ir,eles vão brigar. –Ela falou triste.

-Sobe meu anjo,eu não vou deixar eles brigarem...mas não quero que eles vejam isso. –Olhei para as crianças que estavam sentados no sofá vendo a discução dos dois.

-Você não estava em casa,eu liguei...eu falei,mas você simplesmente preferiu ficar com seus amigos do que com suas filhas. –Jennie falou e eu tentei imagina o quanto essas palavras doeram no Peter.

Ele era um pai presente,presente na medida do possível,sempre que podia estava com as filhas,deixava de ficar com os amigos para ficar com as filhas,o que me admirava muito a Jennie sempre gostou de jogar isso na cara dele,falar que ele era ausente e dizer que tudo era sua culpa.

-Seu irresponsável...Você deveria cuidar das suas filhas em vez de deixar na casa da sua vadia particular. –Ela gritou.

-Olha como você fala dela Jennifer!Ela ao contrario de você tem responsabilidade com alguma coisa e ela não é isso que você anda falando. –Ele falou furioso.

-Não fui eu que não estava em casa enquanto minhas filhas estavam na porta do meu apartamento. –Ela falou furiosa. –Se você não tem capacidade de cuidar delas fala logo Peter,pode ficar se esfregando com as suas vadias que eu mesma cuido.

Ahhhh que ódio dessa mulher,minha vontade é a acabar com ela aqui e agora!Como ela pode falar isso pro Peter!Não é nem pelo fato dela me chamar de vadia não,porque a opinião dela não me importa nem um pouco,mais agora...falar que el não tem capacidade pra cuidar das meninas é um pouco demais.

-Você acha que eu não sei que você largou elas na porta do meu apartamento para se encontrar com um namorado,isso não é da minha conta,contanto que você não seja inrreponsavel e depois fique jogando a culpa em mim e chamando a Liz de foi ela que pegou as meninas na porta da minha casa e cuidou delas ate eu chegar,ao contrario de você que é mãe,que fez a merda toda e vem falar que a culpa é minha.A culpa é sua por ser uma PÉSSIMA mãe! –Jennie olhou pra ele furiosa.

-Péssima mãe é o caralho! -Ela gritou isso em plenos pulmões. –Você quer o que?Que eu diga "obrigada por cuidar das minhas filhas no lugar do pai delas"? Eu digo. –Ela falo me olhou. –Obrigado por cuidar das minhas filhas no lugar do pai irresponsável das minhas filhas.

-Jennie,vai embora!-Peter gritou.

-Eu só vou com as minhas filhas!

-Elas não vão com você! Eu vou leva-lás amanhã e acabou,gostando você ou não... e agora você já pode ir atrás do seu namoradinho novo que das minhas filhas eu cuido!

-SEU MERDA!-Ela gritou e o Peter explodiu.

-Se acontecer algo com as minhas filhas você ia ver quer é o "merda".Eu acabo com você Jennifer,faz algo que prejudique as minhas filhas que eu acabo com você. –Ele falou furioso e eu vi a hora dele bater nela.

-Peter...não perca seu tempo,não vale nas meninas amor,não faça nenhuma besteira. –Eu entrei no meio deles e fiquei de frente pro Peter.

-Liz,sai da minha favor.-Ele pediu furioso –Eu não vou me perdoar se eu te machucar Liz.

-Não,eu não vou sair. –Falei e olhei nos seus olhos.-Não quero que você faça besteira,por mim,pelas meninas...Se acalma Peter. –Eu pedi e ele foi se acalmando.

-Que ridículo,da ate vontade de vomitar. –Jennie falou e quem se irritou fui eu.

-Qual é o seu problema? Porque você não nós deixa em paz! –Falei irritada.-Vai embora jennie,sai da minha casa agora!

-As minhas filhas vão comigo.

-Não vão,elas são minhas também e estão o tempo que você tem sozinha e vá fazer uma visita ao seu namorar e nós da a felicidade de não ter sua presença aqui! –Peter falou mais calmo.

-Vamos ver se elas querem ficar com você e a sua namoradinha do que com a mãe!-Ela falou sorrindo.

-Elas estavam bem ate você chegar,agora você já pode ir embora.-Ele falou e pegou ela forte pelo braço.

-Peter,se acalma por favor. –Eu pedi indo atrás dele fora do apartamento.

-Eu não vou fazer nada com ela,ainda. –Ele falou furioso e praticamente arrastou ela pra fora de casa.

-Me solta seu grosso! Estupido!-Ele jogou ela dentro do elevador.

-Vai embora,some daqui! Amanhã eu levo elas em casa e vou preferir se você não estiver lá para eu não olhar pra sua cara. –Ele falou furioso e fechou a porta do elevador.

-Seu babaca!-Ela gritou e depois foi embora.

Ela é maluca,ela poderia estar seguindo a vida dela mas em vez disso prefere ficar perturbando a nossa a minha felicidade o Peter não fez nada com ela,do jeito que ele estava eu achei que ele fosse matar ela,e eu não queria que ele fizesse besteira por quem simplesmente não merece nada que possa vir dele.

-Amor...não fica assim,não vale a pena você se estressar por ela. –Acariciei o seu rosto.

-Ela consegue acaber com toda a minha calma e paciência. –Ele falou chateado.

-Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor. –Passei minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo.

-Eu amo você,amo muito você...Obrigado por ficar comigo. –Ele falou e abaixou a cabeça.

-Ei,olha pra mim. –Levantei o seu rosto. –Eu amo muito você,amo você pelo homem maravilhoso que é,pelo pai maravilhoso que você é...Se ela não te deu valor,eu quero dar e vou fazer o possível e o impossível para te ve pai que eu quero para os meus filhos. –Falei sorrindo.

-Eu não queria que ela aparecesse aqui,não queria fazer você passar por isso ela falando barbaridades de você,sem ao menos você ter feito nada. –Coitadinho do meu amor,eu sei o quanto as meninas são importantes pra ele.

-Eu me sinto muito feliz por estar ao seu lado Peter,não me importo...a opinião dela não muda em nada na minha vida.O que faz grande diferença na minha vida é você.Se você estiver triste eu vou estar por te ver assim,se você chorar eu vou chorar com você poder permitir que te machucassem e não poder fazer nada,se você estiver feliz eu vou estar por te ver ê faz parte da minha vida,você faz parte de mim. –Ele me abraçou e chorou.

Permanessi abraçada a ele no corredor mesmo enquanto ele vontade era de matar a Jennifer agora por fazer ele é tão injusto! Ele não merecesse isso.

-Meu amor... –Eu sequei suas lagrimas. –Meu coração fica minúsculo te vendo assim,nada do que ela falo oposto de tudo aquilo que ela falou,o oposto de tudo,você é um homem maravilhoso você quiser chorar,eu quero que chore,se isso for te deixar melhor...Mais chore sabendo que você não é nada do que aquele ser insignificante te falou.

-Liz eu estou chorando de raiva,ela consegue me deixar assim...Eu sei que não sou tudo que ela falou,mas mesmo assim me sinto culpado por não estar mais presente na vida das meninas,eu faço o possível pra estar mais parece que nunca foi o suficiente. –Ele falou triste.

-Eu sei o quanto você tenta ser presente na vida das meninas,sei que inúmeras vezes você deixou de sair ou de ficar com o pessoal do elenco por causa dela e o quanto as ama,você não tem que se sentir culpado nunca. –Fiquei na ponta do pé e lhe dei um beijo delicado. –Vamos entrar meu bem... –Falei e fomos para o meu apartamento.

Ele entrou e eu fechei a porta atrás de nó sentei no sofá e ele se sentou no meu lado.O puxei delicadamente o fazendo deitar no meu colo e acariciei o contorno do seu rosto,depois seu pescoço,seus olhos,seus lábios e depois acariciei seus cabelos.O silencio estava conformavem entre nós,não precisávamos de nenhuma palavra para fazer o outro se sentir bem,e era tudo que eu queria,o fazer se sentir mão na minha perna acariciando pra cima e pra baixo a minha pele me deixando completamente feliz por sua presenta em contato com a minha pele.

-Liz... –Luca desceu a escada devagar e Lipe,Lola e Fiona atrás minha cabeça para olha-lá.

-Fale Luca,esta tudo bem. –Falei acariciando os cabelos do Peter.

-Só queria saber se...Esta tudo bem?

-Está. –Olhei pro Peter que havia dormido no meu colo.

-Liz eles brigaram?-Lola perguntou e abraçou a irmã.deitei o Peter no sofá e me levantei.

-Meu anjo,eu tentei,mais a briga foi inevitável. –Eu fui ate elas.

-Porque ela veio aqui Liz?Porque ela tinha que acabar com tudo. –Lola falou e abraçou mais a Luca.

-Lola ela não acabou com tudo...Ela é sua mãe,ela ama vocês. –Falei e acariciei seus cabelos.

-Liz,ela veio aqui...brigou com o meu pai,falou um monte de coisa pra você e pra ele,e ainda quer nós levar não percebeu que a gente estava feliz aqui!-Ela falou triste.

-Não fica assim,as coisas vão melhorar...Elas vão. –Falei –Não quero ver vocês tristes,não gosto de ver vocês assim...

-Liz o papai ta triste,ele ficou muito triste?-Fiona perguntou e eu me abaixei na altura dela.

-Ele ficou triste sim querida,mas ele vai ficar muito feliz em saber que você estão felizes,felizes por passar o fim de semana com ele,mesmo as vezes tento alguns probleminhas. –Falei e percebi que seus olhos estavam esfregou os olhos.

-Eu vou ficar feliz,pro papai ficar feliz. –Ela falou com lagrima nos olhos.

-Isso minha linda,tem que ficar feliz pra quando o papai acordar,ele ver que vocês estavam felizes.Só não chora meu anjo,vai ficar tudo bem. –Ela me abraçou.

-Liz,ela desistiu de levar a gente pra casa?-Luca Perguntou.

-De certo modo sim,seu pai vai levar vocês em casa amanhã.

-Tia liz eu vou embora amanhã?-Lipe perguntou.

-Sim meu lindo,você tem aula e a tia trabalha no outro dia,mas prometo ficar com você mais vezes e ir te ver mais. –Ele sorriu.

-Tudo bem tia Liz. –Lipe falou.

-Oque vocês querem fazer agora? –Perguntei.

-Eu não sei Liz.-Fiona se afastou um pouco para me olhar.

-Hm...Podemos ficar lá em cima enquanto o pai de vocês dorme,brincando ou fazendo outra coisa. –Falei.

-Tudo bem. –Eles ate o sofá,acariciei os cabelos do Peter e dei um beijo no seu rosto antes de subir com as crianç e fomos pro meu quarto.

-Minha lindas e meu lindo,oque vamos fazer. –Me sentei na cama me encostando nos travesseiros.

-Eu posso sentar no seu colo Liz?-Fiona perguntou ainda um pouquinho triste.

-Pode minha linda. –Falei e ela ficou um pouco receiosa. –O Lipe não vai se importar de me emprestar pra você,não é Lipe?

-Sim tia Liz não vou me importar. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Vem minha linda. –Chamei e ela se sentou no meu colo e colocou a cabeça no meu colo me abraçando.

-Minha bebê,minha linda não fica triste minha pequena. –Luca falou pra Fiona deitando do meu lado.

-Para Lu. –Ele falou escondendo o rosto em mim.

-Eu amo a minha pequenininha,minha criancinha mais linda. –Lola veio para perto da Luca e mexeu no pé da Fiona.

-Fiona não fica triste,a tia Liz cuida de mim quanto eu to dodói ai passa,ela vai cuidar do Peter também e vai passar. –Lipe falou e segurou a mãozinha dela.

-Obrigado Lipe. –Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e ele ficou vermelho.

-Que lindo!Ficou vermelhinho. –Eu falei gargalhando e ele escondeu seu rosto no travesseiro e a Fiona escondeu seu rosto em mim nos fazendo rir.

-Para tia Liz-Lipe falou envergonhado.

-Ele ficou vermelhinho!Pra namorar a minha irmã tem que pedir permissão pro meu pai Lipe. –Luca brincou mexendo na barriga dele me fazendo rir.

-Você já fez o pedido pra ela Lipe?Você é muito lindo,se ela não quiser,eu quero. –Lola brincou.

-Vocês duas,parem. –Fiona falou envergonhada.

-Para,eu não fiz o pedido pra namorar com ela,porque ela é so minha amiga. – Lipe falou com a voz abafada pelos travesseiros.

-Eu tambem era só amiga do Peter meu lindo,agora eu namoro com ele. –Falei sorrindo.

-Tia Liz,para de implicar comigo...-Ele pediu envergonhado.

-O Lipe é só meu amigo suas bobas,para. –Fiona falou ns fazendo rir.

-Eu bem que ia gostar de ter um cunhado lindo como o Lipe. –Lola falou sorrindo e mexeu no cabelo dele.

-O Lipe o papai deixa,eu acho. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Meu amor,você pode namorar a Fiona tá..a tia deixa,se ela quiser. Mais você tem que fazer muito carinho nela e dar beijinho no rosto tambem. –Falei sorrindo.

-Liz,você esta me deixando envergonhada. –Fiona falou nós fazendo rir.

-Eu tambem tia Liz.

-Eu parei,mais ia ser lindo. –Eu falei sorrindo e beijei o rosto da Fiona. –Ia ser lindo ver essa bonequinha aqui. –Mexi na barriga da Fiona. –E o meu lindo sendo um casalzinho. –Fiz cocegas no Lipe.

-O papai não deixa.-Fiona falou.

-A mamãe tambem não. –Lipe falou envergonhado.

-Tudo bem,não vou mais ficar falando o quanto vocês dois são fofos. –Falei sorrindo e fiz carinho na Fiona.

-Liz eu gosto muito de você. –Ela falou sorrindo e beijou o meu rosto.

-Ihh não fica falando essas coisas pra Liz não tá,ela gosta mais de mim. –Lola brincou e eu ri.

-Eii..eu sou a mais velha,ela me ama mais.-Luca falou sorrindo.

-Ela ama mais eu,porque eu sou pequeno e fofo e lindo. –Lipe falou convencido e deitou do meu outro lado.

-Convencido. –Elas falaram fazendo cocegas nele.

-Eu amo todos,amo todos vocês. –Eu falei sorrindo. –Amo o meu convencido,amo essa fofurinha,amo essa loirinha e amo essa lindinha. –Falei com o Lipe,Fiona,Luca e Lola.

-Liz, a Nikki vai vir aqui ainda?-Luca perguntou.

-Eu acho que sim,vou ligar pra ela. –Peguei o celular e disquei o numero da Nikki.

-Oi gatissima. –Ela atendeu.

-Oi Nikki,você vai vir aqui hoje?

-Vou sim Liz,se não for incomodar.

-De modo algum Nikki,não vai incomodar. –Fiona se remexeu no meu colo.

-Deixa meu pé Lola,para de mexer comigo,eu quero ficar quietinha com a Liz. –Fiona reclamou.

-Liz,aconteceu alguma coisa?-Nikki perguntou. –Estou te achando um pouco estranha.

-Depois eu te explico,não se preocupe.

-Liz,ela tá mexendo comigo. –Fiona reclamou e a Lola tirou a Fiona do meu colo.

-Vem cá minha pequena. –Ela falou sorrindo e começou a beijar o rosto da Fiona.

-Para,eu quero ficar com a Liz...Lu me ajuda,eu não quero brincar. –Ela reclamou.

-Lola deixa ela. –Falei e ela riu.

-Só mais uns beijinhos e uma mordidinha nessa perna gostosa.

-Não Lola,para...me deixa. –Ela reclamou enquanto Lola beijava seu rosto.

-Agora a mordidinha. –Ela mordeu a perna da Fiona.

-Aiiiii para,ta doendo. –Fiona choramingou.

-Ta bom,parei. –Lola falou sorrindo.

-Machucou eu. –Ela choramingou e veio pro meu colo.

-Esta sozinha com elas?Aonde esta o namorado? –Nikki perguntou

-Esta dormindo,foi um dia cheio.

-Eu vou ai mais tarde e conversamos melhor,ate mais Liz...Beijos.

-Beijos. –Desliguei e olhei pras meninas.

-Estou de mal com você Lola. –Fiona falou com biquinho.-Você me machucou,ta doendo.

-Hm...Eu posso dar beijinho?-Perguntei sorrindo. –E depois dou beijinho na Lola para ela não mexer mais com você?

-Pode,esta doendo aqui.-Ela mostrou sua perninha e eu dei um beijinho no lugar. –Agora eu posso dar beijinhos na Lola?

-Não dá beijinho,morde ela tambem.. –Ela falou nos fazendo rir.

-Ta bom... –Sorri. –Dona Lola,você é a minha vitima. –Mordi o braço dela.

-Ahh Liz. –Ela falou sorrindo e eu senti uma mordida na minha perna.

-Aiiiii...Felipe eu vou morder você,vou morder muito,muito forte e o Peter não esta aqui pra te salvar.-Ele gargalhou.

-Liz coitadinho do meu cunhado,não morde ele não...eu vou defender ele. –Luca falou sorrindo e abraçou o Lipe.

-A Luca me protege. –Ele deu língua me fazendo rir.

-Vamos fazer uma surpresa para o papai! –Ela sorriram quando falei.

-O que Liz?-Elas perguntaram sorrindo.

-Podemos fazer um bolo bem gostoso de chocolate pra ele,um bolo,muito,muito gostoso. –Falei sorrindo.

-Vamos,vamos tia liz...mais eu não sei fazer bolo. –Lipe falou nos fazendo rir.

-Vamos fazer todos juntos. –Falei sorrindo e me levantei com Fiona no colo.

-Sera que o papai vai gostar?-Fiona perguntou com a mão em meus cabelos.

-Vai sim pequena. –Ela sorriu e eu beijei a ponta do seu nariz.-Vamos descer. –Desci com Fiona no colo e eles vieram atrás de pra cozinha e começamos a fazer o o bolo bem rápido e ficamso no tapete conversando.

-Vamos brincar de uma coisa... –Lola falou sorrindo.

-O que? –Perguntei.

-Tipo...eu falo uma frase e vocês completam,e assim vai. –Lola falo sorrindo.

-Tudo bem...eu começo. –Falei sorrindo.- Estou muito feliz porque...

-... Porque estou com o meu pai,com a Liz,com o Lipe e minhas irmães... –Luca completou.

-...Brincando e vendo o Peter dormir...-Lipe falou.

-...Porque queremos que ele fique Feliz... –Fiona completou.

-...Com o bolo que fizemos e que ele vai gostar muito... –Lola falou.

-...Ele é o melhor pai do mundo e queremos que ele fique feliz... –Lucca falou sorrindo.

-...Porque amamos muito ele e não queremos ver ele triste... –Falei sorrindo.

-...E tambem queremos ter irmãzinhos lindinhos juntando a Liz e o papai... –Lola falou sorrindo e eu ri.

-... e Eu quero ter priminhos para brincar comigo quando eu vir na casa da tia Liz... –Lipe falou sorrindo.

-...Eu vou vou fazer o pssivel para dar pra vocês um priminho e um irmãozinho,pois o Peter... –Me interromperam.

-...Quer ser papai denovo e com a mulher mais linda do mundo... –Peter beijou meu rosto.

-Papai acordou. –Fiona pulo em cima do Peter feliz. –Eu amo você papai. –Ela falou sorrindo e abraçou ele.

-Eu amo você minha bonequinha. –Ele falou sorrindo e abraçou ela. –Eu amo todos vocês. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Esta melhor? –Sussurei no seu ouvido.

-Um pouco. –Ele sussurrou.

-Peter a gente fez um bolo muito gostoso pra você. –Lipe falou sorrindo.

-A Liz ficou comigo e me deu carinho quando eu fiquei triste.

-Você gosta da Liz?

-Gosto muito papai.-Ela falou sorrido.

-Amo vocês sabia. –Falei sorrindo e beijei todos eles.

-Pai a Fiona se grudou na Liz e foi mais paparicada hoje. –Lola e Luca falaram me fazendo rir.

-Ela cuidou de mim e brigou quando a Lola me mordeu forte. –Ela falou sorrindo e veio pro meu colo.

-Vocês gostam dessa madastra né... –Ele falou sorrindo. –Eu sei que escolhi bem.

-Paii,a Fiona deu um beijo no Lipe e ele ficou vermelho. –Luca falou sorrindo e eu gargalhei.

-Tia Liz. –Lipe falou envergonhado e me abraçou.

-Papai elas me zuaram.-Fiona reclamou.

-O que vocês fizeram com a minha pequena,coitadinha. –Peter falou.

-Falamos que pra ele namorar com ela tem que pedir pra você,e que ele você deixa e a Liz falou que ela deixa o Lipe namorar com a Fiona e que ele vai ter que dar carinho e muitos beijinhos no rosto dela. –Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Olha...não quero minha filha namorando ainda não. –Ele falou e eu ri.

-Pai se meu cunhado for lindo e fofo igual ao Lipe eu tenho que aceitar esse namoro. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Luca,para.-Lipe pediu vermelho.

-Depois conversamos sobre isso,agora meu pequeno esta envergonhado...-Falei sorrindo e beijei os cobelos do Lipe. –A única que ele namora sou eu. –Eles gargalharam.

-É...só a tia Liz,só ela pode. –Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Quando ele crescer ele pode namorar a Fiona. –Falei sorrindo. –Ate lá ele é só meu. –as meninas sorriram.

-Papai você tem um concorrente. –Elas falaram sorrindo.

-O Lipe pode,ele eu deixo.-Peter falou sorrindo e me abraçou.

-Pai você quer o seu bolo agora,a gente pode pegar. –Luca falou e piscou pra mim.

-Eu quero. –Peter falou sorrindo.

-Vamos pegar. –Luca foi com Lola,Lipe e Fiona pra cozinha me deixando a sós com Peter.

-Esta melhor?-Perguntei novamente.

-Sim,estou melhor. –Ele sorriu um pouco.

-Estou muito feliz por isso. –Falei acariciando seu rosto.

-Você me faz feliz,você consegue me deixar feliz. –Ele falou sorrindo e deitou a cabeça no sofá.

-Ainda bem que consigo fazer o que quero. –Me aproximei dele.

-Você consegue fazer tudo. –Ele me entre seus lábios e colocou a mão na minha nuca me puxando pra mais afastei um pouco e ele sorriu.

-Ela fez de propossito. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Luca conhece muito bem o pai. –Falei sorrindo enquanto ele beijava a linha da minha mandíbula.

-Conhece mesmo. –Ele beijou meu lábio inferior.

-Melhor não arriscar. –Ele riu.

-Eu gosto de viver perigosamente,ainda mais se for com você.-Eu gargalhei e ele me beijou beijamos ate quando o ar nos faltou,nos forçando a se sorriu lindamente pra mim e eu deitei minha cabeça em seu meu cabelo pro lado e beijando meu pescoço ele me fazia rir e suspirar por seu amor e delicadeza.

-Liz?

-Sim?

-Achei que estivesse dormindo. –Eu ri.

-Não amor. -Me virei de frente pra ele. –Eu gosto do seu carinho,me acalma. –Ele riu.

-Papai!Vem papai,você tambem Liz.-Fiona falou levantei o Peter tambem.

-Que bolo lindo meu amor. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Foi a gente que fez. –Lipe falou sorrindo. –Todo mundo fez pra você Peter.

-Obrigado. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Vamos comer. –Falei e nos sentamos na todos e por ultimo me servi,comemos o bolo conversando sobre diversos assuntos.

-Peter você pode levar as meninas na minha casa qualquer dia? –Lipe pediu.

-Levo sim Lipe,se não for atrapalhar.

-Não vai. –Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Tem que falar com a sua mãe.

-Mamãe vai deixar. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Quando eu for te levar em casa falamos com a sua mãe. –Falei e ele sorriu.

-Tia Liz a vovó sabe que você esta namorando?

-Se a sua mãe não contou,ela não sabe ainda.

-Você vai contar pra ela quando?

-O mais breve possível amor. –Ele sorriu.

-Peter você vai na minha casa amanhã?

-Eu vou levar as meninas em casa,acho que não Lipe. –Peter falou e comeu um pedaço de bolo.

-Papai,a Liz pode levar a gente em casa com você?-Fiona perguntou mexendo no prato.

-P-pode. –Peter gaguejou e olhou pra mim.

-Você vai Liz?-Ela perguntou.

-Sabe o que é Fiona...Eu e a mãe de vocês não nos damos muito bem e não sei se ela iria gostar de me ver indo com seu pai levar vocês em casa. –Ela abaixou a cabeça.

-Tudo bem. –Se a Jennie não fosse tão encrenqueira eu ate irria.

-Liz,vai...por ê pode ficar no carro do Papai. –Lola insistiu.

-Tudo bem,eu vou. –Elas sorriram. -Mais não vou sair do carro.

-Tudo bem. –Elas falaram sorrindo.

-Eu tambem vou tia Liz? –Lipe Perguntou.

-Não vai dar todos no mesmo carro. –Falei.

-A Fiona vai no meu colo ou Lipe no seu Liz,vai dar... e o carro do papai é dar sim. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Tudo bem. –Falei.-Vai eu e o Lipe levar vocês em casa então. –Elas sorriram e o Lipe tambem.

-E depois levamos o Lipe em casa. –Peter falou sorrindo.

-Não precisa se incomodar Peter,você me deixa aqui e depois levo ele em casa. –Falei.

-Não vai ser incomodo nenhum Liz,eu vou adorar levar o Lipe em casa. –Ele falou sorrindo e o Lipe sorriu.

Porque eu acho que vou passar vergonha,a Emily vai ficar com suas piadinhas e suas brincadeiras comigo na frente do que ela não fale nada, pelo que eu a Emily ela vai fazer suas brincadeiras e ainda vai ficar me provocando com os nossos apilidinhos e brincadeiras,e provavelmente eu vou cair na pilha dela.

-Tia Liz,tia Liz...O Peter vai me levar e eu vou mostrar pra ele meus carrinhos. –Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Vocês querem dar um passeio? eu já estava ficando de saco cheio de ficar em casa,imagine eles.

-Pra onde Liz?-As meninas perguntaram.

-Pra onde vocês quiserem. –Elas sorriram.

-Vamos no parque tia Liz. –Lipe pediu.

-Esta de noite amor,podemos ir no parque se vocês quiserem. –Falei sorrindo.

-Liz,a Nikki não ia vir aqui?-Peter falou.

-Sim,podemos se encontrar com ela em algum ,tenho que confessar que estou ficando itediada,mesmo com você aqui me fazendo companhia...não estou aguentando mais ficar dentro de casa e se eu estou assim imagine as crianças. –Ele riu e as crianças também.

-Verdade. –As meninas falaram juntas.

-Então...Vocês querem ir no parque ou em qualquer outro lugar. –Falei.

-Eu quero ir no shopping. –As meninas falaram juntas.

-Mulheres. –Peter sussurrou.

-Olha eu gosto muito de ir no parque e em outras coisas seu Peter,não é só de shopping que eu gosto. –Falei e ele abaixou a cabeça rindo.

-Papai,isso é maxismo. –Luca brigou.

-Tudo bem,me desculpe por meu momento maxista.-Peter falou sorrindo.

-Tudo bem. –Falei.

-Tia Liz,eu quero ir no parque.

-Lipe esta tarde para ir no parque,quando chegarmos lá vai esta escuro.

-Mais eu quero ir. –Ele falou com biquinho.

-Olha eu posso ir no parque com o Lipe,posso ir com ele e me encontrar com vocês depois. –Peter falou e o Lipe sorriu.

-Serio Peter? –Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Sim Lipe. –Peter falou e o Lipe abraçou ele.

-Tia deixar eu ir com o Peter,eu quero ir com ele no parque. –Lipe disse sorrindo e o Peter colocou ele no seu colo.

-Oque você vai fazer no parque essa hora?-Perguntei.

-Eu não sei,mas eu quero. –Ele falou sorrindo e o Peter cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dele. –É isso sim! –Lipe pulou no colo do Peter que riu.

-É oque?-Perguntei curiosa.

-Não posso falar. –Ele falou sorrindo com o Peter.

-Eu quero saber,o Peter pode e eu não?

-É,o Peter pode. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Eu posso. –Peter falou convencido e eu dei língua.

-Tudo bem,não queria saber mesmo. –Falei tentando esconder minha curiosidade e eles riram.

-Curiosa. –Peter falou rindo com as crianças.

-Vamos se arrumar então. –Falei me levantando.

-Eu vou ter que tomar banho denovo tia Liz?-Lipe perguntou e eu ri.

-Não amor,não precisa. –Levei os pratos pra cozinha.

-Eu te ajudo. –Peter trouxe o bolo e Luca os copos.

-Coloca o bolo no forno amor. –Falei pro Peter. Comecei a lavar os colocou os copos dentro da pia e me ajudou com a louça,eu lavava e ela ficou um pouco com as meninas e depois veio pra cozinha.

-Liz você é uma boa dona de casa,já pode casar. –Peter me abraçou.

-Um dia eu caso. –Falei sorrindo. –As meninas tambem podem,elas me ajudaram a fazer. –Lipe olhou pra Luca,que sorriu e voltou a me olhar.

-Elas não...você. –Ele falou e beijou a minha bochecha.

-Indiretas. –Luca falou rindo e eu ri.

-Você vai casar comigo. –Ele falou colocando seu rosto no meu ombro.

-Porque você acha isso?-Perguntei rindo e abri a torneira para tirar o sabão da louça.

-Você ainda pergunta. –Ele falou sorrindo e beijou meu pescoço,me desconcentrando do que eu estava fazendo.

-Peter... –Falei contendo um gemido. –Para... –Joguei minha cabeça pra tras tentando me livrar de seus beijos.

-Não estou fazendo nada. –Ele continuou e Luca apenas ria.

-Peter,a Luca...para. –Falei e ele olhou pra Luca rindo.

-Desculpa minha filha mas eu não me controlo quando estou com a Liz. –Eu corei.

-É amor.-Peter riu no meu ouvido.

-Lizzy não fique com vergonha. –Peter falou sorrindo.

-Quem esta com vergonha?-Perguntei e eles riram.

-Você. –Luca falou sorrindo. –Não precisa ficar envergonhada Liz,sei como é isso. –Peter arregalou os olhos olhando pra ela e eu ri.

-Luca Bella.-Ele brigou.

-Ta bom pai,desculpa,não falo mais. –Ela falou me fazendo rir.

-Ciumento. –Terminei de lavar os pratos.

-Vocês vão me levar a loucura. –Ele falou e eu me virei.

-Amor eles são adolecentes,relax baby. –Lhe dei um selinho.

-Pai eu não estou gravida,se acalma. –Luca falou rindo.

-Se você estivesse eu matava você e ele. –Peter falou e nós rimos.

-Vamos nós arrumar agora,chega dessa conversa. –Eles riram. –Cade essas crianças?Estão muito quietas,isso me preocupa. –Falei e eles pra estava com o meu celular no viva-voz falando com alguém.

-Felipe. –Eles se assustaram.

-Oi tia Liz. –Ele fez cara de inocente.

-O que faz com o meu celular e com quem esta falando?

-Eu estou falando com uma moça muito legal o nome dela é Nica. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Nica? –Perguntei confusa.

-É Liz,ela falou que o nome dela é Nica. –Fiona falou sorrindo.

-Liz é a Nikki Reed. –Lola explicou e eu pude compreender.

-Ah tá,e como você ligou pra ela?-Perguntei.

-Eu não liguei,ela ligou...eu só atendi. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Deixa eu falar com ela então.-Tentei pegar o telefone.

-Nica a tia Liz quer falar com você. –Lipe falou. –Foi muito legal falar com você,tchau. –Ele me entregou o telefone.

-Oi Nica. –Nikki gargalhou.

-Seu sobrinho é muito fofo. –Eu sorri.

-Eu sei. –Ela riu.

-Ele falou que vocês vão ao shopping e que ele vai no parque com o Peter.

-Sim,eu ia te ligar agora para falar estou ficando cansada de ficar em casa e acho que eles tambem estão,então eu queria dar uma volta com eles e queria saber se você não quer me encontrar no shopping?

-Quero sim Liz,preciso fazer umas comprinhas. –Eu ri.

-Tudo bem,quando eu sair daqui eu te ligo e nos encontramos lá.

-Tudo você se importa do Paul ir?

-Claro que não Nikki.

-Então tá,vou ver falar com ele.

-Beijos Nica.

-Beijos mamãe. –Eu sorri e desligamos.

-Era a Nikki?-Peter perguntou rindo.

-É a Nica papai. –Fiona corrigiu ele nos fazendo rir.

-Essa menina não tem mais o que inventar. –Falei rindo. –Ela vai ao shopping conosco e acho que o Paul tambem. –Falei.

-Tudo bem,eu vou ao parque com esse garotão e depois encontramos com vocês. –Peter magunçou o cabelo do Lipe,que sorriu.

-Tudo bem,vamos nos arrumar. –Falei. –Cuida do meu filho,se acontecer alguma coisa com ele eu faço picadinho de você Peter.

-Eu vou cuidar bem dele amor,nada vai acontecer. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Vem Felipe,vou arrumar você e me arrumar. –Ele sorriu.

-Tia se por acaso eu cair no parque.-Lipe falou rindo.

-Eu faço picadinho do Peter. –Ele gargalhou.

-Coitado de mim. –Peter falou e a gente riu.

-Vamos se arrumar,se não você vai chegar no parque e vai estar escuro. –Ele sorriu.

-Eba!Eba!Eba!-Ele falou pulando e subiu correndo.

-Me espera menino. –Falei e ele riu.

-Vou arrumar as meninas. –Peter falou sorrindo e me deu um selinho. –E me arrumar.

-Tudo bem. –Falei. –Qualquer coisa me chamem lá no quarto. –Todos nós subimos e ele foi com as meninas para o quarto de hospedes e eu fui com Lipe para o meu.

-Vamos colocar sua roupa primeiro. –Ele sorriu e subiu na cama.

ê. . .Peter?-Ele perguntou pulando.

-Não vou amor,eu estava brincando. –Eu segurei ele. –Mas quero que se comporte e não dê trabalho pro Peter.

-Tá tia Liz. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Vem cá botar a roupa. – a roupa nele e fui pegar a minha.

Peguei um vestido tomara que caia branco e preto e um salto meu cabelo e a maquiagem primeiro e depois coloquei o vestido e o sapato.

-Estou bonita?-Perguntei e o Lipe desviou o olhar da tv.

-Esta muito bonita,mas isso esta muito curto tia...Os homens vão ficar olhando pra suas pernas e eu não quero isso,bota uma outra roupa.-Ele falou enciumado.

-Não não, a tia vai assim...Eu vou ao Shopping e ninguém vai ficar olhando pra mim.

-Eu vou chamar o Peter pra ver e ele vai concordar comigo. –Ele saiu correndo do quarto.

Fui ao banheiro,coloquei um perfume e voltei pro no closet,sentei no divã e passei tudo de uma bolsa pra outra.

-Peter não deixa ela sair assim,não deixa. –Lipe falou.

-Aonde ela esta?

-Tia Liz,cade você?Você já trocou de roupa?

-Já estou indo Lipe. –Coloquei tudo de uma bolsa em outra e fui pro quarto.

-Olha Peter,ela não trocou. –Ele falou emburrado.

-Você esta muito bonita meu amor.-Peter falou e eu sorri.

-Peter esta muito curto,os homens vão agarrar minha tia no meio da rua. –Lipe falou ingnado.-Tia,troca...bota outra roupa.

-Liz... –Peter falou e eu balancei a cabeça negando.

-Você sabe a resposta. –Falei.

-Tudo bem. –Ele falou.

-Tia falta pano ai. –Lipe continuou reclamando.

-Meu lindo deixa eu botar o vestido,não esta curto não. –Falei e ele colocou as mãozinhas no meu rosto.

-Tia eu não gosto quando ficam te olhando. –Ele falou com biquinho.

-Não vão olhar pra mim,não vão. –Asegurei.

-Lipe deixa ela,a gente vai no parque e as meninas vão cuidar dela,ai depois cuidamos dela tambem. –Peter falou e se abaixou no tamanho dele.

-Tá.-Ele falou tristinho.

-Seu lindo,eu quero te dar um beijinho...Vem cá. –Chamei o Lipe e ele um beijo na ponta do seu nariz e depois dei mais beijinhos na sua bochecha o fazendo rir.

-Eu vou ajudar a Fiona,depois volto para irmos. –Peter falou saindo.

-Tudo bem amor. –Falei e o Lipe se sentou na cama e ficou me olhando.

-Tia você esta linda. –Ele falou sorrindo. –Eu amo você. –Eu sorri.

-Eu tambem amo você. –Ele sorriu.

Terminei de me arrumar e descemos,Me sentei no sofá com Lipe e esperamos Peter descer com as em seguida Lola,fiona e Luca desceram com Peter,todos lindos.

-Prontos?-Perguntei me levantando.

-Liz esta bonitona. –Luca falou sorrindo.

-Obrigada Luca,vocês estão todas lindas. –Falei e elas sorriram.

-Vocês estão bonitas. –Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Obrigada. –As meninas falaram juntas.

-Vamos?-Peter falou.

-Vamos.-Peguei as chaves do carro e saímos.

Fomos para o estacionamento e fomos pro carro,o carro do Peter estava do lado do meu.

-Tchau amor. –Dei um beijo no Peter.-Ate daqui a do meu pequeno.

-Ate minha linda,vou com as tres,elas vão te levar a falência. –Eu ri.-Comportem-se meninas. –Elas sorriram.

-Ta pai. –Elas falaram sorrindo.

-Tchau meu amor,comporte-se.Não saia de perto do Peter,cuidado para não se machucar,obedeça ele e novamente comporte-se Felipe. –Ele sorriu.

-Tá tia Liz,eu vou me comportar. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Tchau. –Falei e eles sorriram.

-Tchau Tia.

-Tchau papai.

Peter ajudou o Lipe a colocar o cinto no banco de tras e entrou no entrou no banco da frente e Fiona e Lola foram atrá elas com o cinto e entrei no do prédio juntos e cada um foi prum lado.

Estavamos indo para o shopping quando me lembrei de deveria ter ligado pra apenas com o tato meu celular dentro da bolsa mais não estava encontrando.

-Liz,algum problema?-Luca perguntou.

-Não Luca,mas...me faça um favor.

-Sim.

-Pega o meu celular aqui dentro da bolsa,ligue pra Nikki e avise que já saímos de casa. –falei.

-Tá. –Ela pegou o meu celular na bolsa e ligou. –Alô Nikki,é a Luca,filha do Peter tudo bem? Tudo sim,a Liz pediu para avisar que já saímos de casa.Tá,ate mais. –Desligou. –Ela falou que já esta saindo tambem.

-Okay. –Sorri. –Aonde vamos primeiro?- Perguntei e elas riram. –Olha,podem pedir oque quiserem...

-Liz não precisa gastar dinheiro com a gente. –Luca falou.

-Eu quero. –Falei sorrindo.

-Papai não vai gostar. –Lola falou.

-Vai sim,compramos um presente pra ele tambem. –Elas riram.

-Papai vai ficar muito mal acostumado. –Luca falou rindo. –Carinho,bolo,presente...Vai ficar muito mal acostumado.

-Vai mesmo. –Lola e Fiona concordaram me fazendo rir.

Fomos conversando ate o o carro no estacionamento e saímos.

-Meninas,o que vocês quiserem podem me pedir e por favor não sumam do meu alcance de visão. –Pedi e elas riram.

-Ta Liz. –Elas falaram sorrindo.

-Vamos as compras. –Falei sorrindo.

-Ebaa!-Elas comemoraram me fazendo rir.

Fomos para o shopping e assim que entramos encontramos Nikki e Paul nos esperando na porta.

-Oi. –Falei assim que os vi.

-Oi mamãe. –Nikki me abraçou e todos riram.

-Oi Liz. –Paul falou e me cumprimentou.

-Oi meninas. –Nikki falou.

-Oi Nikki. –Lola e Luca falaram.

-Oi Nica. –Fiona falou sorrindo e Nikki sorriu.

-Onde esta a outra fofura que me chama de Nica?

-Esta com o papai. –Fiona respondeu. –Ele foi levar o Lipe no parque.

-Vejo que vou ser o único homem aqui. –Paul falou e nos rimos.

-Sim amor,será. –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Não se preocupe,daqui a pouco mais dois chegam. –Ele riu.

-Pelo menos não vou estar sozinho nessa. –Gargalhamos.

-Vamos as compras mamãe.-Nikki falou sorrindo e fomos para uma loja.

**Versão Peter.**

Liz foi com as meninas e com a Nikki para o shopping e eu fui com o Lipe para o só espero que ela não gaste horrores com as meninas no shopping.

Lipe estava corren do um pouco na minha ótimo poder ficar com tive tres meninas então não sabia muito como era ficar com um menino,mas nesses dias na casa da Liz com o Lipe foi muito tinha gostado muito do Lipe desde que a Liz me falou dele e conhecendo ele pessoalmente foi uma experiência muito fim de semana esta sendo um dos meus melhores,ver como a Liz ficava feliz com todos na sua casa e como ela cuidava das meninas era menina se davam muito bem com a Liz e acabavam recebendo mais carinho dela do que muitas vezes elas recebiam da mãe.

-Peter,olha aqui te peixinhos. –Lipe falou se debruçando no chafariz.

-Lipe cuidado,você pode cair ai dentro. –Fui ate ele.

-Mais eu só consigo ver assim Peter,é alto. –Ele falou.

-Vem cá. –Peguei ele no colo. –Da pra ver agora?-Ele sorriu.

-Dá sim Peter. –Ele falou sorrindo e ficou vendo os peixes.-Peter olha aquele grandão ali,olha olha. –Ele falou eufórico.

-Sim Lipe,ele é muito grande. –Falei sorrindo.

-Eu posso pegar ele pra mim? –Eu ri da sua pergunta.

-Não pode Lipe,o peixinho tem que ficar aqui.

-Mais eu não posso nem ir lá brincar com ele?

-Não garotão,não pode entrar no chafariz,só pode olhar o Peixe daqui de fora. –Ele fez bico.

-Mais eu queria brincar com ele.

-Mais não pode.

-Isso é injusto,eu só ia fazer carinho nele. –Eu ri.

-Ele se assusta Lipe,ele foge de todo mundo. –Expliquei.

-Ta bom,não vou mexer com ele mais.

-Vamos dar uma volta por ai. –Falei e ele andando pelo parque,Lipe estava no meu colo e o silencio estava confortável entre nós.

-Peter. –Ele quebrou o silencio.

-Fala Lipe. –Olhei.

-Cade as estrelas?Eu não consigo ver. –Ele falou.

-Elas ainda não apareceram Lipe.

-Vai demorar muito?

-Não.Já esta escurecendo...daqui a pouco elas aparecem. –Ele sorriu.

-O que vamos fazer enquanto isso?

-Oque você quiser. –Ele sorriu.

-Eu quero jogar bola. –Eu ri.

-Não temos bola.-Ele parou de sorrir. –Vamos comprar uma. –Falei sorrindo e ele riu.

-Ebaa!-Ele falou sorrindo.

Fomos ate um quiosque e compramos um bola de ficou todo feliz e animado com a bola e logo quis jogar.

-Vem Peter,vamos jogar bola. –Eu sorri completamente feliz e deslumbrado com esse menino.

-Lipe eu sou horrível em futebol,eu não sei jogar bola. –Ele riu e me puxou pela mão pulando e sorrindo.

-Sabe sim Peter,vem jogar comigo. –Ele falou sorrindo e chutou a bola pra mim.

-Lipe.

-Vai Peter,chuta pra mim. –Chutei a bola pra ele devagar.

Ficamos um tempinho jogando futebol,jogando não... eu era muito ruim e o Lipe me ganhava de dez a jogando um pouco ate que ele chutou a bola pra mim e numa tentativa de dominar a bola eu cai deitado no chão fazendo ele gargalhar.

-Peter. –Ele falou gargalhando e eu ri.

-Eu falei que não sabia jogar. –Eu falei rindo e ele pulou em cima de mim.

-Você não joga tão mal assim. –Ele falou rindo.-Na verdade a tia Liz joga melhor que você. –Ele falou sorrindo e eu ri.

-Bem provável. –Falei rindo.

-Levanta logo,vamos jogar mais. –Ele falou sorrindo e me puxando pela mão.

-Lipe eu não aguento jogar mais,se eu cair assim denovo eu não levanto. –Ele gargalhou.

-Vai Peter,vem logo. –Ele me puxou pela mão.

-Pera,deixa eu me reestruturar primeiro. –Falei rindo e ele riu.

-Para de moleza Peter,levanta logo.-Ele falou rindo.

-Estou levantando. –Levatei devagar e tenho certeza que iria sentir dor mais já estava ficando velho,a idade já estava chegando.

-Vamos jogar mais. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Nada disso. –Peguei ele pela cintura e coloquei ele no ombro.

-Peter!-Ele falou sorrindo. –Peter você esqueceu a minha bola.-Ele falou rindo.

-Verdade. –Botei ele no chão e ele foi buscar a bola.

-Agora pode. –Ele falou ele no colo de novo e coloquei no ombro fazendo ele rir. –Peter oque vamos fazer agora?-Ele perguntou gargalhando.

-Vamos tomar um suco?

-Sim. –Ele falou sorrindo. –Peter você esta com as costas sujas.

-Limpa pra mim,aproveitando que você esta ai. –Ele gargalhou e ate uma lanchonete e eu botei o Lipe no chã para uma mesa e ele se sentou na minha frente.

-Oque você vai querer beber Lipe?

-Eu quero um suco de pêssego. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Tá. –Falei e chamei a garçonete.

-Boa tarde,oque vão querem?-A garçonete perguntou.

-Eu vou querer um suco de abacaxi com hortelã e um...

-Suco de pêssego pra mim. –Lipe falou sorrindo.A Garçonete sorriu pra ele.

-Tudo bem.Já vou trazer. –Ela falou e saiu.

-Peter oque será que a tia Liz esta fazendo?

-Deve estar comprando coisas. –Falei e ele riu.

-Hm.

-Não esta gostando de ficar comigo?Quer ir encontrar sua tia? –Perguntei.

-Não...quer dizer,eu gosto muito de ficar com você Peter,eu adoro ficar com você. –Eu sorri. –Eu só não gosto da minha tia saindo ficam olhando pra ela. –Ele falou emburrado e eu gargalhei.

-Eu tambem não gosto. –Falei e ele riu. –Você quer falar com ela?

-Quero sim. –Ele sorriu.

-Vou ligar pra ela. –Peguei o celular e liguei pra Liz.Só chamava,chamava e ninguém atendia. –Ela não esta atendendo,deve estar ocupada.

-Peter e se alguém pegou a minha sempre atende...Peter pegaram a minha tia. –Ele falou com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Lipe,ninguém pegou a sua tia não... –Eu falei e ele veio ate mim. –Ela deve estar ocupada com alguma coisa,esta tudo bem pequeno. –Abracei ele.

-Você acha?-Ele me olhou.

-Tenho certeza,esta tudo bem com a sua tia. –Ele sorriu um pouco.-Quando acabarmos de tomar o suco podemos olhar oque você tanto queria ver. –Ele sorriu mais.

-Elas já apareceram?

-Sim. –Falei olhando pela janela da lanchonete.

-Eba! –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Aqui esta. –A garçonete touxe o nosso suco.

-Eba! –Lipe falou sorrindo e voltou a se sentar na sua cadeira.

-Obrigado.-Falei e ela sorriu pra mim e depois saiu.

-Peter porque ela sorriu pra você?-Lipe perguntou curioso.

-Eu não sei,ela deve ter feito por educação.

-Hm..acho que não heim!-Ele falou sorrindo e bebeu um pouco do seu suco.

-Oque você quis dizer com isso Felipe? –Arqueei a sombrancelha e ele gargalhou.

-Que ela estava dando em cima de você. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Não estava não. –Eu falei e ele celular tocou,olhei o visor e vi que era a Liz.

-Oi amor. –Atendi.

-Oi meu bem,vi que você havia alguma coisa?

-Não,liguei so porque o Lipe estava com saudades. –Lipe me olhou sorrindo.

-Eu tambem já estou com saudades dele, e de você tambem. –Sorri.

-Estou com saudades de você amor,mas o que a senhorita estava fazendo para não atender?-Perguntei e o Lipe gargalhou.

-Estava provando uma roupa e não ouvi o celular tocar. –Ela explicou.

-Peter eu quero falar com ela.-Lipe falou. –Deixa eu falar com a minha titia.

-Tudo bem. –Ele sorriu. –Lipe quer falar com você. –Passei o celular pra ele.

-Tia Liz,estou com muitas saudades de você.Sim,o Peter caiu jogando futebol comigo,você joga melhor que ele. –Eu ri e bebi o meu suco. –Esta sendo legal,estamos tomando um suco na lanchonete.O tia a moça ficou rindo pro Peter quando veio trazer o suco pra mim e pra ele,ficou mo tempão olhando pra ele e rindo.

-Felipe ela apenas foi educada. –Falei e ele riu.

-Não foi,ela ficou rindo muito pra ele ...Vou cuidar dele pra você. –Ele falou rindo e eu ri.

-Você esta me deixando em mals lenções Lipe.-Eu falei.

-A tia ta brava. –Ele gesticulou gargalhando. –Ela quer falar com você.-Ele me deu o fundo antes de atender.

-Oi meu amor. –Falei da forma mais doce possível.

-Que história é essa Peter?-Ela perguntou brava.

-Amor ela foi apenas gentil.

-Conheço essas gentilezas de longe. –Eu ri.

-Não fique com ciúmes meu amor,eu nem ao menos me importei.

-É melhor não ter se importado mesmo,Felipe ira me falar tudo.-Olhei pro Lipe que estava rindo.

-Peter esta encrencado. –Ele falou rindo.

-Peter Facinelli! –Ela gritou.

-Oi amor,estou ,estava olhando pro Lipe rindo da minha cara. –Expliquei.

-Espero que seja isso mesmo.-Ela falou.

-Amor eu não olharia pra nenhuma outra a não ser pra você.Eu tenho uma mulher Linda e Gos... –Parei de falar porque Lipe estava ali mais tenho certeza que ela entendeu. –Você entendeu oque eu queria mulher linda que eu amo não olharia pra nenhuma outra. –Falei.

-Hm...Vou ajudar as meninas com as sacolas. –Ela falou.

-Tudo bem.

-Tchau Peter,ate mais tarde.

-Tchau amor,ate te amo.

-Eu tambem te amo. –Desligamos.

-Garoto sua tia esta bem brava. –Eu falei o Lipe gargalhou.

-Eu sei. –Ele falou rindo.-Ela mandou eu cuidar de você.

-Eu cuido de você e você cuida de mim?

-Sim. –Ele falou sorrindo e terminaos de beber nosso a conta.

-Vocês querem mais alguma coisa? –Ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Não obrigada. –Falei e ela sorriu.

-Tudo bem. –Ela me entregou o papel com o valor da que ela me olhava sorrindo e não desviou o olhar.

-Ele tem namorada,é a minha tia.E ela não gosta de mulheres olhando par ele. –Lipe falou e eu morri de pra moça,que havia corado e Lipe estava a conta e sai rapidamente com ele da lanchonete.

-Lipe porque fez isso?A moça ficou constrangida. – de não querer fazer isso,mas eu fiz. Ele me olhou com cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Peter. –Ele falou com carinha de cachorro sem dono. –Eu só fiz oque minha titia cuidando de você.

-Não precisa cuidar de mim... –Falei.

-Mais a minha tia falou para eu cuidar e ficar de olho em você.Eu só falei isso pra ela parar porque eu não quero que você e minha tia havia falado para eu contar tudo pra ela e eu não queria contar pra ela que a moça continuou dando em cima de você.

-Lipe,não se preocupe...não vou brigar com a sua tia,eu amo muito ela e não me importei com a moça olhando pra mim,a única que importa é a sua tia. –Ele sorriu.

-Tudo bem... –Fomos andando pelo parque.-PETER!PETER!PETER! –Ele falou eufórico. –Olha as já apareceram. –Eu ri.

-Sim Lipe,apareceram. –Ele sorriu e ficou olhando pro céu.

-Seu pescoço vai doer assim Lipe. –Ele me olhou.

-Se eu não ficar assim não vejo. –Ele falou olhando pra sentei na grama.

-Deita na grama que você não precisa ficar assim. –Ele sorriu e se seitou do meu lado.

-Verdade. –Eu sorri.

Ficamos vendo as estrelas e não parava de me perturbar devido o que aconteceu na lanchonete.Já estava ficando tarde e quase não havia mais pessoas no parque.Já estava na hora de encontrar a Liz.

-Lipe,vamos embora? –Ele me olhou.

-Ah não Peter,vamos ficar mais um pouquinho.-Ele se sentou.

-Já esta ficando tarde e já esta na hora de encontrarmos sua tia.-Falei.

-Tudo bem então... –Ele falou triste.

-Lipe,voltamos outro dia garotão.-Ele sorriu um pouco.-E da próxima vez ficamos mais tempo.

-Só pra você ficar rindo pra garçonete né!Seii... –Ele implicou.

-Não... –Ele riu mais.

-Peter quer rir pra garçonete! Hm... –Ele falou e se levantou.

-Claro que não menino,eu só vou rir pra sua tia.-Ele gargalhou.

-Peter quer rir pra garçonete! Lá lá lá lá lá lá. –Ele implicou e saiu correndo.

-Volta aqui menino. –Me levantei e fui correndo atrás dele.

-Você não me pega.-Ele falou atrás dele e logo o peguei.

-Ti peguei! Rá. –Falei rindo e ele riu.

-Não vale,você é maior que eu.

-Claro que vale. –Eu falei rindo. –Vamos pro shopping menino.

- Ah Peter, eu não quero ir -Ele fez biquinho.

- Mas nós precisamos, depois voltamos, todos juntos. Eu, você,as meninas e a sua tia -Eu sorri e ele balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Tudo bem -Ele me deu a mão.

- Vamos garotão.

Saimos do parque,fomos pro carro e eu dirigi ate o Shopping.


	16. Chapter 16

**Versão Peter.**

Chegamos rápido no Shopping e fomos tomar um sorvete. Tomamos o sorvete e eu resolvi ligar pra Liz para saber aonde ela estava.

-Alô. –Ela respondeu.

-Amor aonde você esta?-Perguntei.

-Já esta no Shopping?

-Sim.

-Estou na Victoria Secrets. –Eu ri.

-Estou rindo com o Lipe prai. –Falei.

-Tudo bem, beijos.

-Beijos amor. –Desligamos.

Fui com Lipe para Victoria Secrets.

-Papai. –Lola e Fiona falaram ao me ver.

-Oi meus amores. –Elas me abraçaram. Beijei a cabeça das meninas.

-Oi Peter. –Paul McDonalds me cumprimentou.

-Oi Paul,tudo bem?

-Tudo sim e você?

-Bem.

-Paul esse é o Felipe, sobrinho da Liz. –Lipe sorriu.

-Oi Paul. –Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Oi Felipe. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Onde esta as outras mulheres?-Perguntei e o Paul riu.

-Estão vendo maquiagens ali. –Ele falou.

-Vamos falar com a sua tia que chegamos. –Falei.

-Sim!Sim. –Lipe falou pulando e eu ri.

Fui ate aonde Liz,Nikki e Luca estavam.

-Oi amores.- Falei atrás delas.

-Oi Peter. –Nikki e Liz falaram olhando para as maquiagem e para os cremes.

-Oi pai. –Luca falou olhando um perfume.

-Não vão falar direito comigo não, eu vou embora se quiser. –Falei e elas viraram.

-Oi Peter. –Nikki falou e me abraçou. –Como esta?

-Bem, obrigado. –Ela riu.

-Oi Tia Liz. –Lipe abraçou as pernas da Liz.

-Oi meu lindo, como foi o passeio?

-Foi bem tia.- Ela beijou seu cabelo.

-Lipe, essa é a Nikki. –Liz apresentou e Nikki sorriu.

-Nica, pra você.- Ela falou pro Lipe que sorriu.

-Oi Nica. –Ele abraçou ela.

-Que menino lindo. –Nikki falou sorrindo. –Conte-me como foi seu dia com o Papai Cullen?

-Foi muito legal, o Peter é legal. –Ele falou sorrindo e me olhou com uma cara sapeca. –A garçonete ficou dando em cima do Peter. –Nikki gargalhou.

-Peter arrasando corações. –Nikki falou e o Lipe gargalhou.

-Para, não foi nada demais. A moça apenas nos atendeu bem.

-Hm. –Liz falou com desdém.

-Oi meu amor. –Eu abracei ela e beijei seu rosto.

-Oi.-Ela falou simplesmente e eu beijei perto da sua boca. –Peter estamos em publico, não. –Ela me empurro levemente.

- Ah, mas eu não fiz nada. - fiz cara de cachorro pidão

- Mas ia fazer. -Ela continuou sem expressão.

- O que você tem Liz? Está com ciúmes?

-Porque estaria?

-Porque a Garçonete ficou dando em cima do Peter. –Lipe falou rindo.

-Claro que não. –Ela falou indiferente.

-Hmm...não sei não. –Nikki falou rindo com Luca.

-Vai começar pentelha!-Liz reclamou e a Nikki riu.

-Ta bom mamãe ,não falo mais. –Nikki falou rindo.

-Vamos pagar logo isso. –Ela falou e foi andando pro caixa. Nikki foi atrás.

-Pai que história é essa?-Luca perguntou.

-A garçonete foi nós servir e ai ficou rindo pra mim, a culpa é minha se sou bonito? –Lipe riu.

-Você é muito convencido. –Ela falou.

-E a tia Liz ta brava. –Lipe falou rindo.

-Culpa sua bocão. –Falei e ele riu.

-Sou mesmo, e a culpa não foi minha...Tia Liz que falou pra eu falar. –Eu ri.

-Essas sacolas todas são de vocês?-Perguntei vendo um monte de sacolas no chão e um monte na mão da Lucca.

-A maioria da Liz. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Vocês gastaram muito? Depois tenho que acertar isso tudo com a Liz. –Falei.

-Não tem que acertar nada, foi tudo presente meu. –Liz falou sorrindo e abraçou os ombros da Luca.

-Claro que tenho. Vocês devem ter comprado horrores. –Falei.

-Compramos sim. –Ela falou sorrindo. –E precisamos de um homem forte para carregar as sacolas.

-Peter você é maior e mais forte que eu. –Lipe tirou o corpo fora fazendo elas rirem.

-Tudo bem, como sou um homem muito bom eu vou carregar. –Falei sorrindo. -Mais eu mereço um beijinho.

-Hm...Acho que não. –Liz me deu as sacolas para carregar e Luca fez o mesmo.

-Amor. –Reclamei.

-Não reclame. –Ela falou andando com as meninas na frente.

-Lipe...ta vendo, eu vou todo cheio de amor pra ela e ela nem ai pra mim. –Ele riu.

-Ela ta brava, faz carinho nela que ela fica feliz Peter. –Ele falou rindo e eu sorri.

-Quem sabe. –Falei rindo.

Eu fui andando atrás dela com as sacolas. Liz,as meninas e Nikki entraram em inúmeras lojas me deixando carregados de sacolas.

-Tia Liz você já é muito linda, não precisa de mais. –Lipe falou e se sentou no chão da loja.

-Meu amor, já esta acabando.

-Liz eu concordo com ele, você já é linda...não precisa de mais. –Ela riu e me olhou séria.

-Peter, não reclame. –Ela falou e se voltou para as roupas.

-Liz olha esse vestido que LINDO! Achei a sua cara. –Nikki falou e a Liz sorriu.

-Aii Nikki é lindo mesmo. –Ela falou olhando um pedaço de pano de 1 milimetro.-Você sabe se tem tamanha menor?

-Menor? Liz isso já esta muito pequeno. –Falei.

-Vai ficar largo em mim Peter, não de palpites. –Ela falou.

-Oi, meu nome é Natasha...se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa é so falar. –A atendente falou sorrindo.

-Você tem um numero menor desse vestido?-Nikki falou se virando.

-Nikki Reed!-A mulher ficou branca. –AI MEU DEUS! EU SOU UMA GRANDE FÃ SUA! –Ela começou a surtar.

- Calma flor, quer um autógrafo? Uma foto? - Nikki perguntou mantendo a calma embora eu soubesse que ela estava prestes a explodir também.

- Ah claro, eu te adoro. Sou sua fã -Ela abraçou a Nikki e eu me afastei rindo. –Ai meu deus você é perfeita! Você é linda! Nikki eu amo você.

- Tudo bem, me de um papel e uma caneta. - Ela sorriu e foi correndo buscar.

- Meu deus Nikki, seus fãs estão se multiplicando. - Falei e ela gargalhou.

- Né. -Ela disse observando a atendente que vinha correndo com uma amiga

- Oi de novo, eu trouxe minha amiga, a Pepper. Ela é muito fã da Liz. Desculpe, posso te chamar assim? – Liz sorriu timida

- Oh claro, sem problemas – Eu ri.

-Elizabeth Reaser me da um autografo. –A outra menina pediu pra Liz,que sorriu timidamente.

-Claro. –Liz pegou o papel e a caneta e autografou.

-MEU DEUS EU NÃO ACREDITO!EU ESTOU ATENDENDO AS MULHERES MAIS LINDAS DO MUNDO!-As duas surtaram novamente fazendo todos rirem.

-Se acalmem. –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-É muita emoção!-Elas falaram e começaram a chorar. Eu gargalhei.

-Não chorem. –Liz falou sorrindo.

- Não tem como não chorar, eu amo vocês. - Pepper falou.

- Oh meu deus, não sabia que tinha tantos fãs. - Nikki sorriu.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta um pouco indiscreta? - Pepper perguntou e a Liz assentiu.

- Como é trabalhar com o Peter? - Ela perguntou e eu gargalhei.

-Trabalhar com o Peter? É uma experiência muito boa! –Liz falou e eu ri.

-Claro! Você me ama. –Falei e as mulheres olharam pra mim.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –Elas gritaram feito loucas. –PETER FACINILLI! VOCÊ É LINDO! EU TE AMO! -Elas me agarram me fazendo rir um pouco sem graça.

-Obrigado pelo elogios. –Falei um pouco envergonhado.

-Você tira foto com a gente?-Elas pediram.

-Claro. –Elas deram o celular para outra atendente me deixando no meio para tirar foto. Tiraram a foto.

-Chega de foto né! Esse homem já é compromissado, a dona dele não gosta desse tipo de assedio. –Nikki falou e as moças riram.

-Serio?Compromissado com quem? –Oh mulheres queria assumir meu namoro com a Liz,mas não estava na hora...porque elas tinham que querer saber! Isso deve ser coisa de fã.

-Com a Liz.-Nikki abriu seu bocão naturalmente e a boca das atendentes foram no chão.

-O Peter Facinelli e a Elizabeth Reaser...?Lizter!-Elas começaram a gritar.

-Nikki. –Liz brigou e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

-Desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa... –Nikki falou e eu abracei a Liz.

-Lizter existe. –As mulheres falaram pasmas.

-E agora Peter? –Liz me perguntou.

-Amor...não se preocupa. –Falei e beijei sua cabeça.

-Oque é Lizter?-Nikki perguntou curiosa.

-É Peter mais Elizabeth. Nós somos lizter e torcemos muito para que vocês ficarem juntos. –Elas falaram sorrindo.

-Ahh, eu já era a muito tempo. –Nikki falou sorrindo.

-Lizter é tudo! Lizter tem muitas Fanfics, Fã Clubs e um site. –A atendente ruiva, a tal Pepper falou sorrindo.

-Serio?-Nikki falou de boca aberta. –Liz!Vocês tem um site!

-Vamos embora Nikki, já compramos o bastante. –Liz falou envergonhada.

-Hm...que site seria esse?-Perguntei curioso.

-Um site aonde tem varias fotos de vocês, noticias que saem na mídia, Fanfics, vídeos...Tudo! Tudo Lizter. –A atendente e morena e mais baixa falou. Natasha, seu nome.

-Que legal. –As meninas falaram sorrindo.

-Sim, muito legal...é bom saber que temos fãs assim. –Liz falou sorrindo.

-Eu quero esse site, vocês podem anotar pra mim. –Nikki pediu sorrindo.

-Claro. –A atendente pegou um papel e uma caneta e anotou.

-Obrigado. –Nikki falou sorrindo. - page#!home/mainPage , vou entrar lá.

-Bom...Desculpa perguntar, mais vocês já assumiram publicamente?-As moças perguntaram.

-Ainda não, mais vão fazer isso brevemente. –Nikki falou antes que pudéssemos responder.

-Mas gostaria de pedir que não comentassem nada com ninguem,ainda.-Liz pediu.

-Claro,claro. –Elas falaram juntas.-Vocês dois podem tirar uma foto com a gente?

-Claro. –Liz falou pra foto junto com elas.

-Obrigada. –Elas falaram sorrindo. –Muito obrigada. –Sorrimos.

-Agora...você pode me trazer esse vestido num tamanho menor. –Liz falou sorrindo.

-Claro,vou buscar. –Ela a atendente ruiva foi buscar e a outra foi atender a Nikki do outro lado da loja.

Me sentei num banco com a Lola,Fiona e o esperando a Liz,a Nikki e a Luca escolherem mais roupas para comprarem. Liz escolheu váááááriosss vestidos,Luca alguns e Nikki milhões deles. Depois foram pagar e saímos da loja.

-Tia você vai usar todos esses vestidos?-Lipe perguntou pra Liz enquanto andávamos pelo shopping.

-Vou Lipe. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Você não precisa de tanto pra ficar bonita tia. –Ele falou e ela sorriu mais.

-Que lindo esse menino! Ele é tão fofo,tão lindo... –Nikki falou sorrindo e Lipe sorriu. –Quero ele pra mim. –Ela apertou a bochecha do Lipe.

-Coitado do menino. –Eu falei rindo e ela me fuzilou com os olhos.

-Eu cuido muito bem de uma criança tá.-Ela falou e eu ri.

-Tudo bem,se você diz. –Eu falei rindo e todos riram.

-Para de implicar com a minha filha. –Liz falou e Nikki abraçou ela sorrindo.

-Ainda te darei netos mamãe. –Nikki falou e Liz arregalou os olhos.

-Netos não,afilhados. –Ela falou e nos rimos.

-Mais você não é minha mãe?-Nikki perguntou rindo.

-Sou ate você ficar gravida. –Nikki fez biquinho.

-Quando a mulher mais precisa da mãe eu vou deixar de ter uma. –Nikki falou com biquinho.

-Minha sogrinha,coitada dela. –Paul falou rindo.

-Sogrinha?Meu Deus!-Liz falou nos fazendo rir.

-Ela é minha outra mãe Nica. –Lipe falou abraçando a Liz.

-Eu tenho um irmãozinho fofo.-Nikki pegou o Lipe no colo e beijou o rosto dele.

-E ciumento tambem. –Lipe sorriu quando a Liz falou.

-Papai você vai em abandonar tambem?-Nikki me perguntou.

-Claro que não minha filha,sua mãe é muito sem coração. –Liz me deu um tapa no braço.

-Viu mamãe,o papai ainda me ama. –As meninas riram.

-Papai eu estou com fome. –Fiona falou.

-Eu tambem. –Luca e Lola falaram sorrindo.

-Vamos todos lanchar então. –Liz falou sorrindo.

-Você vai minha filha?-Nikki riu.

-Não mamãe,vou dormir cedo. –Nikki falou e a Liz gargalhou.

-Sei. –Ela falou duvidosa.-Cuida da minha filha. –Paul riu.

-Pode deixar sogrinha. –Ele falou e a Nikki gargalhou.

-Tchau amores,já vou. –Nikki se despediu de todos.

-Tchau. –Paul falou com todos tambem.

-Tchão seus lindos. –Liz se despediu.

-Tchau. –Eu,as meninas e o Lipe nos despedimos foram embora e nos fomos para praça de alimentaçã para praça de Alimentação e nos sentamos numa mesa.

-Papai eu quero comer no Mc Donalds!-Fiona falou sorrindo. –Eu quero brinquedinho.

-Eu tambem tia Liz,eu quero ir no Mc Donalds. –

-Tudo bem amor. –Liz falou sorrindo.

-Eu vou comprar o lanche de vocês. –Me levantei e eles sorriram. –Vem comigo. –Segurei na mão de cada um.

-Peter,espera. –Liz segurou a minha mão. –Eu vou com você,não vou deixar você pagar sozinho,pelo menos o lanche do Felipe eu pago. –Ela se levantou.

-Claro que não,não vou deixar você pagar...Fique ai...Eu já volto. –Falei.

-Peter,eu insisto.-Ela teimou.

-Não Liz,deixe-me pagar pelo menos o nosso lanche... Você ficou com as meninas o dia todo e sei não não deve ter saído muito barato,mas isso eu vejo com você quando chegarmos na sua casa,mas eu quero pagar pelo menos o lanche deles.

-Por favor...

-Não não,não vou deixar você pagar. –Falei e fui com as crianças ate o Mc Donalds.

-Teimoso. –Ouvi ela pra ela sorrindo e rolou os olhos e voltou a se sentar.

Comprei o lanche das grianças e voltamos pra e filipe estavam radiantes com os brinquedos que haviam ganhado na surpresa do lanche.

oque eu ganhei,foi o Peter que me deu. –Lipe falou sorrindo e mostrou a surpresa pra Liz.

-Que lindo amor. –Ela falou sorrindo e ele sentou do lado seu lanche a sua frente e dei o da Fiona. Eles começaram a comer.

-Pai,podemos ir comprar o nosso?-Luca perguntou com Lola.

-Claro querida,claro que pode. –Peter falou sorrindo.-Vá com elas fico com as crianças.

-Tia eu cuido dele pra você. –Lipe falou sorrindo e a Liz riu.

-Não querido,eu vou quando elas voltarem... –Liz falou e eu sorri.

Luca e Lola foram comprar seus lanches e eu fiquei com a Liz,Lipe e de lugar e me sentei do lado da Liz,ficando de frente pra Lipe e çei a Liz.

-Como foi seu dia com as meninas? –Perguntei no seu ouvido.

-Bem. –Ela se afastou um pouco. –E o seu com o Lipe?

-Foi ótimo.-Falei sorrindo.

-Qual parte dele?

-Todas elas. –Falei e ela simplesmente levantou e se mudou de lugar.

-Que bom. –Ela se sentou do outro lado.

-Oque foi Liz? –Perguntei confuso.

-Nada...Nada. –Ela falou um pouco irônica.

-O que eu fiz? –Perguntei se levantou e veio ate mim.

-Ela ta brava Peter,você falou todos e isso inclui a parte da garçonete. –Lipe sussurrou pra mim e voltou a se sentar.

-Hm...Liz eu quis dizer todos,todos foram ótimos.-Ela me fuzilou com os olhos e o Lipe chutou a minha perna por debaixo da mesa. –Quero dizer,foi ótimo ficar com o Lipe.

-Que bom!Espero que tenha gostado e aproveitado bastante. –Ela falou ainda brava.

-Oi paii,voltamos. –Lucca falou com se sentaram.

-Oque foi? –Lola perguntou.

-Nada. –Liz falou e sorriu um pouco.

-Hm... –Luca me olhou. –Vocês já podem ir comer...ficamos com eles.

-Pode ir Peter,estou sem fome.-Liz falou me olhando.

-Vai Liz...

-Vem Liz,vamos comigo. –Me levantei e fui ate ela.

-Estou sem fome,já falei. –Ela falou rude.

-Liz... –Segurei a suas mãos. –Vem comigo. –Eu pedi com cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Tá,eu vou. –Ela falou com contra gosto e eu sorri. –Não demoro,obedeça a Luca,Felipe.

-Ta tia.-Ele falou sorrindo.

Saimos da mesa e fomos comprar algo para não disse uma palavra ate chegarmos no nossa comida e ficamos esperando.

-Liz... –Abracei ela. –Deixa de ser boba,eu amo você.Já te falei isso 500 vezes e não vou me cansar de amo você.-Sussurei no seu ouvido.

-Peter,para...Estamos em publico,aqui não. –Ela falou se afastando.

-Olha pra mim.-Ela olhou. –Você esta chateada comigo?

-Não. –Ela falou e eu a puxei novamente para meus braços.

-Eu amo você.-Beijei o seu rosto.

-Eu tambem te amo.-Ela sussurrou.

Nossa comida ficou pronta e voltamos pra crianças já haviam comido e estavam brincando com seus e Lola estava terminando de comer quando sentamos e fimos dar uma ultima volta no por uma loja de brinquedos e as crianças ficaram doidas.

-Tia Liz...me da,me dá!-Lipe pediu apontando para um capacete do Homem de Ferro

-Você esta merecendo?-Ela perguntou pensativa.

-Estou sim tia Liz,estou. –Ele falou pulando.

-Vem,vamos comprar. –Elas falou sorrindo e ele deu a mão pra ela. –Fiona,vem cá.-Ela chamou e Fiona se abaixou e falou algo no ouvido dela, que concordou e logo abriu um largo sorriso.

-Ebaa!-Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Vamos comprar. –Liz falou entrando na loja com as crianças.

**Versão Elizabeth**

Passamos por uma loja de brinquedos e Felipe quis um capacete do homem de ferro. Eu não negava nada para o meu pequeno e ele havia se comportado muito bem esses dias.

Eu daria o brinquedo para o Lipe e daria um pra Fiona, ate porque ela tambem era criança e eu queria dar um presente pra ela.

-Vem,vamos comprar. –Falei sorrindo e Lipe me deu a mão. –Fiona,vem cá.-Chamei e ela veio e eu me abaixei a sua altura. – Vamos comprar uma boneca muito linda,para uma menina muito linda que passou a tarde comigo e se chama Fiona? – Ela concordou com a cabeça e abriu um largo sorriso.

-Ebaaa! – Lipe falou sorrindo me fazendo rir

-Vamos comprar. –Falei entrando na loja com eles.

Entramos na loja e o Lipe começou a correr pela loja olhando os brinquedos e começou a surtar pois queria levar ri vendo a felicidade do meu pequeno.

-Tia eu já escolhi meu brinquedo. –Ele falou sorrindo e me deu a mascara para eu segurar. E foi olhar outros brinquedos.

Fiona estava acompanhada das irmas olhando as bonecas. Peter foi atrás do Lipe e ficou com ele vendo coisas de meninos e eu fui com as meninas ver as bonecas.

-Você já escolheu a sua? –Perguntei pra Fiona e ela sorriu.

-O papai vai me dar uam boneca Liz. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Mais eu ainda posso te dar uma boneca tambem?

-Se você quiser. –Ela falou toda fofa.

-Claro que sim Fiona. – Ela me olhou sorrindo e me abraçou.

-Anww é tão bonitinho. –Luca falou sorrindo e eu ri.

-Então... você já escolheu qual você quer? –Perguntei.

-Eu quero a casa da Barbie. –Ela falou sorrindo e eu ri.

-Cade a casa da Barbie? – Perguntei.

-Aqui. – Ela apontou para uma caixa grande.

-Então vamos levar. – Ela sorriu.

-Obrigada obrigada Liz. –Ela falou sorrindo e pulou no meu colo.

-Fiona, a Liz vai cair. – Lola falou.

-Não Lola, não tem problema algum. –Falei sorrindo segurando Fiona no meu colo. –Só pesso para vocês segurarem essas sacolas aqui por favor e o brinquedo do Lipe. –Falei e ela pegaram as sacolas rapidamente da minha mão.

-Oh, Claro Liz.- Elas pegaram as sacolas e o brinquedo daminha mão,eu fique com a minha bolsa e com a Fiona no colo.

-Fiona você já escolheu seu brinquedo? – Peter perguntou vindo com o Lipe em suas costas para perto de nós.

-Sim papai. –Fiona falou sorrindo.

-Lipe você não esta muito grande para ficar no colo,não? – Lipe me olhou e fez bico.

-Liz, deixa ele. – Peter falou e o Lipe sorriu.

-Isso tia Liz, deixa eu. –Eu ri.

-Fiona o que você escolheu?-Peter perguntou novamente.

-Eu quero o navio da Barbie. –Ela falou sorrindo. – É super mega lindo papai. –Nós rimos.

-Mais você não queria a casa?-Ele perguntou.

-A Liz me dá a casa e você o navio. –Ela falou sorrindo e eu ri.

-Que história é essa? –Ele perguntou e me olhou.

-Eu disse que ia dar pra ela a boneca que quisesse e ela escolheu a casa da barbie, e eu vou dar. –Falei.

-Não Liz, não precisa gastar seu dinheiro. Eu compro os dois pra você Fiona. –Ele falou.

-Não Peter, eu faço questão. –Falei.

-Liz não... você já ficou com elas o dia inteiro e deve ter gastado horrores.

-Peter, não.. Eu quero, por favor... Deixa vai.- Eu pedi.

-É papai...- Fiona falou e fez cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Fiona eu vou comprar pra você. – Ele falou.

-Por favor Fach...deixa eu dar pra ela a casa da barbie,por favor Fach.- Ele olhou pro chão e depois me olhou.

-Peter aceita, a tia Liz vai fazer biquinho depois e você vai acertar de qualquer jeito. – Lipe falou e eu ri.

-Heim Fach? Você deixa... –Fica cara de cachorro sem dono e as meninas riram.

-Tudo bem Liz, tudo bem... – Ele falou com contra gosto.

-Eu te amo. –Eu falei sorrindo e abracei ele.

-É... Eu tambem te amo. – Ele falou de uma forma engraçada e eu ri.

-Amor é só um presente... –Falei sorrindo.

-Uhumm...assim como quase todas essas sacolas. – Eu ri.

-Não tem só pra elas ali. –Falei sorrindo e beijei seu rosto.

-Peter não é melhor falar pra ela logo. –Lipe sussurrou no ouvido do Peter mais eu ouvi.

-Falar oque? –Perguntei e os dois me olharam com cara de criança que fez besteira.

-Nada tia. –Lipe riu.

-Fala o que é.

-Não é nada Liz.

-Peter fala logo.

-Tudo bem... é que eu comprei uma coisa pro Lipe. – Ele falou e eu ri.

-Você é muito engraçadinho, não queria que eu comprasse pra elas mais comprou pro Lipe.

-Liz eu não resisti. –Ele se explicou.

-Uhumm. E o que você comprou? –Perguntei.

-Ele me deu a maleta com todos os carinhos e uma pista muito muito grande. – Lipe falou sorrindo junto com o Peter.

-Peter você é maluco?

-Ah Liz, deixa...

-Tudo bem então...E vocês não iam me contar isso?

-Íamos comprar quando chegássemos em casa. – Lipe falou sorrindo junto com o Peter.

-Vocês são muito caras de pau. – Falei e eles riram. – Bom... vamos pagar isso.- Falei sorrindo.

Fomos pro caixa e o Peter não queria deixar eu pagar. Eu insisti e ele estava irredutível e acabou pagando tudo. Todos os brinquedos do Lipe e da Fiona. Eu queria que ele me deixasse pagar pelo menos o do Lipe, mais ele não deixou e falou que eu já tinha gastado demais para um dia só. Saimos das loja com mais sacolas do que já estava. As crianças estavam felizes e eufóricas com seus brinquedos querendo abrir logo. Cada um foi para o seu carro e dessa vez meu carro foi mais vazio. Lola, Fiona e Lipe foram no carro do Peter e eu fui com Luca no meu.

Fomos e logo chegamos no meu prédio. Peter entrou com o carro na garagem e eu entrei com o meu logo atrás. Quando desci do carro com Luca, Peter desceu também junto com Lola, Fiona e Lipe.

-Vamos subir. –Falei e peguei as sacolas que estavam no banco de trás.

-Eu te ajudo Liz.-Lucca e Fiona me ajudaram com as sacolas que estavam no porta malas.

-Vamos. –Peter pegou os brinquedos e subimos.

Abri a porta e as crianças foram as primeiras a entrar em casa.

-Me da Peter, me da meus carinhos. Eu quero brincar agora. – Lipe falou eufórico.

-Eu também papai, me dá minhas barbie's. – Fiona falou sorrindo.

-Ei...Calma.- Peter falou e eu ri. – Eu acho que antes de qualquer coisa vocês precisam de um banho, todos precisamos de um banho... estamos sujinhos.

-Não... eu quero brincar. – Lipe reclamou.

-Não não Lipe, banho primeiro. – Ele ficou emburrado.

-Tudo bem tia Liz, eu tomo banho.- Ele falou me fazendo rir.

-Vamos logo então. Quanto mais rápido for mais rápido vai brincar. -Ele sorriu e subiu correndo.

-Liz, aonde bota as sacolas? – As meninas perguntaram.

-Vamos levar lá pra cima e vemos tudo.- Falei e ela sorriram.

-É tanta sacola... –Peter comentou.

-Porque homens reclamam de mais? – Perguntei e as meninas riram.

-Porque mulheres compram demais? –Peter perguntou.

-Para ficarmos bonita para quando formos sair e nós cuidar. – Falei sorrindo.

-Esta super correta Liz. – Luca falou sorrindo. – Temos que ficar bonitas pai.

-Verdade, porque como é que vamos chamar atenção na rua se não estivermos bonita? Não rola papai.- Lola falou rindo e eu ri junto com Luca.

-Como se vocês precisassem disso. Já são bonitas por natureza e não precisam chamar atenção na rua. –Ele falou enciumado.

-Pai você é tão ciumento. – Luca falou.

-Isso não é ciúmes, é cuidado. –Ele falou e eu ri.

-Não se engane Fach. – Falei e fui subindo. Subi e fui para o quarto para dar banho no Lipe, mais ele não estava lá.

-Tia Liz! Minha toalha. – Ele gritou e eu ri. Voltei para o quarto e ele estava dentro da banheira.

-Você tomou banho sozinho meu pequeno? –Perguntei levanto a toalha pra ele.

-Sim tia Liz, eu já sou grande e sei tomar banho sozinho. – Eu sorri.

-Meu lindinho. – Eu beijei seu rosto. –E me lembro de quando você era bem pequenininho que eu fazia você dormir, dava sua mamadeira, te dava banho, trocava suas fraudas, brincava com você... agora você cresceu e a tia não pode mais fazer tudo isso. – Eu falei com lágrimas nos olhos. O meu lindinho, o Felipe estava se tornando um homenzinho e não dependia tanto da gente assim para ajudar ele.

-Ôh tia, você não vai chorar não né... Eu não queria te deixar triste. – Ele falou saindo da banheira e eu me sentei no chão para ajuda-lo a se secar.

-Lipe a tia vai chorar de alegria meu bem, vai chorar porque você tá grande...vai chorar porque sente falta de você pequeno também. – Ele me abraçou.

-Não chora tia, eu não gosto de te ver chorar...mesmo que seja de alegria. –Ele falou me abraçando.

-Tudo bem meu lindo, não vou chorar. – Sequei as lágrimas que desceram do meu rosto. – Vem, vamos se vestir para você poder brincar.- Ele sorriu.

-Não chora. – Ele beijou a minha testa.

-Eu não vou. –Falei e saímos do banheiro. Fomos pro quarto, coloquei o pijama nele e ele ficou em pé na cama sorrindo.

-Tia Liz, eu posso ir ver meu brinquedo agora?... – Ele abraçou meu pescoço.

-Pode meu amor, agora você pode... mais daqui a pouco você vai dormir, só um pouco. –Tudo bem. Eu vou dormir com você o Peter hoje de novo? – Ele perguntou.

-Eu não sei meu pequeno, de repente o Peter vá dormir com as filhas dele.

-Hm...

-Você agradeceu seus brinquedos para o Peter? – Ele sorriu.

-Sim tia Liz, eu agradeci.

-Tudo bem, agora pode ir brincar. – Falei sorrindo e ele sorriu.

-Eba! – Ele me deu um beijo, desceu da cama e foi pra sala correndo.

Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho. Depois fui no closet coloquei uma roupa e me vesti. Me deitei na cama e fiquei olhando pro teto perdida em meus diversos pensamentos.

-Amor?-Peter entrou no quarto com todas as minhas sacolas.

-Oi. – Despertei de meus pensamentos.

-Aonde coloco? –Ele perguntou com as sacolas na mão.

-Deixa ai no chão mesmo, depois eu arrumo. – Ele deixou no chão e se sentou na cama.

-O que foi? – Ele tirou a franja do meu rosto.

-Nada. – Falei.

-Esta tão quietinha. – Ele acariciou o meu rosto e eu ri.

-Eu amo quando você sorri pra mim. – Ele falou e eu segurei sua mão.

-Eu amo quando você faz biquinho e fica emburrado. – Ele riu.

-Assim? – Ele fez biquinho me fazendo rir.

-É... – Eu falei sorrindo. – Você fica tão lindo. – Ele sorriu.

-Eu sou lindo. – Ele falou convencido.

-Isso é verdade. – Ele riu.

-E o que acha de dar um beijo no seu lindo e matar a minha saudade de você?

-O que você quiser. –Falei e ele sorriu. Ele se inclinou e me beijou. Coloquei minha mão na sua nuca e ele apoiou o ante braço na cama para ficar mais perto. Entrelacei minha mão em seus cabelos aprofundando mais o beijo. Nossas bocas em um encaixe perfeito e nossas línguas em frenesi.

-Tia Liz, minha mãe quer falar com você. – Felipe falou entrando no quarto. Nos separamos e o Peter encostou sua testa na minha sorrindo.– Mãe ela tava beijando o Peter, deixa eles terminarem primeiro. – Ele falou sorrindo sapeca.  
-Bocão, eu não estou. – Falei e o Peter se sentou.  
-Mais estava. – Ele falou rindo e subiu na cama.  
-Não tava. – Falei.  
-Peter, tava ou não tava? – Ele perguntou rindo.  
-Tava. – Peter falou sorrindo e o Lipe riu mais.  
-Viu, eu falei que tava. – Ele falou subindo nas costas do Peter.  
-Peter não dá corda para esse menino não. –Falei e eles riram.  
-Deixa eu falar com a sua mãe. – Peguei o telefone para falar com a Emily.  
-Já abriu seu brinquedo? –Peter perguntou.  
-Já, é muito legal. –Lipe falou sorrindo e abraçado ao Peter. – Obrigado.  
-Oi Emy. –Falei sorrindo ao ver o Peter e o Lipe se dando tão bem.  
-Não ta fazendo putaria na frente do meu filho não né?! – Ela falou rindo.  
-Tô, já fiz de tudo com o Peter... Fomos ate pra cozinha de madrugada. – Peter me olhou incrédulo e eu ri.  
-Eu desconfiava disso, espero que meu filho não volte para casa com traumas. –Eu ri.  
-Ele não vai voltar, inclusive esta aqui falando com o Peter sobre os brinquedos que ganhou.  
-Brinquedos ? Oh my God! Liz eu já falei que não é pra fazer as vontades dele.  
-Emy...Eu dei só um, o Peter que deu mais. – Falei e Lipe me olhou sorrindo. –Na verdade o Peter pagou todos, com muita insistência minha, mais pagou.  
-Liz!- Ela brigou.

-Emy ele é criança e não me deu trabalho algum, eu quis dar... ele não pediu. – Pisquei pro Lipe que sorriu e se sentou na barriga do Peter que estava deitado.

-Minha mãe vai brigar porque eu pedi brinquedo pra tia Liz e porque você me deu mais. – Ele falou sorrindo e pulando na barriga do Peter.  
-Lipe você vai machucar o Peter. – Falei e ele riu.  
-Deixa Liz, não machuca não. – Peter falou sorrindo e o Lipe sorriu pra ele.  
- O que o Lipe esta fazendo? –Emy perguntou.  
-Pulando na barriga do Peter. – Falei vendo os dois se divertindo na minha frente.  
-Liz manda ele parar.  
-Já falei isso, o Peter deixa e da corda pra esse menino. – Falei e eles sorriram. – Eles foram no parque hoje e depois me encontraram no shopping.

-Você deixou o Peter sozinho com o Lipe? Você é doida... Esse menino deve ter deixado o Peter maluco. – Eu gargalhei.

-Que nada, o Peter fica todo bobo com ele. – Falei sorrindo.  
-E quando eu vou ter sobrinhos?  
-Não me apresse, isso não é bom para o meu futuro. –Falei e ela riu.  
-Você deve me enrolar assim como enrola o Peter.  
-Não... com o Peter eu tenho mais dificuldade. – Falei sem pensar e ela gargalhou.  
-Ele dever usar seus poderes de sedução e deixar a Lizzy maluquinha, por isso que você tem mais dificuldade. – Ela falou gargalhando.  
-HAHA, muito engraçado. Você pode ser comediante.– Falei irônica.

-Não foi pra isso que eu liguei, ta vendo... você falando essas besteiras me desconcentra.- Ela falou e eu ri.  
-Eu? A ta bom. – Falei irônica.  
-Eu liguei para avisar que vou pegar o Lipe amanhã de tarde porque a mamãe vai vim aqui a noite ver ele.  
-Não precisa eu vou leva-lo ai, e aproveito para apresentar o Peter para mamãe e pra você.  
-Já conheço o Peter.  
-Não pessoalmente.  
-A tá, vou ficar muito feliz em conhecer o meu cunhadinho.- Ela falou rindo.

-Não fica com suas brincadeiras na frente dele não, por favor. – Pedi.

-Não vou fazer isso Liz, não vou. – Ela falou irônica.

-Ahh Emy. –Reclamei e ela riu.

-Você me fez passar uma grande vergonha quando eu levei o Adam para conhecer vocês. – Ela falou e eu ri.

-Emy, por favor... não quero que o Peter se assuste e fuja de mim pela irmã que eu tenho. – Falei e ela gargalhou.

-Vou pensar no seu caso com carinho, mais saiba que vai ter alguma. – Ela falou rindo.

-Fazer o que né! – Falei.

-Liz, brinca de barbie comigo? – Fiona falou vindo pro quarto com uma Barbie na mão.

-Brinco meu anjo, claro que brinco com você. - Falei e ela veio pra perto de mim.

-Onde estão suas irmãs? – Peter perguntou.

-Estão vendo as roupas que compraram, e não querem brincar comigo. – Ela falou com biquinho.

-Ela é igual a você com biquinho, da vontade de apertar. – Falei pro Peter e abracei a Fiona.

-Eu sei que você esta no seu momento mãe e madrasta fofa mas eu estou aqui ainda. – Emily falou e eu ri.

-Eu sei. Então esta combinado, levo o Lipe na sua casa amanhã com o Peter. Beijos, vou brincar com a Fiona. – Ela riu.

-Tá. Não deixa o Lipe fazer tudo que ele quer...E trata de deixar o Lipe fazer o Peter de gato e sapato. – Eu ri.

-Gato ele já é! Escolho bem os meus namorados querida. – falei rindo e o Peter me olhou de canto de olho com um sorriso torto.

-Escolheu bem esse né, porque os outros...

-Detalhes a parte. –Falei rindo. – Agora...vou desligar, beijos. Você quer falar com o Lipe?

-Vê se ele quer falar comigo.

-Lipe você quer falar com a sua mãe? –Perguntei e o Lipe saiu de cima do Peter.

-Sim. –Ele falou sorrindo e pegou o telefone da minha mão.

-Vamos brincar só com essas? –Perguntei pra Fiona enquanto a colocava sentada no meu colo.

-Você pode descer para brincarmos com tudo lá na sala?- Ela perguntou.

-Claro meu anjo.- Ela sorriu e depois olhou pro Peter.

-Ou o papai pega pra gente lá embaixo o resto. – Ela falou e eu ri.

-Eu?-Peter perguntou e eu ri.

-Sim, o meu papai mais forte do mundo. – Ela falou sorrindo e ele riu.

-Minha pequena, eu amo você. – Ele puxou ela e deu vários beijinhos pelo seu rosto.

-Para papai, para. –Ela falou sorrindo e ele riu.

-Papai não pode dar beijinho não? –Ele continuou dando beijinhos nela.

-Agora não, eu vou brincar com a Liz.-Eu sorri.

-Só quer saber da Liz agora, esqueceu que o papai existe. – Peter falou e eu ri.

-Eu sou mais legal que você. – Eu falei sorrindo e a Fiona riu.

-Amor você vai trocar o papai por essa metida?- Peter perguntou rindo.

-Papai... – Ela falou e eu ri.-Bom...- Ela estava pensativa.

-Ihh... Vai trocar. – Falei rindo. –Pensou muito. – Fiona riu.

-Poxa... –Peter falou e eu ri.

-Mamãe...-Lipe reclamou.

-Oque foi me amor?-Perguntei.

-Ela esta brigando comigo. –Ele fez biquinho.

-Vem cá meu amor, deixa eu falar com ela. – Ele me abraçou e eu peguei o telefone. – Que história é essa de você brigar com a minha criança?

- Não estou brigando, só estou falando para ele não ficar te pedindo as coisas e muito menos para o Peter.

-Ta brigando sim tia.

-Felipe!- Emily brigou.

-Emy não briga com ele. Ele não fez nada...

-Liz, é serio... Eu sei que você ama o Felipe, mas não precisa fazer as vontades dele.

-Tudo bem Emy, mas ele é criança e faz tanto tempo que não vejo ele que eu quero dar tudo para o meu pequeno entende? Eu amo o Lipe e quando ele vem pra cá eu me perco com esse menino.

-Tudo bem... não vou falar mais. – Eu ri.

-Não briga com meu pequeno. – Falei e ela riu.

-Tá, sua tia coruja. –Eu sorri. – Vou desligar, beijos.

-Beijos. – Ela desligou.

- Eu amo você tia, eu amo você. – Lipe falou me beijando.

-Eu amo você meu pequeno.- Beijei o rosto dele.

-Peter se você não cuidar da minha tia eu vou bater em você. – Lipe ameaçou e eu gargalhei.

-Ta vendo, me troca por uma garçonete pra você ver.- Falei rindo.

-Liz! Para... – Ele falou envergonhado e eu ri.

-Papai você cuida dá Liz, não quero ver o Lipe te bater e nem ver você trocando a Liz por uma garçonete. –Eu gargalhei mais.

-Liz, olha que você fez. –Ele reclamou.

-Estou brincado meu chuchu.- Falei e lhe dei um selinho.

-Peter brinca comigo? Por favor. – Lipe pediu e o Peter sorriu.

-Brinco sim. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Pega meu brinquedo papai. –Fiona olhou pra ele com uma carinha fofa.

-Pega papai. – Falei com voz de criança e ele riu.

-Tudo bem, eu pego. –Ele se levantou.

-Obrigado. –Fiona falou sorrindo e beijou a bochecha dele. Ele ficou me olhando.

-Que foi ?- Perguntei e as crianças riram.

-Acho que mereço um outro beijo. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Vai logo Peter.

-Eu mereço um beijo. Se você me der eu vou. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Tudo bem, eu dou. – Beijei a bochecha dele.- Pronto, um beijinho.

-Tudo bem.- Ele falou e eu ri.-Estou indo buscar. – Ele desceu e foi buscar os brinquedos dela.

-Papai, é todos!- Fiona falou e eu gargalhei.

-Tá meu amor. –Peter falou de lá de baixo. Me levantei e fui pegar as roupas para guardar no closet enquanto o Peter não voltava. Peguei as sacolas e fui para o closet. Fiona veio atrás de mim.

-Liz?

-Sim querida. – Falei e peguei uma das roupas da sacola para guardar.

-Você vai morar com o papai?

-Eu não sei querida, por que?

-Se você morar com o papai você ainda vai deixar eu ficar com ele e ir na casa de vocês? – Eu me virei para olha-la.

-Claro que sim minha princesa. –Ela sorriu e abraçou minha cintura.

-Liz, posso te perguntar outra coisa? – Ela me olhou.

-Claro que pode Fiona, você pode me perguntar o que você quiser.

-Você gosta da minha mãe? – Ela me perguntou e eu não sabia o que responder. Eu não tinha nada contra a Jennie, ela sempre teve uma forte implicância comigo por causa da minha amizade com o Peter... Enfim, eu não iria mentir para Fiona.

-Olha Fiona, eu não tenho nada contra ela... mas também não gosto dela como gosto de você e das suas irmãs entende? Eu não gosto e nem desgosto dela. – Tentei explicar de um jeito que ela não ficasse chateada com as minhas palavras.

-Eu entendo Liz. Ela e o papai briga porque ela fala coisas feias pra ele e xinga você, ai o papai não gosta.

-Amor...Você não tem que se preocupar com isso. –Falei e acariciei seus cabelos.

-Liz isso não é legal. A Lu me falou que aquelas palavras são feias e não se pode dizer a ninguém. E já que não pode se falar a ninguém a mamãe não deveria falar assim de você pro papai.

-Sabe o que é? Isso é coisas de adultos, assuntos de adultos. Você é muito novinha para saber e entender essas coisas. – Falei. – Mais não se preocupe com isso. –Beijei sua cabeça.- Bom... onde esta o seu pai que não volta com as suas Barbie? –Mudei de assunto.

-Eu não sei Liz...

-Vamos chamar ele. –Deixei as roupas de lado e sai do closet com ela.

-Peter...-Chamei.

-Papaiii! –Fiona chamou. Era tão lindo ver ela chamar ele de papai.

Nada foi respondido. Nos entreolhamos e descemos. Ao chegar na sala ele estava brincando com o Lipe e decidindo que carrinho ia usar na pista da Hot weels que o Peter comprou pro Lipe.

-Peter usa esse. –Lipe falou e lhe deu um carinho.

-Não, mais eu gostei desse. –Peter falava mostrando um carinho.

-Esse é melhor usa ele.

-Mais esse é mais bonito. –Peter insistiu.

-Eu tenho esse ai lá em casa, ele é bonito mais é ruim...Esse é melhor. –Lipe falou.

-Tudo bem, eu uso esse...- Ele falou pegando o carinho.

-Papai. –Fiona chamou e o Peter olhou pra ela.

-Oi amor...

-Porque você demorou?-Ela abraçou ele.

-Porque o Lipe foi me mostrar uma coisa e eu esqueci meu anjo, desculpe meu amor.- Ele falou e ela agarrou mais ele.

-Poxa papai.

-Tem alguém com ciúmes. – Falei e Fiona fez biquinho, o Peter riu.

-Minha linda o papai tá aqui, eu só estou brincando com o Felipe. –Ele falou e colocou ela em seu colo.

-Tia Liz as meninas são ciumentas também? –Lipe perguntou e veio pra perto de mim.

-Porque você esta perguntando isso amor?-Perguntei abraçando ele e o Peter riu.

-É porque eu achei que so meninos tinham isso, porque eu tenho muito de você e da minha mamãe e da vovó também, mas eu vi hoje que você também tem e que a Fiona também tem ciúmes. – Ele falou e eu sorri.

-Isso não é só meninos que tem meu amor, todo mundo tem. – Falei e o Peter riu.

-Você não ia brincar com a Liz minha linda? –Ela concordou com a cabeça. –Então, você ia brincar com a Liz e eu estou brincando com o Lipe porque ele não tem ninguém pra brincar com ele.

-Você deixa o Peter brincar comigo Fiona? – Lipe pediu.

-Eu deixo. – Ela falou e se soltou um pouco do Peter.

-Você deixa ela brincar com a Liz, Lipe? – Peter perguntou e o Lipe sorriu.

-Eu deixo. –Ele falou sorrindo e se sentou novamente perto do Peter.

-Vem brincar comigo pequena. –Falei e a Fiona veio. – Você quer brincar aqui?

-Sim Liz.

-Vamos brincar todos aqui na sala então. – Me sentei no chão, ela pegou seus brinquedos e botou perto da gente. Começamos a brincar.

Eu e Fiona montamos a casa da barbie enquanto Peter e Lipe brincavam de carrinho.

-Liz, qual é o nome da sua boneca?- Fiona perguntou colocando sua barbie na pequena cama que havia ali.

-Nome? –Perguntei pensativa.-Eu não sei.

-Ela precisa de um nome,Liz. O nome da minha boneca é Helena.

-Tudo bem...Hm, pode ser...Catherine. –Falei e ela sorriu.

-Porque Catherine?

-Porque eu acho esse nome bonito.

-E você colocaria esse nome na sua filha?

-Não.

-Porque não?

-Porque eu não sei... –Ri.

-Qual nome você colocaria na minha irmã? –Ela perguntou e o Peter me olhou sorrindo.

-Jane. – Ela sorriu.

-É um nome muito bonito. – Ela falou sorrindo. –Papai, não é bonito?

-Sim meu anjo, é muito bonito. – Peter falou sorrindo.

**Versão Luca.**

Nossos dias na casa da Liz foram muito legais, tirando algumas coisas, como a minha mãe vir aqui.

Eu gosto da minha mãe, eu amo ela... mas ela é chata e não para de perturbar o meu pai. Eu acho que ela deveria seguir a vida dela sem ele, deveria procurar outro homem e ser feliz com ele, se esse for o caso.

Depois do incidente com a minha mãe vindo aqui, ficamos um pouco na casa da Liz. Todos juntos e depois resolvemos ir ao shopping.

Papai foi com o Sobrinho da Liz, o Lipe. Uma fofura de menino no parque e não posso negar que era lindo vê-los juntos. Para não perdermos a força do hábito perguntamos para Liz quando ela nos daria um irmãozinho e ela ficou envergonhada, como sempre, coitadinha.

Eu, a Liz, Lola e Fiona fomos ao shopping e lá encontramos a Nikki e o marido dela, e digamos assim, gastamos MUITO. Liz sempre comprava algo pra nós independente se pedíamos ou não, ela simplesmente comprava. Foi muito legal passar esses dias com ela e o melhor era ver o quanto meu pai era feliz quando eles estavam juntos.

Depois de comprarmos muito fomos lanchar e eu senti um clima um pouco pesado entre eles. Ela não mostrava ser, ou de repente estava testando o meu pai mas ela deu uma de ciumenta e não estava trocando com eles mais do que meias palavras. O meu pai do jeito que é logo fez aquela cara de cachorro sem dono e falou algumas coisas pra ela e logo eles estavam as boas. Quando saímos do shopping viemos pra casa, todos tomaram banho, acho que menos o meu pai e a Liz, não sei e fomos ver o que havíamos comprado. Eu e Lola subimos com algumas das sacolas que achávamos que era nossa e estávamos no quarto vendo tudo.

-Aii eu amei esse vestido. –Lola falou sorrindo.

-É lindo mesmo. –Sorri pra ela.

-A Liz é tão legal com a gente né?! E gosta tanto do papai.- Ela comentou.

-Verdade, ela gosta muito dele e ele sente o mesmo por ela. – Falei e me sentei.

-Será que futuramente teremos irmãos?-Ela perguntou e eu ri.

-Quem sabe!- Ela riu.

-Acho que o papai quer.

-Eu também acho, mas isso é uma decisão dos dois por que muda muito a vida de uma pessoa.

-Com certeza, mas tomara que eles se decidam logo. – Ela falou sorrindo e gardou o vestido na sacola.

-Tomara mesmo, vai ser tão legal. – Eu falei sorrindo. Segundos depois meu celular tocou. Olhei o visor e vi que era o Richard.

-Oi amor. – Falei sorrindo.

-Oi Lu, tudo bem?

-Sim e você? – Perguntei.

-Sim... Estou com muitas saudades suas.- Sorri feito boba.

-Eu também meu lindo. – Suspirei involuntariamente.

-Eu também meu lindo. – Lola imitou e suspirou.

-Para sua boba. –Falei rindo e ela riu.

-Esta com alguém?

-Sim, estou com a Lola.

-Quer ir no Cinema hoje meu anjo?

-Não vai dar querido. Sorry. – Me deitei na cama. –Estou na casa da Liz,na casa da Elizabeth Reaser. Namorada do meu pai. Cheguei a comentar com você?

-Sim, sim.

-Então... Estou na casa dela e chegamos do shopping agora. O sobrinho dela tá aqui tambem, minhas irmãs e tals... Não sei se meu pai vai deixar.

-Hm.. Tudo bem então, marcamos outro dia.

-Claro meu lindo. – Falei sorrindo.

-Eu preciso conhecer o seu pai.

-É verdade...Bom, quem sabe um dia.

-Você ta querendo me enrolar né Luca?! Eu quero conhecer o seu pai, e não me importo se ele é bravo ou não... Eu quero conhecer ele e deixar bem claro as minhas intensões com você.

-Você não acha muito cedo não?

-Não, acho que já temos tempo o suficiente juntos pra isso.

-Sim...São quase uns... 2 meses. – Ouvi ele rir

-Sim.

-Disso eu não sabia Luca! Muito legal você é!- Lola reclamou.

-Shiiu.. depois te explico.-Falei.

-Então... não vai dar para nos vermos hoje. Podemos sair amanhã, pelo menos para tomar um sorvete.

-Acho que dá sim. – Falei sorrindo.

-Eu quero ir tambem...

-A não Lola, não dessa vez...

-Deixa Lu, por favor...

-Dessa vez não.

-Vou falar com papai então...Vou falar pra ele. – Ela falou e saiu do quarto.

-Não Lola, espera.. – Falei e me levantei correndo.

-Eu vou contar.- Ela falou rindo.

-Amor, eu amo você... Tenho que desligar, depois te ligo. Beijos. – Falei rápido.

-Eu tambem te amo Lu, beijos... –Desligamos.

-Paii... – Lola falou alto suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

-Lola. – Chamei.

-Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar. –Ela falou e olhou pra minha cara sorrindo.

-O que foi querida? – Ele parou de brincar com o Lipe e olhou pra ele.

-Lola vamos conversar ali rapidinho. – Eu tentei disfarçar e olhei pra ela suplicante.

-Vocês estão estranhas...Estão me escondendo alguma coisa? Falem logo. – Aii pai! Não seja curioso.

-Não estamos escondendo nada papai, pelo menos não eu.

-Lola para de implicar. – Falei.

-Vocês vão ficar nesse chove não molha mesmo? Falem logo.

-É que o Amor, vulgo Lindo, vulgo Richard ligou pra ela chamando ela pra sair. – Lola falou rindo e o papai olhou pra mim com cara de poucos amigos.

-Sair agora? – Ele perguntou.

-Sim. – Lola falou rindo e o meu pai logo foi falar, mais logo me adiante.

-Mais eu falei que não podia, então resolvemos marcar para outro dia. – Expliquei.

-Hm...

-E o outro dia seria amanha. – Lola falou e olhou pra minha cara rindo.

-Eu mato você bocuda! – Falei e fui atrás dela.

-Ahh, pai! Olha ela! – Ela falou indo pra perto do papai.

-Bocão, eu ia falar com ele sua chantagista. – Falei.

-Mais eu falei primeiro. – Ela falou rindo e eu fiquei com raiva.

-Lola você vai ver. –Eu fui pegar ela mais o papai ficou entre nós.

-Chega, as duas! – Ele falou.

-Você vai ver só Lola.

-Estou morrendo de medo. – Ela debochou.

-Ahh.. – Eu tentei pegar ela mais ela se abraçou ao meu pai e ficou rindo.

-Pai olha ela. Ela quer me bater!

-As duas! Chega. Sentem! – Ele falou firme. Nos sentamos.

-Pai a culpa é dela. – Eu e Lola falamos juntas.

-Luca, comece a se explicar. – Ele falou me olhando.

-O Richard me ligou e me chamou para ir no cinema hoje, mas eu falei que não podia então ele me chamou para tomar um sorvete amanhã. Apenas isso...

-E você aceitou...?

-Bom...

-Aceitou sim pai, e nem pediu pra você.- Lola botou mais lenha na fogueira. – E eu pedi para ela me levar e ela falou que não.

-Eu falei porque não vou levar mesmo. Eu te levo as vezes, mais amanhã não quero te levar.

-Vai fazer algo que eu não possa ver? – Ela perguntou e o meu pai arregalou os olhos me olhando.

-Não, claro que não. – Falei rápido.

-Então porque eu não posso ir?

-Porque eu não quero que você vá. – Falei.

-E quem disse que você vai? –Meu pai falou. Ahh como ele é chato, as vezes...

-Pai, por favor... vamos apenas tomar um sorvete. –Pedi.

-Não Luca. Primeiro que você não me perguntou se podia ir e confirmou sem minha autorização, segundo vocês estão brigando por uma coisa que nem sabiam se eu ia deixar ou não, e terceiro não conheço seu namorado ainda e poderia ate deixar se tivesse me pedido antes de aceitar.

-Pai, eu ia te falar, eu juro que ia.. só que a Lola ficou falando lá e me chantageando. Dizendo que se eu não levasse ela, ela ia contar pra você.

-Lola você chantageou sua irmã?

-Não era bem chantagem, eu só pedi, ela não deixou... ai eu falei que ia contar pra você.

-Pai isso é chantem. Poxa, deixa eu ir... por favor.

-Não sei. – Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

-É só um sorvete pai. –Falei.

Olhei pro lado e a Liz estava sentada no chão brincando com Fiona mais olhava pra nós. E as vezes ria. Do que ela estava rindo? Não tem graça sua irmã melar seu encontro.

-Não sei Luca, vou ver. – Ele falou e eu me levantei para subir.

-Tudo bem. – Falei e subi.

As vezes o meu pai me sufoca demais, cuida de mim demais. Eu sei que ele me ama, mais não precisava me prender tanto assim, eu nunca fiz nada para que ele não desconfiasse de alguma coisa, sempre disse a verdade mas parece que ele não confia o suficiente para deixar eu sair numa tarde e tomar sorvete com o meu namorado. Isso é chato! Muito chato.

Confesso que fiquei chateada com meu pai e muito mais com a Lola. Poxa eu sempre levava ela e agora por que não quero leva-la ela faz isso...Sacanagem. Mas tudo bem, não vou me importar com isso.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Lucca e Lola se estranharam mais o Peter logo resolvei a questão das duas. Luca queria sair com o namorado amanhã e Lola queria ir junto, mas Luca não queria deixar então ela contou pro Peter.

Eu confesso que fiquei com pena da Luca, mais não podia me meter. Luca era filha do Peter e ele mandava nela, então.. eu não poderia fazer nada, a não ser tentar convencer o Peter a deixa-la ir.

Fiquei brincando um pouco mais com a Fiona. Lola estava vendo tv, Peter brincando com o Lipe e a Lola lá em cima possivelmente chateada. Percebi que o Lipe bocejava e a Fiona também, eles já estavam com sono.

-Amores eu acho que já esta na hora de dormir, vocês já estão com sono. – Falei.

-Porque Tia Liz, eu ainda não estou com sono.- Lipe falou em meio a um bocejo.

-Eu também não Liz. – Fiona falou igualmente.

-Vocês já estão com sono... É melhor irem pra cama. – Peter se levantou.

-Ahh... –Eles reclamaram.

-Amanhã brincamos mais. – Falei e me levantei.

-Pai, eu posso ficar aqui mais um pouco? – Lola perguntou.

-Só mais 30 minutos. – Peter falou e ela assentiu.

-Eu também quero ficar. – Fiona falou.

-Vê tv lá em cima querida, vocês podem ver tv na minha cama. – Falei e ela sorriu.

-Tá. – Lipe se levantou e já ia subir correndo.

-Nada disso engraçadinho, pode voltar e juntar seus brinquedos. – Falei. Ele riu e foi guardar junto com o Peter.

Ajudei a Fiona a guardar os dela e subimos para o meu quarto. Liguei a tv pra eles e fui no closet pegar os cobertores.

-Você daria uma ótima mãe, sabia?! – Peter me abraçou por trás me assustando.

-Peter, não me assusta assim. Eu não havia percebido que você estava aqui.

-Eu estava, na verdade vim. – Ele falou sorrindo e apoiou seu queixo no meu ombro.

-Hm...E você já tomou banho? – Perguntei.

-Vou tomar agora, tenho que pegar minha roupa no carro.

-Não precisa. – Falei.

-Eu não tenho roupas aqui amor.

-Quem disse que não. – Falei sorrindo e ele me virou ainda segurando a minha cintura.

-Você comprou roupas pra mim?

-Eu queria você perto de mim o tempo todo, quando você não está eu sinto a sua falta. Não quero que você fique indo na sua casa toda hora para pegar roupas, quero que tenha as suas aqui. Por isso comprei...mas se você não quiser e ...

-É claro que eu quero meu amor, muito obrigada por comprar roupas pra mim... realmente não precisava se incomodar, mas eu adorei. – Ele me interrompeu. – Eu sinto muito a sua falta, quando estou longe menos que seja um minuto eu sinto saudades de você. –Ele falou e beijou a minha testa.

-Vá tomar banho e veja se eu acertei. – Ele riu.

-Você comprou tudo, ate cuecas? – Ele perguntou com um pouco de malicia.

-Sim. –Falei fingindo não perceber sua malicia.

-Você comprou cuecas grandes? Porque dependendo do tamanho...

-Peter! Peter me poupe dos detalhes da sua cueca e do tamanho do que tem dentro, eu comprei de um tamanho que eu acho que serve. – Falei e ele gargalhou.

-Se for pequena?

-Não vai ser, eu acho que comprei do tamanho exato. – Falei maliciosa e coloquei minha perna entre as dele.

-Liz... -Ele se afastou.

-Não vai querer ver a sua roupa?

-Sim. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Vem, eu te mostro. – Me virei e puxei ele pela mão para uma parte do closet. Botei ele na frente. – Pode abrir. –Ele abriu a porta e tinha uma quantidade de roupas que dava o suficiente para os dias que ele ficava na minha casa.

-Eu já posso vim morar aqui. – Ele falou sorrindo. – Uma parte no seu armário eu já tenho, só falta eu provisoriamente na sua cama e consumar nosso casamento. – Eu gargalhei e abracei ele por trás.

-Hm... acho que esta perto então. –Falei e beijei suas costas.

-Sério?- Ele me olhou sobre o ombro.

-Sim. –Dei um selinho nele.

-Que bom, não aguento mais esperar... –Ele se virou rapidamente e me encostou na porta do armário.

-Eu acho que deveríamos tentar brevemente. –Falei.

-Será o dia mais feliz da minha vida, um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida.- Ele beijou o meu pescoço.

-Será o dia mais feliz da minha vida. –Eu segurei em seus cabelos.

-Eu te amo. – Ele cheirou meu pescoço me fazendo rir.

-Eu também te amo. – Ele falou sorrindo.

-Vou dormir com você hoje?

-Se você quiser...Mas... agora vá tomar seu banho. – Ele riu.

-Eu ainda estou cheiroso. –Eu ri.

-Eu sei, mas não precisa esta fedorento para tomar banho. –Falei e ele riu.

-Eu sei.

-Então vá. –Ele riu e foi tomar banho. Separei sua roupa e deixei em cima da cama.

-Tia Liz essa roupa é do Peter?

-Sim querido, é do Peter. – Falei e coloquei os cobertores em cima da cama.

-Eu vou dormir com você hoje? –Lipe perguntou.

-Você quer dormir comigo?-Perguntei.

-Eu quero. – Ele falou sorrindo. Me sentei na cama.

-O Peter também vai?

-Eu não sei.

-Tia porque não dorme todo mundo aqui. – Lipe falou e Fiona sorriu.

-Não dá todo mundo aqui na cama pequeno. –Falei.

-Dá sim tia. - Lipe falou sorrindo. –Vamos vamos vamos vamos!

-Você sabe se as meninas querem dormir aqui?

-Eu quero Liz. – Fiona falou sorrindo. –Eu quero dormir com você e com papai. Eu posso?

-Claro meu anjo, claro que você pode. – Ela sorriu.

-Tia eu estou com fome. – Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Com fome? – Perguntei incrédula.

-Sim, estou com fome. – Ele falou sorrindo.

-Mas...

-Tia eu estou com fome, eu quero comer. – Ele me interrompeu.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem mocinho, vamos descer para você comer. – Me levantei.

-Eba! –Ele falou sorrindo. – Vem Fiona. –Ela sorriu e ele deu a mão pra ela.

-Meus lindos. – Beijei a cabeça de cada um e descemos.

Quando cheguei na sala Lola ainda estava vendo tv, mas parecia estar um pouco triste. Fui para a cozinha com as crianças e peguei algo para eles comerem.

-Oque vocês querem comer?- Perguntei.

-Eu quero bolo tia Liz.

-Hm... será que ainda tem?-Falei pensativa. –Vamos ver... –Abri o forno e não, não tinha bolo.

-Tem tia?

-Tem Liz?

-Não meus amores, não tem, hm, tem bolinho. Vocês querem bolinho?

-Bolinho de que tia?

-De chocolate, eu comprei porque você vinha aqui.- Lipe sorriu. –Vocês querem?

-Quero sim tia Liz.

-Quero sim Liz. –Peguei o bolinho nos armários.

-Oque vocês querem beber?

-Eu quero toddynho. – Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Eu quero suco Liz. – Fiona falou sorrindo.

-Tudo bem... Sentem seus lindos, vou pegar. –Eles sorriram e se sentaram na mesa.

Botei num prato os bolinhos e peguei o suco e o Toddynho deles. Coloquei na mesa e me sentei, fiquei olhando eles comerem e como era fofo essas duas pessoinhas tão pequenas.

Olhei para sala e Lola estava com um cobertor deitada no sofá vendo tv, mas ainda estava triste. Não sabia muito bem o que eu poderia fazer mas não ia deixa-la assim... ela estava triste. Resolvi ir ate ela. Deixei as crianças comendo e fui ate a sala.

-Lola. –Falei.

-Oi Liz.- Ela se sentou e me olhou.

-Oque foi Lola? – Perguntei e sentei ao seu lado. – Porque você esta triste?

-Não estou triste. – Ela mentiu e desviou o olhar.

-Não precisa mentir e nem ficar com vergonha, pode falar pra mim. – Ela me olhou. – O que foi?

-A Lu esta chateada comigo. –Ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Ela não tá nem falando comigo e nem ligando mais pra mim.

-Oh meu amor, não fica assim. –Abracei ela.

-Ela ta chateada comigo Liz, eu sei que tá... e não vai mais falar comigo. – Ela me abraçou forte.

-Claro que ela vai meu anjo. Ela ama você, ela é sua irmã... Ela só esta chateada por um momento. Mas ela vai voltar a falar com você sim meu amor.

-Mais eu não fiz por mal, não fiz por querer. Na verdade eu não pensei e no momento parecia legal, mas depois eu vi que ela havia ficado muito chateada por eu ter contando pro papai.

-Eu sei Lola, mas ela ficou chateada... Eu sei que você esta arrependida de ter falado pro seu pai mais você não deveria ter feito isso sem pensar.

-Liz, eu não queria ficar de mal com a Lu. –Ela falou e eu estava morrendo de pena.

-Pede desculpas pra ela. Sei que ela esta chateada, mas ela vai te ouvir e ver que você esta arrependida e vai aceitar suas desculpas.

-Será, Liz?

-Claro meu anjo. –Falei.

-Tia Liz nós já acabamos, podemos subir agora?-Lipe perguntou.

-Podem sim meus amores, eu já estou subindo.

-Tá. – Eles sorriram e subiram.

-Liz você pode ir lá comigo? Você pode ir falar com a Luca comigo? – Ela perguntou me olhando.

-Não é melhor vocês conversarem sozinha?

-Não Liz, vai comigo...por favor.

-Tudo bem...- Ver Lola assim me partia o coração, mas ela errou. Não devia ter falado essas coisas pro Peter, ate porque ela sabia que ele ia brigar.

Me levantei e ela levantou também me abraçando. Afaguei seus cabelos e subimos para falar com a Luca. Fomos para o quarto de hospede e ela abriu a porta devagar, Luca que estava mexendo no celular nem um segundo desviou sua atenção dele para olhar a irmã.

-Lu? –Lola falou e Luca ignorou. – Luca? –Ela falou baixinho e me abraçou forte.

-Meu amor, calma, pede desculpas pra ela vai... – Me abaixei na altura dela.

-Mais ela nem olha pra mim, nem fala comigo. – Ela falou com lágrima nos olhos.

-Olha, mesmo assim tente meu anjo. –Falei e ela assentiu.

-Lu, me desculpa... Eu não queria te deixar chateada e nem que o papai brigasse com você. Me desculpa . Eu sei que você esta muito chateada comigo, mas me perdoa, eu não fiz por mal... Não queria e não sabia que você ia ficar tão chateada, me desculpa Luca.- Ela pediu chorando.

-Vem cá. – Luca chamou e ela foi ate a cama.

-Não faz isso de novo. Eu fiquei chateada sim, muito chateada mas eu amo você. –Luca abraçou ela. Eu sorri.

Era tão lindo ver ela se entendendo. Lola estava arrependida do que vez, muito arrependida. Eu vou tentar falar com o Peter para ele deixar a Luca sair amanhã, tomara que ele deixe de ser cabeça dura e deixe ela ir. É apenas um passeio.

Eu ia sair do quarto quando a Fiona entrou correndo.

-Liz o Lipe esta chorando. – Ela falou me parecendo nervosa.

-Porque ele esta chorando, querida?

-Porque ele ta pulando na sua cama, ai o papai falou pra ele não pular porque ele poderia cair, mais ele continuou pulando e ai ele caiu . – Ela explicou.

Que menino teimoso, o Peter falou para ele não pular e ele desobedeceu e caiu. Eu espero que ele não tenha se machucado porque senão a Emily vai me comer viva. Ela vai me matar.

-Eu vou lá meu amor. – Falei saindo do quarto e ela veio comigo.

Quando entrei no quarto o Lipe estava abraçando o Peter chorando e o Peter tentava acalmar ele.

-Garotão, não chora... vai passar, daqui a pouco passa. – Peter falou acariciando seus cabelos.

-Peter tá doendo. – Ele falou entre soluços.

-Eu falei pra você não pular porque você poderia se machucar, não falei? – Lipe assentiu. – Não chora, vai passar.

-Felipe. – Falei e ele me olhou.

-Tia, eu cai. – Ele falou chorando e deu os braços pra mim.

-Meu amor não chora. – O peguei no colo e acariciei suas costas. – Aonde você machucou? Mostra pra mim.

-Aqui. – Ele mostrou as mãos que estava vermelhinhas. – Aqui. – Ele apontou para as coxas. – E aqui. – Ele botou a mão no queixo. Olhei aonde ele falou e estava apenas vermelho. Graças a Deus!

-Que bom que não se machucou seriamente. – Falei aliviada . – Porque você teimou e não fez o que o Peter falou? – Ele me olhou triste.

-Porque eu queria pular.

-E se machucou! Você tinha que obedecer o Peter, Felipe. Se ele falou que não, é não. – Briguei e ele chorou mais.

-Desculpa tia. Desculpa. – Ele falou chorando.

-Meu amor a tia tá falando isso para você não fazer de novo, estou falando isso porque não quero ver você se machucar.

-Desculpa, eu não vou fazer mais... Eu vou obedecer. – Ele soluçou. – Não conta pra mamãe, tia. Por favor.

-Não chora meu pequeno, não chora. – Eu sequei suas lagrima e beijei o seu rosto.

-Você vai contar pra mamãe tia Liz? Não conta. – Ele pediu.

-Tudo bem, não conto... Só para de chorar, não chora. – Me sentei na cama ao lado do Peter.

-Ele esta com sono. –Peter falou no meu ouvido e vi o Lipe esfregar os olhos.

-Sim, esta. – Concordei. –Vamos dormir meus amores...vocês já estão com sono. – Falei e eles concordaram. -Deita ai, eu já volto. –Coloquei o Lipe na cama.

-Aonde você vai? – Peter perguntou.

-Falar com a Luca e com a Lola. –Me levantei.

-Tá. – Sai do quarto e fui ate o quarto aonde as meninas estavam. Bati na porta.

-Entra. – Elas responderam e eu abri a porta devagar.

-Meninas vocês já vão dormir? precisam de alguma coisa? – Perguntei.

-Não Liz, obrigada. – Luca falou sorrindo.

-Vamos dormir daqui a pouco, não se preocupe.

-Bom... eu vou dormir com o Lipe e a Fiona no outro quarto. Vocês querem ir pra lá também?

-Não Liz, pode ficar tranquila... vamos dormir aqui mesmo. – Luca falou sorrindo.

-Tudo bem então. Boa noite. – Falei sorrindo.

-Boa noite Liz. – Sorri e sai do quarto.

Fui ate a sala, apaguei as luzes, desliguei a tv. Vi se tudo estava certinho e voltei para o quarto. Eu sei que não vou conseguir dormir, não vou conseguir dormir a esse hora, não estava cedo mas também não era tarde e eu estava sem um pingo de sono. Quando entrei Peter estava deitado numa ponta, com Fiona e Lipe no meio. Apaguei a luz e me deitei ao lado do Lipe.

-Boa noite Lipe. –Beijei sua testa. – Boa noite minha anjinha. – Dei um beijo no rosto da Fiona. – Boa noite meu amor. – Dei um selinho no Peter.

-Boa noite Tia Liz, boa noite Fiona, boa noite Peter. – Lipe falou e me abraçou.

-Boa noite Liz, boa noite papai, boa noite Lipe. – Fiona se aconchegou mais no Peter.

-Boa noite Lipe, boa noite minha boneca, Boa noite minha Liz. – Ele me deu um selinho e eu sorri.

Cobrimos-nos e eu fiquei fazendo carinho no Lipe para ele dormir. Ele acariciava o meu braço e de vez enquanto me dava beijo. O Lipe era um menino super carinho, amoroso, esperto, quietinho, levado... Ele era o meu anjinho.

Depois de um tempo deitada ali, percebi que o Lipe já estava dormindo, assim como Peter e Fiona. Levantei-me devagar para não acorda-los e sai do quarto. Desci e fui pra cozinha comer alguma coisa, quando fico acordada assim me dá fome. Entrei na cozinha de luz apagada mesmo, tateei e peguei um copo pra mim na pia, abri a geladeira, peguei um pouco de suco, uma maça e depois fechei a geladeira.

-O que faz aqui?- Me abraçaram pela cintura me assustando.

-Peter! Que susto. – Falei.

-Esperou eu dormir para levantar. O que veio fazer que eu não pudesse estar presente? – Ele falou no meu ouvido.

-Nada. –Liguei a luz. –Achei que estivesse dormindo. – falei me virando para olha-lo.

-Não estava, eu vi quando você levantou e eu vim atrás de você. – Ele falou sorrindo.

-Não estou conseguindo dormir.

-Nem eu, você já tem companhia. – Eu ri.

-Hm. – Bebi o meu suco e coloquei o copo na pia.

-Você sabia que é muito linda? Ainda mais quando dá uma de mãe. – Ele falou sorrindo e me puxou pela cintura.

-Peter... –Eu falei envergonhada.

-Quando eu tiver meu filho com você vai ser lindo poder ver essas cenas todos os dias e dizer " Essa é a verdadeira mulher que eu sempre quis ter, eu amo você." - Ele chegou mais perto.

-Você é um pai maravilhoso Peter. Você é o primeiro homem com quem eu pensei e quis ter um filho. – Ele chegou seus lábios mais pertos do meu.

-Eu te amo tanto. Você é tão importante pra mim... – Ele colocou sua mão no meu cabelo e beijou meu lábio inferior.

-Hm... Eu te amo tanto. – Falei com seus lábios ainda colados aos meus.

- Só você é capaz de receber todo o meu amor, todo o amor que eu já tive por alguma mulher. Só você é capaz de me fazer amar intensamente como eu te amo. – Senti algo solido encostado na metade da minha espinha, percebi que era o balcão.

-Você consegue me deixar louca só com o olhar, consegue acabar com as minhas pernas pelo olhar e me mostrar que o único homem na minha vida é você. –Coloquei minha mão nas suas costas e a outra estava espalmada em seu peitoral.

Ele sorriu, depois e aproximou e passou sua barba recém feita no meu pescoço fazendo uma onda de calor e arrepios percorrer todo meu corpo. Percebendo meus arrepios ele segurou a minha nuca sorrindo entre os beijos que dava no meu pescoço aumentando cada vez mais minha vontade por um contato maior e me enlouquecendo com cada movimento delicado sobre minha pele. Ele me deixava louca. Definitivamente. A minha vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo era imensa. Mas obriguei meus pobres instintos a se conterem.

Senti-lo era tudo que importava agora. Tocá-lo, cheirá-lo, vê-lo, ouvir sua respiração, e deixar que fizesse também o mesmo comigo.

Ele me levantou pela cintura e me sentou no balcão de mármore, sem nenhum minuto perdermos contato um do outro. Abri levemente minhas pernas dando espaço para ele ficar entre elas e nós deixando bem próximos novamente. Abracei seu pescoço e enterrei minha cabeça lá sentindo o cheiro que eu tanto amava e sentindo o calor do seu corpo que me confortava de qualquer forma. Seus beijos vieram subindo pelo meu pescoço, para linha da minha mandíbula e depois para meus lábios, encontrando –os em um beijo calmo, doce, apaixonado e lento nos proporcionando mais amor e carinho um pelo outro - como se fosse possível -. Entre alguns pequenos beijos e sorrisos amorosos nos separamos mais ficamos com os rostos colados um no outro. Peter beijava o meu rosto me fazendo sorrir e arrancava suspiros quando mordiscava o meu pescoço.

-Amor... vamos ficar namorando aqui na cozinha? – Perguntei e ele riu.

-Podemos namorar no quarto, no sofá... aonde você quiser. –Sorri.

-Você ainda quer namorar um pouquinho...?- Perguntei e ele me olhou.

-Mas que pergunta, claro que sim ...

-Hm... eu também quero... – Ele sorriu e me beijou. – Vejo que eu comprei a roupa certa para você.

-Eu acho que você anda me espiando no banho, você comprou tudo perfeitamente certo. – Ele falou sorrindo. – Ate mesmo as cuecas...

-Não preciso te olhar no banho para saber o tamanho. – Falei maliciosa e ele riu.

-Uiii ...

-Bobo. – Falei sorrindo.

-Vamos fazer outras coisas em vez de falar das minhas roupas, algo mais produtivo. – Ele falou malicioso e colocou sua mão na minha coxa me beijando.

-Isso não é produtivo. – Ele riu.

-Claro que é, a gente pode produzir outra pessoa. – Ele falou rindo.

-Muito engraçado. – Ri irônica e prendi minhas pernas em seu quadril.

-Eu sei que você quer. – Ele falou sorrindo e me tirou do balcão, indo pra sala comigo no colo.

-Quero mesmo. – Ele sorriu todo bobo. – Mais outro dia. – Ele fez bico.

-Porque não hoje?

-Porque suas filhas e o Lipe estão ai. – Ele se sentou e eu estava de frente pra ele em seu colo.

-Não fazemos muito barulho. –Ele falou rindo.

-Safado você. – Me levantei e apaguei a luz da cozinha.

-No escuro é muito melhor. – Ele falou rindo.

-Não vejo diferença. – Ele riu.

-Vem cá que eu te mostro. – Ele me puxou para o seu colo e me beijou avassaladoramente.

Estava escuro o suficiente para não vermos nada, só víamos quando estávamos muito próximos um do outro. Sua boca buscava a minha com urgência, suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo com rapidez e as minhas entravam e aranhavam suas costas.

Ele me deitou no sofá sem deixar de me beijar e ficou sobre mim. Puxei sua camisa pra cima e ele logo me ajudou a retira-la me fazendo sentir seu corpo forte e quente em contato com o meu. Ele desceu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço mordiscando e dando chupões, me levanto a loucura e me fazendo gemer.

-Peter... – Ele dava chupões no meu pescoço enquanto subia suas mãos por dentro da minha blusa.

-Liz... eu preciso de você. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com uma voz sexy.

Eu já não tinha mais forças pra negar, ele conseguia apagar tudo da minha mente com apenas um beijo, ele me deixava nas nuvens com apenas o toque. Eu já não tinha forças nenhuma para continuar dizendo que não e tentando controlar o meu próprio desejo.

Eu o queria mais que tudo, nunca quis um homem assim como eu queria o Peter. Eu precisava dele, eu queria ele agora. E eu não iria mais negar e reprimir meus desejos.

O beijei com paixão e ele levantava a minha blusa apertando meu corpo me fazendo arfar. O ajudei a tirar minha blusa e ele colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o tecido fino do sutiã e apertou ali. Ergui minha cintura e ele logo a segurou contra o seu deixando seu membro enrijecido evidente para mim.


	17. Chapter 17

**Versão Peter.**

Deitei ela no sofá sem deixar de me beija-la e fiquei sobre ela. Ela puxou minha camisa querendo retira-la e eu a ajudei. Desci meus lábios pelo seu pescoço mordiscando e dando chupões a fazendo gemer o meu nome.

Eu já não aguentava mais, eu precisava da Liz. Precisava ama-la , precisava fazer amor com ela e faze-la minha. Faze-la minha mulher aqui e agora. Eu a queria e precisava dela.

-Liz... eu preciso de você. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido com uma voz cheia de desejo.

Ela me beijou com paixão e eu fui levantando as pouco sua blusa e apertando seu corpo a fazendo arfar. Ela não queria nada muito rápido, mas não havia como evitar . Ambos estavam rendidos aos seus desejos e não tinha mais forças para segura-los, e também não queríamos. Ela me ajudou a retirar sua blusa e eu coloquei uma de minhas mãos sobre o decido fino do sutiã que cobria os seus seios e apertei um pouco. Ela ergueu um pouco a cintura e eu segurei contra o meu. Eu já estava muito excitado e meu membro enrijecido aparecia facilmente pelo tecido fino do short que eu usava, tenho certeza que ela sabia disso e percebeu isso. Ela arranhou as minhas costas e depois desceu sua mão para minha bunda e apertou lá. Eu beijava o seu colo, arrancando gemidos de satisfação e, que cada vez mais me enlouquecia com sua voz doce dizendo o meu nome. Mordi próximo os seios dela e dei um grande chupão – e tenho certeza que deixaria fortes e grandes marcas - . Ela me puxou pra cima indo ao encontro dos seus lábios novamente para um beijo apaixonado.

-Luca, acende a luz. Eu estou com medo.

-Calma Lola, pronto. – A luz foi acessa e eu e a Liz nos separamos no mesmo instante.

-AAAAAAHHH . – Lola Gritou olhando pra nós e a Luca apagou a luz novamente.

O que elas estão fazendo aqui? Era para elas estarem dormindo e não aparecer aqui assim, ainda mais agora... Eu ... ai meu Deus!

-Se vistam por favor. – Luca falou. E eu procurei a minha camisa pelo sofá e dei para Liz vestir.

-Meu amor...e agora?- Liz falou no meu ouvido.

-Calma...não é nada de mais. – Falei. Era oque eu queria... que não fosse nada demais.

-Vocês...vocês estão vestidos?

-Já estávamos. – Falei. Elas acenderam a Luz.

-Pai! - Ela me olharam.

-O que foi? Não estávamos fazendo nada. -´Falei.

-Claro que estava, eu vi com esses olhinhos aqui que você me deu. – Lola falou e eu me sentei.

-Olha... não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando. – Eu comecei a explicar. – Nós estávamos vestidos.

-Estavam nada. – Lola rebateu.

-Tudo bem, a Liz estava sem blusa e eu também... só isso. – Falei.

-Sim, eu estava sem blusa e o pai de vocês também. Apenas isso, não fizemos nada. – Liz se sentou também super vermelha.

-Oque vocês estavam fazendo aqui a essa hora da madrugada?- Luca perguntou.

-Botamos as crianças pra dormir e eu desci, pois tenho insônia. Achei que o pai de vocês estava dormindo, só que não! Ele veio atrás de mim... – Liz falou envergonhada e eu decidi continuar.

-Sim, eu não estava dormindo , antes que vocês perguntem. Eu vi a Liz levantar e achei que ela estivesse com alguma coisa, ai eu vim atrás dela, a gente ficou aqui um pouco conversando e depois fomos namorar um pouco. – Expliquei.

-E namorar inclui ficar ser roupas?-Luca perguntou.

-Luca. – A repreendi.

-Pai, quem esta errado aqui é você, não reclame. –Ela brigou.

-Luca a culpa não é só do seu pai, me desculpe.- Liz falou envergonhada.

-Pai, vocês estavam providenciando o meu irmão? – Lola perguntou e a Liz ficou roxa de vergonha.

-Meninas, desculpem pelo que aconteceu... Não fizemos nada, de verdade. Desculpe novamente pelo ocorrido, isso não vai se repetir mais. Mil desculpas. –Liz falou muito envergonhada.

-Liz...Não precisa se desculpar, foi um... um ... acidente. – Luca falou sorrindo um pouco.

-É... Vocês estavam de short ainda e de sutiã, o caso da Liz. – Lola falou sorrindo.

-O que vocês estão fazendo acordadas a essa hora? – Perguntei e elas desconversaram.

-Bom...E...sabe...é que... – Liz riu.

-Vocês estavam vendo Tv. –Liz falou e elas sorriram.

-É... também...

-Era para vocês estarem dormindo. – Falei.

-Era para todos estarem dormindo. –Luca rebateu.

-Tudo bem então... eu tenho alguns assuntos pendentes com o pai de vocês... e vocês deveriam dormir. Façam oque tem que fazer e pra cama meninas. –Liz falou e as meninas sorriram.

-Assuntos pendentes? Hmm... sei ... – Liz riu.

-É do interesse de vocês... – As meninas sorriram.

-Ih... vai sobrar pra mim. – Comentei e ganhei um tapa.

-Eu nem falei nada, pode ser do seu interesse também. – Liz falou e eu sorri.

-Nós favos comer alguma coisa.

-Claro meninas, podem ir lá. – Liz falou sorrindo e elas foram pra cozinha.

Olhei pra Liz, ela olhou pra mim. Rimos.

-Que vergonha!- Ela falou rindo e eu ri.

-Ah Liz, relaxa. – Puxei-a pelo braço.

-Peter, nem vem... de novo não. – Eu ri.

-Eu preciso de você aqui. Eu não posso levantar. – Falei e ela me olhou. – É serio Liz, eu ainda estou...

-Ai Peter... –Ela falou rindo.

-Sério.

-Se acalma meu querido, não foi dessa vez que você conseguiu. – Ela falou rindo.

-Boba. –Eu falei rindo.

-Eu amo você! Amo você! Você você você você! – Ela falou como criança me fazendo rir.

-Eu amo você! – Falei sorrindo e beijei sua bochecha. –Você tão linda com a minha blusa.

-Você fica tão lindo sem a sua blusa. – Ela falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Pensado bem, você sem a minha também fica linda, fica mais linda ainda. – Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo.

-Boa noite casal!- Luca e Lola falaram e nós nos separamos.

-Boa noite. – Falamos.

-Juízo. – Elas falaram subindo e nós rimos.

-Eu vou ter. – Liz falou sorrindo.

-Porque " eu" ? – Perguntei e ela riu.

-Porque entre nós dois, a única que tem juízo sou eu. – Ela falou sorrindo e as meninas gargalharam.

-Eu tenho juízo, tá! – Ela riu.

-Sei... – Falou duvidosa.

-Você tira meu juízo. – A puxei para o meu colo abraçando-a e ela deu um gritinho. – Vai acordar as crianças. –Falei e ela riu.

-Viu, você não tem juízo.- Ela falou sorrindo e beijou a minha mão.

-Quando estou com você perco todo que eu tenho. – Beijei seu pescoço e ri ao ver as marcas que eu havia deixado ali.

-Você...hm...você... –Ela queria falar algo mais parecia não estar muito confortável pra falar.

-Meu amor, pode falar... Não á nenhum problema. – Assegurei.

-Olha... não quero me meter na sua vida e muito menos no que você faz ou deixa de fazer com as suas filhas... eu só... eu só queria saber se você não acha que foi muito duro com a Luca e se você vai deixar ela ir tomar um sorvete com o namorado?

Bom... eu não havia pensado nisso, mas eu não sei... Eu não conheço o namorado da Luca e confesso que na hora fiquei bravo por ela praticamente confirmar uma coisa sem ao menos consultar- me e para finalizar ela e Lola brigarem por isso. Bom... eu não sei e como bem conhecia a Liz, ela apenas estava preocupada com a Luca... O que me admirava muito nela. Ela estava preocupada e gostava das minhas filhas. Não se importava se elas eram filhas da minha Ex- mulher e sempre me ligariam a Jennie de alguma maneira.

-Meu anjo, você não esta se metendo na minha vida... Você já faz parte dela. –Beijei sua cabeça. – Bom... e quanto a Luca, eu ate acho que possa ter sido um pouco duro com ela mesmo ela sabendo que deveria ter me falado e me pedido permissão para aceitar uma coisa, e não sei se vou deixar não.

-Peter... ela ia te pedir. E não é nada de mais, é um sorvete... Se ela quisesse mentir e falar que era uma amiga ou algo assim, poderia... só que ela resolveu falar a verdade, resolveu não mentir pra você e manter a confiança que você deposita nela. – Acariciei seus braços.

-Eu sei amor...Eu sei. – Suspirei. – Eu confio muito na Luca, mas não confio em que esta com ela... Eu aceitei esse namoro mais não engoli, ainda, e eu não conheço o namorado dela para confiar um pouco mais.

-Eu sei... e não tiro sua razão sobre isso, só acho que deveria deixar ela ir amanhã. É apenas um sorvete e não vai ter nada de mais.

-Assim eu espero, mas a nem a Lola ela quer levar... se a Lola fosse eu ficaria mais tranquilo. – Eu ri.

-Claro, porque você ia falar para ela não sair de perto da Luca e ia falar para ela contar tudo quando voltasse. – Ela falou e me olhou. Ri.

-Amor não é assim... – Falei.

-Como se eu não te conhecesse Peter Facinelli!

-Tudo bem...isso é verdade. – Assumi.

-Eu sei que é, e por isso deveria dar uma chance a ela. Pelo menos uma vez. – Ela falou e eu beijei sua cabeça.

-Você esta certa... Eu tenho que dar uma chance a ela. – Ela me olhou sorrindo.

-Então você vai deixar?

-Você conseguiu me convencer. –Coloquei seu cabelo pro lado. – Eu deixo. – Beijei seu pescoço.

-Eba! –Ela comemorou. – Fico muito feliz por você ter deixado e ter dado uma chance a Luca.

-Isso vai deixar a Luca feliz? – Perguntei.

-Vai, com certeza vai. – Ela falou sorrindo.

-E você vai ficar feliz?

-Vou.

-Então eu vou ficar feliz. –Eu falei sorrindo e ela se virou e me deu um beijo delicado.

-Você é tão...tão...tão maravilhoso. – Ela falou acariciando meu rosto.

-Você sempre esta certa meu amor, eu apenas preciso de você para me mostrar. – Ela sorriu.

-São seus olhos. – Ri e abracei mais ela.

-É você. – Beijei seu rosto.

Ficamos abraçados conversando, trocando beijos e caricias por bastante tempo. A Liz é uma mulher muito carinhosa. Ela gosta de fazer cafuné, dar beijinho, acariciar, abraçar , mimar... Enfim, tudo. E eu amo ser mimado... e a Liz me mima muito, e eu amo muito isso.

-Amor...Esta tarde, não é melhor você ir dormir? –Ela perguntou acariciando minhas mãos.

-Você já esta com sono? – Perguntei.

-Não se preocupe comigo amor... – Confesso que estava com sono, mais não queria dormir e deixar ela ali sozinha.

-Não amor...Não quero te deixar aqui sozinha. – Ela riu.

-Meu anjo, já estou acostumada a ficar sozinha... ainda mais de madrugada.

-Eu não estou com sono. – Falei e ela riu.

-Eu sei que você está.

-Não estou. – Insisti.

-Vai amor, vai dormir vai...

-Não quero deixar você aqui. – Falei.

-Eu vou ficar bem baby. – Ela se sentou e me olhou. – Pode ir.

-Eu não quero ficar longe de você. – Ela riu.

-Eu vou estar aqui Peter, agora vai... vai dormir. –Ela se levantou e me puxou.

-Aii porque tão má? - Ela riu.

-Porque não quero você com sono e cansado por minha causa.

-Eu ficaria cansado de bom grado. – Falei malicioso.

-HAHA, não. – Ela riu irônica. – Boa noite, agora vai. – Ela beijou o meu rosto.

-Mulher teimosa!

-Você que é teimoso. – Ela falou sorrindo.

-Boa noite. – A beijei. – Não demore para vir dormir.

-Não vou demorar... Boa noite. –Ela me deu um selinho e voltou a se sentar.

-Tudo bem... – Falei subindo. – Não demore.

-Tá. – Ela falou.

Subi e fui para o quarto. Lipe e Fiona dormiam feito uns anjinhos na cama. Fui ate a cama, os cobri direito, beijei a cabeça de cada um e depois em deitei ao lado deles. Na manha seguinte eu acordei e Liz não estava na cama, assim como as crianças.

Me levantei, escovei os dentes, lavei o rosto e desci. Ao chegar na sala a tv estava ligada e senti um cheiro de café. Segui para cozinha e vi Luca fazendo o café e as crianças sentadas na mesa comendo pãozinhos.

-Bom dia papai.- As meninas falaram sorrindo.

-Bom dia Peter.- Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia! – Falei.

-Papai porque a Liz esta dormindo no sofá e não tava lá no quarto com a gente? – Fiona perguntou.

-É Peter. Porque?

-Sua tia estava com insônia e veio ver Tv. Fiquei um pouco com ela e depois subi para dormir e ela ficou. – Expliquei.

-A tá.

-Ela ainda esta dormindo? - Perguntei.

-Sim, pai... Não quis acorda-la. Ela parece cansada, eu apenas deliguei a tv. – Luca falou e eu fui ate a sala.

Liz estava deitada no sofá abraçada a um travesseiro num sono pesado. Ela parecia um anjo. Me sentei na beirada do sofá e acariciei o seu rosto, ela ao menos se mexeu. Estava num sono profundo e tudo indicava que foi dormir muito tarde. Ela estava encolhida no sofá, então resolvi leva-la para o quarto. A peguei no colo devagar tentando não acorda-la e a levei pro quarto. Quando a peguei em meus braços ela se mexeu um pouco mais voltou a dormir tranquilamente. Entrei no quarto e a coloquei na cama devagar e a cobri. Ela se ajeitou na cama e segurou a minha mão. Dei um beijo na sua testa e acariciei seus cabelos antes de sair do quarto.

Sai do quarto e desci. As meninas já tinham tomado café, mas a mesa ainda estava posta.

-Vocês fizeram tudo sozinhos? – Perguntei e eles sorriram.

-Sim papai. –Fiona falou sorrindo.

-Lipe disse aonde estava as coisas... – Lola falou.

-E a Luca nos ajudou a fazer. – Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Hm... – Me sentei na mesa.

-Aqui esta. – Luca me deu uma xicara de café.

-Obrigado. – Falei.

-Peter minha tia vai demorar pra acordar?

-Não sei Lipe.

-Posso ir lá ver ela? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Pode. – Falei e ele sorriu.

**Versão Lipe.**

Esta sendo muito legal passar meu final de semana com a tia Liz. Eu conheci o namorado dela, o Peter. Ele tem três filhas,Lola, Luca e Fiona. Elas são muito legais e o Peter também, ele brincou comigo e me levou no parque.

Compramos uma bola de futebol e ficamos jogando – Tia Liz joga melhor que ele -. Depois fomos encontrar minha tia no shopping com as filhas deles , a Nica e o marido dela, que são amigos da tia Liz e do Peter.

Depois fomos a uma loja de brinquedos porque tia Liz ia comprar brinquedos pra mim e pra Fiona, só que na hora de pagar quem pagou foi o Peter e ele ainda me deu vários carinhos legais e depois brincou comigo quando chegou em casa. Ele é muito legal! E falou que ele e a tia Liz vão me dar um primo pra eu brincar e cuidar dele.

Eu acordei hoje de manha e a tia Liz tava dormindo no sofá com a Tv Ligada, eu tentei acordar ela mais ela não acordava... Ai depois a Luca acordou e ficou comigo e falou que a tia Liz foi dormir muito tarde e estava num sono muito pesado. Depois a Lola e a Fiona acordaram e fomos todos tomar café.

Eu disse pra Luca aonde estava as coisas e ela foi fazendo as coisas que a gente não podia, como mexer no fogo. A tia Liz fala que faz dodói e que é perigoso, e que só gente grande podia mexer. A Luca não era gente grande, mais ela tava quase lá e podia mexer no fogo. Como a gente não podia mexer fomos colocar a mesa e ficamos vendo Tv baixinho para tia Liz não acordar. Apesar deu querer acordar ela, amo acordar a minha titia.

Estávamos tomando café quando o Peter acordou e nos deu bom dia. Depois ele olhou pra tia Liz, fez carinho nela e pegou ela no colo e subiu. Eu acho que ele ia colocar ela pra dormir na ele desceu e eu tava vendo desenho com a Fiona na sala e o Peter foi comer.

-Peter minha tia vai demorar pra acordar? – Perguntei. Eu queria ir lá acordar ela.

-Não sei Lipe. – Ela falou e eu sorri.

-Posso ir lá ver ela?

-Pode. – Eu sorri mais e subi correndo para o quarto da tia Liz.

Abri a porta do quarto e subi na cama. Ela tava dormindo enrolada nos cobertores e abraçando o travesseiro. Fui devargazinho e fiz carinho nela, ela nem se mexeu.

-Tia Liz. – Falei baixinho e beijei o rosto dela. – Tia Liz, acorda. – Dei outro beijinho nela e ela se mexeu um pouco.

-Hm... Lipe. – Ela falou se mexendo um pouquinho.

-Tia acorda, o Peter acordou já... ele te trouxe pra cá tambem. – Falei.

-Amor deixa a tia dormir mais um pouquinho, ela teve uma crise de insônia ontem de noite meu amor. –Ela explicou e eu fiquei com peninha de acordar a minha titia. Ela esta cansada.

-Tá tia... eu posso ficar aqui com você?

-Uhum... –Ela concordou de olhos fechados.

-Posso ligar a tv baixinho?

-Pode. – Desci da cama e peguei o controle da tv na estante e voltei pra cama.

Eu estava com um pouquinho de frio e entrei debaixo do cobertor com a tia Liz e liguei a tv. Estava passando Ben 10 . Tia Liz me abraçou e eu fiquei quietinho deitado com ela e vendo tv.

Eu amo a minha tia, ela é a melhor tia do mundo!

Eu vi Bem 10 todo, depois vi outros desenhos e a tia Liz ainda estava dormindo. Me levantei devargazinho, desliguei a tv e sai do quarto. Desci e o Peter estava com as meninas vendo tv.

-Demorou Lipe, achei que tinha dormido com a sua tia. – Eu sorri.

-Eu tentei acordar ela, só que ela disse que não conseguiu dormir de noite e ai eu fiquei com peninha da minha titia e deixei ela dormi. Mas fiquei lá com ela.

-Garoto Levado1Foi pra isso que você subiu... para acordar ela. – Ele falou e eu ri.

-Eu tentei, mais não deu. – Me sentei no sofá.

-Ele já queria fazer isso a um bom tempo, mais eu não deixei. – Luca falou rindo.

-É verdade, mais minha tia dorme muito. –Peter riu.

-Sua tia é preguiçosa. – Ele falou rindo.

-É mesmo. – Concordei e me sentei no tapete para brincar com meus carinhos.

Se passou um bom tempo que estávamos brincando e conversando na sala e nada da tia Liz acordar. Eu já estava com fome, com muita fome.

-Peter eu estou com fome. –Falei .

-Fome? Bom... – Ele falou e coçou a cabeça.

-Papai eu também tô. –Fiona e Lola falaram também.

-Eu também estou, mas não sei oque fazer e o que a gente pode comer. – Peter falou e nos rimos.

-Pode ser sanduiche. – Falei.

-Não. Vocês precisam de comida, já comeram besteiras de mais. – Eu fiz biquinho.

-Mais eu tô com fome.

-Tudo bem, eu vou fazer alguma coisas para vocês comerem. – Ele falou .

-O que papai?

-Vou fazer macarronada pra vocês. – Ele falou e a Luca riu.

-E você sabe fazer? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Uma das únicas que sei. – Ele falou e todos riram.

-Será que a tia Liz tá com fome também? É melhor acordar ela. –Me levantei e quando ia correr o Peter me segurou.

-Não não garotão, você vai me ajudar a fazer como as meninas...Quando sua tia acordar ela come, ou quando estiver pronto a gente chama ela. –Peter falou me segurando.

-Tá.-Sorri.

**Versão Peter.**

A Liz estava adormindo e eu estava cuidando das quatro pestinhas lindas. Bom, o Lipe estava com fome, na verdade todos estavam, ate mesmo eu. Então eu resolvi fazer uma macarronada para comermos e depois acordarmos a Liz. Fomos pra cozinha fazer.

Lipe disse aonde estavam as coisas e eu e as meninas fomos pegando. Fizemos a macarrona e fizemos muita bagunça também, nenhum de nós saiu ileso dessa sujeira.

Eu estava com a blusa e com o short todo sujo de molho, Luca e Lola estava com sua roupa suja também, Lipe tinha molho ate no cabelo e Fiona também. Fizemos uma grande bagunça na cozinha da Liz.

-Quem vai me ajudar a limpar essa bagunça? – Perguntei e eles riram.

-Ninguém. – Eles falaram rindo.

-Vocês são uns anjinhos, sujam tudo e eu limpo sozinho.- Falei e eles riram.

-Temos que ficar limpinhos pro almoço Peter, precisamos de um banho.

-Isso mesmo Lipe, precisamos de um banho. – Luca falou sorrindo.

-Então vão tomar banho que eu arrumo isso aqui. – Falei.

-Estou indo. – Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Ei mocinho... Espera. Alguém precisa ir com você. – Falei.

-Não precisa, eu sei tomar banho sozinho.- Ele falou sorrindo.

-É melhor alguém ir com você. – Falei.

-Não Peter, elas são meninas... Não pode. – Ele falou e eu ri.

-Eu fico na porta e prometo não te olhar. – Luca falou e ele ficou um pouco desconfiado.

-Não precisa. –Ele insistiu.

-Lipe, a Luca não vai te olhar...

-Tubo bem... – Ele falou ainda inseguro.

-Vão que eu vou limpar essa bagunça e também vou tomar banho. –Falei.

Eles subiram e eu fui limpar a cozinha. O almoço estava pronto e eu fui botar a mesa logo. Coloquei os pratos e talheres na mesa e depois fui lavar a louça. Lavei tudo, limpei tudo e subi para tomar um banho.

Entrei no quarto da Liz e ela ainda estava dormindo como uma anjinha. Peguei minha roupa no closet dela e fui tomar um banho. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei que a agua quente escorresse pelo meu corpo sentindo meu músculos relaxarem. Depois de um " longo" banho, me enxuguei e vesti minha roupa.

Sai do banheiro e me sentei na cama ao lado da Liz, logo as crianças vieram e se juntaram a mim. Lipe assim que chegou pulou em cima da Liz e beijou o rosto dela.

-Tia acorda. – Ele beijou o rosto dela e eu sorri.

-Oi meu lindo...o que foi? Só mais um pouquinho. – Liz falou de olhos fechados.

-Liz fizemos almoço pra você. – Fiona falou e beijou o rosto dela também.

-Lizzy, acorda dorminhoca. – Lola mexeu no pé dela a fazendo se mexer.

-Elizabeth Reaser, acorda acorda acorda. – Luca deitou em cima do Lipe e da Fiona fazendo eles rirem.

-Meus lindinhos, bom dia. – Liz falou abrindo os olhos devagar.

-Bom dia. – Eles falaram sorrindo.

-Bom dia minha linda. – Beijei a testa dela.

-Bom dia meu amor. – Ela falou e beijou a minha mão.

-Tia você é preguiçosa, e muito dorminhoca também. – Lipe falou e nós rimos.

-Não sou não, eu só tive insônia ontem a noite. – Liz falou e nós rimos.

-Você nem percebeu o papai trazendo você pra cá, nem se mexeu. – Fiona falou e a Liz riu.

-O seu pai é um cavalheiro.- Ela falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Tia o Peter fez comida pra nós e a gente ajudou ele a fazer, depois tomamos banho para vim acordar você.

-Acorda cheia de beijo é bom, acordar com os meus amores é muito bom. – Liz falou totalmente feliz.

-Beijinho na Liz. – Luca falou todos nós demos beijo na Liz.

-Eu amo vocês meu amores, amo vocês. – Ela beijou cada um deles.

-A gente também ama você Liz. – Ela sorriu e me olhou.

-Eu amo você.

-Eu amo você minha preguiçosa. – Falei sorrindo.

-Para, eu não sou. – Ela falou e se sentou na cama.

-Eu estou com fome! – Lipe falou e todos riram.

-Menino oque você tem dentro dessa barriga? Um buraco negro?! – Liz falou e ele riu.

-Eu preciso crescer, e para isso tenho que comer. – Ele falou e eu ri.

-Tudo bem, vamos comer... – Liz falou sorrindo e se levantou.

-Vamos vamos vamos. – Lipe falou sorrindo e foi descendo com as meninas.

-Espero que goste meu amor. –Abracei a Liz por trás e beijei seu rosto.

-Eu vou gostar, tudo que você faz eu gosto. – Ela falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Que horas a senhora foi dormir ontem? – Perguntei e fomos descendo.

-Hm... acho que já era de manhã. – Ela falou rindo.

- Tão tarde Liz. – Falei.

-Amor eu não tinha sono, quando fui ter era de manhã. – Ela explicou.

-Tudo bem. – Virei-a de frente pra mim e a beijei. – Senti sua falta na cama. – Ela riu e fomos pra mesa almoçar.

Nos sentamos na mesa e nos servimos. Comemos calmamente e conversamos um pouco.

-Esta maravilhoso meu amor. – Liz falou sorrindo. – Não sabia que cozinhava tão bem. – Eu sorri.

-Porque ele não cozinha tão bem. –Lola falou e todos riram.

-Poxa filha, que força você da pro seu pai hein. –Falei e ela riu.

-Liz, o papai só faz algumas coisas boas, nem tudo é bom. – Luca falou.

-É verdade, o bolo dele não é bom não. – Fiona falou.

-É porque bolo é uma coisas mais complexa de se fazer. – Falei e ela riram.

-Não é não meu amor, só precisa de pratica, e não se preocupe... Sua comida é ótima. – Liz falou sorrindo e beijou o meu rosto.

-Se você ta dizendo... Fico muito feliz. – Eu falei sorrindo.

-Ficou todo bobo só porque a Liz elogiou. – Luca falou e as meninas riram.

-Chata. – Falei e ela riu.

-Fica ai se derretendo pela Liz que eu sei. – Lola falou rindo e a Liz riu.

-Para, vocês duas, parem. – Falei envergonhado.

-Papai esta que nem manteiga. Derretidinho pela Liz. – Ate minha pequena implicou comigo.

- Peter ta com vergonha, Peter ta com vergonha. – Lipe falou rindo.

-Vocês estão deixando meu lindinho envergonhado. – Liz colocou a mão no meu cabelo. – Deixa o meu amor se derreter, deixa ele. – Ela falou rindo.

-Liz... Ate você meu amor. – Eu falei envergonhado e ela riu.

-Você é lindo assim, o que eu posso fazer. – Ela falou sorrindo e beijou minha bochecha. As crianças riram.

-Tia eu já acabei de comer. – Lipe falou sorrindo.

-Nós também. – As meninas falaram.

-Estava bom? – Liz perguntou.

-Estava. – Eles falaram sorrindo.

-Eu também achei, estava muito bom. – Ela falou sorrindo. – Já posso tirar a mesa então?

-Pode sim. – Eles falaram sorrindo.

-Eu te ajudo meu anjo. – Falei e me levantei.

-Não precisa, você já fez muito. – Ela se levantou.

-Eu insisto.

-Não vou deixar, você já fez muito por hoje. – Ela falou sorrindo.

-Não seja teimosa, eu vou ajudar sim. – Abracei ela.

-Peter...

-Para de falar que eu não posso, é claro que eu posso, tanto posso quanto quero.

-Ahh, eu desisto de tentar ir contra a sua vontade. – Ela falou e eu sorri.

-Então não vá. – Falei sorrindo e peguei os pratos.

Tiramos a mesa e botamos tudo na pia. Depois lavamos e secamos e fomos pra sala ficar com as crianças.

De tarde falei com Luca e deixei ela ir ao encontro do namorado, porém, falei para que ela não chegasse depois das 19:00 em casa. Ela me agradeceu e saiu super feliz da casa da Liz. Lola ficou com bico porque a irmã não levou ela, mas Luca antes de sair conversou com Lola e ela entendeu.

Passamos a tarde conversando, brincando e vendo tv. Depois já estava ficando de noite e eu achei melhor levar as meninas em casa logo.

-Minhas lindas, vamos pra casa... Vou levar vocês em casa. – Falei e elas fizeram biquinho.

-Porque papai? Aqui na casada Liz é tão legal. – Liz sorriu.

-Princesinhas o papai vai levar vocês em casa porque a sua mãe deve estar com muita saudades de vocês e eu vou levar o Lipe em casa também. – Liz explicou.

-Mais eu queria ficar mais. – Lola e Fiona Falaram juntas.

-Eu também tia Liz.

-Outro dia eu trago vocês meninas. – Falei.

-Papaizinho, deixa a gente ficar mais. – Elas pediram com biquinho e a Liz riu.

-Não meninas, eu tenho que levar vocês em casa e depois vou com a Liz levar o Lipe na casa dele.

-Liz você vai com a gente?

-Vou sim, eu levo vocês com o seu pai. – Ela sorriram.

-Obrigado Liz. – As meninas abraçaram ela.

-Vamos se arrumar então, vocês tem que pegar as coisas de vocês. – Falei e me levantei.

-Você também meu pequeno, tem que arrumar suas coisas. – Liz falou acariciando o cabelo do Lipe. –Vamos todos subir então.

Subimos e a Liz foi no quarto dela pegar as coisas do Lipe e eu fui ajudar as meninas com as dela. Arrumei a mochila delas e peguei os brinquedos e levei pra sala. Quando voltei elas não estavam no quarto de hospedes. Fui para o quarto da Liz.

-Liz eu posso vir mais vezes na sua casa? – Fiona perguntou.

-Se o seu pai deixar sim minha princesa. – Liz penteava os cabelos dela.

-Você vai brincar comigo de novo?

-Claro que vou minha linda. – Ela prendeu o cabelo da Fiona num rabo de cavalo.

-Eu adoro ficar com você Liz. – Ela abraçou a Liz.

-Eu também minha linda. – Liz falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Papaii. – Fiona me viu e a Liz me olhou. Percebi que os olhos dela estavam marejados de lágrimas.

-Oi meu anjo, suas coisas já esta lá embaixo. – Falei.

-A Liz falou que eu posso vim mais na casa dela e que ela vai brincar comigo.- Ela falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-É meu amor?! A Liz é muito legal né?

-Sim papai, eu adoro a Liz. Adoro ficar com ela. – Fiona falou sorrindo e a Liz estava quase chorando.

-Pai, já estou pronta. – Lola falou vindo pro quarto.

-Vocês podem esperar um pouquinho, só vou trocar de roupa. – Liz pediu.

-Claro meu amor. – Falei. – Vamos descer e esperar você lá embaixo. – Falei e sai do quarto com as meninas.

Fui pra sala e o Lipe estava brincando com seus carinhos. Me sentei no sofá e as meninas foram brincar com o Lipe de carinho. Demorou uns 15 minutos e a Liz logo desceu – Linda como sempre -, com uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa branca.

-Já podemos ir. – Ela falou quando chegou ao fim da escada.

-Vamos?

-Deixa eu guardar meus carinhos e podemos ir. – Lipe falou guardando seu carinhos com a ajuda das meninas.

-Você não quer deixar alguns aqui? – Liz perguntou.

-Não tia, eu deixei a mascara do homem de ferro. Os carinhos eu vou levar. – Lipe falou sorrindo e se levantou. – Podemos ir já.

-Então vamos. – Falei.

-Lipe pega sua mochila, que eu vou levar seus brinquedos. – Liz falou e ele pegou sua mochila.

-Vamos pai, já peguei minhas coisas. – Lola falou.

-Sua irmã deixou as coisas dela no carro?

-Sim pai.- Lola me respondeu. – Ela falou que sim.

-Tudo bem, então vamos. – Falei e peguei os brinquedos da Fiona e a mochila dela.

Liz abriu a porta pra nós e saímos. Fomos para o meu carro. Coloquei os brinquedos do Lipe e da Fiona junto com as sacolas da Lola e da Luca na mala e entrei no carro. Liz estava colocando o sinto do Lipe e da Fiona atrás, e logo depois entrou no carro também.

-Já podemos ir? – Perguntei e eles riram.

-Sim. – Eles falaram sorrindo.

Dirigi ate a casa da Jennie torcendo para que ela não estivesse em casa. Cada vez que chegávamos mais perto da casa da Jennie, eu percebi que a Liz ficava mais nervosa e apertava mais uma mão na outra. Ela estava nervosa e estava longe... O silencio já estava ficando horrível pra mim. Eu queria saber o que se passava com ela.

-Amor...? – Ela me olhou.

-Sim...

-O que foi? Você esta muito calada, muito longe. – Falei e pare o carro no sinal vermelho.

-Não é nada querido...Esta tudo bem.

-Eu sei que não esta tudo bem, sei que você esta preocupada com alguma coisa. – Ela desviou o olhar.

-Não se preocupe. Olha... o sinal abriu. – Ela desconversou. Voltei a prestar atenção ainda intrigado com o que a Liz estava pensando. Logo chegamos na casa da Jennie –minha antiga casa - e eu parei o carro enfrente.

-Bom amores... Chegamos. – Falei com as meninas.

-Ahh... – Ela reclamaram.

-Semana que vem eu vejo se pego vocês de novo tá? – Falei.

-Tá papai. – Elas falaram sorrindo.

-Vem, vou levar vocês ate lá. – Sai do carro.

-Tchau minha lindas. Foi muito bom passar o final de semana com vocês. –Liz falou sorrindo e beijou a testa de cada uma. As meninas deram um beijo e eu abraço nela.

-Tchau meninas, foi muito legal ficar com vocês. – Lipe falou sorrindo e beijou o rosto de cada uma.

-Tchau Lipe. – Elas falaram e deram um beijinho nele, deixando-o vermelho. Eu e a Liz rimos.

Sai do carro e as meninas também. Via porta da frente se abrir e vi que a Jennie saiu da casa. As meninas foram abraçar ela e logo voltaram para pegar suas coisas. Fiona foi para o carro e abriu a porta em que a Liz estava.

-Liz vem cá. – Ouvi ela chamar.

-Fiona, não querida... é melhor não.

-Por favor Liz. – Ela falou manhosa e eu tenho certeza que a Liz saiu do carro.

-Fiona eu já peguei seus brinquedos.

-Obrigado papai. – Ela falou sorrindo segurando a mão da Liz.

-Tudo bem meu amor ? – Abracei a Liz e perguntei no seu ouvido.

-Sim meu anjo. – Ela retribuiu e beijou o meu rosto.

-Papai, solta a Liz um pouquinho. Deixa eu falar com ela. – Fiona reclamou e eu larguei a Liz.

-Fala meu amor, o que foi? –Liz perguntou.

-Eu queria agradecer pelos presentes que você me deu e dizer que eu gosto muito de você. – Ela falou sorrindo e a Liz sorriu largamente.

-Não precisa agradecer bonequinha. Eu gosto muito de você também querida. – Fiona abraçou ela.

-Filha você consegue levar seus brinquedos? – Perguntei.

-Consigo papai, mais tem as sacolas da Luca.

-Lola, sua irmã já chegou? – Perguntei.

-Eu acho que sim pai.

-Chame-a por favor. – Pedi.

-Tá papai. – Ela voltou pra dentro de casa e voltou com a Luca.

-Lizzzz... Obrigada obrigada obrigada. – Luca correu e abraçou a Liz assim que saiu de casa.

-Oi, Luca... como foi o passei?

-Ai Liz, foi ótimo. – Luca falou toda sorridente. – Obrigada por convencer o ciumento do meu pai deixar eu ir. – Ela falou baixo e a Liz riu.

- HAHAHA. Muito engraçado dona Luca! – Falei.

-Você sabe que eu te amo né, pai? Sabe que eu amo o meu ciumento, não sabe? – Ela falou beijando o meu rosto. – Eu amo você pai. Obrigada.

-Qual o motivo da senhora estar tão feliz assim? – Perguntei.

-É que assim, a gente tava só ficando, era quase um namoro e hoje o Richard me deu um anel de compromisso. – Luca falou toda sorridente.

Esse negocio de "ficar" eu não tava sabendo não. Pra mim era namoro mesmo...

-Que história é essa de ficar? –Perguntei.

-É que a gente não tinha nada sério. Éramos amigos, tipo você e a Liz... só que agora resolvemos e ele me deu um anel de compromisso.

-Hm...

-Parabéns meu anjo. – Liz falou sorrindo. – Como ele é fofo.

-Vai me trocar por ele também? – Perguntei enciumado.

-Peter como você é ciumento! – Liz falou. – Ele é muito mais novo que eu, não tenho chance...Ainda mais com essa menina linda na história.

- Então se ele fosse mais velho você me trocava por ele? Muito bonito, Elizabeth Reaser. – Falei e a Luca gargalhou.

-Estou brincando meu amor. Eu não trocaria você nunca, só tenho olhos pra você. – Ela falou sorrindo e beijando o meu rosto.

-Hm... – Falei emburrado.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que te amo, digo infinitamente se você quiser, porque eu te amo. –Ela me deu um beijo.

-Eu também te amo. – Lhe dei um beijo um pouco mais demorado. Luca pigarreou.

-Então pai, porque me chamou?

-Porque eu chamei? – Perguntei ainda perdido nos olhos verdes da Liz. – Eu chamei para...para.. para você vim pegar suas sacolas. –Ela riu da minha cara.

-Um bobo apaixonado. – Luca falou pegando as sacolas da mala.

-Sou mesmo. – Falei sorrindo e abracei a cintura da Liz.

-Papai eu já peguei tudo meu.- Lola falou sorrindo.

-Eu também papai. – Fiona falou sorrindo.

-Então o papai já vai... Depois eu pego vocês pra ficar mais comigo tá minha lindinhas. Eu amo vocês. – Me abaixei na altura dela e beijei a testa de cada uma.

-Eu amo você papai.- Lola e Fiona falaram juntas e beijaram a minha bochecha.

-Tchau pai, eu te amo. – Luca me abraçou.

-Tchau meninas. – Liz beijou cada uma.

-Tchau Liz. - Elas foram andando pra casa.

Fechei a mala, abracei a Liz por trás e fomos seguindo para dentro do carro ate que um ser insignificante falou uma coisa que nós fez virar.

-Olha a safadeza em publico Peter, não é bom pra mídia. –Jennie falou e nós viramos. – Vai que tem algum paparazzi por ai... – Ela falou com desdém.

-Safadeza? Safadeza... –Falei pra mim mesmo. – Ela vai ver safadeza. – Encostei a Liz rápido no carro e a beijei calorosamente.

-Peter... –Liz falou ofegante.

-Isso é o exemplo que você dá pra suas filhas! Depois você fica reclamando que a Luca namora. Claro, com um exemplo de pai assim... – Ela falou e eu a fuzilei com os olhos.

-Com um exemplo de pai assim ela aprende muito mais do que vem em casa com a mãe. – Eu falei o suficiente para ela ouvir e ela veio andando pra nossa direção.

-O que você falou ?

-Ta surda? – Perguntei.

-Amor vamos embora vai, temos coisas mais importantes pra fazer. – Liz falou no meu ouvido e eu me arrepiei.

-Oh amor... Não faz isso comigo. – Falei e ela riu.

-Vai fazer essas coisas no meio da rua Peter? Depois que ficou solteiro vai ficar se esfregando com qualquer uma na rua? – Ela falou com desdém.

-Qualquer uma? Eu já falei pra...- Ela me interrompeu.

-Pra não falar mal da sua "vadiazinha"? Quando você era casado você não ficava assim na rua. – Ela falou e a Liz riu.

-É porque agora ele tem a mim né querida! –Liz falou e eu ri.

-Esta se achando a ultima mulher do planeta, né Elizabeth Reaser. Querida você esta falando com Jennie Garth! – Jennie falou se exibindo.

- Se você fosse tanta coisa assim, ele ainda estava com você. Só que não! - Liz falou sorrindo. – Ele preferiu ficar com a "vadiazinha" aqui do que ficar com a que ele chamava de esposa, se é que era mesmo. – Liz jogou na cara dela e eu prendi o riso.

- Você esta duvidando da mulher que deu três filhas pra ele. – Ela falou.

-Querida, ser boa na cama todas são e dar filhos ate uma prostituta faz isso. –Liz falou. - Mais duvido que se fosse o suficiente ele teria te trocado por outra. – Dessa vez eu não me aguentei e gargalhei.

-Você...sua... –Jennie não sabia oque falar.

-Amor vamos embora, temos que deixar o Lipe em casa e depois podemos terminar nossa noite na minha cama. – Liz falou e se virou, deixando a Jennie morta de raiva.

-Você vai ver só sua... – Jennie foi pegar a Liz pelo cabelo mais eu segurei a mão dela.

-Encosta um dedo nela que eu acabo com você. – Falei apertando um pouco a mão dela e depois empurrei ela pra longe.

Cada segundo que passa eu amo mais a Liz. Só de ver a cara da Jennie quando a Liz falou aquelas coisas pra ela foi muito bom. Mulherzinha nojenta!

Eu ainda me pergunto como eu consegui casar com ela e ficar todos esses anos ao lado dela, como eu fui burro o suficiente para aguentar aquelas brigas e discussões todas.

Entrei no carro e a Liz estava arrumando o Lipe, que havia dormido no banco de trás. Eu me ajeitei no banco rindo e ela depois voltou a sentar no banco do carona.

-Eu amo quando você me defende, sabia? – Falei e coloquei a mão na sua nuca.

-Eu vou defender sempre. Você é meu agora. – Ela falou sorrindo e beijou o meu lábio inferior.

- Aquilo que você falou de terminarmos a noite na sua cama é verdade?- Perguntei esperançoso.

-Não sei. – Ela falou rindo e se ajeitou no banco.

-Isso é maldade, fazer isso comigo é maldade. Eu fico cheio de esperanças. – Ela riu.

-Tudo bem Peter, vamos logo. – Ela falou sorrindo.

Liguei o carro e fomos para casa da irmã dela. No caminho fomos conversando – Eu roubava um beijo dela sempre que possível – e ela foi me mostrando aonde era. Logo chegamos enfrente o prédio de sua irmã e fomos acordar o Lipe.

-Lipe. – Liz tirou o cinto dele enquanto eu fui pegar as coisas dele na mala. – Acorda meu pequeno, já chegamos.- Ela acariciou o seu rosto e ele foi abrindo os olhos devagar.

-Já, tia Liz? – Ele perguntou esfregando os olhos.

-Sim amore.

-Você e o Peter vão subir comigo?- Ele perguntou e eu sorri.

-Vamos sim, Lipe. – Falei e ele sorriu.

Liz pegou sua bolsa e ajudou o Lipe a descer do carro. Fechei o porta-malas do carro e fomos para o apartamento da Emily. Ao chegar na porta do apartamento, Lipe tocou a campainha. Liz me abraçou e entrelaçou nossas mãos harmonicamente.


	18. Chapter 18

**Versão Elizabeth**

Abracei o Peter e entrelacei nossas mãos enquanto esperávamos a porta ser aberta. Era tão bom sentir seu carinho, senti-lo perto de mim e saber que ele me ama tanto quanto eu amo ele.

–Adam. – Ouvi Emily falar entre risos. – Espera... Querido, deve ser a Liz. Você sabe como ela é... – A porta foi aberta. – Oi! – Emy falou sendo abraçada pelo Marido.

–Oi mamãe. Oi papai. – Lipe abraçou os dois.

–Oi meu Lindo. A mamãe estava morrendo de saudades de você meu amor. – Ela abraçou o Lipe.

–Vocês dois poderiam manerar na safadeza porque dá pra ouvir tudo do corredor. – Eu falei rindo.

–Oi pra você também Maria testa. – Adam implicou e o Peter riu.

–Cala boca seu safado, que eu sei que vocês estavam se pegando e se pegaram bastante enquanto eu estava com o Lipe. – Falei e eles riram.

–Nem todo mundo vive no seu mundo de perdição Maria testa. – Emily me abraçou.

Começou ... ela falando essa coisas. Okay, eu provoquei...

–Mrs tarada não começa. – Eu abracei ela.

–Mãe, pai.. Esse é o namorado novo da tia Liz. O Peter. – Lipe apresentou o Peter.

–Oi Peter!- Emy falou sorrindo.

–Oi. – Peter a cumprimentou.

–Oi Peter. – Adam falou também e Peter o cumprimentou.

–O famoso Peter Facinelli. O homem chamado de " Fach Bonitão" pela minha irmã... – Emily falou rindo. EUUUU matooo ela! - É um prazer te conhecer, a Liz fala muito bem de você. – O Peter ficou vermelho.

–É um prazer te conhecer também Emily. A Liz fala muito bem de você também. – Peter falou envergonhado e a Emy sorriu.

–Vai convidar a gente pra entrar não? - Perguntei cara de pau.

–Claro, entrem. – Ela falou sorrindo e dando espaço pra gente entrar. Entramos e eu me sentei no sofá e puxei o Peter junto. Ele estava com vergonha...

–Amor, não precisa ficar com vergonha. – Falei e sai do sofá e sentei no seu colo.

–Liz.. é cada situação que você me bota. – Ele falou e eu ri.

–É porque eu te amo.

–Elizabeth testa Reaser não comece com suas safadezas no meu sofá. – Emily falou e o Peter ficou mais vermelho ainda.

–Olha... Você esta deixando meu namorado sem graça. – Falei.

–Peter, com o tempo você se acostuma. – Adam falou e o Peter sorriu um pouco.

–Filho, sua tia fez alguma safadeza na sua frente? – Emily perguntou pro Felipe.

–Não mamãe, dessa vez não. O Peter é muito gentil e carinhoso com ela e não faz aquelas safadezas que aqueles homens chatos faziam. – Peter sorriu. – O Peter dormiu comigo e com a tia Liz no dia que eu fui par casa dela. Ele chegou tarde e foi com a tia Liz no quarto que eu estava porque as filhas dele estavam lá e ai eu acordei com medo e a tia Liz estava atacando ele. Mas depois eu falei que estava com medo porque eu tive um sonho ruim e eles vieram e ficaram comigo. – Lipe explicou.

–Eu não estava atacando o Peter não... – Falei rindo.

–Tá vendo, o menino viu você tentando abusar de mim. – Peter sussurrou no meu ouvido.

–Ai mamãe depois que ela parou de atacar ele e foi ficar comigo. Eu ainda tava com medo, ai ela disse que ia dormir comigo e eu pedi para o Peter ficar também porque eu ainda estava com medo e então ela foi apagar a luz e ficou escuro de novo e eu abracei o Peter porque estava com muito medo. A tia Liz ate brigou comigo e com o Peter porque a gente estava conversando sobre os namorados dela e eu falei pra ele que os outros ficavam tirando ela de mim e dando beijo nojento nela, mas o Peter falou que também não gostava dos outros não e que a tia Liz era só minha e dele. Ai a tia Liz brigou e me botou do outro lado para eu não conversar com o Peter e falou que ia botar ele pra dormir no sofá. – Emily escutava tudo atentamente e depois que o Lipe acabou de falar ela me olhou.

–Liz... você já tá atacando o Peter, já chegou nesses extremos. Ele vai fugir de você logo logo. – Ela falou rindo.

–O Lipe fez a lição de casa dele direitinho né. – Falei. – Eu tenho uma explicação pelo meu ato. O Peter me levou pra ver a mãe dele com um grande chupão no pescoço... Eu morri de vergonha, ai eu ia... – Ela me interrompeu.

–Ia fazer o mesmo e achou que o Lipe não fosse acordar.

–Maria testa anda muito safadinha. – Adam falou.- Na frente do meu filho ainda...Coitado. Coitado do Peter também.

– Ahh... – Reclamei.

–Quando eu perguntei se você já tinha dormido com ele você disse que não. – Ela falou na cara de pau e eu fiquei muito vermelha, o Peter riu.

–Ela tá fazendo voto de castidade. – Peter falou rindo.

–Cala boca Peter. – Falei e ele riu.

–O convento não te aceita mais não Liz. Sua chance já passou. – Adam falou.

–Mãe, o Peter brincou comigo e me levou no parque. Lá no parque ele jogou futebol comigo e fomos lanchar depois ai lá, a garçonete ficou dando em cima dele. – Lipe falou rindo.

–Lipe, me ajuda menino. – Peter falou rindo e eu vi que ele apontou pra mim. Todos riram, menos eu.

–É... eu ainda não engoli essa história não. – Falei séria.

– Vai te trocar por uma garçonete? ... Que isso Elizabeth, cadê a cunhada que eu sempre tive. – Adam falou e a Emily riu.

–Amor, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você minha princesa. – Peter falou me abraçando.

–Uhuum. – Falei.

–Ela é ciumenta Peter. – Emily falou sorrindo.

–Eu já disse porque amo você, na verdade não tem explicação pra isso. Eu simplesmente amo você minha linda. – Peter falou beijando a minha bochecha.

–Onnww que bonitinho! Como o Peter é fofo. – Emily falou sorrindo.

–Ele é meu. – Falei e abracei o Peter a fazendo rir.

–Peter parece ser um santo. –Emily falou e o Peter riu.

–Só parece. – Falei sorrindo.

–Mamãe olha o que eu ganhei. – Lipe falou mostrando seus brinquedos. – Foi o Peter que me deu.

–Que lindo meu amor... Mas você já tem tantos brinquedos, e fez o Peter comprar pra você. – Emily falou. – Não precisava se incomodar Peter.

–Não foi incomodo algum Emily, Lipe é um menino ótimo e fiquei muito feliz em dar esses presentes a ele. Foi ótimo ficar com um menino por um final de semana.

–Você só tem meninas? – Adam perguntou.

–Sim, tenho três. – Peter falou. – Luca, Lola e Fiona.

–Elas são lindas e muito fofas. – Falei sorrindo. – A Fiona é da idade do Lipe e é linda igual a ele.

–Mãee olha a tia Liz. – Lipe falou envergonhado. – Peter olha ela.

–Eles formavam um casalzinho muito lindo. – Falei sorrindo.

–Tia Liz, para. – Lipe falou envergonhado e eu ri.

–Liz, deixa o menino. – Peter falou.

–Filho, você gostou da filha do Peter? – Emily perguntou.

–Mãe, a Fiona é só minha amiga. Igual a Lola e a Luca, só que ela é quase da minha idade e brincou mais comigo.

–Sua tia é muito boba, né meu amor?! – Emily falou e eu ri.

–Ela é muito boba. Ela tá falando isso só porque eu falei que quando eu fico dodói a tia Liz cuida de mim e eu melhoro, e seria igual com o Peter porque ele tava triste. Ai a Fiona me deu um beijo no rosto e ela ficou me zoando. – Lipe explicou e todos riram.

–Meu amor, você fica tão lindo vermelhinho. – Puxei ele pra perto de mim. – A tia esta brincando com você, meu amor. – Beijei o rosto dele.

–Você sabe se o Peter deixa você namorar com a filha dele. – Emily falou e nós rimos.

–O Peter é um pai ciumento. – Falei.

–Claro que sou. – Peter falou. – Mais o Lipe eu deixo... mais tipo, daqui uns 15 anos.- Nós rimos.

–Filho, vai botar suas coisas no quarto e guardar os brinquedos que o Peter te deu. – Emily falou, Lipe sorriu e foi guardar seus brinquedos.

–Como foi o final de semana de vocês? Aposto que fizeram muitas estripulias. – Falei na maior cara de pau e a Emily corou.

–Você adora implicar... deixa você comigo. – Emily falou.

–Irmãzinha você sabe que eu te amo. – Falei e ela riu.

–Emy eu não deixava... Eu contava os podres dela para o Peter. – Adam falou.

–Adam você só não é mais escroto por falta de espaço.- Falei e ele riu.

–Maria testa, Maria testa. – Adam falou rindo.

–Só uma pergunta. –Peter falou e eles o olharam. – Porque Maria testa?

–Amor eles adoram implicar comigo... – Falei e fiz biquinho.

–Você ainda não viu Peter? – Adam falou rindo. – O meio metro de testa que ela tem. – Peter riu.

–Amor não ri de mim. – Falei e encostei minha cabeça no pescoço dele.

–É muito amor...É muito amor para não ver esse meio metro de testa. – Adam zoou mais.

–Amor, coitada dela. – Emily falou e sentou no colo do marido. – Fazer o que? Nem todos tem uma testa normal, as vezes ela vem duplicada.

–Sua cachorra! Para de fazer isso comigo. – Falei e a Emily riu.

–Amor.. deixa eu ver. – Peter levantou minha franja. – Liz... é grande mesmo. – Ele falou rindo e a Emily e o Adam começaram a gargalhar.

–Poxa Peter, eu achei que você não fosse contribuir para minha ruina, mas você contribuiu. – Eu falei magoada e me sentei do lado dele.

–Minha linda, meu anjo, minha princesa. – Ele me abraçou. – Não me importo com sua testa grande.

–Vocês ficam me zoando. – Eu falei com biquinho.

–Eu não falo mais...Não vou falar nada com a sua testa. – Ele falou e eu sorri.

–Não sabe brincar não desce pro play. – Emily falou rindo.

–Então vamos brincar do meu jeito. – Falei sorrindo e ela riu.

–Do seu jeito quem brinca é o Peter. – Emily falou.

–E como brincamos, né amor?- Falei rindo e o Peter riu. – Brincamos todas as vezes que ele vai na minha casa de madrugada.

–Que isso novinha, que isso! – Emily falou rindo.

–Como o Lipe falou, você deve atacar ele, coitado. – Adam falou e eu ri.

–Vocês acham que o Peter é inocente? Acham que ele é santinho? – Perguntei e o Peter ficou vermelho.

–É o que parece. – Eles falaram juntos.

–Isso não passa de uma ilusão. – Falei rindo e o Peter riu.

–Isso não é verdade, ela me usa... me faz de gato e sapato. – Peter falou sorrindo. – Eu sou um homem santo.

–Tão santo... Nossa! – Falei irônico. – Ele é tão santo quando o meu voto de castidade. – Eles riram.

–Essas mulheres levam todo homem para o mal caminho, isso é normal. – Adam falou.

–Concordo. – Peter falou sorrindo.

–Mal caminho... Mais você bem que gosta de ser levado para o mal caminho. – Emily falou maliciosa.

–Não comecem por favor. – Falei e eles riram.

– Adora interromper os assuntos alheios Maria testa. – Adam falou e a Emily riu.

–Para de me chamar assim, porra! – Joguei uma almofada nele.

–Elizabeth, você precisa fazer mais exercícios para aliviar sua tensão sexual. – Adam falou e a Emily riu.

–Eu sei que você deve estar muito tempo sem um fazer nada, mas não precisa se estressar assim. – Emily perturbou.

–Calem a boca seus putos!

–Olha... O seu namorado era viado mais certamente o Peter vai repor tudo que ele não fez ou deixou faltando. – Emily falou e o Adam gargalhou.

–Quem? O Gavin? – Peter perguntou.

–Sim, o Gayvin.- Emily falou rindo.

–Ele não era viado. – Falei.

–Claro que era Liz. Ele ficava se desmunhecando e parecia uma mulher.- Adam falou.

–Eu digo isso pra ela, ele era viado, mas ela insiste que não. – Peter falou e eles riram.

–Ele não era... – falei.

–Como você sabe que não? – Emily perguntou.

–Porque eu sei...

–Já provou da fruta pra saber? – Adam falou.

–Bom... – Eu não sabia se falava ou não, mais isso era pelo Peter. Não sabia se ele ficaria chateado.

–Fala Liz, pode falar... Também quero saber. – Peter falou tranquilo.

–Você não vai ficar chateado? – Perguntei.

–Não, porque ficaria meu amor?

–Ah Peter, você poderia não gostar.

–Liz, pra mim ele dormindo ou não com você ele vai continuar sendo viado... e eu já te perguntei isso e você não me respondeu.

–Tudo bem... eu falo, pra matar a curiosidade de vocês... porque por mim não tocava mais nesse assunto.

–Fala logo, eu quero saber se ele é viado ou não. – Adam falou empolgado.

–Ahh... Ele não porque eu dormi com ele.

–Isso não significa nada. – Emily falou.

–Claro que sim. – Falei.

–Ah mas... – Interrompi.

–Não quero mais falar desse assunto. – Abracei o Peter.

–Tem algo a esconder, Maria testa? – Adam provocou.

–Não, apenas não quere ficar pensando nas coisas do passado. Eu namorei com o Gavin, gostei dele sim mas não era amor. Eu sempre amei o Peter, desdo primeiro momento que o vi e agora pretendo viver o meu presente e o meu futuro com ele.

–Nossa! Profundo isso Liz. – Emily falou rindo.

–Debochada.- Falei abraçando o Peter.

–Não é deboche sua implicante, é serio Liz. Estou muito feliz que você tenha se aquietado com um homem descente. – Emily falou e o Peter sorriu.

–Você falando assim o Peter vai achar o que? Que eu sou uma vadia que sai por ai com vários e que depois de velha decidiu sossegar o facho. – Falei e ela riu.

–É exatamente isso Liz, tirando o "vadia" e também que você já teve vários namorados você já teve.

–Tudo bem... não nego. – Falei.

–Mais eu sou o último. – Peter falou sorrindo.

–Já pediu em casamento? – Adam perguntou.

–Pedi, eu já pedi... mais oficialmente não.- Peter falou sorrindo.

–Você aceitou Liz? – Emily perguntou e eu ri.

–Ele não pede nada... – Peter riu.- Ele afirma. Ele diz "você vai", não diz "você quer" .

–Eu sei que você vai, então... quero viver um pouco a vida de casado antes de casar. – Ele beijou meu pescoço.

–Hmm...Como ele é decidido. – Emily falou sorrindo. – E os meus sobrinhos, já pensou? – Ela perguntou e o Peter riu.

–Claro que sim...Já pensei bastante e quero ter dois. – Eu arregalei os olhos e a Emily e o Adam riram.

–Dois Peter? Eu achei que fosse um. – Falei e o Peter riu.

–Você não quer me dar um, pensei que duplicando você mudasse de ideia. – Ele falou gargalhando e eu ri.

–É Peter, vamos ver... – Falei e ele sorriu.

–Sério? Promete que não vai me enrolar mais? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

–Tá vendo como ele é? Depois a safada sou eu. – Falei e o Peter riu.

–Vocês podem providenciar meus sobrinhos já.- Emily ficou do lado do Peter. – Isso mesmo Peter, cobre dela e não de sossego ate ela estar com meus sobrinhos na barriga.

–Muito obrigada Emily, depois dessa é que eu não vou ter sossego mesmo. – Peter riu.

–Sua irmã me apoia, agora é só você parar de me enrolar. – Ele falou sorrindo.

–Emily sua irmã esta doente? Você tem certeza que não é uma freira no lugar dela?- Adam perguntou rindo e Peter riu junto com a Emily.

–Eu estou achando que é. – Emy e Peter falaram juntos.

–Eu não sou tá... Continuo a mesma de sempre.

–Duvido. – Emily falou sorrindo.

–Não duvida de mim. – Falei.

–Eu estou DUVIDANDO de você sim, e acredito que você tenha ficado pura por falta de sexo. – Ela falou sorrindo e eu fiquei boquiaberta.

Emily queria me provocar, ela estava me provocando desde quando chegamos. Ela sabia muito bem que eu não iria aguentar muito tempo assim e acabaria caindo na pilha dela . Ela sabia que duvidando de mim eu faria qualquer coisa para provar o contrario, qualquer coisa.

–Ihhh, vai começar. – Adam falou.

–Emily, o que eu te pedi antes...? – Falei e ela riu.

–Não posso fazer nada.

–Você adora me provocar...

–Não estou provocando, apenas falando a verdade. – Adam riu.

–Estou perdido. – Peter falou confuso.

–É assim que começa a diversão das duas, uma provocando a outra. – Adam explicou. – Maria testa não aceita que duvidem dela e a Emily faz isso para provocar.

–Humm... – Peter riu.

–Não vou cair na sua pilha hoje, você esta fazendo isso porque o Peter esta aqui.- Falei e ela riu.

–Tudo bem, não vou mais provocar você...mais ainda duvido.

–Vai a merda Emily. – Ela riu.

–Olha a boca, tem crianças aqui. – Adam falou.

–Mãe... –Lipe veio do quarto correndo.

–Oi meu filho, oque foi?

–A vovó vai vim? – Lipe perguntou.

– Ela deve estar chegando, filho. – Emily falou e o Lipe sorriu.

Tinha tanto tempo que eu não via a minha mãe. Na verdade nem tanto, mais eu sentia falta. Por mais que não trocar muitas palavras eu ainda sentia falta de conversar com ela. Durante a minha adolescência eu era muito rebelde em relação a tudo e como consequência eu acabei me afastando um pouco da minha mãe. Depois de tudo que eu fiz e que falei pra ela, e também das coisas que ela falou pra mim acabamos nos distanciando e não ter muito contato depois disso. Talvez fosse por falta de intimidade e um pouco de falta de jeito da minha parte quase não nos falávamos. Bom... ela viria aqui hoje e seria uma oportunidade deu me desculpar com ela e esperar que ela aceitasse minhas desculpas pelo passado.

–Tudo bem... Peter, Peter, Peter vem ver meus carinhos, vem. – Lipe puxou o Peter pela mãe.

–Filho, deixa o Peter. – Emily falou e o Peter sorriu.

–Ah mãe... eu disse que ia mostrar e ele disse que queria ver. – Lipe falou.

–Eu quero ver Lipe, me mostra. – Peter falou sorrindo e eu sai do colo dele e me sentei no sofá.

–Vamos... – Lipe falou sorrindo. – Tem um muito legal, é um dos meus favoritos. – Lipe foi falando com o Peter ate que vi os dois desaparecerem pelo corredor.

Conversamos um pouco e depois eu sequestrei o Peter do Lipe, que reclamou. Voltamos pra sala e ficamos conversando coisas bobas e brincando. Emily encheu o Peter de perguntas e ele já estava mais relaxado.

Eu estava com diversos pensamentos e modos de me desculpar com a minha mãe em mente, só que as palavras pareciam trocar de ordem quando eu achava a coisa certa a dizer, me confundindo ainda mais e me deixando com a cabeça explodindo de dor.

Aproveitei que todos estavam distraídos e sai da sala. Eu precisava de ar. Fui ate a varanda. A noite estava fria, o céu estrelado e com poucas nuvens no céu. Me sentei numa das cadeira e fiquei olhando pro céu, esquecendo de tudo a minha volta.

–Liz... O que faz aqui fora sozinha, ainda mais nesse frio? – Peter perguntou e eu olhei pra ele.

–Nada. –Falei simplesmente.

–Veste, está muito frio aqui fora. - Ele tirou sua jaqueta e me deu.

–Não precisa Peter, eu estou bem. – Falei e ele me levantou.

–Veste, você esta gelada. – Me vesti e ele me puxou para seus braços me abraçando. – Porque esta aqui sozinha? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

–Estou apenas com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – Falei acariciando suas costas.

–Só isso? Tem certeza?

–Sim. – Encostei minha cabeça em seu peitoral.

–Liz, eu te conheço tão bem... –Ele falou.

–Eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça e pensando, só.- Falei.

–Pensando em que?

–Na minha mãe.

–E foi isso que te deixou assim? Com essa carinha triste? – Ele acariciou meus cabelos.

–Ah...Porque não me dou muito bem com a minha mãe e estou pensando no que falar pra ela quando à ver. – Ele me olhou.

–E o que você já pensou ate agora?

–Que quero me desculpar com ela e ... as palavras se misturam na minha mente, eu me perco e fico confusa. – Falei o abraçando mais forte e respirando seu perfume me fazendo relaxar um pouco.

–Calma, você vai conseguir meu amor. – Ele se encostou na parede e me puxou pela cintura. – Eu tenho certeza que você vai.

–Eu tenho medo de não conseguir e na hora falar algo errado. –Eu abaixei a cabeça.

–Ei. –Ele segurou o meu queixo me fazendo olhar pra ele. – Você vai conseguir, vai falar a coisa certa na hora certa. Você pode não estar conseguindo agora, mas na hora que você tiver que falar as palavras vão sair facilmente do modo que você quer.

–Eu tenho medo Peter. – Falei agoniada.

–Eu estou com você meu amor, estou do seu lado minha princesa. Sempre. – Ele beijou a minha testa.

–Obrigada por estar comigo sempre Peter, eu te amo tanto. – Ele sorriu.

–E eu não me canso de te amar. – Ele falou sorrindo e me dei um beijo.

–Amor...

–Sim? – Ele falou.

–Minha testa é muito grande? – Ele riu da minha pergunta. – Não ri Peter, responde.

–Não amor, pra mim ela é normal. – Ele falou rindo.

–Não precisa exagerar, porque eu sei que normal ela não é. – Ele riu.

–Tudo bem, ela não é muito grande mas também não é pequena , Maria testa. – Ele falou rindo.

–Eu ia te bater, mas eu amo você ate me chamando de Maria testa. – Ele gargalhou.

–Então eu posso chamar você de Maria testa sem você me agredir ?

–Pode.

–Maria testa, Maria testa, Maria testa, Maria testa...

–Tá, não abusa. – Falei e ele riu.

–Você falou que eu podia. – Ele questionou.

–Falei que você podia falar e não abusar.

–Mais você abusa de mim. – Ele fez biquinho.

–Em que?

–Quando você não me dá beijo. Você abusa demais do tempo para isso. – Ele falou e eu sorri.

–Peter você lê essas coisas na internet ou você fala essas coisas lindas por natureza? – Perguntei e ele sorriu.

–Você me da inspiração para falar coisas assim. – Ele colocou a mão na minha nuca.

–Esta vendo... Que homem lindo, fofo, romântico eu tenho. – Ele sorriu e me puxou pra mais perto.

–Que mulher perfeita eu tenho. – Ele me beijou. Coloquei minha mão na sua nuca e nos beijamos.

Eu ficava completamente entregue a ele em qualquer momento, era muito difícil eu conseguir me concentrar e não me entregar de _corpo e alma_ . Era muito difícil não me render ao seus encantos e ao meu desejo enorme de tê-lo.

Suas mãos acariciavam sua mão acariciava minha cintura e a minha estava na sua bochecha enquanto nos beijávamos calmamente durante um bom tempo.

–Vocês já podem parar com esse beijo nojento, já estão assim a muito tempo. Peter para de beijar a minha tia. – Lipe entrou entre nós empurrando uma pra cada lado.

–Lipe deixa eu ficar um pouquinho com o Peter, meu anjo. – Abracei o Peter de novo.

–Lipe deixa eu dar amor e fazer carinho na sua tia. – Peter falou e beijou o meu rosto. Sorri.

–Tiaa! Vocês não estão me dando atenção. – Ele falou emburrado.

–Meu lindo deixa eu dar um pouquinho de atenção pro Peter, ele também gosta de carinho meu lindo. – Falei.

–Eu também... – Ele falou com biquinho.

–Vem cá garotão. – Peter pegou ele no colo.- Vamos te dar atenção. – Lipe sorriu.

–Você adora roubar o meu namorado né menino. – Falei e o Lipe sorriu.

–Mamãe foi com o papai no escritório ver umas coisas. – Lipe falou e eu comecei a rir.

–Hmmmmmm. – Falei maliciosa.

–Liz, não pense besteiras. – Peter falou e eu ri.

–Impossível. – Falei sorrindo.

–Maldosa. –Ele beijou a minha bochecha.

–Felipe... –Emy chamou.

–Oi mamãe. – Felipe se irou para olhar pra ela.

–Filho, entre.. esta muito frio para você ai fora.

–Mamãe, a tia Liz e o Peter estavam aqui se beijando a muito tempo e eu estava sozinho e vim pedir atenção.

–É... ele entrou no meio. – Falei e a Emily gargalhou.

–Filho deixa sua tia e o Peter em paz.

–Mãe! – Ele reclamou.

–Emily não tem problema nenhum. – Peter falou todo bobo.

–Ele fica todo bobo quanto está com o Lipe, nem liga pra mulher dele mais. – Falei e eles riram.

–Boba. – Peter falou e me deu um beijo rápido. – Você é minha mulher agora? Você não falava isso antes. – Ele riu.

–Eu falei "sua mulher"? – Me fiz de desentendida.

– Falou sim... – Ele falou sorrindo. – Você é MINHA mulher. – Ele me puxou pela cintura.

–Epa! Lipe, estamos sobrando. – Emily falou e o interfone tocou.- Vamos atender meu amor, deve ser sua avó. – Ela pegou o Lipe do colo do Peter.

–Você é o MEU homem. – Eu o beijei calorosamente. – Meu Peter. – Falei com a testa encostada na dele.

–Eu amo quando você fala isso. Eu sou seu, inteiramente seu.- Ele falou passando seu nariz no meu.

–Ainda bem que você sabe que me pertence.- Falei sorrindo.

–Você é minha.- Ele falou apertando mais minha cintura me fazendo arfar.

–Peter. – Um gemido baixo escapou da minha boca.

–Maria testa! Coisa feia! – Emily falou e eu olhei pra ela a fuzilando.

–Você poderia sair daqui, com licença. – Falei e ela gargalhou. – Você esta atrapalhando o momento.

–Desculpa sua grossa. – Ela se fez de ofendida.

–Estou querendo ficar a sós com meu namorado, você poderia nos dar licença. – Falei e o Peter riu.

–Tem o quarto de hospedes, vocês podem ir. – Ela falou rindo e eu ri.

–Amor você quer ir? Podemos continuar lá. – Peter arregalou os olhos.

–Liz. – Ele me repreendeu envergonhado.

–Amor se acostuma, ela vai implicar comigo sempre e com você também. – Falei e Emily riu.

–Relaxa Peter, vou implicar com você não. – Emily falou e o Peter sorriu.

–Agora você já pode ir. – Falei.

–Já estou indo sua chata. – Ela falou rindo. A campainha tocou.

–Vai lá ô, tá tocando. –Falei e ela saiu rindo.

– Você poderia para de me botar em situações constrangedoras.- Ele falou e eu ri.

–Você é lindo envergonhado, já te falei isso. – Beijei seu rosto.

– Eu sei, você já falou várias vezes e acho que faz isso de proposito. – Eu ri.

–Amor... Não faço não. – Beijei seu pescoço.

–Hm...não sei não. – Ele falou e eu ri.

–Duvidas de mim?

–Você me bota em situações embaraçosas Sra. Facinelli. – Eu sorri.

–Eu gosto de ver você em situações embaraçosas. – O segurei pela camisa e coloquei minha perna entre a sua.

–Liz, para... pode parar. – Ele falou agoniado.

–O que foi que eu fiz amor? – Perguntei inocente subindo um pouco a minha perna entre as suas.

–Sua sínica, você esta me torturando. Você vai ver também. – Ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim.

– Não Peter, Para! Não! Cócegas não! Para ! – Falei me mexendo em seus braços.

–Não, você é muito má comigo. – Ele falou rindo.

–Amor! Para Para! Peter! Para. – Falei entre gargalhadas. Me soltei de seus braços e tentei correr mas ele me puxou novamente me segurando firme.

–Não vai fugir de mim. – Ele falou e beijou minha bochecha.

–Amor, por favor não faz. Por favor meu lindo – Pedi e ele riu.

–Não faço se você parar de me torturar. – Eu ri.

–Eu paro amor, eu paro. – Falei sorrindo.

–Melhor assim. – Ele me deu um selinho.

–Vamos entrar, vou te apresentar a minha mãe. – Falei.

–Liz, será que ela vai gostar de mim? – Ele perguntou receoso.

–Vai sim meu lindo. – Falei sorrindo.

–E se ela não gostar?

–Quem tem que gostar sou eu, é comigo que você vai dormir ... – Falei e ele sorriu um pouco.

–Não é assim amor.

–Claro que é meu lindo. – Falei sorrindo e lhe dei um beijo demorado. – Ela vai gostar de você sim. – Abracei ele.

–Vocês dois poderiam voltar e se socializar com as pessoas. – Emily falou e eu ri.

–Nós já vamos. – Falei.

–Emily, Elizabeth esta aqui? – Ouvi minha mãe perguntar.

–Liz, vem cá. – Emily chamou.

–Vamos amor, vou te apresentar pra minha mãe. – Falei olhando em seus olhos.

–Tudo bem. – Ele beijou a minha testa.

Fomos pra sala abraçados e um nervoso começou a tomar conta de mim, ao perceber isso, Peter apertou um pouco a minha mão me dando coragem para falar com a minha mãe depois de tanto tempo.

–Oi mãe.- Falei e ela me olhou fixamente.

–Ah... Lembrou que tem uma? – Ela falou e aquilo me magoou. Sei que ela tinha todo direito de me tratar mal e tudo mas, só que eu não queria brigar mais...

–Mãe. – Emily a repreendeu.

–Ah, não... tudo bem. – Falei e elas me olhavam surpresas. – É... Mãe, esse é o meu namorado, Peter Facinelli. – Apresentei Peter a minha mãe e ela se levantou. – Peter, essa é minha mãe, Karen Davidson. – Apresentei os dois.

–É um prazer conhece-la Sra. Davidson. – Peter a cumprimentou.

–É um prazer em conhece-lo Peter Facinelli. – Minha mãe o cumprimentou sorrindo e o Peter sorriu.

– A Liz fala muito bem da Senhora. – Peter falou e eu a olhei. Ele me abraçou e piscou pra mim. Sorri.

–Não precisa usar o "senhora" Peter, pode me chamar de você. –Minha mãe falou simpática. – E fico muito surpresa em saber que Elizabeth fala muito bem de mim pra você. – Peter sorriu e me abraçou.

–Sim, ela fala . – Peter falou sorrindo. Me sentei e puxei o Peter para se sentar ao meu lado. Ele se sentou e colocou a mão na minha perna. Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, ate que minha mãe quebrou esse silêncio.

–Então Peter, a quanto tempo vocês estão namorando? - Minha mãe perguntou.

Boa pergunta... Eu tinha quase certeza que tinha um mês e meio. Era isso mesmo, um mês e meio. O tempo passou muito rápido, os dias passaram muito rápido e eu não me liguei ao certo quanto era, mais agora tinha certeza, era um mês e meio.

–Um mês... Um mês e um pouco mais, não é Liz?

–Sim amor, um mês e meio. – Falei sorrindo e ele sorriu.

–Tem bastante tempo Maria testa. Você só veio nós comunicar agora, né sua safada?! – Emily falou e eu ri.

–Não tem bastante tempo assim, foi tudo muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo lento. – Falei e encostei minha cabeça no ombro do Peter

–Verdade, foi tudo meio rápido e ao mesmo tempo lento. Num dia erámos apenas amigos, no outro saímos com todo mundo e aconteceu o primeiro beijo... – Tomei a palavra.

–No dia seguinte conversamos e estávamos dispostos deixar as coisas acontecerem. E depois resolvemos logo que nossa amizade colorida deveria ser algo mais sério.- Falei.

–É, foi rápido mesmo ... Rapidinho vocês hein. – Adam falou rindo.

–E não falamos antes porque queríamos falar primeiro com as filhas dele e saber como elas iriam reagir. – Expliquei.

–Você tem quantas filhas Peter? – Minha mãe quis saber.

–Três meninas. – Peter falou sorrindo.

–Três meninas lindas. – Falei sorrindo e o Peter beijou o meu rosto.

–Elas são muito legais vovó. – Lipe falou sorrindo. – Elas ficaram na casada tia Liz junto comigo. – Minha mãe sorriu.

–Então elas aceitaram bem... Não teve nenhum problema em ver o pai delas com outra mulher?

–Não, ela gostam muito da Liz. Luca, a mais velha, depois que me separei da mãe delas sempre quis saber como a Liz estava, se eu iria namorar com ela e coisas assim, influenciando Lola e Fiona também. –Minha mãe riu.

–Que bom que elas não se importam e aprovam esse namoro. – Minha mãe falou sorrindo. – Elizabeth sempre teve problemas com namoros, nunca pareceu algo tão seguro quanto este e espero que seja assim.

Minha mãe pareceu gostar do Peter. Na verdade eu sentia que ela gostava dele e eles estavam se dando muito bem. Peter estava mais relaxado, antes ele estava muito nervoso em saber se ia se dar bem com a minha mãe ou não e como previsto eles estavam se dando bem.

–Pode ter certeza que vai ser. – Falei sorrindo acariciando a mão do Peter.

–E qual seria suas intensões com a minha filha? – Minha mãe perguntou num tom descontraído e o Peter sorriu.

–Mãe. – A repreendi.

–Mãe, a Liz já esta bem grandinha para você perguntar isso. – Emily falou e ela riu.

–Qual é o problema, eu só quero saber.

–Vovó o Peter falou pra mim, ele falou pra mim. – Lipe falou sorrindo.

–E o que ele falou pra você, meu lindo?

–Ele falou que acha minha tia muito bonita, que ama ela, que quer casar com ela e que vai fazer ela muito feliz.- Lipe falou sorrindo e eu dei um selinho no Peter.

–Faço das palavras do Lipe as minhas. – Peter falou sorrindo.

–Um homem de ouro.- Minha mãe falou sorrindo.

–Escolho bem meus namorados. – Falei sorrindo abraçando o Peter.

–Não escolhe não, você tem um dedo pobre pra isso. Peter é a única salvação que apareceu pra você. –Emily falou rindo e o Peter gargalhou.

–Não tenho não. – Tentei salvar a minha reputação.

–Na ultima vez você apareceu aqui com uma mulher, não vem não. – Adam falou e todos riram.

–Exagerado. – Falei revirando os olhos.

–Não é não, Liz. Você arrumou cada namorado, que só jesus. – Peter falou e Emily riu.

–Ate você? Ate você contra mim? Ta bom... deixa você comigo. – Emily e Adam gargalharam.

–Minha linda, não estou contra você. Só estou expondo meu pensamento. – Ele falou e beijou o meu rosto. – Mais evoluiu bem.

–Peter, você é melhor calado. – Falei.

–Poxa amor... – Ele fez uma carinha triste.

–Elizabeth, não o trate assim. –Minha mãe brigou.

–Mãe. – Reclamei.

–Não o trate assim, ele foi sincero oras.

–Tudo bem. – Falei.

–Mamãe qualquer dia desses as filhas do Peter podem vir aqui para brincarem comigo? – Lipe perguntou.

–Claro que podem meu anjo.

–Peter você trás elas? Você falou que trazia se minha mãe deixasse. Trás por favorzinho. – Lipe fez carinha de anjo.

–Trago Lipe, qualquer dia desse eu trago elas pra brincar com você. – Peter falou e ele sorriu.

–Ebaa!

–Mãe, sabia que a Liz vai te dar netos? – Emily falou rindo e a minha mãe arregalou os olhos.

–Você tá gravida? – Ela falou incrédula e eu achei que ela fosse ter uma ataque cardíaco.

–Não mãe... Claro que não. – Falei tentando tranquiliza -lá.

–Então como você vai me dar netos se você não tá gravida?

–Futuramente mãe, futuramente você vai ter netos e eu sobrinhos. – Emily falou rindo.

–Menina você é louca! Queria me matar do coração. – Minha mãe suspirou aliviada.

–Qual problema se ela tivesse mãe? Ia ser lindo.

–Ela primeiro me fala que esta namorando a um mês e depois esta grávida? É um pouco radical demais.- Eu ri.

–Não apresse as coisas Emily, só depois do casamento. – Peter falou rindo e a Emily gargalhou.

–Tá bom.- Emily falou sorrindo.

–Esta certo Peter, só depois do casamento. – Minha mãe concordou.

**Versão Peter.**

Estava sendo ótimo conhecer a família da Liz. A irmã dela é muito legal, o cunhado também, ótimos cunhados. A mãe dela era bem simpática, uma sogra muito legal. Eu estava um pouco nervoso em conhecer a mãe da Liz, achei que ela não fosse gostar de mim, sei lá... mais ela gostou, pelo menos parece que sim.

–Esta certo Peter, só depois do casamento. – A mãe da Liz, Karen, concordou.

–Mãe hoje em dia é muito diferente. –Emily falou sorrindo.

–Como se eu não soubesse. Eu posso ser mais velha que vocês mais não sou da era das cavernas. – Nós rimos.

–Tudo bem, mais a Liz e o Peter não vão aguentar ate o casamento. Pronto, falei! – Emily falou rindo e a Liz riu.

–Se depender do Peter não vamos mesmo. – Liz falou e eu morri de vergonha.

–Eu? Eu não fiz nada. – Menti e ela gargalhou.

–Não fez, é? E isso aqui é o que? – Ela afastou o cabelo mostrando os chupões da noite passada.

–Eiiita! A noite foi quente! – Emily falou rindo e a Liz riu.

–Que isso Peter! Achei que ela estava te levando para o mal caminho, só que não! – Adam falou rindo.

–Vai negar que não foi você que fez isso? – Liz me provocou.

–Tudo bem, fui eu. – Falei e eles riram. – Mais não fui eu que agarrei um homem no escuro na frente do Lipe.

–Elizabeth! – Karen brigou com a Liz e eu ri.

–Não ri. – Liz falou pra mim. – Mãe, a culpa não é só minha.

–Vocês parecem dois adolescentes. – A mãe da Liz falou e a gente sorriu.

–A Liz encontrou o homem perfeito pra ela, alguém que aguenta todas as safadezas dela. – Emily falou sorrindo e abraçou o Adam.

–Como você casou com ela? Ela é tão chata. – Liz falou pro Adam. – A é... Você também é chato. – Eles riram.

–Liz, para de ser implicante.- Falei e beijei a cabeça dela.

–Desculpa ai se o meu cunhado me ama mais do que ama você. – Emily falou sorrindo e eu ri.

– Tá bom, senta lá. – Liz falou e eu ri.

–Maria testa. – Emily falou rindo e a Liz fez biquinho.

–Você vai deixar amor? Ela me tá me chamando de Maria testa.

–Minha linda, você é a minha Maria testa...Eu amo você mesmo assim. – Eu falei e beijei a testa dela.

–Eu amo você, sabia?

–Eu também amo você, sabia? – Falei e ela me beijou.

–Dois adolescentes. – Emily falou sorrindo e nos separamos.

–Deixa eu viver com a minha juventude enquanto posso, com licença. – Liz falou sorrindo e acariciou o meu rosto.

– Está me chamando de velha? -Emily questionou.

– Se a carapuça serviu. - Liz gargalhou.

– Olha ela mãe. - Emily disse e eu ri.

– Você que começou. – Liz retrucou.

–Que eu me lembre você nasceu primeiro e esta perto dos quarenta antes que eu. – Emily falou.

– Posso ser mais velha, mas quem tem cara de velha é você. - Liz gargalhou.

–Mãe! – Emily reclamou.

–Parem as duas! – Karen brigou. – Parecem crianças, parem com isso.

–Mãe, foi ela. – As duas falaram juntas.

–Sempre crianças. – Karen falou. Eu e Adam rimos.

–Ei menina, para de implicar com a sua irmã. – Falei e beijei a mão da Liz.

–Emily, coisa feia bebê. – Adam falou.

–Parem. – Elas falaram emburradas e a mãe da Liz riu.

–Vocês não precisam ter problema com idades, parem de ser bobas. – Adam falou.

–Vocês são lindas assim, a idade não é o problema. – Falei e elas sorriram.

–Se o meu amor diz, eu acredito. – Liz beijou o meu rosto.

–Bobinha. – Segurei sua mão.

–Meu anjo esta ficando tarde, eu tenho que ir pra casa. – Karen falou e se levantou.

–Mas já, mãe. Fica mais um pouco. – Emily falou.

–Não querida, eu tenho que ir. Fica pra outro dia, outro dia eu venho mais cedo.

–Meu amor, vamos também? – Liz perguntou no meu ouvido.

–Quando você quiser meu anjo. – Falei.

–Vamos então... – Ela se levantou e eu me levantei também. – Nós também vamos.

–Fiquem mais um pouco.

–Amanhã temos que gravar... E não posso dormir muito tarde. – Emily riu.

–Seii... – Ela falou duvidosa.

–Para.. – Liz falou rindo. – Vá chamar o Lipe para eu me despedir dele. – Emily riu.

–Tudo bem, já volto. – Emily foi chamar o Lipe e nós ficamos na sala com o Adam.

–Liz... – Falei e ela me abraçou.

–Sim, amor.

– Pergunta se a sua mãe não quer voltar com a gente. Deixamos ela em casa e depois eu te levo em casa.

–Boa ideia amor. Vou perguntar. – Ela falou sorrindo e se virou. – Mãe?

–Oi. – Karen se virou.

–Mãe, você veio de carro?

–Não, eu estava na casa de uma amiga e vim andando ate aqui.

–Como você vai voltar pra casa?

–De táxi.

–Não, a gente deixa você em casa. –Liz falou.

–Não precisa, eu pego um táxi, é pertinho.

–Não Karen, eu faço questão. Te deixamos em casa. – Falei e ela sorriu.

–Obrigada, mas não precisa.

–Mãe, por favor. – Liz pediu.

–Senhora ... – Ela em olhou seria assim que eu comecei a falar. – Desculpe... Karen, deixa a gente te levar em casa.

–Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Ela falou sorrindo. – Agradeço a intensão de vocês.-Liz sorriu.

–Vovó. – Lipe veio correndo e Emily veio atrás. – Fica mais, não vai embora não. – Lipe abraçou ela.

–Meu querido, já está tarde... Eu tenho que ir. Outro dia eu volto. – Karen abraçou ele.

–Ah! Fica mais. – Ele pediu.

–Não meu lindo, outro dia eu volto. Você pode ir na casa da vovó também.

–Tá. – Ele falou cabisbaixo.

–Não fica assim meu lindo. – Ela beijou a cabeça dele. – Eu volto meu amor.

–Tudo bem vovó. – Ele abraçou-a.

–Filho, sua tia e o Peter também já vão. – Emily falou.

–Ahh não vai. – Ele me abraçou.

–Foi muito legal conhecer você Lipe. – Eu me abaixei no tamanho dele.

–Fica mais um pouco, você nem brincou comigo.

–Eu brinquei com você na casa da sua tia Lipe, outro dia a gente brinca mais.

–Nós voltamos outras vezes meu anjo. – Liz falou e beijou a testa do Lipe.

–Poxa, não vai... Fica mais tia Liz, fica Peter. – Ele pediu.

–Amanhã a gente te que gravar Lipe, temos que ir. – Falei.

–Tá. – Ele falou tristinho.

–Eu amei ficar com você meu lindo, foi muito legal ficar com você no final de semana. – Liz pegou ele no colo. – Eu amo amo amo amo amo você! – Ela beijou o rosto dele o fazendo rir.

–Eu também amo você tia.- Ele beijou o rosto dela.

–Da beijo no Peter que já vamos embora. – Liz falou e ele saiu do colo dela e foi pro meu.

–Tchau Peter. – Ele beijou o meu rosto. – Eu adorei ficar com você, obrigada por me dar os carinhos.

–De nada. – Mexi no cabelo dele. –Ate mais menino. – Coloquei ele no chão.

–Tchau. – Ele falou e abraçou a Liz depois.- Tchau tia, não demora a vim me ver, não esquece de mim.

–Meu amor eu não vou esquecer, não vou esquecer nunca de você. – Liz beijou o rosto dele. – Tchau, meu amor. – Ela beijou sua testa.

–Tchau Peter, foi ótimo te conhecer, cunhado. – Emily me abraçou e eu ri.

–Foi um prazer conhecer você cunhada. – Ela riu.

–Tchau Emy, ate mais.- Liz abraçou ela.

–Não demore para vir Maria testa. – Emily falou e as duas riram.

–Tchau Peter, foi bom te conhecer cara. – Adam apertou a minha mão.

–Foi bom te conhecer também, Adam. –Falei.

Nós despedimos de todos e depois saímos do apartamento. No elevador a Liz segurou a minha mão e depois fomos para o carro. Abri a porta do carro para as duas e a Karen entrou no banco de trás.

–Mãe, vai na frente. – Liz falou pra Karen.

–Não... pode ir. Estou bem aqui. – Nós rimos e entramos no carro.

– Liz, você sabe o caminho... mostre para o Peter. – Karen falou.

–Tudo bem.. – Liz falou sorrindo.

–Então... – Karen falou. – Peter, você costuma ficar muito com as suas filhas?

–Bom, eu tento ficar com elas sempre. Tento ficar com elas todos os finais de semana e alguns dias de semana que eu ficarei em casa ou posso chegar mais tarde eu pego elas para ficar comigo.. – Falei.

–Mãe, ele é um ótimo pai! – Liz beijou o meu rosto e mãe dela sorriu.

–Um ótimo pai para os meus netos, então. – Sorri.

–Você já conheceu a sua sogra Liz?

–Sim mãe. – Eu ri.

–Vou um pouco vergonhoso, mais eu conheci. - Ela falou e eu gargalhei.

–Porque filha? - Eu ri.

–O Peter é maluco. A culpa foi dele. – Eu ri e a Karen e me acompanhou.

–Eu não fiz nada, fazer oque se você não resiste a mim. – Falei e a Karen riu mais.

–Você é muito sínico Peter Facinelli. – Ela batei na minha perna.

–Olha...! Estou dirigido, não pode me agredir. – Falei e ela me olhou séria.

–Minha vontade era matar você por me fazer passar tanta vergonha. – Ela falou e eu ri.

–Você não ia ter coragem?

–Porque não?

–Porque você me ama e não aguentaria ficar sem mim. – Falei sorrindo.

–Palhaço. – Ela me deu um beijo rápido.

–Elizabeth, você esta tirando a atenção dele. – A mãe da Liz brigou.

–Amor, você vai pra minha casa hoje? – Liz perguntou colocando sua mão no meu pescoço.

–Não meu anjo, eu vou pra casa. – Ela fez biquinho.

–Você sempre fica lá para dormir comigo. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e mãe dela nos encarava.

–Não amor, eu tenho que ir pra casa. – Falei. Ela é maluca? Fica perguntando isso na frente da mãe dela, o que a mãe dela vai pensar.

–Liz, deixe-o ir pra casa. – Karen falou com uma voz calma. –É melhor.

–Não mãe, eu quero que ele vá. Ele dormiu comigo a semana inteira porque não pode ficar hoje. – Liz sorriu e Karen me olhou incrédula.

–A semana inteira? – Ela perguntou devagar.

–É mãe. – Liz respondeu com naturalidade. – Ele ate tem roupas lá. – Meu deus! A mãe dela vai me matar.

–Vocês... Meu deus! Elizabeth.

–Liz para. – Pedi olhando para o fluxo de carros a minha frente.

–Amor, minha mãe precisa saber o que a gente faz quando você vai na minha casa. – Ela falou sorrindo e eu corei.

–Isso não é da minha conta. Não preciso saber das perversidades de vocês. – Karen falou e eu morri de vergonha. Liz começou a gargalhar.

– O Peter é muito lindo mãe, ele é tão lindo. – Liz falou sorrindo e mãe dela riu.

–Ele é um homem muito bonito mesmo, Elizabeth. – Sorri amarelo.

–Ele é mais lindo ainda quando sai do banheiro de toalha, com o cabelo molhado e o corpo úmido. – Liz falou rindo e eu fiquei mais vermelho do que já estava. – É tão sexy. – A mãe dela gargalhou.

–Liz, por favor. – Falei e ela riu.

–Amor é verdade. – Ela falou sorrindo e colocou seus dedos entre meus cabelos.

–Minha filha você esta deixando o Peter envergonhado.

–Eu estou achando que essa é a intensão dela. – Falei e elas riram mais.

– É que se você fosse mulher você ia saber como é bom ver essas cenas suas. – Ela falou sorrindo.

–Pelo que a Liz esta dizendo o Peter é um homem e tanto. – Liz gargalhou com o que a Karen falou e eu fiquei mais envergonhado ainda.

–Mãe, ele não é um homem e tanto... Ele é um homem e muitos tantos. – Liz falou rindo. – Amor, você é um gato... Eu amo você. – Liz beijou minha bochecha.

–Ah Liz. – Me ajeitei no banco. - Você adora me deixar em situações embaraçosas. – Falei e ela riu.

–Estou brincando com você amor, apenas queria te deixar envergonhado. – Ela segurou a minha mão. – Mais o que eu falei é verdade, tudo que eu falei é verdade. – Sorri.

–Peter, não precisa ter vergonha de mim. – Karen falou sorrindo e colocou a mão no meu ombro. – Essas meninas são assim, elas gostam de fazer os namorados passarem vergonha na primeira vez que vou conhece-los.

–Viu amor, não tem problema deu falar. – Liz mexeu nos meus cabelos.

Fomos o caminho inteiro ate a casa da Karen conversando sobre varias coisas. A Liz parou de me fazer passar vergonha – Graças a Deus – e fomos conversando normalmente ate a casa da Karen.

–Esta entregue sogrinha. – Falei e ela sorriu.

–Obrigado meu genro. – Karen falou sorrindo. – Cuide do meu genro Elizabeth, se você brigar com ele eu brigo com você. – Liz fez uma cara muito engraçada de espanto.

–Mas... – Ela não sabia o que falar e eu ri. – Já esta assim, protegendo o seu novo genro.

–Fazer o que, se a sua mãe já gosta de mim. – Falei rindo junto com a Karen.

–Minha filha, o Peter é um homem de ouro... Juízo vocês dois, tchau. – Ela abriu a porta do carro. Saímos do carro também.

–Tchau Karen, foi um prazer te conhecer. – Falei sorrindo e abracei ela.

–Foi um prazer Peter. – Ela retribuiu o abraço e depois foi falar com a Liz.

Parecia que as duas estavam se dando bem, e que tudo que a Liz comentou ficou no passado agora. Elas se despediram com um abraço e falaram alguma coisa que eu não pude escutar, o que me fez sorrir e depois Karen foi embora.

–Vamos amor? – Liz falou sorrindo e veio na minha direção.

–Vamos minha linda. – Passei meus braços em torno da sua cintura a puxando para os meus braços.

–Eu amo você. – Ela falou sorrindo e me olhando.

–É? – Encostei a minha testa na dela. – Eu também amo você. – Ela abraçou meu pescoço.

–Vamos pra casa. – Ela beijou a minha bochecha.

Abri a porta para ela entrar e depois entrei no carro. Ela colocou a mão no meu joelho e eu podei uma das minhas sobre a dela, dei partida e fomos pra sua casa.

Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz como eu estava sendo agora. A Liz me faz tão bem, ela é a pessoa que consegue me fazer amar intensamente sem me cansar ou querer me fazer parar nem um pouco. Estar com ela era uma das sensações mais incríveis e namorar com ela é uma das experiências magnificas. Não tem nada demais, na verdade tem... Ela é diferente de todas as outras mulheres que já conheci. Ela encanta com seu modo, tem sua luz própria. Ela se encanta com qualquer gesto, sorri de qualquer forma e por qualquer coisa, sua espontaneidade é algo especial nela.

A forma dela sorrir, dela andar, dela falar, ate mesmo nos momentos que esta pensativa e ate mesmo brava ela é linda. Ela é linda de todos os jeitos, e vejo que era ela que faltava na minha vida. Era ela que faltava para eu me sentir completo e tão feliz.

Logo chegamos a sua casa. Parei o carro na garagem e saímos. Fomos para o seu apartamento, entramos e logo fomos para o quarto. Eu deitei na cama enquanto ela ia tomar banho.

–Amor, eu vou tomar um banho. – Liz avisou e me deu um selinho.

–Vai ficar cheirosa pra mim. – Puxei ela pela cintura e nos virei ficando por cima. Ela gargalhou.

–Precisa me pegar assim de surpresa?! – Ela falou sorrindo.

–Eu gosto de te pegar assim.- Puxei rápido sua cintura colando mais nossos corpos. – De surpresa.

–Uii. – Ela falou sorrindo e eu gargalhei. – Deixa eu ir agora?

–Se eu disser que não? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

–Se você disser que não, eu não poderei te recompensar depois. – Ela falou sorrindo.

–Então pode ir minha gostosa, pode ir. – Ela se levantou sorrindo e eu dei um tapinha na sua bunda.

–Safado. – Ela me olhou sorrindo e foi pro banheiro.

Ela foi tomar banho e eu fiquei deitado na cama. Demorou um pouco e ela voltou vestindo uma blusinha branca e um short preto.

–Você vai agora tomar banho agora?

–Estou com uma preguiça. – Falei manhoso e ela veio pra cama secando o cabelo com uma toalha.

–Vai lá. Toma um banho, relaxa, que eu vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos e depois virmos para cama. – Ela beijou a minha testa.

–Eu vou. – Falei e me sentei.

–Depois que você voltar e comer... dormimos abraçadinhos nessa cama. – Ela abraçou minhas costas e lhe deu um beijo.

–Tudo bem. – Eu sorri. Fui para o banheiro, me despi e entrei no chuveiro.

Tomei um banho rápido, depois fui para o closet e me vesti. Voltei para o quarto e a Liz já tinha voltado.

–Fiz um sanduiche para nós.

–Hmm, estou com fome . – Me sentei na cama ao lado dela.

–Come, vai.- Ela me entregou um sanduiche. Comemos o sanduiche.

– O que está achando de passar esse tempo aqui comigo? - Ela perguntou e eu sorri.

– É a melhor fase da minha vida. Porque você está nela - Colei nosso lábios unindo-os em um selinho.

–Eu amo você. – Ela falou sorrindo.

–Eu amo imensamente você. – Falei sorrindo e beijei a testa dela.

–Seu lindooo! – Ela pulou em cima de mim me deitando na cama e me fazendo rir.

–Quanto amor. – Falei sorrindo e ela riu.

–Aii você é tão lindo, tão fofo, tão perfeito que eu não consigo me controlar. – Ela falou sorrindo e me beijou.

–Eu não posso dizer todas as suas qualidades, por que elas são infinitas. – Coloquei ela do meu lado e abracei ela. Ficamos nos olhando.

Era tão bom ficar assim com ela, ela tão agradável. Eu nunca tive um namoro ou qualquer relacionamento, ate o casamento mesmo, assim... Jennie nunca demostrou nenhum tipo de carinho ou algo do tipo, nunca ficamos apenas abraçados nos olhando ou conversando sobre coisas bobas. Era sempre briga, briga, briga, as vezes sexo, briga, briga.. Apenas isso, mas com a Liz as coisas são diferentes, são totalmente diferentes.

–Você esta feliz? – Perguntei tirando uma mexa de cabelo do seu rosto.

–Estou. Estou muito feliz. – Ela segurou a minha mão.

–Eu também. – Ela sorriu.

–Vamos dormir?

–Sim. – Puxei o cobertor para cima de nós e ela me abraçou.

– Eu te amo. - Disse

– Eu também te amo. - Ela disse sorrindo.

– Boa noite - Dissemos juntos e fomos dormir.


	19. Chapter 19

**Versão Peter**

Na manhã seguinte acordei e ela ainda estava ao meu lado dormindo feito um anjo. Permaneci ali deitado ao lado dela fazendo carinhos em seu corpo, beijando o seu rosto, mexendo no seu cabelo ate que ela foi se mexendo aos poucos e me abraçou mais.

-Já amor? – Ela perguntou de olhos fechados.

-Sim amor, acho que já está na hora. – Acariciei suas costas.

-Bom dia meu lindo. – Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.

-Bom dia meu anjo. – Beijei a testa dela. – Dormiu bem?

-Perfeitamente bem. – Ela falou sorrindo. – E você?

-Igualmente. – Ela riu e se sentou.

-Vamos tomar café primeiro ou nos arrumar?

-Qualquer um dos dois está bom pra mim. – Me sentei.

-Vamos tomar café primeiro então. – Ela em deu um beijo.

Descemos e fomos tomar café. Ajudei a Liz com as coisas e depois fomos nos sentar na mesa para comer.

-Já sinto falta daquelas crianças aqui. – Ela comentou e eu sorri.

-Foi um ótimo final de semana. – Ela sorriu.

-Realmente. – Ela bebeu um pouco do seu café.- Podemos fazer mais vezes.

-Claro. – Ela falou sorrindo.

Terminamos de tomar café e fomos nos arrumar. Eu fui tomar banho primeiro enquanto a Liz decidia qual roupa iria usar, depois do banho vesti uma roupa que tinha trago de casa e voltei para o quarto.

-Já decidiu? – Perguntei.

-Não sei. – Ela me abraçou.- Acho que sim.

-Você fica linda de qualquer jeito. – Lhe dei um beijo e ela sorriu.

-Obrigada meu amor, mais acho que já decidi sim. Vou tomar um banho.

-Não demore.

-Sim senhor. – Ela foi pro banheiro e eu ri.

Me sentei na cama e liguei a tv. Me distrai vendo um filme e quando percebi a Liz já estava de volta ao quarto.

-Já? – Perguntei ao ver ela sair do closet vestida.

-Já, você estava todo concentrado ai que nem me viu sair. – Ela falou sorrindo e eu me levantei.

-Eu me distraí, não cometerei esse erro novamente. – Ela riu e eu a beijei.

-Vamos, temos que trabalhar. – Ela falou entre meus lábios.

-Mais eu queria ficar mais aqui com você, só mais um pouquinho. – Falei ainda beijando-a.

-Ah amor... não sei se é uma boa ideia.

-Claro que é. Dez minutos não vão fazer diferença. – Coloquei minha mão em sua cintura e continuei a beija-la.

Ela soltou a bolsa que estava na sua mão a deixando cair no chão. Nos guiei ate a cama e me sentei colocando ela de frente pra mim em meu colo. Ela correspondia cada toque, cada beijo, cada carinho com delicadeza e desejo, deslizava suas mãos pelo meu pescoço e costas aranhando levemente ambos, e apertando suas pernas em meu quadril. Desci meus beijos em seu pescoço com urgência apertando sua coxa por cima do pano grosso da calça. Sentindo sua respiração aumentar e seu corpo ir mais contra o meu.

-Peter... – Ela gemei e segurou firme meus cabelos levantando meu rosto. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e seu olhar estava diferente. Estava mais malicioso, estava com paixão e desejo. Ela começou a beijar meu pescoço e mordiscar me enlouquecendo profundamente mais depois a intensidade foi diminuindo, seu corpo foi se acalmando sobre o meu. – Amor... Não podemos fazer isso, pelo menos não agora. Temos que ir. – Ela falou me abraçando.

-Você tem razão, já sabemos aonde isso vai nos levar. – Sorri. – Desculpe se me excedi.- Ela me deu um beijo. – Eu não aguento esperar.

-Não se desculpe, por favor. Não há nada a ser desculpado, eu quero isso tanto quanto você. – Ela falou sorrindo.

-Liz, não é só pelo desejo ou pelo momento, não é por nada disso. – Expliquei. – Eu tenho forçado... – Ela colocou o dedo em meus lábios.

-Peter, eu sei que não é por isso. Não precisa me explicar nada. – Ela falou sorrindo. – Eu sei amor. Os momentos não estão a nosso favor. – Ela riu.

-Não estão mesmo. – Acariciei sua perna.

-Um dia ele vai está e vai ser muito em breve. – Ela me deu um beijo demorado e pois arrumou a minha camisa. – Esta todo bagunçado. – Eu ri.

-Minha senhora fez isso comigo. – Ela riu.

-Sua senhora ia fazer muito pior, só que agora não dá. – Ela falou arrumando meu cabelo e eu gargalhei.

-Poxa, pena que não pode. Eu ia adorar ver. – Ela riu.

-Bobo. – Ela me deu um selinho. – Vamos logo. – Ela se levantou e pegou sua bolsa chão. Me levantei, me ajeitei e descemos.

No andar de baixo, Liz arrumou tudo, pegou as chaves do seu carro para sairmos. Peguei minhas roupas, minhas chaves e meu celular e descemos. Liz entrou no seu carro e eu fui pro meu. Fomos para o set.

[...]

Os dias foram se passando muito rápido. Eu e o Peter estávamos cada vez mais próximo e apaixonados, sempre que podíamos estávamos juntos fazendo algum programa com os amigos, com as filhas dele ou ate mesmo ficando em casa vendo tv abraçadinhos na cama. Era bom ficar com ele de qualquer jeito, fazendo qualquer coisa, apenas bastava ele estar lá.

Eu tive uma noite muito mal dormida. Na noite passada saímos com o pessoal do elenco para beber e jogar conversa fora. Dessa vez eu não bebi por que estava de carro e também por que não estava afim, já o Peter, bebeu um pouco e depois deixei ele em casa porque mesmo tomando poucos drinks ele não poderia dirigir. Quando finalmente cheguei em casa já era umas duas e pouca da manha e estava sem sono. Tomei um banho, deitei na cama e fiquei vendo tv ate o sono vim, me deixando finalmente dormir.

Na manha seguinte eu acordei com meu celular tocando muito. Passei a mão preguiçosamente por cima do criando mudo a sua procura, quando finalmente consegui acha-lo, tirei minha cabeça do travesseiro e atendi direto.

-Alô...

-Bom dia meu amor.

-Peter?

-Sim... Sou o único que te chama de meu amor. – Ele riu.

-Ahh Peter, essa hora da manhã. – Reclamei.- Estou com muito sono. Posso te ligar mais tarde?

-Dorminhoca já está tarde. São quase três horas da tarde. – Ele falou sorrindo. – Tenho um convite para te fazer.

-Tem certeza que não quer falar mais tarde?

-Tenho... Não vou deixar você dormir de novo. – Ele estava decidido a não me deixar dormir. – Hoje a Luca me ligou falando que seria um bom dia para eu conhecer o namorado dela e que ele estava ansioso para me conhecer. Então combinei de leva-los para jantar e queria saber se você daria a honra de me acompanhar.

-Ham? – Eu estou com tanto sono que nem ouvi tudo que ele falou.

-Você dormiu enquanto eu falava?

-Não amor, claro que não. – Menti.

-Então, você aceita?

-Aceita o que?

-Liz! – Ele reclamou.

-Aceito, aceito. – Eu não entendi quase nada, mas para parecer que eu havia entendido eu aceitei.

-Tudo bem, passo na sua casa as 19:00 horas.

-Tudo bem. Beijos, te amo. Irei dormir. – Não deixei ele nem falar nada e logo desliguei o telefone para voltar a dormir.

Joguei o celular pro lado e voltei a dormir. Mais tarde acordei e eram umas 17:00 da tarde, eu já havia conseguido dormir o suficiente e me levantei. Fui parar um banheiro, tomei um banho e voltei para o quarto.

Bom... Pelo que eu me lembrava da ligação do Peter mais cedo, ele iria levar eu e as meninas para jantar e passava para me buscar ás sete. Fui logo me arrumar parar estar pronta quando ele chegasse e não deixa-lo esperando.

Peguei um vestido roxo, um salto, fiz um make básico, peguei minha bolsa e desci. Quando cheguei na sala e olhei o relógio, faltavam dez minutos para sete horas, o Peter deveria estar chegando. Me sentei no sofá para esperar o Peter , mas assim que sentei a campainha tocou. Me levantei e fui abrir.

"Não estou esperando ninguém. Deve ser o Peter." – Pensei. Fui ate a porta e abri.

**Versão Peter.**

Meu namoro com a Liz estava melhor do que nunca, sempre nos víamos e ficávamos juntos. Quando não dava conversávamos pelo telefone, mas quase nunca era assim, sempre nos víamos.

Hoje a Luca me ligou mais cedo e falou que seria o dia deu encontrar o namorado dela, o dia em que eu finalmente ia conhecer o dito cujo. Ela perguntou se poderíamos sair para jantar e se a Liz estaria presente. A primeira coisa que ela perguntou eu confirmei, a segunda eu teria que ligar para Liz. Foi o que eu fiz, liguei para Liz e quando ela atendeu ainda estava com sono, eu tinha acordado ela. Eu acho que ela dormiu ouvindo metade do que eu falei, mas acho que o principal ela entendeu. Ela se despediu de mim com pressa e desligou o telefone na minha cara.

Mais tarde eu me arrumei e fui na casa da Jennie pegar as meninas. Luca havia me avisado que ia com o namorado porque ela tinha ido conhecer os pais dele e depois ia direto para o lugar que marcamos. Já eram 18:00, e como eu não queria deixar a Liz esperando, fui buscar as meninas logo. Cheguei na casa da Jennie e toquei a campainha.

-Oi Peter. – Jennie falou sorrindo ao abrir a porta.

-Oi. As meninas estão prontas?

-Estou terminando de arruma-las. Você não quer entrar e esperar?

-Tudo bem. – Ela deu espaço para eu entrar e depois fechou a porta. Me sentei no sofá e ela ficou olhando pra mim.

-Você quer beber alguma coisa?

-Não Jennie, obrigado. – Disse educadamente.

-Tudo bem, eu vou ajudar as meninas a terminar de se arrumar. – Ela subiu.

Jennie me parecia mais feliz, sei lá. Talvez ela tenha encontrado alguém que realmente a faz feliz e esta seguindo a vida como eu... Fico feliz por ela. Fiquei esperando um pouco ate que ela desceu e Fiona veio logo atrás.

-Papai. – Ela correu e me abraçou.

-Oi minha anjinha, tudo bem? – Me levantei.

-Sim papai. – Sorri. Fiona estava linda com um vestidinho cinza estampado. – Paizinho a gente vai jantar fora?

-Sim, vamos jantar fora. – Fiona sorriu.

-O namorado da Lu vai também?

-Sim, ele vai. Eu vou conhecer o namorado da sua irmã hoje.

-Ele é muito legal. A mamãe já conhece ele . – Jennie sorriu

-É, mais o papai ainda não, eu vou conhecer ele hoje. – Expliquei.

- Oi pai. - Lola falou sorrindo. Lola estava com uma saia clara, uma blusa florida. Estava uma completa mocinha.

- Oi minha linda.- Beijei sua testa. – Tudo bem?

-Sim pai. – Sorri.

-Já podemos ir? – Perguntei.

-Sim papai.

-Bom jantar pra vocês. Comportem-se meninas. – Jennie falou sorrindo.

-Pode deixar mãe. – Elas se despediram da mãe fomos para o carro.

-Peter. – Jennie falou da porta.

-Sim?

-Quando estiver trazendo elas você poderia ligar?

-Tá. – Falei e entrei no carro.

Bom... isso é estranho, mas tudo bem. Será que ela vai sair e por isso pediu para eu ligar quando as trouxesse. Ah... sei lá, nunca se sabe.

Liguei o carro e fui com as meninas para casa da Liz. Fomos conversando o caminho inteiro animadamente. Eu perguntei sobre o namorado da Luca pra elas e elas me disseram que ele era legal, que gostava muito da Luca, que fazia carinho nela, enfim... pelo que elas me disseram ele parecia ser um menino legal.

-Papaizinho... – Fiona chamou sorrindo.

-Fala minha princesa.

-A Liz vai com a gente? Eu estou com saudades dela. – Eu sorri largamente.

-É pai, a Liz é tão legal... Ela vai com a gente também? – Lola perguntou.

-Sim, meu amores, a Liz vai sim. Estamos indo pra casa dela para depois ir para o restaurante.

-Ebaa! – Elas vibraram. Se passou 5 minutos de silêncio e a Lola resolveu se pronunciar.

-Pai?

-Sim, meu amor. – Parei o carro no sinal.

-A gente vai dormir na sua casa hoje?

-Não, meu amor.

-E na casa da Liz? – Fiona perguntou e eu ri.

-Não meu amores. – O sinal abriu. – Vocês tem aula amanha e eu vou deixar vocês em casa mais tarde.

-Ahhh, eu queria ir para sua casa papai. – Elas reclamaram.

-Outro dia minhas princesas, outro dia. – Elas fizeram biquinho e eu ri. – Não façam biquinho. – Falei sorrindo e elas continuaram.

Chegamos rápido na casa da Liz e eu parei na frente do prédio dela. Olhei a hora e faltava dez minutos para sete. Resolvi ligar para o celular dela para ela descer e nós irmos.

-Pai, a gente não vai subir? – Lola perguntou.

-Não querida, a Liz já vai descer.

-Mas eu preciso subir papai. –Fiona falou me parecendo agoniada. Soltei o meu sinto e virei pra trás.

-Não precisa meu anjo, ela já vai descer. – Peguei o meu celular para ligar pra Liz.

-Não papai. Eu preciso subir, eu quero fazer xixi. Eu tô apertada. – Ela falou agoniada

-Não dá pra segurar filha?

-Não papai, eu preciso muito muito. – Ela falou agoniada.

-Vamos subir então. – Soltei o cinto delas e saímos do carro.

Subimos rápido para o apartamento da Liz e no caminho Fiona estava cada vez mais agoniada. Lola ficava rindo da Fiona deixando ela brava. Quando finalmente chegamos no andar da Liz e abri a porta do elevador Fiona correu para porta do apartamento da Liz e tocou a campainha. Eu fui andando com a Lola normalmente e vi quando a porta foi aberta.

**Versão Elizabeth.**

Quando abri a porta eu vi que era a Fiona. Ela estava tão lindinha, parecia uma bonequinha com aquela roupa.

-Oi Fiona. – Falei sorrindo.

-Liz rápido, eu preciso fazer xixi. – Ela falou agoniada com as pernas cruzadinhas.

-Vem amor, vem... – Entrei com ela mas deixei a porta aberta para o Peter poder entrar.

Levei ela ate o banheiro e fiquei na porta esperando ela terminar de fazer xixi.

-Liz, me ajuda. – Ela falou e eu entrei no banheiro. – Não consigo ajeitar meu vestido.

-Eu te ajudo. –Me abaixei e estiquei seu vestidinho com as mãos e arrumei o laço. – Pronto.

-Obrigado Liz. – Ela e abraçou. – Eu estava com saudades de você.

-Eu também estava com saudades de você, muitas saudades. – Falei sorrindo e beijei seu rosto.

-O papai veio te buscar para jantar com a gente, ele vai conhecer o namorado da Lu. – Ela falou sorrindo.

-É, ele me falou. Vamos sair, ele deve estar esperando a gente. – Saímos do banheiro e fomos para sala.

Ao chegar na sala Peter estava em pé e Lola estava abraçada a ele. Ao vê-lo eu sorri. Lola se soltou do Peter e veio me abraçar.

-Oi Liz, estava com saudades de você.

-Eu também estava com saudade de vocês Lola, com muitas saudades. – Falei sorrindo e beijei sua cabeça.

-Oi Liz.- Peter veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou, deixando as meninas no meio.

-Oi meu amor. – Lhe dei um beijo.

-Paii. – As meninas reclamaram e nos separamos sorrindo.

- Como vocês estão? – Voltei minha atenção a elas. – Vocês estão lindas, lindas princesinhas. – Elas sorriram.

-Obrigado Liz.

-Você esta muito linda Liz.- Fiona falou sorrindo.

-Esta muito bonita mesmo, esse vestido ficou lindo em você, não é papai? – Lola falou sorrindo.

-Sim meninas, a Liz esta muito linda. – Peter me olho de cima abaixo e sorriu. – Muito linda mesmo.

-Não precisa babar papai. – Lola falou sorrindo com Fiona.

-Ele está se derretendo que nem manteiga. – Fiona falou sorrindo.

-Obrigada meninas pelo elogio. – Beijei o rosto das duas. – Obrigada querido. – Me dirigi ao Peter.

-Podemos ir agora?- Ele perguntou.

-Sim! – Falamos.

Saímos da minha casa e fomos para o carro do Peter. Colocamos as meninas no banco traseiro e entramos no carro. Fomos conversando bobagens no caminho. Falei para Peter tentar se controlar ao ver o namorado da Luca, afinal isso é importante pra ela. Chegamos no restaurante e os meninos ainda não estava lá. Peter me ajudou a tirar as meninas do carro e entregou as chaves ao manobrista.

Entramos no restaurante e eu percebi alguns olhares em mim mas ignorei. Peter os fuzilou com o olhar e passou seu braço pela minha cintura me segurando próximo à ele. Ele estava morrendo de ciúmes e de raiva por estarem olhando pra mim.

-Amor. –Sussurrei. – Não fique com ciúmes. Eu amo você, apenas você. – Tentei acalma-lo. Ele não respondeu nada, apenas continuou com a mesma cara de poucos amigos.

Sentamos numa mesa um pouco afastada de todas e ficamos esperando a Luca chegar com o namorado. As meninas sentaram na mesa quietinhas e ficaram conversando. Peter olhava pro nada, eu gostaria de saber o que ele estava pensando, ele estava muito sério. Segurei sua mão sobre a mesa.

-Peter. – Ele continuou encarando o nada sério. – Amor, olha pra mim vai... – Pedi ele se virou.

- O que foi?

-Por que esta assim? Tão distante... – Eu tentava enxergar através dos seus olhos mas não conseguia ver nada.

-Nada.

-Você confia em mim?

-Claro que sim...

-Então me diz o que esta acontecendo.

-É que ...

-Liz você me empresta o seu telefone? – Fiona perguntou sorrindo e eu me virei para lhe dar atenção.

-Pra que minha linda?

-Para eu ver, para eu mexer. – Eu sorri com sua espontaneidade.

-Filha, não. Fique com o meu, toma. – Peter entregou o celular dele há elas. – Não precisa dar o seu Liz. – Ele colocou a mão sobre a minha enquanto eu pegava o celular na bolsa.

-Não me importo Peter, não tem nada demais. – Dei o celular para Fiona, que sorriu.

-Obrigado Liz. – Ela voltou a se encostar na cadeira e começou a mexer no celular

-Querido, me fale agora o que esta acontecendo. – Me virei para encara-lo.

-Ahh Liz, é horrível ver as pessoas te olhando, ver os homens te olhando e desejando e não poder fazer nada. Não poder te abraçar como sempre faço, te beijar, dizer que te amo na frente de todos... Já estamos juntos há um bom tempo. É horrível ter a sensação de que você está comigo e que ao mesmo tempo parece não ser minha, parece não estar. – Eu o encarei por um momento e vi em seus olhos insegurança, temor, ao mesmo tempo, havia amor, carinho, doçura...

-Oh meu amor,- Acariciei o seu rosto. – Não se sinta assim. Eu te amo, estarei com você, estou com você. – Lhe dei um selinho rápido. Ele sorriu.

-Eu te amo, te amo tanto. – Colocando sua mão em minha nuca ele me aproximou de si e encostou seus lábios levemente no seu, roçando –os no meu como um carinho.

-Eu amo você. – Minha voz saiu num sussurro, foi quase apenas gestos.

Senti olhares em nós, senti que estávamos sendo fortemente encarados por quase todos ali. Ate porque éramos uma figura publica, éramos pessoas famosas. Que para todos eram apenas amigos ou apenas colegas de trabalho que estavam em um momento intimo demais para ser só amizade ou algo assim. Não me importei e não me importava com isso, não havia porque e nem motivos escondermos mais.

-Papai, a Luca chegou. – Fiona chamou nossa atenção e nós olhamos em direção a entrada do restaurante.

Luca estava de mãos dadas com o namorado sorrindo. Ela parecia estar feliz e ele também, ele parecia ser um bom menino, parecia gostar realmente dela. Eles vieram em nossa direção e o Peter foi o primeiro a levantar. Levantei logo em seguida.

-Por favor, comporte-se. – Segurei o seu braço e sussurrei.

-Você fala como se eu fosse uma criança, como se eu fosse matar o menino. – Ele sussurrou em resposta.

-Isso é importante pra ela. – Olhei pra frente e sorri.

-Relaxa meu amor. – Ele abraçou minha cintura e ficamos esperando eles chegarem a mesa.

- Boa noite Sr. Facinelli. Boa tarde Srta - Ele fez uma pausa e me olhou com cara de interrogação - Reaser? - Foi quase uma pergunta e eu sorri.

-Sim querido. Prazer em conhece-lo. Elizabeth Reaser, – Me soltei dos braços do Peter e fui cumprimenta-lo. – mas pode me chamar de Liz. – Ele sorriu.

-Pai... –Luca falou um pouco apreensiva analisando a cara do pai. – Esse é meu namorado Richard.

-Olá Richard. – Peter apertou a mão do menino. – É bom te conhecer. – Luca me olhou preocupada.

-É bom te conhecer também Sr. Facinelli. – Richard falou.

Nos sentamos e pedimos nossa comida. Enquanto a comida não vinha ficamos conversando.

-Então Richard, me fale um pouco sobre você. – Peter falou.

-Bom, não há muito o que falar de mim. Eu estudo no mesmo colégio que a sua filha, trabalho com o meu pai na empresa dele quando posso, só.

-Pretende se formar em que Richard? – Perguntei.

- Engenheiro.

-Uma boa escolha. – Sorri.

-Interessante. – Peter disse. – Bom... e quais seriam as suas intensões com a minha filha? – Não pensava que o Peter iria fazer essa pergunta. Eu ri.

-Amor, essa frase é meio antiquada. – Falei e ele riu.

-Sua mãe me perguntou isso. – Eu ri. – Eu gostaria de saber, oras. – Todos riram.

-Minhas intensões com ela são as melhores possíveis, inclusive eu vinha pedindo para que lhe conhecer antes para fazer o pedido de namoro formalmente ao senhor, mas Luca vinha me enrolando. –Luca cutucou ele e eu ri.

-Luca Bella? – Peter se virou para Luca.

-Ah pai... sei lá... Você é todo neurótico. – Eu gargalhei.

-Amor ela deve ter ficado muito feliz na hora que não se lembrou desse detalhe. – Ajudei e a Luca piscou pra mim.

-Liz, você esta tão bonita... esse vestido é muito lindo e ficou muito bonito em você. – Ela mudou de assunto.

-Obrigada Luca. – Falei sorrindo.

-Se me permite comentar, a senhorita está muito bonita mesmo. – Richard comentou e eu sorri.

-Obrigad...

-Não pode não, papai não gosta. – Fiona me interrompeu e as meninas riram.

-Papai é ciumento né Fi? – Luca perguntou sorrindo.

-É, papai é ciumento. Ele não gosta que fiquem olhando pra Liz. – Ela falou olhando para o celular.

- Estão exagerando - Peter falou emburrado. - Não sou tão ciumento assim.

- A não? – Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas. - Vamos ver - falei e me levantei. Caminhei desfilando até próximo ao banheiro e percebi vários olhares em minha direção.

- Ei - Peter falou e correu em minha direção me abraçando por trás fazendo as meninas e Richard rirem.

- O que foi que disse antes?

-Tudo bem, não faça isso. Já provou o suficiente o quanto eu sinto ciúmes de você. – Voltamos abraçados para mesa.

-É papai, acho que a Liz estava certa. – Luca falou rindo.

-Ela sempre está. – Ele falou sorrindo e segurou a minha mão.

-Liz, Liz... quem é essa? – Fiona perguntou e me mostrou uma foto do meu celular.

-É a minha mãe.

-Qual o nome dela?

-O nome dela é Karen.

-Como foi conhecer sua sogra pai? E a sua cunhada? – Luca perguntou abraçando o namorado e o Peter riu.

-Ele ficou com medo dela não gostar dele. Ele estava nervoso e envergonhado. – Beijei o rosto do Peter. Ele sorriu.

-Liz só me bota em situações embaraçosas. A irmã dela, o cunhado e a mãe são ótimos. Adorei a minha sogra. – Ele falou sorrindo.

-Que amor pela sogra, isso é raro. – Luca falou sorrindo. – Minha sogra também é muito legal. – Richard sorriu.

-A minha mãe brigou comigo por causa dele e falou que se eu brigasse com ele, ela brigava comigo. Enchei o genro de elogios e mimos.

-Papai se deu bem. – Lola falou rindo.

-Como foi conhecer os pais do seu namorado Luca? – Peter perguntou.

-Foi bem legal, eles são ótimos, são muito legais. – Richard sorriu.

-Que bom. Ficamos muito felizes por você, não é amor?

-Sim, querida.

Conversamos um pouco e depois nosso jantar chegou. Jantamos conversando e aproveitando do momento e por fim pedimos uma sobremesa.

-Papai eu quero esse com bolinhas coloridinhas. – Fiona pediu.  
-Eu quero o de creme com bolinhas de chocolate. – Lola pediu.  
-O que vocês vão querer? – Perguntei para Richard e para Luca.

-Queremos um Petit Gateau.

-Amor você dividi um sorvete comigo? – Peter sorriu.

-Liz, não faz isso. Ele vai comer tudo e você não vai comer nada. – Luca falou.

-É verdade Liz. – Lola falou sorrindo.

-Eu divido sim amor. – Ele falou sorrindo.

-Então eu vou pedir. – Peter chamou o garçom e fez os pedidos. O nosso sorvete era de creme com cobertura de framboesa.

Esperamos um pouco e o sorvete chegou. Eu dividia o meu com o Peter, Luca e Richard dividiam o deles e Lola e Fiona comiam os seus.

-Filha, cuidado para não se sujar. – Peter falou para Fiona.

-Pai, você falou um pouco tarde de mais. – Lola falou e vimos que o vestido da Fiona estava um pouco sujo.

-Filha, tome cuidado.

-Foi sem querer papai, caiu. Desculpa. – Ela falou se sentindo culpada.

-Eu limpo meu anjo, eu limpo, não tem problema. – Limpei o vestido dela com um guardanapo e depois coloquei outro sobre o vestido dela para não sujar.

-Obrigado Liz. – Sorri.

-Por nada meu bem. – Ela sorriu.

Luca estava tão feliz, ela estava radiante. Eu estava tão feliz por tudo ter dado certo. O Peter Havia se dado bem com o namorado da Luca, todos estavam felizes e estava tudo dando certo. Luca e o namorado se aproximaram e eu percebi que eles iam se beijar. Eu sorri. Era tão bonito ver um jovem casal apaixonado e feliz.

Peguei a colher de sorvete e coloquei na boca. Peter ficou me olhando e eu não me contive em ficar calada.

-O que foi?

-Nada, gosto de olhar pra você. – Ele sorrindo, pegou a colher da minha mão e pegou mais sorvete.

-Gosta do que vê?

-Sim, muito. – Sorri. Ele se aproximou e me deu um beijo. Sua língua pediu passagem pra minha boca e eu concedi. Sua língua encontrou com a minha e elas dançaram num frenesi, logo em seguida ele explorou cada canto da minha boca ate que o ar nos faltou e nos separamos. – Gosto maravilhoso de framboesa.

-Peter. – O repreendi.

-Ah, o que tem de mais meu amor? – Peter indagou sorrindo.

-Eles. – Olhei para as meninas e para o Richard.

-Eles estão distraídos. – Ele falou e me deu mais um beijo e foi intensificando.

-Ei... para. – Lola falou e mexeu no Peter, nos afastamos.

- O que foi filha? – Peter se virou pra ela.

-Vocês estão se beijando, a Luca está se beijando e eu e a Fiona aqui de vela. Isso não é legal. – Ela reclamou e todos na mesa riram.

-Eu falei, mas você disse " eles estão distraídos" . – Disse e o Peter riu.

-Estamos de olho em tudo papai. – Fiona falou sorrindo e nos gargalhamos.

-Vamos dar mais atenção pra vocês, okay? – Ele falou sorrindo e elas sorriram.

-Liz o seu sorvete é bom? – Fiona perguntou. – Você tá com a boca suja de sorvete? Papai falou que era bom quando deu um beijo em você. – Mesmo eu percebendo a inocência da Fiona eu não pude deixar de corar violentamente.

-A Liz estava com a boca um pouquinho suja meu anjo, por isso eu falei. – Peter explicou.

-Anh que vergonha. – Resmunguei baixo e deitei minha cabeça no ombro do Peter, ele riu.

-Vocês já acabaram de comer o de vocês? – Peter mudou de assunto.

-Sim papai.

-Vou pedir a conta e depois vamos pra casa. – Ele falou e pediu a conta.

**Versão Peter**

O namorado da Luca é um garoto que me parecia responsável, correto e queria um relacionamento sério. Como era o primeiro namorado dela e eu sou um pai muito, mas muito ciumento eu tenho que ser rigoroso. Mas ele me demonstrou confiança.

O jantar foi ótimo, tirando o detalhe dos homens olhando para a minha Liz. Isso me tira do sério totalmente. Qual é a dificuldade de ver a minha mulher e não olhar? Eu hein!

Depois de pagar a conta saímos do restaurante e fomos para o meu carro.

-Liz vem com a gente atrás? Por favor. – As meninas pediram.

-Tudo bem...Algum de vocês dois poderia ir na frente no meu lugar? – Liz perguntou para Luca e Richard.

-Tudo bem. – Eles falaram.

- Richard, se importa? - Luca perguntou.

- Claro que não amor. - Ele falou e ela lhe deu um selinho. Eu tossi e a Liz gargalhou.

-Amor você tá bem? Se engasgou? Cuidado amor, isso pode ser problemas de garganta. – Liz falou rindo e entrou no carro com Lola e Fiona. Luca riu e entrou também.

Dei a volta e entrei no carro. Richard já estava no banco do passageiro e segurando a mão da Luca sobre o seu pescoço. Fiona estava sentada no colo da Liz conversando baixinho com ela e com a Lola. Dei partida e fui deixar Richard na casa dele. Ele me disse aonde morava e fomos ate lá.

Ele morava num condomínio de casas próximo aonde Luca morava, eram apenas uma quadra de distancia. Parei o caro enfrente a casa dele.

-Foi bom conhecer o Sr. , obrigado pelo jantar e por me trazer aqui. E principalmente por permitir que eu namore a sua filha. – Luca sorriu com brilho nos olhos e eu sorri.

-Foi bom conhecer você também Richard. – Falei sorrindo e apertei a mão dele. – Ate mais . – Ele sorriu.  
-Tchau Liz, foi um prazer te conhecer. – Liz sorriu.

-Tchau Richard, foi muito bom te conhecer. – Ele sorriu.

-Tchau Ricky. – As meninas falaram juntas. Richard saiu do carro.

-Porque não vai lá se despedir dele Lu... – Liz falou sorrindo. Luca sorriu e me olhou. Eu concordei com a cabeça e ela saiu do carro e fui andando com o Richard ate a porta.

Luca não se cabia em felicidade. Minha filha estava muito feliz e eu estava muito feliz por vê-la assim...

Liz que estava sentada no banco de trás com a Fiona em seu colo, colocou ela no banco e chegou para frente.

-Estou muito orgulhosa de você, sabia? Muito mesmo. – Ela falou sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Me comportei? – Perguntei divertido e ela riu.

-Perfeitamente bem. – Ela me deu um selinho.

-Eu fico feliz em ver a Luca assim... No inicio eu posso não ter gostado muito da ideia, mas vejo que a faz feliz.

- E você gostou do namorado dela?

-Sim, ele me passou bastante confiança. – Ela sorriu.  
-E você não sentiu nenhum ciúmes, nadinha? – Eu ri da sua pergunta.

-Sim, senti.– Ela riu.  
-Eu sabia, por isso que eu amo você. – Ela apertou a minha bochecha e me deu um beijo.

- Eu ainda não me acostumei com a ideia dele beijar a minha filha... – Falei assim que nos separamos e eu vi Richard beijando a Luca. Liz olhou e riu.

-É tão fofinho.

-Fofinho, Liz? Não é legal. – Ela gargalhou.

-Não venha dar uma de pai ciumento agora. – Ela falou sorrindo. – E também é a mesma coisa que todo casal faz.

-Não estou dando uma de pai ciumento, apenas comentando. – Ela riu.

-Posso te pedir uma coisa?  
-O que você quiser. – Falei sorrindo.

-Me dá um beijo?

-Não precisa pedir. – Falei sorrindo e a beijei apaixonadamente.


End file.
